Cry for Soul
by Misplaced Soul
Summary: Nessa is a rogue. Proud and very dangerous. Nuada is an Elven prince, a great warrior hating human kind. One day their paths cross. Considerable amount of swordsplay. I do not own Nuada and Mr Wink. Forgotten Realms ain't mine either..
1. Maybe the World Made Me Become So

**Nessa**

Nessa was a rogue. Probably the best one in Amarath. At least no one had ever proven it was different. She was silent, fast, and accurate. That made truly respected member of underground society. Citizens, and royalty of Amarath knew her as well. They demanded her services extremely often. She was very dangerous opponent, skilled in using daggers, and blades. In addition to this her looks took a great advantage of her, let's say, potential victims. With her slim figure, red hair and big blue eyes, one didn't manage to sigh before having a dagger, or blade stuck between ribs. Her blades were her pride. She inherited them from the only person who has ever cared for her. But let's start form the beginning.

Nessa didn't know her parents. But she suspected that they were probably drunks, who just left her on the street to die. Amarath didn't care much for children. It didn't care for anyone at all. The unwanted, unloved, abandoned simply died. The age didn't matter. These were the words she heard from the one, who had spared her life by taking her off the street. Rhys, didn't actually know what had made him take care of this child. Maybe it were these blue eyes that captured him. Or maybe it was his heart. He never figured it out. But he came to love Nessa as his own child, and he promised himself to make her not only capable of surviving in the city, but to make her the Queen of the Underground. And so he did. During long exhausting trainings he taught her to fight, to steal and to show no mercy to her opponents.

"You show mercy, you die" he said to her while knocking her off her feet.

"Why did you hesitate?!!" he shouted standing upon her with the blade next to her throat.

" Because I cannot hurt you!!!" she answered with tears falling from her eyes – "I just CANNOT!!!"

" Listen Girl" – he always called her Girl when he wanted to teach her sth – "A warrior cannot hesitate!! His life depends on his decisions. Once you fight somebody, you must be decided to kill him. It doesn't matter whether you provoke or are provoked. The result of a duel can be only one. Last one standing. That's life Nessa. You just have to accept it. And remember, next time you hesitate, I will hurt you. Learning demands wounds. Remember that."

And so she remembered. There were some scars which didn't allow her to forget. As the time past, more scars appeared on Rhys' body, showing that lesson has been learned. Rhys was proud to see what he has created. He was watching her, as she trained alone with invisible opponents. Her blades whirled cutting the air. It was a deadly dance, a stunning look. Such precision, speed, and beauty captured in one small person. She stopped her dance for a moment to throw a dagger. And a second one. Perfect hit. Rhys thought to himself, that he really wouldn't like to annoy her in a dark alley. He loved her so much. An he was so proud…

Days passed by, and Nessa slowly built her reputation in Amarath. Starting from beating the crap out of importunate males hitting on her and ending on realizing different kinds of orders coming from her principals. Her relationship with Rhys grew stronger, as she still needed his support and advise. And he was there whenever she needed him. He watched her back during every task she realized. He helped her to heal her wounds as well as heal her pride. Until the day she found him with the dagger in his back.

That was the day when sky cracked in two….

**Nuada**

"Brother, please, try to understand, Golden Army was the worse option to choose! We've hurt so many innocent people!!! We should be glad that they're able to forgive us and they accept our peace request!!!" – a young Elvin woman shouted. She held an arm of an elfish man, trying to gain his attention. They were very much alike, almost identical. But her appearance was clean, almost ethereal, her face was full of light. His face and posture showed a lot of tension and anger.

"What are you saying Nuala, we should be grateful that THEY want to forgive us?!!!! Don't you remember why the Golden Army was created??!!! Should I remind you?!!" he shouted back freeing his arm from her grasp and turning face to her. "It all happened because of humans! ALL!!! If it hadn't been for their greed, we could coexist together WITHOUT EVEN SINGLE THOUGHT of the Golden Army. They broke earlier agreement and we had to stop them!!! – he shouted.

"Now please excuse me my sister, I have to go to my training. I have a feeling that my skills will be needed sooner than you think.." the turned his back on her and left the room.

"Nuada ..- she whispered – "please don't…."

_Leave me alone Nuala. Everything has already been said and done – _these were the words she heard in her mind.

_But brother what will you do? _– she asked again

_Nuala, forgive me, but you wouldn't approve of it anyway. Now leave me…please…. I love you very much…Never forget it.._

After this words Nuala felt that her brother has shielded himself from her. Two teardrops fell from her eyes. "I love you too, Nuada" – she said to herself.

At the same time Nuada started his training. He had to release the fury. He took off his tunic and grabbed his sword and spear. He started his dance. He imagined the faces of friends who died because of people. He recalled his father's words saying that the war has to be stopped, and that magical creatures and humans have to coexist with each other. How could he trust them?!!! Two blades went through imaginary opponent. Then she spear slashed the throat of another one. But what hurt him the most was Nuala's attitude towards the issue. He couldn't understand. She lost some of her friends too. Her close maiden was raped and murdered by bunch of stinky humans. How could she have compassion for those hollow creatures? He threw the sword aside and started training with his lance. He whirled, killing invisible opponent, ducking their blades, smashing them to the ground. Then he stopped.

" I have to leave" – he spoke to himself – "I have to calm my nerves and get clear perspective. The anger is a wrong counselor. I need to think it over. Once I do, I will return, and I will solve this, no matter the cost."

_Forgive me my sister…_

"C'mon Mr Wink, we haven't got all day! – Nuada smiled watching his companion climb up a hill. "We have to find you some place to hide. I don't expect humans will allow a troll in their city…" As he spoke the word "Humans" his eyes narrowed and lips stretched with scornful smile. "I have a pleasant feeling that I will free the Earth of some of those creatures, my Friend. They just can't help provoking me…"


	2. It's Just One of Those Days

Ok I'm back. I'm still trying to work this site out, some at some part story outline may seem chaotic. But I'm working on it , promise.

As for the story, I just want to point out that I'm trying to make it as complexed as I can. So maybe to some of you Nessa's part are too long. But it's my "child" so I cherish her as a true mother. Please let me know, what you think and if you want to read more.

Cheers!

* * *

Nessa had a bad day. A really BAD one. She was rented to kill someone. And everything would be just fine, if it hadn't been for this one small detail. Frightened child's eyes. Rhys always said –"Do not kill, if you're not convinced to do so. The remorse won't leave you till the rest of your days." And she generally stuck to that rule. After accepting an order, she demanded 2 days time to investigate the issue. On her own. To check whether she is not used as a plain tool to clean up someone else's mess. Rhys taught her that every assassin has to have a code. Without that you're no assassin. You're just a thoughtless tool in someone's hands.

So she got a common order. A group of prostitutes has rented her to get rid of a souteneur that turned their life into nightmare. Beating, raping threatening were his methods. Despite of what Rhys had taught her, Nessa found a pleasure in taking up this task. Usually she didn't get emotional about things. She just didn't allow herself to. It was too risky. She liked her job done clean and without unnecessary complications. Nessa remembered very well Rhys' words while she laid beaten up, and humiliated:_ "Awwww, you aren't going to cry, are you? Poor little girl. Just cannot handle a blade properly_." She still remembered the bitter taste in her mouth. Nessa hated Rhys in those moments. Until one day. While they were relaxing after a training Rhys turned to her and said:

"Listen Girl – Rhys started – "I see a great potential in you. Never have I seen anyone handling blades that good at your age. That makes me very proud. I always knew you were special. And you are very precious to me. Yet I see one flaw in you."

"What is it?" she asked – " Please tell me, I'll do anything to improve. I want to make you proud! I'll do anything!"

"You let your emotions to take over you, to blur your intuition." – he replied – " That's unacceptable if you want to be a professional. You have to much empathy and compassion in you. Now understand me well. I want you to have a code, to build your dignity. But emotions make you vulnerable, they make you weak. This is not good. You are able to control your anger. I managed to teach you this. But I cannot drain you out of compassion and empathy. Only you can control them. If I were you, I'd just erase them. But it is your decision. Just remember they always make things more complicated. One day they my even kill you."

With these words echoing in her head she started a research on her new assignment. She hated such type of men. Filthy cowards. "_Yeah Rhys_ - she thought to herself – _"yeah I know. Weak wimp I am. You'd probably make me sorry for doing that. But nobody's perfect, right?_" Found that souteneur lived with wife and two children in Tavern District. A noble citizen. God, she hated him from the beginning. And again she was positive that Rhys wouldn't have approved of her feelings. Well. What can you do, it's just a human nature.

She sneaked to his house through the window. She lurked in bedroom's corner, behind the curtain. At first she really wanted to do it quick... Just like Rhys had taught her. No mess no stress. But then, she saw bruised faces and bodies of those women, she saw hopelessness in their eyes._ "No"_- she whispered to herself – _"You will feel that you're dying. That I promise you.."_

The man entered the bedroom. He examined it with his eyes, and found it strange, that a window was open. He approached the window and closed it. A hand with the dagger shoot out of the curtain. The dagger pressed against his neck caused very unpleasant feeling.

"So.. you enjoy hitting women?" she whispered to his ear – " How about a little roleplay. Now I hit and you squirm?"

"Who are you? – he rasped – "I'll pay you, how much you want.."

"Ahhh…- she whispered making a small cut on his neck – "but I have already been paid. Besides I'll surely enjoy demonstrating your own conversation methods to you, my noble citizen" – she made another cut on his throat.

" If you weren't armed, we'd talk differently…" he growled through tightened throat.

"I'm not now – she said letting the dagger off her hand and backing off.

He turned around quickly to see her, small innocent girl, with big blue eyes smiling at him. That infuriated him. But on the other hand he thought to himself... _Yes, I would definitely love a roleplay. According to my script.._ And in fact, if you'd see them, you'd assume that the girl doesn't stand a chance. He was 2 feet taller, muscled and really furious. He looked her head to toes and growled :

"What about those blades? It's still not fair."

" No problem, took them off, see?"- with a smile she slid out of belt with blades.

"Shall we dance?" she asked with an amusement expression on her face which made him real furious.

" OK now little bitch, I'll show you that my blood is precious, and you don't spill it in vain!!! He growled throwing himself her direction. She avoided his attack, switched positions with him and kicked him hard beneath his knee. He lost his balance and fell on a floor.

'Well sire, since this dance is not your domain, let's try sth else…- saying those words the kicked him in a face, most probably breaking his nose.

"Awwww did that hurt?" –she asked granting him a solid punch in kindney area.

"Wanna break? – she asked him while he was trying to get up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE WENCH! – he roared throwing himself again her direction

"Haven't you learnt sire, that dance is not your strength?" she asked while sending him against the wall. Then she jumped on his hand breaking his fingers. He howled, and apparently lost a will to fight. She came back for her dagger and her blades. She approached him with a dagger in his hand;

"Now tell me, how does it fill like to be treated like trash?!! ANSWER ME!" she yelled simultaneously cutting off one of his leg tendons. He howled and started to beg 'Please stop, please, I'll do anything…"

"Stop it!" she yelled slashing another tendon "didn't your proteges asked you for mercy while you beat or raped them? DID YOU SHOW MERCY?!

"Please… - he whispered

"You're so pathetic, soooo damn pathetic" she stated approaching her dagger to his throat. "I will show you mercy, because I'm not you." She ended and slashed his throat.

A moment has passed till the came to terms with herself. She looked around. Everything was covered in blood. The walls, the floor. The furniture was broken. Rhys would have DEFINITELY make her sorry, if he had seen this..

"Shit." She said to herself – "Shit, Shit Shit. It was very unprofessional of you Nessa. All this mess…. You should have done this quickly and disappear. Apart from that you did a terrible rumble and terrible mess. SHIT! Ok, steady now, now you'll put on your hood and get a hell out of here. But cannot say it wasn't pleasant…. – this moment she froze.

She saw eyes opened widely and filled with fear. These were child's eyes. She didn't know how long had this child been standing at the door. The child was terrified, it was for sure. It just stood there with eyes wide open, not even attempting to run or scream. Nessa was still holding a dagger, one throw and the problem is out. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. A voices came from downstairs. A wife with another child were heading their way. She approached the child quickly and whispered " You didn't see a thing. For your own good you didn't" She run through the window to hear a terrible scream a seconds later. She completed her task. She was happy with the result. But it wasn't good day at all.. She headed for the Tavern to wash that feeling away.

* * *

Nuada has gently wiped his blade of human's blood. He enjoyed visiting the cities. There was always a opportunity to kill some of this vermin. He always tried to look as rich as possible to attract some common thieves. Then he almost inhaled their fear, once he appeared to be much more troublesome victim that they assumed. These weren't different. They "lured" him to dark abandoned alley. There five of them._ "Stinky, stupid creatures"_ Nuada thought to himself.

"Hand over all money and jewelry, pretty, silk-hair boy"- said one of the thieves – "We see that you have nice blades on your back. Perhaps you can even use them. But for your own good don't make us settle it the hard way…"

Nuada lips' corners went up as he answered " What makes you think you'll handle me the hard way? I am YOUR hard way" – he said pulling out his weapons and slashing the nearest opponent at the same time.

Before any of them could react Nuada ran towards the leader killing two another thieves on his way. His blades were quick as lightning. The opponents didn't even realize that they had been mortally wounded. Nuada stopped to take a look at the remaining two. They were a bit more conscious (or lucky). His golden eyes watched them trying to flank him. The smile didn't leave his black lips. It felt so good. He could smell their fear in the air, he could see it in their eyes. Those moments of man hunting made his life a little less bitter. He heard a dagger coming his way. The Elf parried it without any problem. He faced the one who has thrown it and threatened him with a finger.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty" – he said with an ironic smile – "can't you humans learn to throw things properly?" he asked. A second later the next thief was lying dead with a spear sticking out of his chest.

"Now" said Nuada- "that's what I call a throw"

"As for you" – he said turning his face towards the leader of the group – "I really have to teach you a lesson. Unfortunately it'll be the last one you ever have". Prince attacked. He was a bit surprised to find that a thief managed to evade his blade. _Good_– thought Nuada – "_Very good indeed._ _It'll be more fun."_ The thief seemed to be the most trained warrior of the group. Seeing that he has been left alone he entered some sort of berserk state. He was surprisingly quick. And accurate. A some point Nuada had to focus to dodge or block his attacks. Their blades crossed and went apart, their bodies moved in incredible pace. Eventually Nuada decided to finish this. He waited for opponents mistake. The thief was becoming tired, his moves became

less accurate, slower. Nuada's eyes spotted the loop in defense, and his blade went under man's ribs. Thief's eyes opened wide and a silent squirm came out of his throat. While getting him to the ground, Prince captured his eyes and said "NEVER attack an Elf with blades on his back. It always ends bad. End of lesson. You are dismissed."

When his last victim died, he went to reclaim his spear. He wiped the blood with one's opponent clothes, placed the blades on his back and smiled. "Ah, how refreshing…' he whispered. "Let' celebrate then" with those words he headed for a Tavern. A glass of wine was what he now desired.


	3. Would You Mind if I Killed You?

Hello

So here it is. That was fast. So they finally meet. At least to some point. I hope you'll like it.

I would really welcome reviews so that I know where here's room for improvement. Especially when it comes to vocabulary field. As some of you probably read on my profile (or not) writing in English I a great challenge for me, so I'd really appreciate every suggestion applying to my style, grammar and stuff. I really want to make it a good story. (yes I know I'm insane to write in foreign language

Thanks in advance!

Just in case: text in italics reflect characters' thoughts.

* * *

Nessa sat in the Tavern. She was sipping her wine trying to erase the picture of those scared eyes. She did a good thing killing the souteneur that was obvious. She didn't have any regrets for sure. But still, she was mad at herself. She let the emotions take advantage of her. If she had done it as usual, the child wouldn't enter the slaughterhouse. Moreover, she wouldn't have to think about some child's trauma right now, because she would have been gone long before the child appeared. She was really irritated. Suddenly, a noise in the tavern rose. Nessa heard a loud male's voice confronted with crying female one. She raised her eyes from above her glass, and saw a scene which changed her life.

What she actually saw was a white haired man who roughly grasped hand of one of the waitresses.. Nessa got up and slowly approached the scene. She often helped women once they were molested by those frustrated cavemen. In the tavern it happened way too often.

"Listen little bitch" – a man hissed closing waitresses hand in an iron grasp- "it is not the wine I ordered. If you wish to have your arm unspoiled, you will go back and bring me the one I asked for."

"But Sir" – cried the girl – "I brought you the best wine that we have. I really do not have anything else. Please let go off my hand. It really hurts..

"Oh believe me"- growled the man – "It not yet hurts. But it will.."

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH! – stated Nessa firmly – "Now why don't you let the girl's hand go, and stop insulting her – silky boy!

Nuada felt the sting of anger. Who dares to interrupt him? Another wench? Ok, today is a bad day for humans. If she doesn't back off, he'll teach her a lesson or two.

Without turning his head he answered "My sweet lady, I'm not in a mood for joking. And I'm not a gentleman regarding your kind. If you don't want to share this lady's pain, just back off. Take it as a gentleman's advice. I don't find hitting women fulfilling but I've just started to have a bad day. If you do not wish to be part of it, just leave."

The moment he finished saying those words, he felt his own spear pulled out of sheath, and before he managed to react, it reached his throat, leaving him a bit disoriented. Never had a human dared to touch his weapons. Not to mention threatening him with it. He was also stunned with the speed of this human. She didn't give him even the slightest chance to react.

"Now, your Royal whatever, I'll ask you once again. Release lady's hand and apologize for the sour words that she didn't deserve. I will ask this just once. I think it would be quite embarrassing for you, to end up with your own spear stuck in your back. Such kindergarten" – said the voice from behind.

Nuada was truly stunned. Never had anyone caught him off guard like that. He felt a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, anger. He slowly released the girl's hand and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He really wished to see his opponent's face. He wanted to remember it, so that he would know, who to kill. An evil smile appeared on his face. Another fight today. Never too much training. He slowly got up, and tried to turn around. The worst humiliation however, was still yet to come.

"Ah, ah, ah"- she said with an amused manner, pressing the spear harder against his back – "stay as you are, will you my Dearest?. I'd like to keep my identity secret. It would be more romantic, don't you think? Unknown love found and lost… - "she chuckled – "Hope you don't mind, Sire. Don't want you follow me to regain his honor. You just cannot stand, that a woman can oppose you. So you'd probably follow me, and I'd most probably have to kill you. And the problem is that I don't think, you're worth my time. I don't find killing man wannabes fulfilling, so it would be better if you just focused your eyes on a lady and apologize. What say you, my pretty boy?"

Nuada felt his fury increasing form second to second. He has never been so underestimated. But the woman was right; he didn't want to end with his own spear in the back. Oh no. Especially now, when every cell of his body was screaming for revenge.

"_Oh you little, poor thing"_ –he thought- _"you have no idea what have you just got yourself_ into. I will find you, and once I do, you'll regret every single second, every single word that _you spoke. I'll make sure that you are very sorry for it. Nobody messes with Prince Nuada Silverlance!!! NO ONE!_. _But for now calm down. The fun will come later." _– a small smile crawled up on his face again. People, who saw this smile, backed off or focused on their glasses. There was something terrifying about it. It was demonic and disturbing. Not a kind of a grin, you'd like to receive.

"Well" – he felt the blade of a spear painfully sting his spine-"will you apologize or do I have to encourage you more? I wouldn't like to damage such beautiful silk, not to mention your fragile body my Highness…" The way she made fun of him really annoyed him. In fact he was sure that pure adrenalin rushing through his veins. But he had to fight his eagerness to get this impertinent bitch. For now… His moment will come. And then we'll see who laughs last.

Nuada turned his eyes to the waitress who stood frozen by his table. He reached for her hand, raised it to his black lips and said " I apologize for my unacceptable behavior. I hope you'll forgive me. – then he kissed waitress's hand and released it. Still with every part of his body screaming out of humiliation, he straightened and asked " Will that be enough?"

Nessa was watching the scene very carefully, awaiting the attack from his part. She loosened the pressure on his back and answered. "Yes, that's much better" she replied. Still holding the spear against his back, she approached his ear and whispered "Now I hope that you've learnt your lesson, my pretty one? Being rude never pays off… "

Nuada strangled the eagerness to attack and murmured "There is just one more lesson left. I leave it for you. Be prepared to get it….

The only answer he received was a chuckle. "Yeah" – the chuckling voice answered – "I look forward to it, my dark avenger… Why can't you ever just let it be?" The same moment he felt that Nessa has removed the blade of his back. Second later, he saw his spear drive into the wooden a tavern's wall. _"Nice throw_" – he thought. Then a voice from behind said "It was a pleasure to teach you manners!!! Farewell my love!" It all happened very fast. But Nuada was an elf. His reflex exceeded human's. He managed to turn around while she was leaving the tavern. He captured her face. It was just a glimpse, but he managed to record the curtain of ruby hair, and a noble profile. Too noble for a human he would say. He didn't catch her eyes, but he somehow knew that they were deep blue. That was enough for him. He approached his spear and tore it out of tavern's wall. Again a demonic smile appeared on his face "Let the hunting begin. No matter where you are my little red one I will find you. I couldn't waste an opportunity to teach you how to deal with Royalty." he whispered to himself while leaving the tavern. People stepped out of his way as if he was some sort of a demon from the Abyss.


	4. The Haunting

Hello All,

Here's the next one. I know it's short, but I just felt it was enough to develop the story. So Enjoy, and again please review. That means a lot to me.

Thanks

* * *

Nuada ran. The world passed him by in an incredible pace. He felt the wind in his hair as he was fighting the air resistance. A branch smacked his face, cutting pale skin. He felt a drop of blood coming down his cheek. He ignored it once he was focused on something else. On her. He watched her back covered in cascade of red hair, as she was trying to escape him. However neither her speed, nor her evasive movements impressed him. He was an Elf, she was only a human. A female human. He was much faster, so the distance between them was decreasing very quickly.

"You can run – but it won't help you" – he shouted – "it will only make you weaker." _And killing you will be less fun – _he thought. Eventually he managed to outtake her and to block her further movement. He sent her one of his scornful smiles "So my pretty little lady, you have nowhere to run now. Why don't you bear the consequences of messing with the wrong kind of opponent…"

He searched for her eyes. They were deep blue like water from the streams surrounding his long lost home. That brought a sting of pain to his heart. But yet, another thing struck him. There was no sign of fear in those eyes. On the contrary. They seemed to show amusement. She was smiling to him the way you smile to a naughty child. That angered him a lot.

"Draw your weapons, and let's finish it!" – he growled. She sent him another smile and didn't move a bit. "Ok then, if you want to be killed like an animal, I will grant you that wish. Don't expect me to show you mercy, cause you're a female, human! You've crossed a line with taking my lance in your filthy hands. Now it's time you regretted it… - with another growl he attacked her. His eyes widened with surprise once his blade missed her. He tried to correct his error with his spear, but he has simply lost her out of his sight. He looked around quickly, but he just couldn't see her. He heard a laughter coming from behind. He made a turn making his blade cut the air behind him, but still there was no sign of her. "Ahhhh my little poor boy – he heard her speak – " why are you so tensed. Wasn't that supposed to be fun? You don't seem to have fun, do you?" she mocked at him

"SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME LIKE A WARRIOR!- he shouted to the forest air

"But I'm no warrior my Royal Whateverness, I'm a common rogue. I always work in the shadow, and shadow is my ally.." – the moment he heard those words, he felt a dagger pressed against his back. His eyes opened wide; _What's wrong with me? How could I let this happen? How could a human defeat me that easily?- _a stream of such thoughts rushed through his mind.

" The worse part, my dear Ellfie is, that I have to kill you. It really hasn't been my intention. But you just wouldn't let go, would you Dear?" – the dagger started to dive into his back…

Nuada jumped out of his bed all covered in sweat. Another nightmare. He started to get tired of them. This little thief has taken over his dreams, not letting him to rest or relax. He always chased her, always caught her and always ended defeated by her. He shook off his head. She was becoming his obsession. He wanted to find her, defeat her and break her in as many ways as possible. But he wanted it too much. His eagerness to get her was starting to possess him. He even pushed aside plans of regaining the crown piece from humans. But it could wait. He has sent Mr Wink to find the place it is hidden. That gave him time to focus on his hunt.

She was hard to find. Even money didn't help him much. Everyone who could give him any information, suddenly kept them mouth shut once he started to describe her. Neither money nor pain made them change their mind. That was quite frustrating. But he promised himself, that he won't quit on searching. She was no a ghost after all.


	5. For He Was the Man I Once Loved

Hey,

And so the story goes. A short one again, but again I treat it as another puzzle of a whole. I just wouldn't make it longer. As always, read review.

Thanks.

* * *

Nessa sat on the bed sharpening her blades. She put much attention to it, almost caressed them with slow moves. They represented who she was, one and only legacy of hers. She sunk into memories of her childhood.

"C'mon Girl, strike, attack!!! – Rhys ordered. She was 13. She was skinny, with awkward body proportions, extremely clumsy. She stumbled over her own feet Hopeless, simply hopeless. She was standing against him with two wooden swords clutched in her hands, trying not to burst in tears. It was one of their sparring sessions, during which Rhys shaped her body as well as her character.

"For fuck's sake Girl, you look as if you wanted to cry me to death! Stance! Hold your guard! And stop looking at me like tiny little rabbit! Your gaze is your first weapon. You are supposed to scare your opponent. Not to make him go "Aaaaaw" and then kill you!" he mocked at her." Go! Attack! Make me apologize for calling you a freaky trash bag!"

She remembered very well the feeling that came to her then. She straightened her back, raised her weapons and with some-kind-of-a growl attacked him. He parried her attacks easily, mocking at her all the time. But what she had seen in her eyes then pleased him. He managed to wake up a spirit in her, her eyes glowed with anger and passion. She still was no warrior, still careless, not able to hold a guard even for a sec. But no matter how roughly he attacked her, after being struck down, she would always get up and ask for more. Covered in mud and her own blood, bruised and wasted, she would always challenge him to give her more. That was the beginning of new deadly Nessa. Nessa Moonshade, the bearer of Rhys' legacy.

Nessa looked at Rhys, as one looks at God. Her attitude towards him was purely religious. She loved to watch him practice. He was an excellent warrior, perfectly skilled in using all kinds of weapons. He loved to watch him shirtless, to admire how each muscle moves, to see his face focused on is aims, his blades ruthlessly ending the lives of his invisible opponents. Nessa often wondered, where did he come from. There was some kind of royalty in his posture, in his moves, the way he spoke. But Rhys never mentioned his origins. And he strictly forbid her to ask about it. All she knew was, that is very painful for him, like wound that never healed.

Nessa remembered Rhys as a tall man in his 40. He was well built, from a distance one could tell that his posture came from constant trainings. His black short hair matched his olive skin. These were contrasted with emerald eyes. In anger they changed color to very deep green. He had a beautiful smile. He didn't smile very often, but once he did, Nessa felt that she's dealing with some sort of a divine creature. He was always dressed in black. Only the handgrips of his swords, incrusted with emeralds distinguished themselves from the rest of his clothes.

This memory made Nessa's eyes sting. But she swept it away. Rhys wouldn't like her to cry for him. He didn't like to cry at all. She understood why. She knew that he wanted her to be strong, emotions made it all just too complicated. But yet he wasn't that perfect either. He let himself to show emotions towards her. She had many childhood memories, a good memories that made her smile. She recalled one; a toy he made for her, when she was little. It was a handmade whistle. She was six then. She remembered his wide back leaning over the table.

"Rhys, what are you doing?" she asked approaching him. Rhys turned his head to look at her and smirked "Well this is something very important and very secret. And what have I told you about secrets?"

"You said that they mustn't be revealed to anyone." Nessa replied

"And why is that?" Rhys asked with a smile

"Because someone's life may depend on it" – the girl spouted quickly

"Good girl" – Rhys stood up and approached Nessa. She was so little, fragile and so innocent. Rhys sighed as he came down to her level. _So make her able to survive here, I will have to kill this little girl. And create a monster.._

"By dear lady it's somewhat late, isn't it?" he asked looking into her smirking blue eyes

"Well, somehow yes…" she replied coquetting him

_She will brake a dozens of hearts.. _Rhys smirked looking at this little woman trying to mislead him.

"Ok you little brat" he said sweeping her from the floor- "It's time you went to bed" He spun a few times while carrying her to bed "Thank you for a wonderful dance, Milady" he said releasing her onto bed. "Now it's really time to sleep" he added adjusting her pillow

"Rhys…" – she waivered her voice and asked – "will you tell me a story?"

"And what kind of story would you like to hear?" he asked sitting on a bed's edge

"About a blue princess, the one you promised to tell me one day." Nessa requested

"Ok then. But you know how I hate blue princesses and ponies? I just have to introduce you to the dragons.." he smirked at her and she returned the smile. She knew how to play him. His heart melted when she smiled like this.

"Soo, once upon a time, there was a kingdom of Unther. It was ruled by king Eliath. King had one daughter, Ulianna also called a Blue Princess. She was a true beauty.." – Rhys waivered his voice and closed his eyes for a moment

"So what's with the princess?" Nessa inquired

"Well the princess.. she was unique… kind, but also firm, compassionate, but fair. She had long dark hair ,which contrasted with her pale, perfect skin and blue eyes. She was always dressed in blue…" – Rhys' face relaxed as if he was recalling pleasant pictures. Then he opened his eyes and continued – "Ulianna was a free spirit. She loved freedom, independence. She adored horses and was an outstanding rider. She would explore the kingdom on her own, using different disguises. She was also a great warrior, skilled and dangerous. During one of her expedition she came across a man. Actually they almost killed each other.." Rhys' eyes smiled and che chuckled

"How come?" Nessa's eyes widened with surprise – "that's an interesting story"

"Both the princess and a man met at the bridge, They just couldn't come to an agreement, who should cross it first.. And they decided to solve it with a help of a sword.."

"He attacked the princess? Wasn't he afraid?" Nessa queried

" No he wasn't." Rhys smirked – "First of all it was her who attacked first. Secondly, he didn't know he was dealing with the princess. So after a rough introduction, as they laid wasted on the ground, they started to talk. It appeared they had a lot in common. They spent the rest of a day on horse riding, talking and generally having good time. The day stretched to week, and week to month. They met every day, enjoying each other's company. But then her father found out their secret. He was angry that his daughter was spending time with a minor aristocrat…"

"So he was an aristocrat too? I don't understand why it mattered. They both came from the same world. Why it was an issue?" Nessa asked

"There are many things in this world that you don't know and you will never understand. Yes, he was an aristocrat, a son of a noble. But still he was not good enough for a princess. End of story" Rhys ended with a sigh. A glimpse of pain ran across his face.

" No, but what happened to them. What happened to the princess?" Nessa rose from her pillows

"This story doesn't have an happy end. Now go to sleep. NOW" Rhys gently pushed her back on the pillow and adjusted her coverlet.

"But please.." Nessa looked at him with the tears in her eyes – "I want to know how it ended"

"The princess died" Rhys' voice trembled. He tilted his head down and remained in this position for a several seconds.. "She took her life away. You see, I'm no good at princess stories. Next time I will tel you about Elenar the Red Dragon. Now I'm not joking. SLEEP"

For a moment Nessa got an impression that Rhys' eyes glazed. He turned his back on her and returned to his interrupted activity by the table.

The next day, when she woke up a whistle was resting on a pillow by her head. Since then they started to go to the woods together to lure the birds just to watch them. They didn't do that very often, for Rhys was busy most of hte time. Besides, he didn't want the world to know about his little secret. In his proffesion it was extremely dangerous. But yet this little girl prevented him form descending to total animosity. He needed her somehow. And so did she. Nessa was the most happy whe she looked into Rhys' smirking eyes, as she managed to repeat the whistling sounds he had shown her. The same as when during their routine spar she managed to reach him with her blade for the first time. His eyes were overwhelmed with pride. Sometimes Nessa found it hard to embrace, that this warm and loving man was a ruthless killer at the same time. He never kept it secret from her. He wanted her to see him whole, as he really was. This way he earned her unlimited respect. That was her Rhys. Her father. The only man she had ever loved.

Back in the room, Nessa finished the sharpening with one quick move. She examined her face in the blade. So elusive. Such innocent and clean. And so misleading. These blue eyes have witnessed more evil that one could imagine. Her body was an excellent killing machine almost unbreakable. As for her heart… Well she really wished, that it was frozen, made of stone. But it sometimes disobeyed her and let her conscience come to the surface. She was ambivalent about those moments; on the one hand she knew that messing with other people problems and feelings won't do her any good. It most likely wouldn't pay off. On the other hand however… she just couldn't help herself. Before she had managed to pacify her conscience, she would just stand up and do silly things. Just like standing up for that waitress in the Tavern. What did she care? And then she smirked "_The Hell I care. – _she thought – "_I'm Rhys' daughter after all…_ _Always against solid rules..._"

With a light smile on her face she started to dress up, as she was going to get a new assignment today. She slid into her deep green tunic, trousers and boots. She placed daggers in her boots. Then she reached for a belt with her blades. Once she put it on, she drew her weapons and made a few arcs and turns just for fun. It felt good. The last thing she grabbed was a green cloak with a hood. She pinned her hair into a pony tail. She took a look in the mirror and smirked ' _A truly innocent girl you are, Nessa_. She gazed upon her lair for the last time, pulled the hood over her head and entered Amarath's night. A glimpse of white – haired man went through her mind. And eyes, amber eyes bearing some sort of threat. _Nessa, my girl you are becoming paranoid. Maybe it's time you retire _she frowned shaking the picture out of her mind.


	6. Ghost Dancer

Hello,

Here's the next one. As you can see I'm trying to introduce Nessa to you. For those of you who await more Nuada stuff, don't worry, his time will come. I just want to have a story about 2 characters (or more). Nessa is a bad girl too smirks About the language, I know at some points it's explicit, but I cannot imagine my characters speaking beautiful English in some situations.

As always, read and review. I do really appreciate your time spent on it.

As always thank you

MS

* * *

Jon was a minor rogue in Amarath. Actually he was never good at stealing/slaying business. Nessa would always make fun of him. She claimed, that he would be the first thief in history, that if caught, would offer compensation to his would-be victim. There were times when Nessa tried to train his stealing skills. He always ended knocked off his feet with a dagger next to his throat accompanied with Nessa sitting on him. Each swordplay ended the same way. Of course he was able to defend himself… for a time. But reaching her with a blade was just impossible. Since he wasn't able to make a living through regular rouge routine, he made gaining information his way of earning. Amarath held no secrets from him. That's how he came to know Nessa. He linked her to some of her principals. Once the cooperation appeared to be bilaterally beneficial, they decided set up more solid professional relationship. Jon acted as Nessa's representative. He was the initial point of contact. He performed a primary selection of proposed assignments and rejected those which she wouldn't take up. Generally speaking, they made a good team.

Today he called for her, as he had a new quest for her. Something that she'd probably love. A go-steal-runaway-get a lot of money thing. Only one thing bothered him. The client was somewhat strange. He refused to show his face or reveal his identity to anyone but Nessa. He was very tall, well built, dressed in black cloak with a hood covering his face. And very persistent in avoiding introduction. Jon was in this business for too long, to be obtrusive towards such type of client. Besides his distrust weakened, once he was given a purse of gold as an advance. _Let Nessa decide what to do with the man – _he concluded. As he was raking in the purse, he captured stranger's face for just a sec; he saw his pale skin contrasted with black lips and those eyes. Although their eyes met only for a split second, he felt a shiver coming up and down his spine. They were yellow. Icy yellow.

"So, in three days time I will be waiting by the Mourning Stone. I hope she appears. I hate to feel… disappointed. Hope you know what I mean?- the Stranger's question definitely contained a threat.

" I really need her.. – Stranger waived his voice – "services…."

"Don't worry, Sire – answered Jon after swallowing the lump that rose in his throat – "she will come. Your proposal is very interesting, and I'm convinced she will enjoy helping you."

"Oh I'm sure she will – the Stranger replied with a grin that made Jon swallow again – "moreover I'm convinced that both of us will."

Without any farewell he turned his back at him and left the room.

Jon sighed with relief. His back was all covered in sweat. There was something about the guy that scared him. For a moment he thought that perhaps accepting that assignment was not such a good idea. But it was too late for that. He was convinced, that if Nessa wouldn't show up in an agreed place, his death would be only a matter of time. On the other hand, he was convinced, that if there was anything wrong about this man, Nessa would handle it. As she always did.

On an agreed day, Nessa showed up at Rhys' apartment to get assignment details from him.

"Hey Bro! Why so serious? – Nessa greeted Jon entering his room. He in fact looked very unhappy and pale.

"Hey pretty one" – he replied in a wasted tone – 'haven't slept well lately… Yeah you know, stress' n stuff"

"C'mon" - Nessa chuckled- "You and stress? Pleeeease! What's wrong, some fair lady has turned you down? Husband came home too early?Your wine reserves are running short? Someone is trying to underbuy me from you? You know that I'd never leave you my beloved one…" she fluttered her eyelashes and pouted lips as she would like to kiss him.

"No Nessa, this is serious. Please be serious for a moment" – he requested – " It's you. I'm worried about you. I think I got us into a terrible mess"

"How come? – Nessa's brows went up – "tell me what happened. We'll figure out sth. We're in this together, remember Partner?"

"It's about this new assignment, I fear that's something stinky about it" Jon replied with a sigh – " I wish I hadn't been so stupid!!!" – he yelled jumping out of a chair.

"Hey Jon" – Nessa approached him and put her hand on his shoulder – "I still don't know what the problem is. What's so bad about this assignment? I need to know."

" Well it's the guy who commissioned it" Jon answered tilting his head down.

"Well what about him fellow? Does he have tentacles? Sharp teeth? Furry forearms?" – she tried to cheer him up

"No Nessa" – he replied turning his face to hers and looking totally miserable – "I feel that it's not the assignment he wants. He wants you. I don't know how but I just know it. It's all my fault" – his voice turned to whisper

"Hey, HEY!" – she grabbed his shoulders and shook them – "you sound like it was the first time I had to deal with some oddities. I'm quite experienced, you know?. And guess what... my accuracy is 100% Give me the details. I'll make him pay for scaring my precious agent!" she rumpled his hair.

As he handled her the note with all information he held her hand, pulled her against him and embraced her. She was shocked. At first her instinct told her to push him away, but then she returned the hug. And then she heard him speak

" Nessa, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to.. you know… I couldn't… – she heard his voice stuck in his throat - "You are the best friend.. THE ONLY friend I've ever had. I'm scared that I'll lose you. I'm scared that this mission will take you away from me. I'm scared that it'll be my fault." he whispered.

"Yeah, I know you're probably choking from inner laugh that I'm telling you that bullshit, but guess what. I DON"T GIVE A FUCK!" he freed himself of her embrace and faced the wall.

"Heeey…" – she whispered softly as she approached him – "I….I… Thank you my Friend." She said tightening her hand upon his shoulder. "Thank You…"

They stood like that for a few minutes, not making a sound, just enjoying the silence.

Then Jon felt that she took her hand of him. He turned away to tell her to be careful. But she was already gone.

_God I hate she does that! – _he thought to himself. And then he added loudly " Watch your back Babe". He approached the table, sat and rested his head in his hands.

_What have I done?..._

Nessa tried to fight the lump in her throat as she run back to her lair. _Stupid Jon_ – she thought- _why has he done this? I'm not allowed to get involved. I'M NOT!! He is not my Friend, he's my…. employee. He has no importance to me apart form professional bonds! That's right. Just an informer…damn.._ – a hurricane of thoughts rushed through her head. Stupid man. She recalled Rhys' lectures about getting involved with other people. How did this fool manage to get so close to her heart? Once this assignment is over, she will cut off the contact. She cannot afford to have friends. End of topic… But yet her heart felt warm. She smiled unwittingly to a memory of him trying to reach her with a sword. His focused face made her giggle. He would always stick out his tongue like a little brat. But immediately she shook this picture away. She was always alone and this is how it's meant to be. That was Nessa's way.

Nuada sat at the table. He has just finished carving in wood. It was small figure of a woman. He turned it in his fingers smiling. She was dressed in green. Her hair was a color of fire. He moved his pale finger along the hair line. Then he stood up and approached the dresser. His golden eyes rested upon a meticulously carved box. As he opened it a beautiful melody caressed his senses. He closed eyes, took a deep breath and allowed his mind to travel to times when he was happy. Long ago. He saw beautiful forests, clean streams, meadows filled with flowers, and his sister's face. And horses. He sighed. But then his vision become blurry and was replaced by the other one. A figure of a woman in green cloak. Red hair. A storm of red hair. And laughter. He crooked his eyebrows for a moment and opened his eyes. He placed the figure upon the moving platform of a music box. He watched it dance.

"So my little Ghost Dancer, soon I will have you here" he murmured – "and I'll me more than delighted to join you. I'll lead if you don't mind." He returned to sharpening his blades. The figure span till the music ended. Then it fell down to the floor and rolled until it stopped by Nuada's feet. His lips stretched in a smile.

_That's where you belong my Ghost Dancer…_


	7. Into the Void

Well it's the VII.

First of all, thank you for the hits and for reviews. I hope that the hits mean, that it doesn't suck that much *I hope*.

Recently I've been overloaded with work, and I just didn't have time to focus on the story. so I'm not able to update it as often as I would like to. I apologise for that, and ask you to be patient.

So read, hopefully enjoy, and hopefully let me know what you think.

Thanks

MS

* * *

Darkness…. Nessa's best friend. She loved when it covered her, wrapped itself around her. When it gave her shelter. But this one was different. Nessa felt as if it was trying to strangle her, to cut off her air supply. She sneaked along the trees as she was heading to Mourning Stone to meet her latest principal. She wanted to take look at him, before revealing her presence. She wished to see, what scared Jon so much. As she approached the clearing, she saw him leaning his back against the stone. He was dressed all in black, with his head hidden in the hood. She managed however to see his hair, as they just hanged loose. It was long, white with golden endings. She saw such hair only once. It that damn Tavern. So as she had foreseen the culprit found her.

_So you got it you idiot! One point for you Rhys. Geez Nessa you damn idiot! Next time you should just let someone else do the knight's job!- _reprimanded herself. _Ok since you cannot keep your big mouth shut, go and face the consequences._

She started to sneak up on a guy to surprise him. She believed that a dagger stuck between the ribs would stop "The Avenger" stalking her. Terminally. She was almost there, just a leap away, when out of the blue, she found herself knocked off her feet. She rolled over, fell down on her knee, and drew her blades trying to see, where the attack came from. And then she saw him, approaching her with his weapons unsheathed. He didn't say anything, he just walked towards her. His face was still covered with the hood; all she could see was his hair. She tried to think of some ironic remark, but her mind was blank. Suddenly, the darkness around her thickened. She found it harder and harder to breathe. She stood up in a stance awaiting his attack. As he came nearer, she found, she couldn't move. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. Then his eyes caught her. She they were amber and very effectively they paralyzed her. With two quick moves he disarmed her. A pale hand clutched on her throat making her catch air in desperate gasps. Before she blacked out she heard his voice speak: "There is just one more lesson left. I leave it for you. Be prepared to get it…."

***************************************

Nessa woke up breathing heavily. Her body was shaking, all of her muscles were tensed to the limit. She raised her head to look around and immediately she located the reason of her breathing problems. It was Herbert. Herbert was a cat, a typical one. Meaning, if he found one's chest the most appropriate place to sleep on, he simply would do it (as he did right now.) He rested on her chest, watching her fight for air, with great dose of curiosity in his amber eyes. Just as if he was saying – _Heeeeey, you're not suggesting I'm fat, are you?_

_These eyes.._ a scrap of a thought slid through her brain

Once being taken off his shakedown, he expressed his disapproval with a help of his claws . Then he jumped off her bed and looking extremely offended, he left the room through an opened window. Nessa smirked.

_That awful furry bastard. Now very offended, but once I return with sth special, he would brake my legs showing his appreciation for my person...._

Nessa liked Herbert, for he resembled her. Strong, independent, moody. He came to her only when he wanted to. Bossy to the bones. Yeah, they matched perfectly.

Pleasing herself with a long stretch, Nessa approached the window to catch a gasp of fresh morning air. If Amarath's air could be considered fresh. But refreshing for sure. She sat on a windowsill and watched the city waking up. All those creatures rushing somewhere. Merchants setting up their stands, soldiers patrolling the streets, women and children rushing their directions, dwarves, elves, halflings. She loved Amarath for its diversity. This was home.

Today was the day she was supposed to start her new assignment. As always, she sat at the table and made a list of items she considered necessary to have. As she went through a completed list, she sighed –

_Damn, I'll have to leave fortune to Forenar, AGAIN. Nessa, dear, it's highest time to update your price list. _

She got dressed quickly, grabbed a sack of gold and left the lair. She headed for Forenar's Pride. It was weapon shop, owned by a dwarf named Forenar. Forenar was an old dwarf. Nevertheless, one could tell his age only by reading it from his rich grey beard. Apart from it, nothing, absolutely nothing about him was old. He was very vigorous and coarse, as a decent dwarf should. His posture showed years spent in battles. Nessa knew, that before starting his business, he was a warrior. But then he lost his hand and was forced to find a new way of making a living. So he started a weapon shop, as steel was his second true love. Forenar was an outstanding blacksmith. "A Steel Wizard" they called him. He could do anything; nothing was too difficult or extravagant for him. One just told him what s/he wanted and he drew it (all based upon words). Having sketches accepted, he would just go and lock himself in his workshop, and on agreed day one received his order done. Some folks suspected Forenar of thought reading, as those weapons perfectly matched their ideas.

Forenar was just adjusting a gauntlet upon his artificial arm once he noticed Nessa entering his shop.

"Well heelloo there my pretty one! For a moment I thought ye forgot yer Old Friend!

Now let me look at ye! – he approached her grinning- " Skinny as always. How many times have I told ye that "woman" goes with butt and tits!!! – he "grunted" while giving her a friendly smack at buttocks. He was the only one who dared and was allowed to do it. Any other hand would have been probably cut off.

"Ouch! Forenar you old lecher – she beamed at him – "I really think I'm too young for you…

"Old? DID YOU JUST CALLED ME OLD?! Now listen Brat, if you'd just follow me upstairs, I'd show you I'm no old.." he replied with feigned anger giving, her a lusty look. They gazed at each other and suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Forenar honestly, I wish I had your spirit when I'm your age. NO OFFENCE INTENDED!" she lifted her hands in gesture of surrender.

"Yeah, and none taken'- the dwarf added with a smile – " I will tell ye how. Just exchange those blades for embroidery tools, trousers for dress and yer very likely to experience that. But it wouldn't work for ye, ay? – he smirked.

"No it probably wouldn't.." she returned a smile.

" Pity" – he sighed – "yer such unique butterfly. But sometimes I think yer getting to close to fire. Watch yer ass Girl. Now enough of this chit-chat. What can I do for ye?" he asked taking his place behind the so-called counter

"Well Forenar, I have a new assignment coming my way, and I need my equipment.. extended." – she replied as she handed him the list she had made.

Forenar crooked his brows and started to tour the shop in order to get the items she had requested. Eventually everything ended up lying on the counter. Dwarf gave it a short glance and exclaimed

" For Moradin's beard, Qutie yer going to war or sth?!"

She smiled as she started to pack the gears up – 6 special daggers covered in poison, a bunch of perfectly weighed darts, quiver filled with special armor piercing arrows, a set of new master key patterns, and new leather armor.

"Yeah Friend, a tiny one" she blinked at him – "How much do I owe you?"

"5000 gold pieces"- he answered – "I've added an extra protection to the chest. Said dwarf looking at the armor – "I also made a new key for you. A tiny one, so that you can hide it in your sleeve, in the material. It might come in handy in big trouble. Ye know shackles n' stuff. I hope yer never going to need it."

"Thanks Forenar" – she grinned at him while she was handing him sack – "do you want to count it?"

"Nay Girl, I trust you. Besides yer to soft to steal from an OLD crippled dwarf.' he answered with a provocative grin.

"Yeah, you've exposed me to the core Dwarf" she chuckled over the shoulder as she was heading for a door.

As she left Forenar sighed. He really liked this girl. She had temper, and he liked it. But once he lost her red hair out of sight, he wondered how many times will he see her. She messed with dangerous people. Too dangerous sometimes. She was very self-confident, and yes she had a right to feel that way. He had seen many warriors in his long life. Not many would manage to outtake her in her skills. But there was always the first time.

_Pity. This girl is really special. But her inner fire will lead her to and end someday…_

_*******************************  
_

Nessa stood in front of a mirror studying her reflection. She was almost ready. She wore deep blue outfit, so that she could merge with the shadows. She pinned her hair tightly. Leather armor leaned against her body perfectly, she didn't even feel it. Good dwarven work. She placed poisoned daggers in special sheaths Forenar made in the armor. Then the placed her traditional daggers in her bootlegs. _Never too many daggers_ she smirked at her reflection. Although she knew how to use a bow, she much more preferred dagger as a distance weapon. Probably because of wider application possibilities. Next, she put on a belt with her blades. She glanced upon the bed to see if everything is in place. She shoved the rest of equipment into a small travel sack. Finally she reached for a cloak. Having it on, she took a final look in the mirror.

_Well, off we go_ she though while stretching a hood upon her head.

*********************************

Nuada reached the clearing. He wanted to be there earlier to prepare himself for his guest. He has been waiting for this moment for so long. His golden eyes studied the space in front of him.

_Good. Very good. There's enough place for swordplay but the forest is relatively distant, so even if she tries to flee from me, I'll have her first. _

He smiled to his evil thought of the amount of pain and humiliation he was about to serve her, was kind of overwhelming. Elf ordered himself to get a hold of himself, not to lose it again. He decided to warm up. He took of his coat and reached for his weapons stripped to his back. He started with a few stretches. Then he started to circle the stone making the blades go round in his wrists.

_Red and blue._ _Fire and ocean. – _a glimpse of her eyes and hair rushed through Nuada's head. Suddenly he attacked. He cut the air with a sword and a spear on the other side. He made a double whirl and then pushed them into the invisible opponent. Then he ran towards the Mourning Stone, sprinted along it and with a powerful arc smashed another enemy to the ground. After making another few acrobatic attacks and dodges, he tossed his sword away and made his spear lengthen. He span, lunged, rapidly changed his position towards his opponents and did a sequence of different attack combinations. With an impressive somersault Nuada landed on his one knee leaning against his lance. The lance returned to a spear size. He got up and went to reclaim his sword. He placed his weapons upon his back and covered it with a cloak. Then he put a hood on his head and leaned his back against the Mourning Stone. It was almost meeting time. He was unexpectedly anxious. He reached to his belt and took a small object out. It was the figure that he had carved the other evening.

"Shhhh"- he whispered caressing figure's face with his pale finger- "soon she'll be here. Very soon…"


	8. The Dance of Shadows

Hello again,

Thank you for reviews and time taken on reading this. Still I'm overhelmed with work and have a little time to sit on the story. I might have delays in updating. Sorry for that, but it's these are really circumstances beyond my control.

Thanks in advance!

Reviews as always very appreciated and valued.

MS

* * *

The night was stunning. The full moon shun upon Amarath, giving it a permission to start up nightlife. Oh, this city has created a completely new definition of it. Although the streets formally emptied, the underground "species" started to crawl up to the surface. Side alleys were taken over by thieves, assassins, prostitutes. The underworld creatures such as duegars and drows revealed themselves to the night. Tavern's doors were opened wide, offering rich selection of forbidden pleasures, normally inaccessible to a common citizen. It was when those "noble bourgeois" presented their real nature. Pervert, sick and twisted. Nessa knew perfectly which inks offered illegal entertainment such as slave's fights, child prostitution. She visited them more often that she wished. But on the other hand, she admitted that, this place suited her profession perfectly. Filthy and ruthless, overwhelmed by sick pleasure of killing. It didn't actually matter whether innocence or life were taken. Nessa felt that it was not right, but then, it was none of her business. She was lucky that Rhys had adopted her. That's all that she had to know. She didn't have time or will to analyze it. If she wanted to remains sane, and alive she just had to let it go.

For a moment a persistent thought struck her. _I feel like seeing Jon… to say goodbye…_ Nessa stopped by the lane which lead to Jon's hiding. She was fighting herself for a few moments. Her body insisted on further march, as her heart was full of doubt. She was positive that he would be waiting for her. Her mission worried him a lot. And as for her… she realized that she needed to hear somewhat of "_Good Luck"._ She took a step towards the lane and stopped. _Nessa, take a hold of yourself!! This really has to come to an end! _She shook her head, withdrew and continued her walk to the city gate. She was very reluctant to admit that it was somehow hard. Generally, she found the whole situation frustrating. For all her life, she has had feelings for only one man. Rhys. Naturally, she maintained relationships with other people; however she's never let anyone to get close to her. She has learned to live alone, and to treat people as tools so that when she needed them, they'd just be there. Just like trade, she was there to help and then expected return of the favor. Jon caught her off guard, somehow sneaked through the walls that surrounded her, and made her vulnerable. She couldn't let that continue. She took a deep breath and swept these thoughts aside. Now first of all, she needed to stay focused. After all, her life depended on it.

****************************************************

Jon sat on his bed studying some old notes. He stayed alerted to every whisper or movement, as he was hoping that Nessa would show up before setting out. He felt that he had moved too far this time. She should have known that Nessa would not feel comfortable with his confession.. She kept all world at distance, and he understood it perfectly. It was in her job description, not to trust anyone. He stuck to the same policy. And yet he let her to get under his skin. It wasn't about sex or so. The feelings she had towards her were more of brother/sister nature. Soulmates He knew her better that she could even suspect. He saw when she was angry, hurt, and happy. And they shared those feelings. He would follow her to the depths of hell if she asked him; and even if she hadn't we would have come anyway He would kill anyone who would try to hurt her. Now he was sitting alone, swearing under his breath. _She won't come. She will push me away. I blew it. Totally._ He dilted his head down and stayed in this position for a few moments. The silence strangled him. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet grabbing belt with his sword. _I won't let her go that easily_ he thought to himself as he stormed out of the room.

****************************************************

_She's late. She should be here by now. _A wave of thoughts rushed through Nuada's mind. _If she fails to show up, this slow-witted representative of hers will pay for this... _ His eyes studied the darkness_. _The night was truly beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to the voice of a forest. It whispered to him softly, surrounding him, allowing his wretched mind to swim away form tensed body. Again he was in Bethamora, felt light, relieved, as if someone had returned his soul to him. Nuada was beautiful, standing there in moonlight. A howling of a wolf brought him back to reality. He smiled. He used to run with the wolves. He loved to feel wind on his face, and chest. This was pure freedom. He promised to himself that once he will have this small issue solved, he would join the wolves once more. For now, another thing bothered him. This little thief not showing up.

_How could I trust a human thief? It was certain, that she will not keep their word. Humans cannot be trusted. How naïve of you, you stupid elf…She did it to you again._

All peace was gone. Nuada's fists clenched as well as his teeth. His pride was being hurt for the second time. Never before had anyone offended him that much. His frustration and rage seemed to emanate out of his every pore. He let the figure out of his pale hand and intended to leave the clearing. But something spotted him. His elven ears caught a sound of broken twig just as if someone had stepped on it.

_So here you are, my little one – _his lips corners went slightly up – _You're late, and I find it highly disrespectful. I will add it to your receipt.."_

_**************************************************  
_

Nessa finally reached the clearing. Her eyes spotted the stranger at first glance. This picture seemed to be very familiar to her. Maybe even too familiar. A man was leaning his back against the Mourning Stone. He was dressed in black with a ruby silk belt resting upon his waist. She also managed to capture a unique emblem placed upon his abdomen – it was a silver tree. _Another Royal reprobate…_

Nessa was experienced rogue. She managed to notice that man's body is suspiciously tensed That alarmed her. She decided to approach the "date" from behind. That was standard procedure; it put her in favorable position. As for now, the situation seemed to be quite problematic, since the clearing was quite vast, and the stone was located in the very middle of it. That made flanking the man unnoticed quite a challenge. She liked challenges. As she was moving on, she made one careless step, causing a small twig break. _Shit! Watch where you're going, stupid!_ She reprimanded herself. She peeked at the man. He didn't seem to hear it, as he didn't react._ Ok' let's hope Tymora's grace rests upon you tonight._ she thought.

After a while she was almost reaching the stone when she heard man's voice saying

" If your sneaking skills are at the level you've just presented, I'm not sure, if I want to depend on them…

Nessa was surprised. It couldn't have been that stupid twig that gave her away. It didn't break that loud… Apart from that, stranger's remark stung her pride. She was the Queen. No one speaks to the Queen like that..

"I know that it's thief's way to sneak up on people, but since your cover has been blown, maybe it's time we cut the sneaking bullshit and just face each other?" he added emerging from behind the stone.

Nessa felt somewhat embarrassed, but most of all angry. Oh well, since the first contact started with a blunder, she had to cover it up. She stepped back in order to take a good look at him. Her intuition warned her again; she still felt a lot of tension coming from him. She managed to assess his posture and was able to tell that she was looking at a warrior. Probably skilled one, what she could tell form his bearing and moves.. And he kept his eyes hidden beneath the hood. There was something about him that she definitely did not like.

Nuada also took an opportunity to feast his eyes on this evening's main dish. She didn't seem impressive at all. About 5,7 feet, slender, he felt as he was watching a teenage girl. But he also spotted 2 blades resting upon her hips. Nuada lived long enough to learn, that every creature wearing blades should be considered dangerous. He wished to see her face, but her hood made it impossible. He smirked. Both wanted to stay hidden as long as possible. That was fine with him. For now.

'So what can I do for you, Sire" her voice hammered into his head reminding him the Tavern scene. It all came back to him, flashing before his eyes. Her ironic remarks, his humiliation, his lance in her hands.. Again she pronounced "Sire" in ironic manner making his teeth clench again. _Hold it Nuada. Just hold it, not yet – _he calmed himself down. Once he had her here, only inches away, he found it hard to fight his arousal. The pictures of her broken, humiliated, begging for mercy rushed through his head, teasing, almost aching.

"Are you always that disrespectful towards your clients, or am I the only one honored? – elf questioned crossing his arms upon his chest – "Or perhaps you're in the middle of so-called tough days and we should return to making business some other time. I prefer to hire people that respect me."

"With due respect, my menstruation is none of your business, unless you leave bastards as you go, and therefore it worries you so"- Nessa riposted sharply – "As for respect, its not what I'm paid for... Second point – Respectable people do not need my services. Just take my disrespect as a kind of professional habit. Now one we have cleared things out, do you have anything else to add, or can we move on?"

Although her face was still hidden, Nuada could almost see it. Ironic and impertinent look. Deep inside he felt that this woman started to arouse his interest. She had a lot of temper as for her inconspicuous appearance. He decided, that was really time to try her out.

"So you really think you're tough, do you?" he asked slightly leaning towards her – " I would suggest you to be more careful with your big mouth. I admit, I find you quite interesting specimen. You came here alone, your attitude towards me is more than disregarding. That makes you either extremely stupid, or extremely dangerous. I like it. So tell me what is it…. stupid or dangerous?" he asked drawing his blades at he same time.

Nessa took a step back "So that's it? You've brought me here just to see if I'm stupid? Believe me if there is anyone stupid here, that wouldn't be me. Go home boy. Spar with your fellows. I don't have time for that." She teased him turning her back on him. At the same time she reached for one of poisoned daggers hidden in armor.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!" – she heard his outraged yell

_3…2…1…_ after this short countdown Nessa jumped aside, letting Nuada pass her by. Then she sent a dagger his way. To her surprise he parried it.

"That's all that you can do? – he asked ironically – "how many of those pretty shiny toys you have? I'm afraid that not enough to stop me. I'm beginning to feel disappointed. First you sneak like a bunch of orcs, and then you try to walk away like a common coward. I thought that there was more to it. I saw your heroic deeds… even kind of experienced them… in person… that slightly increased my expectations" his voice turned to hiss. "Do you remember me?" – he asked removing a hood from his head – " Dark Avenger you called me. You promised that you would wait for me. So I found you my little Heroine. I offered you a lesson, remember? So pay attention!" he growled starting a charge.

Nessa did pay attention as he spoke. She didn't focus on his words however. She took her time to asses the opponent. He was incredibly quick, and that posed a threat. Apart from that he was strong, and highly motivated to kill her. Another point for him. The situation was not good; forest was too far to run and hide. She was realistic, so she declined flee option. She was to slow to run from him. The only solution was to stay and fight, use his rage against him. As he was finishing his speech she slowly got rid off her cloak. She assumed that it would slow her down, and give him an opportunity to grab her. Eliminate all week points. Rule number 1. Having her mind cleared she reached for her blades and put her self in an appropriate stance

Nuada attacked. She deflected both of his blades without any effort. He came against her using all his fury, and she deflected him with a smile. SHE SMILED AT HIM!!! With a hiss he pushed her away, making her roll back. They circled each other, waiting for the best opportunity to strike. Nuada looked at Nessa with a great dose of surprise. She didn't show any signs of fatigue; no sign of short breath. He unwittingly tilted his head with appreciation. He searched for her eyes. And found them to be the eyes from his nightmare. Filled with amusement and disdain. Nuada was not used to it. With a growl, he lunged her direction, she did the same. For a split of second their eyes met, his dark amber, flashing with lightings and hers, deep blue with unruly sparkles. As they passed each other, Nuada's eyes widened with surprise. He felt her blade cut his arm, causing burning pain. He saw her pirouette, making her blades whirl in her wrists and she continued her assault on him. Now Nuada was in trouble, Once she caught her rhythm ,she was almost unstoppable . Her blades twirled in an incredible pace giving him a really hard time to block them. She led them high and low, forcing him to switch position al the time, making him act as she desired.

"Do you have enough my Avenger? Do you want me to finish it? Problems with catching breath?" she asked him as their blades clashed again. They pressed again each other, studying their faces.

"No…- he gasped leaning towards her, making her step back – "I'm just warming up…"

Now Nuada pushed Nessa into defense. He really started to enjoy this as she appeared to be a worthy opponent. Now he controlled the situation, and Nessa had to conform to his moves. He attacked with sword and spear not giving her time to rest or think. Nessa dodged and blocked hits, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Nuada sensed it and decided to use it to gain advantage over her. Using his whirling spear as distraction, he hit her wrist and disarmed her of one blade.

Nessa shouted with pain. She jumped backwards to increase the distance between them. She rubbed her wrist watching Nuada's malicious grin.

"That makes a draw so far. But I will go easy on you" – he added throwing aside his sword and making his lance extend – "I don't want to damage you to much… Not yet, I have other plans concerning you…"

"Someone once said that if you want to amuse Gods, tell them about your plans… I would very much agree on this one" – she riposted and ran towards him

Nuada did the same. They passed each other and stopped several inches away. Nessa felt that her hair was no longer pinned in pony tail. It went loose, as he must have cut the string that held it. As she turned to face her opponent, she saw him grin "I say this hairstyle is more appropriate for a woman. Besides it will match my bedroom… I think I found another good use for you.. "he added giving her kind of look she hated the most. "Speaking of which, it makes me wonder…Is your love as wild as your swordplay? Cannot wait to try it…." Nuada didn't meet many warrior women in his life. But he learned that nothing angered them more, than referring to their sexuality. And he got it right. Nessa's eyes narrowed in rage.

"I see Sire that you are really eager to go to bed, as you already started to undress yourself" she replied turning her eyes to the sleeve she just cut off" As for your proposal, well can't say I'm honored. On the contrary, you're not my type. I do not content myself with pale, weak aristocratic boys. Just men…" This one went straight to the sorest part of his pride.

"Who asks you what you want?. It's all about what I want. And that's the best part… - 'he growled – "I will make you scream. Either with delight or pain. The choice is mine to make…"

"Be my guest Sire. At least you'll die trying" she replied

They ran at each other attacking with enormous fury. Nessa' s sword went across Nuadas chest making him hiss, Nuada' s lance cut Nessa's arm giving it a nasty wound. They didn't seem to notice. They just focused on each other's weapons, blocking deflecting and searching opponent's weak point. They resembled two shadows dancing by the light of the moon. Ice and fire.

Eventually Nuada managed to hit Nessa with blunt end of his spear, taking her legs out and knocking her off her feet. With an victorious smile, he approached her saying " I don't know who taught you to fight. But it seems, he was not good enough…. Suddenly his grin was replaced with surprise as he found himself struck to the ground, with Nessa sitting upon his chest. Blade pressed against his throat, already cut the skin and he felt a small stream of blood swimming down his neck

"The One who taught me, was too good for you to even mention his name. The ravens however, will appreciate your filthy tongue, as I'm going to throw it to them once, I'm done with you… Nessa's face now became terrifying, stretched in malicious grin.

"Now, my dear Elf we will see who screams first. I have a feeling, that delight just wouldn't be the word...."


	9. The End is Just the Beginning

Hey,

This one is supposed to be short.. Kinda teaser ]:] I see it as a passage between the stages of Nessa/Nuada relationship. A truly short link. I hope to upload more this weekend.

Reviews as always VERY WELCOME and APPRECIATED. And a again a bow for those who have already read it.

Cheers

MS

* * *

Jon was hoping that he will still manage to catch up with Nessa. He made a decision, to clearly explain to her, how he felt and how he saw their relationship. If she just would listen to him. And Jon was determined to make her to. Even if it should end with fight. He didn't care. Now he ran as fast as he could, almost losing his breath. The Mourning Stone was very close. He hoped she'll still be there. He could not let go like that….

***************************************************************************

Mr Wink took a last look at the lair. Before departure, Nuada had given Wink final instructions He was supposed to make final preparations, before prisoner's arrival. So he checked all chains and other equipments that his Prince entrusted him. Everything seemed to be ready. Mr. Wink set out for the Mourning Stone. He had been ordered to show up precisely once the moon was located over the highest pine. The troll was a loyal servant. He never questioned his master's orders. But it didn't mean, that he always agreed with Nuada. Wink and Nuada almost grew up together. They knew each other perfectly. Wink perceived Prince as very composed warrior, experienced in dealing with different emotions. Therefore Wink could not understand his master's eagerness to get this certain human. He could kill any other. But he wanted her. Wink shook his head.

_Servant doesn't have to understand his master's choices. His task is to serve…._

He continued his walk as the moon was getting close to pointed position.

***************************************************************************

Jon sneaked along the trees to the clearing. He didn't want to disturb Nessa in her negotiations with client. He commanded the clearing with his eyes searching for any sign of his friend. He smiled as he spotted her sitting upon the chest of white haired man. _Today is not your lucky day fellow. _he thought _And go girl go! Show him the meaning of true fear!_

His amusement was interrupted by the noise coming from behind. He quickly turned around drawing his sword. His eyes widened with horror. He saw 9 feet creature moving his way. It was grey, one of his arms was made of metal. Jon has never seen a troll. His legs stuck in place, they just wouldn't move. He watched the troll approach him. He closed his eyes awaiting death.

_NESSA!_ her name ran through his mind. Eventually he was able to use his legs again. He took a deep breath and charged at troll. Mr Wink was slightly surprised seeing this small creature running towards him. At first he didn't notice Jon at all, he was much focused on the moon. But now, once he spotted him, his brows went up

_Won't these creatures ever learn to leave us alone? _Wink sighed and sent his metal arm against running human. Jon noticed a huge iron fist coming his way. He dodged it, made a huge leap and hit the troll with the sword. Troll's skin is very thick. Jon's attack didn't wound Wink, but definitely angered him. With the other hand, he attempted to grab Jon. Jon jumped back and prepared himself to another attack. Now he was aiming for legs, as the skin there seemed to be thinner. Wink however was also an experienced fighter. He had foreseen Jon's next move, and as the rouge lunged forward, troll stepped on his blade disarming him with one move. Then a huge trolls arm fell down on his head. The blow was enormous. Jon's muscles went limp within a moment. He felt blood stream flowing down the back of his head. Before he blacked out, he just noted being lifted up by his leg.

_So that's how it ends…._ Jon's mind sunk into darkness

**************************************************************************

Amber eyes clashed against blue. Nessa didn't loosen blade's pressure on elf's neck. The blood stream started to turn into a river. They both breathed heavily. It was very matched duel. They both gave some hard time to each other. Nuada's chest and arm burned, and Nessa's right sleeve was soaked through with blood. But now, the situation was clear. Nessa was the winner, and she definitely didn't plan to spare Nuada's life.

Nuada gave her a provocative look "What are you waiting for, Human! DO IT! KILL ME! If you spare me, I will follow you, and find you wherever you hide. DO IT!" – he ordered closing his eyes

_So that's the end of Nuada Silverlance. End of my people….. I failed….. Slain by a common thief, a human... Perhaps it was meant to be that way. My pride led me here. Time to pay the price._

_Forgive me Nuala. …_

Nuada opened eyes to look at his slayer. He wanted to die like warrior. To welcome death, and not be taken by her.

_Sister, Wink, my friend… forgive me_


	10. Caged

Hello,

As promised, I'm giving you another part. I wrote it at night thus I hope the content won't sound like madman's blurb.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Thanks

MS

* * *

Mr Wink looked down at a human he just knocked out._ Unbearable, dull creatures – _troll's nose wrinkled with disgust. _So vulnerable, weak, and yet so self indulgent. They think all world at their command. Because of them we are homeless, they made our fate miserable. They want to push us to the outskirts of society, make us ashamed of who we are… _Wink's fists clenched. His mind receded to an argument between Prince and King Balor that he had witnessed.

*********************************************

" FATHER You cannot withdraw the Golden Army now!. Not when we are so close to reaching the natural equilibrium!" the Prince personified pure fury. His body was tensed, shaking form outrage.

"Nuada, my son, you are very young. Perhaps too young to see things from wider perspective. Your age makes you hasty, and in war haste is not the best counselor." – king approached Nuada and placed his hand upon elf's shoulder – " I see now, that this Army was an unforgivable mistake. All the atrocities…." – Balor closed his eyes – " I was too proud son, to arrogant.. And now there's blood on my hands. I don't want you to take this route. I want you to live, to be there for your sister, for our people… for me.."

"You know Father that I cannot do it!" Prince shook off his father's hand and looked him in the eye "You are… you used to be a great warrior! Dedicated to your people, to your land! When did humans become so precious to your heart?! Don't you see what they've done? Don't you see what they made us become? Father I beg of you. Do not let us fade…"

"Maybe we are supposed to fade. Maybe it's our destiny. It has been decided my son. Now leave me. I have to meet human's commander. The crown will be divided." With these words Balor turned his back on Nuada

"WE WILL NOT FADE!" Prince snapped – " I can't believe what I'm hearing father. And I cannot accept it. I will not! Since you don't care about your people, I will do it instead! You won't stop me.."

"Very well son, as you wish. I cannot stop you." Balor replied – "but I can warn you. Your anger and arrogance may bring death upon you AND your sister. As well as disobeying your king's will. Now leave or I will have you arrested!!

Wink watched his Prince undergo inner fight. Eventually he turned away and stormed out of Coronation Hall.

Wink pitied his master, for he understood his issues perfectly. Once Nuada decided to leave his home, he joined him without any hesitation. He felt like someone had to watch this Elf's back. He was young, inexperienced, and furious. He was decided to fight the world alone, just to prove was right. To his father. Nuada loved Balor very much, he admired him as a king and a warrior. That's why it was so difficult to understand his actions. Balor was the one, who shaped Nuada's idea of being an Elf, a king. They spent hours, first in castle's library exploring the history of elf folk, learning about their superior culture, and about their historic role. Then in the training hall. Balor was Nuada's personal teacher. It was him who created Nuada the warrior, fast and daedly, ready to face any opponent. He prepared him for this war. Nuada was Balor's creation. But at some point, this masterpiece decided to go it's own way....

**************************************************

Wink was back in the forest. He returned to what he had started. Troll lifted human to end his miserable life. A horrifying view made him stop half-step. As he peeked at the clearing, he saw his Prince lying on a ground with a blade pressed to his throat. For a split of a second Wink panicked. Last time he had seen his prince defeated on the ground, was back in Bethamora, during his early trainings. Wink saw blood stains on Nuada's neck, it was serious. At first Wink just wanted to charge down the clearing. But it was not a good idea. Elf would be dead before he would manage to reach them. Distance attack was also out of question. He would risk hurting Nuada. And then his mind returned to a human he had just knocked down. He examined closely his attire. _What was it doing here? A coincidence or back up?_

Wink was aware that every second of hesitation could cost his master a life. Not wasting any more time, with a growl, he entered the clearing, holding Jon in the air.

Nuada felt the blade started to move. He glared at Nessa, somehow caging her with his eyes. Suddenly he heard familiar growl. _Wink, my old friend.. punctual as always…_ he unwittingly smirked. Nessa wouldn't be impressed at all, if it hadn't been for one small detail. One fool. As she rested her eyes upon Jon's unnaturally pale face, her heart stopped for a moment. She didn't even notice the troll. Nuada sensed her hesitation as Wink slowly approached them.

"So let me introduce you to Mr Wink, my loyal servant" Nuada's smile widened

"And a assume that a gentleman is a friend of yours?" – he asked moving his eyes to Jon – "I Believe that put's us into slightly different positions. Now why don't you get off me and surrender your weapons…" he smiled maliciously

Nessa took a deep breath. Her mind raced. She didn't remove the blade from Elf's throat; she analyzed the situation. She glanced at Jon. He looked terrible, pale with blood drops falling off his head. It was very hard to say, if he was still alive. Nessa sneered at the Elf "You're a bit overconfident Sire.. What makes you think he matters anything to me?"

"Oh, I could name a reason or two.." – Nuada sneered back and relaxed a bit. His golden eyes watched an inner fight well hidden behind those blue eyes. Her body stiffened, that made him almost positive that he just hooked himself a small fish. "First, if I were wrong, I'd be dead right now. And still you are talking to me. Secondly, your body says it all. Your arm trembles. I just cannot believe that fatigue would be the reason. Speaking of which, I had really good time… Thank you. But coming back to the point. What will it be you and your friend, or me?"

"Silence!" – Nessa's yell made his muscles tense again. He thought that maybe he moved to far. After all it was her who controlled the situation. He looked at her again. Reluctantly he admitted that she was beautiful. Anger added wilderness to her appearance. And Nuada and wilderness matched perfectly. It's not that he wanted her. She was a human. But she fascinated him. There was something about her that confused Nuada's mind, but it wasn't unpleasant. Rather stimulating.

Nessa at the same time felt trapped. She really wished to end this maggot's life. But he was right. She would sentence herself and Jon to death. She was wounded and tired, she wouldn't manage to flee from the troll. And there was a chance that Jon was alive. She wished to believe in this. She closed her eyes. _Well, this is exactly as Rhys said. My arrogance led me straight to.. the end? Why the hell did I come here?! _ She peeked at Jon. She examined him with her eyes trying to find the slightest life symptom. But it appeared to be impossible. Then she turned to Nuada, bringing her face near his, making her hair partially cover his face:

"Now tell me Ellfie, how should I know, if he's still alive?" she whispered looking straight into his eyes.

"You'd just have to trust me" – he smirked –" Ironic, isn't it? And if I were you, I'd hurry up with your decision. The view of my blood makes Mr Wink nervous…"

Nessa locked her eyes against his, trying to calm down. She tried to take it cool. But her self control was stretched to very limit._ One move Nessa. Just one move…_ She clenched teeth. Then last gaze at Jon. With a deep breath she slowly removed the blade from Elf's throat and stood up. She still held her weapon up and fixed her eyes upon troll.

Nuada slowly got up, reaching for his neck to asses the injury. His own blood on his hand somehow amused him. It was the first time a human actually threatened his life. Suddenly he saw how stupid and careless he was. Nevertheless, the night was just to begin. He reached out one hand and ordered

" Surrender your weapon, handgrip to me!"

"Just after you tell your servant to release the man!" – Nessa replied firmly

"As you wish… Mr Wink release the human. I hold no interest in him!!!" – he ordered – " As for you Woman, I really don't know what makes me execute your requests. But I did what you asked me of.. Now your turn! And do not play with me. Hand me your blade!" – he demanded

Nessa saw Wink let Jon out of his grasp. Jon hit the ground with a thud. Nuada focused on Nessa's face. He felt a kind of satisfaction when a glimpse of pain ran across it. His vengeance just starred to unfold. And there was so much more to it….

"THE BLADE!' – he demanded for the last time.

Nessa's heart was filled with bitterness. How could she let this happen? Somewhere along the way, her common sense and assassin's instinct must have abandoned her. If only she had listened to Jon's warnings.. If only she just stuck to Rhys' code. But it was too late. She was the only one to blame. There was only one last thing left to do. The spun the blade in her wrist to hand it over to Nuada. She watched him approach very slowly, just as if he was tasting this moment. His eyes glowed, they contained the promise torment. Nessa sneered at him and with one quick move led the blade straight towards her heart.

Nuada's eyes widened with surprise when he saw what she had done. With one leap he reached her and knocked the blade out of her hand. The blade however managed to pierce the armor, and it reached Nessa's chest giving it a serious wound. She was an assassin, she perfectly knew how to use it. Nessa felt her strength leaving her. He had already lost a lot of blood through her arm. She dropped down to her knees, as her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She felt Nuada grabbing her. His eyes were burning with fury. She smiled at him and asked " I believe that your Gods are laughing hard right now?"

Last thing she remembered was Nuada's arm securing her against hitting the ground and his raised voice saying " Hurry Mr Wink. We have to take her out here!" – Then everything went blurry, eventually black…

Wink was a bit disoriented. In his wildest dreams he would not expect anything like the scene that just happened before his eyes. It all went very fast, so he just couldn't catch up. First – his master wanted to kill the human, then the human almost killed the prince, then it stabbed itself with its own blade, an the prince was…. Holding the human? Wink shook off as he heard Nuada's order to help him. He saw Nuada tearing off his own shirt to stem human's wound. It was unusual. Wink would never even dare to think that Nuada would try to save human's life. Troll approached the scene and allowed Nuada to place the human in his arms.

"Be gentle My Friend, I want her alive" Nuada requested- "Now go! I will catch up with you. Tell Quirk to take a good care of her." Seeing Wink's concerned look resting on neck and chest wound he added – "It's nothing my Friend. Don't worry. Now go!"

Nuada walked Wink to the edge of a clearing with his eyes. Once he lost his broad back out of sight, he looked around upon the former battlefield. He reclaimed his weapons and searched for Nessa's blades. Then he peeked at Jon

_Well this knight's quest is already over. Your Lady stays with me. I won't kill you. You owe her this one._

He left the clearing in a hurry, hoping Wink will manage to bring Nessa to the lair on time.


	11. Burning Curiosity

Hello,

Eleventh is here. Thank you for hits and reviews.

A special THANK YOU goes to Sylistra the Scholar for constructive feedback and support.

MS

* * *

Nessa was falling ..

_Dying is strange…No corridors, no lights, just darkness, silence and… peace._

_Yes, peace at last…_

_*******************************_

Quirk jumped out of her shakedown as she saw Wink storming into lair, holding something in his arms. In first panic fit, she thought, that something had happened to master Nuada. But a creature that rested in Wink's arms was too small for an Elf. Quirk's eyes spotted a strand of ruby hair hanging loose. Wink's arms bore the trails of blood. He quickly placed his burden upon bed and turned to her and spoke:

"Save it. Prince wants it to live."

Quirk wrinkled her small nose and put her hands up covering her ears. She liked Wink, but at the same time she hated to hear him speak. When he used common speech, it sounded like bunch of rocks grinding.

"What is it?"- she asked approaching troll's leg letting him lift her up. Then her eyes widened with surprise… "A HUMAN? MASTER WANTS ME TO SAVE A HUMAN?" she asked in disbelief – "Are you sure Wink? – she rose her head to see trolls eyes. Troll nodded.

"Well ok then.. Could you hand me my sack?" she requested

Wink reached for the sack and then withdrew to the corner. He watched fairy's brows crook as she removed the upper part of Nessa's clothing and revealed two severe wound's.

"Who did this to her? Master?" she asked

Wink shook his head. He pointed the arm wound and nodded. Then he moved his finger to chest wound and pointed Nessa.

_She did it to herself? _Quirk's brows rose with surprise _What made her do such thing?_

Wasting to more time, she started to fix her wounds. She already lost a lot of blood, and blod flow was very difficult to stem. _She really wanted to die. _

As she was trying to tame the blood loss, she took her time to examine this unique human. She must have been considered beautiful. Her red hair and pale skin matched perfectly. They gave elusive impression of fragility. As she moved her gaze to woman's chest and arms, this impression was replaced with the other one. It was hard to name it, but the amount of scars marking her slender feminine body definitely put any tenderness connotations aside. She reached for her sack and took out two small bottles containing some kind of powder. Quirk applied a small amount on her hand and started to hum an enchantment. The power shimmered in her hand. As she pressed it against the wound, she bleeding lessened. She did the same thing with the arm wound. Then she wrapped them with bandages.

"That's all I can do for now" – she said covering her body with quilt – "She seems strong.. Tell me Wink.. why do you think master wants her to live? They did fight right? I don't understand…" she rested her eyes upon girl's face.

"I don't understand it either" – the sound of his voice was almost painful – "He wants the human for some reason. And we have to make it live." trolls eyes joined the examination of Nessa – " I don't think that Prince would be happy to see it resting in his bed. I think we should move it somewhere." – he added

"Well" – Quirk turned her eyes to troll – "if she's supposed to make it, I don't see other option, for now. She needs rest and comfort. You'll have to make a bed for her. She cannot lay on the floor."

Wink just shrugged his shoulders – "If these are master's orders. we need to follow it."

Troll left the lair, and headed for the Mourning Stone. His prince was injured. Perhaps, he needed help. If it was up to him, he would squash this human who dared to threaten his friend.

But Nuada's decision was to keep her alive. So be it.

*************************************************

Nuada's mind analyzed the situation as he headed home. His chest and arm burned. The wound on his neck pulsed with dull pain. And yet his eyes glowed. He went through a duel again. He recalled her moves, her eyes. He hasn't met such warrior. She was unique. Wild, fierce, a perfect opponent. He stopped by the tree and smiled at the memory of her eyes, smirking, right to the end. She got him. He leaned against the tree and shook his head. What was he thinking about? It was a human. He was supposed to kill her, not to think about her…Most reluctantly he admitted that she had impressed him. On the other hand he still felt burning humiliation mark, she left on his pride. For the first time, Nuada Silverlance was that much confused. There was only one thing he was sure of; he wanted her alive. And her recovery would buy him time to decide what to do with her. As his father had once told him: _In war, haste is a bad counselor. S_he may have won a few battles, but the war...HIS war was just to begin. At the moment, most of all, he needed to have his own wounds fixed. With a smile he continued his march back home.

Mr Wink spotted his prince leaning against the tree. At first he got worried, he thought that Nuada weakened from blood loss. But then troll took a closer look at Elf's face and the view surprised him. Nuada was smiling, not sneering, smiling. He didn't see his prince smiling like that for a very long time. His face was relaxed, his eyes glowed. He didn't resemble this bitter, angry, vengeful person that he apparently became during last years. Now Wink felt extremely confused. The situation slipped absolutely beyond his comprehension. He almost got killed by a human. Nuada that he knew, would be mad with fury right now. And the one who did this to him would be at least decapitated. In anger Nuada turned into a ruthless monster. A machine designed to kill. Wink didn't like it. Prince allowed temper to control his actions far to often. It endangered the final success of their mission. But either something changed, or Wink just totally didn't follow his master's intentions. One way or another it didn't worried him that much. He preferred cold blooded Nuada. And he couldn't help wondering, what were prince's plans concerning human. He was brought back by his master's voice:

"Where is your mind, Mr Wink? I assume it has been traveling somewhere far?" Nuada asked with a smile – "Or perhaps love has lured you into its web?" he mocked

Wink just rolled his eyes an shrugged his arms at these words.

"Well my friend, tell me what's with the woman? What did Quirk say? Will she live?" – Nuada rained Wink with questions

Wink was surprised to see a true interest in Nuada's eyes. It was really odd.

"Its wounds are fixed. Quirk said that she should make it. She didn't promise anything though." Troll replied.

"That's good My friend… Perfect.." Nuada's voice contained great dose of excitement – "It would be too easy and not satisfying at all."

"What are you planning to do with her Master?" – Wink queried

"Oh, I don't know that yet. I like her, I mean, I find her quite interesting. We will see. It's up to her. If she bores, or disappoints me, I will kill her.. most probably. Don't look at me like that Mr Wink, a prince has to laugh sometimes. She's my upcoming entertainment." he smirked – "A pretty one I would say…"

As Wink's brows went up with surprise Nuada chuckled "You think your Prince is insane, don't you my Friend? It is hard to remain sane sometimes.." – His face was serious again – "I don't know why I feel this way about this human. Probably it's just a temporary weakness. I've been alone for so long Wink. Perhaps it's the warrior that she revealed to me confuses me so much. I don't know, maybe I'm finally descending to madness. It would make it all much easier…" –Nuada sighed

Wink remained silent. They didn't say anything until they reached the lair.

***************************************

The lair was actually a cave hidden among the rocks. The forest bordered on the vast area dominated with rock moulds. Wink found it and made all necessary adjustments for Nuada to feel comfortable. The place was beautiful and private at the same time.  
At the one end it was fenced by thick forest and massed shrub, at the other it laid by a small lake. Getting there unnoticed was impossible. Nuada and Wink followed a small almost invisible path. Finally they reached the cave's entrance, cunningly hidden behind a rock. They entered dark antechamber. As their eyes got accustomed to the darkness they went straight towards a thick purple curtain separating the residential part of the lair from an outside world.

This part of a lair was divided in two. First part was supposed to be a living room, dining room, armoury and training room in one. The second one located a bit deeper was Nuada's bedroom. The furniture and other pieces of household equipment were handmade. Simple but at the same time elegant, matching Elven taste. The room was bathed in a delicate light provided by candles placed in a little cavities in cave's walls. Nuada approached a weapon stand and placed all weapons he had carried there. Then he headed for his bedroom.

Nuada's bedroom was his substitute of Bethamora. He arranged it by himself, putting a great part of his soul into it. He carved the bed with elven runes. The sheets he slept on were brought to him straight from the Unseen Kingdom. The room smelled of Bethamora meadows thanks to special oils he purchased in the Troll Market. Upon the wall located opposite his bed he inscribed 3 elven words defining all his world: _ Homeland, Honor, Legacy. _ He rested his eyes on those every evening, He wanted them to remind him who he was, and where he was heading for. The last and the most precious souvenir he had, was a small music box standing on a dresser. Balor presented the identical two to him and his sister Nuala

_Remember my children, no matter where the fate throws you, its sound will always remind you where you come from…_

As he enterered the bedroom, he felt the wave of anger coming his way. Wink laid the human on his bed. HIS BED!!! He was about to step back and make a row. Then he heard a voice that made him stop half-step:

"It is not his fault, Master. We had no other option. You ordered us to save her and so we did. If we put her on the floor, she'd be dead by now. We just followed your orders. I followed your orders. I told Wink to put her in here. Blame me" – Quirk got up so that he could see her face. It challenged him.

" You're right Quirk, forgive me. I had a busy day. How is she?" He asked approaching the bed. She was very pale, her face was covered in sweat. Her chest barely moved.

"Well to be honest Sire, she perfectly knew what she was doing. She stabbed herself hard. I managed to stem the blood and to partially heal the wound. But from now, it all depends on her. All I can do now, is to lower the fever and check on her bandages." Quirk shrugged her shoulders

"Quirk, you know I trust you. Do everything you can." Nuada said

"But I can see that you are wounded to Sire. Was it her?.." fairy queried examining his wounds

"Yes it was. She's a tough one…" Nuada smirked – "Ok medic, you can save me now"

Quirk called for Wink. She asked him to bring in a bearskin, a fresh portion of bandages, and a sack with her medicines. She told Nuada to rest upon the skin and she took care of his injuries. She has never seen her prince slashed like that. The woman must have been really good.

"Master… can I ask you something?" Quirk asked while cleansing his neck wound

"Let me guess, why did I let her live?" Nuada's eyes shun with amusement – "Well… to be honest, I have no idea. Bu no wait! I know, she deprived me of my victory. . .Quirk, and may I ask you something in return?" his golden eyes rested upon her face

"Yes Master, you don't need my permission. Ask" the fairy spouted quickly

"Aren't you curious of her? She almost killed your master. An elf champion…"

"Yes sire, to be honest I really am." Quirk replied a little embarrassed

"So am I" Nuada added with a smile – "So am I. thank you Quirk that's much better" – He stood up smiling at the fairy. "Now hand me this Rameshan rope.. I think it would be reasonable to secure the lady against herself. She just cannot lose"

A moment later Nuada tied up Nessa's hands to bed's headrest. Although the didn't look dangerous at all, he learned not to underestimate her anymore. He rested upon the bearskin and fixed his eyes upon his personal vow captured upon the wall. Then he moved his gaze to her. She accidentally managed to show him one crucial thing. Long- lasting or not, he was not immortal. And so wasn't his mission.


	12. Primo Victoria

Introducing XII

I hope I didn't manage to bore you to death. Thanks for hits and for reviews. (in advance)

Regards,

MS

PS. A small notice. I enabled anonymous reviews feature. I just didn't know they were automatically disabled. Yes I know I'm a genius :) Anyways, one favour - If you don't like the story, do say it, but please be constructive. Constructive critisism is the most welcome.

Thanks,

MS

* * *

Fire. It was consuming her whole. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Her chest ached with every move, as if she was inhaling some poisonous fumes. Her body was absolutely powerless, she didn't feel her limbs. She felt like she was drifting upon the ocean of fire. The burning pain just overwhelmed her. She wanted to scream, but she just couldn't make a sound.

_Where am I? Is it the Abyss? The afterlife? Why am I in such pain? Death is supposed to be the end of it. Why does it hurt so much?_

She tried to blink to clear her vision. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a shape of a person lurking in the darkness. She couldn't see the stranger's face, but she knew his identity once her eyes rested on his hips. Emerald incrusted handgrips. It was Rhys. But why was he wearing her blades? She looked down at herself and found that all her weapons, her armor, all of her possessions disappeared. She was wearing a deep blue outfit. It was damaged upon her chest and arm. Torn material was soaked through with her dried blood. She tried to get up, but the pain just didn't let her. She wanted to call Rhys to help her out, but still her voice just stuck in her throat.

_You brought a shame upon me. It's not what I taught you. You became arrogant, self-indulgent. You're no assassin, just a wannabe. I'm taking the blades with me, you don't deserve them…_

Nessa felt tears coming to her eyes. She struggled to brake free, to get up and run after him. To explain herself. His respect was the only think that mattered to her. Then she saw a woman's figure leaning upon her. She was strangely familiar to Nessa… It was… it was Nessa. Her face stretched in malicious grin:

_Explain? Explain what?! How would you explain your ignorance and lack of basic self- control? You failed Girl. You disappointed him. You disappointed ME._

The face vanished into the darkness leaving her trembling and devastated. The bitter truth hammered into her head over and over again. If it was an Abyss that all priests warned her about, it was worth its name. No peace, just remorse.

Nessa made an enormous effort and tried to break free, ignoring unimaginable pain. But there was something holding her back, as if someone restrained her from getting up. She struggled, twisted and could not brake free from some kind of iron grasp. With all strength that she had left, she managed to scream

" I do not want this!!! Just let me die!!! Let me go!!!"

And then she heard a distant male voice saying "If you will not calm down, I will tie your legs too!!". She opened her eyes and lunged back to reality, as if she stayed under water for too long. …

************************

Jon slowly opened his eyes. His head exploded with sharp pain, the back of his head was covered in half dried blood. He tried to get up, but his legs just refused to do so. He felt woozy and disoriented. Then he remembered…

_Nessa!_

"Nessa are you here?" he whispered to the darkness

Jon decided to crawl towards the Mourning Stone. He tried to look around, but with each move he felt his stomach content coming to his throat. His vision was blurry, although it was dawning; he barely saw the rock he was heading for. He placed his hand on sth cold. Very carefully he lifted the object and closed it to his eyes. It was a dagger, Forenar's dagger. Even if blinded, he would always recognize this dwarven work. Jon rested his head on the wet grass. He had a feeling that something went terribly wrong. Nessa always cleaned up. She was extremely sensitive about leaving recognizable tools behind. This dagger meant just one thing. She was not able to take it. That would imply…

_She's dead. Mask have a mercy upon me. I've sent her to die. _

The wave of pain went across Jon's heart. His mind raced trying to embrace the facts. He started to crawl again. If she's dead, there must be a body. Her's or the white - haired man. Once he finds one he would know.

_C'mon you filth. Crawl. Don't fondle yourself. _

Jon pushed himself to a limit. Ignoring the pain and nausea, he reached the stone, rested his hand upon it, and with an enormous effort he got up. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the rock, giving his best not to faint again. The world span around him. Very slowly he started to circle the stone staggering all the time. He searched the darkness hoping to see anything. Maybe she was just wounded, just like he was. For some reason he was spared. Perhaps they did the same with her. Jon's eyes desperately scanned the space around him. Increasing amount of light left no room for doubt... No bodies…

_Since there is no body, she might be alive. Perhaps she was taken captive… THINK. THINK!!!_

Jon's mind was painfully blank. No matter how much he tried, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Thinking was an extremely difficult activity taking a concussion into consideration. What he had to do now was to return home and heal. If there was a slightest chance, that Nessa was alive, she would need him absolutely fit. These were the basics. He left the clearing staggering.

**************************************

_I don't believe this. I'm stuck in a nightmare!!!!_

Nessa' s eyes widened in disbelief. As her vision cleared, she saw this miserable white-haired creature leaning upon her. His face was a definition of amusement. His eyes smirked, and his lips were stretched in wide grin.

"Sooo my little fighter is already awake? That's a pity, you really look cute when you sleep. Like a little girl…." He mocked at her blocking her kicks at the same time – "Now quit the kicking or I will tie your legs too." – he threatened restraining her legs

Nessa was half awake. After the dream she had, she was confused and shaken. She ignored Nuada's words and attempted to get up. Then she realized that her hands were tied up to the bed. She struggled for a moment and then returned to Nuada;

"What the hell is this?!!! "- she snapped- "What are you playing?!!"

"What am I playing…. Good question…. " he replied slowly removing a strand of hair from her face, making her grimace with disgust – " I don't know, but I'm convinced, that it will be entertaining…"His face was now an inch away from hers. "What game would you like to play? I'll let you choose…"

The moment he finished the sentence, Nessa's head shot forward and struck hard base of his nose. As he leaned backwards she wrapped legs around his neck attempting to break it. This attack was a surprise for Nuada. His nose exploded with pain, the blood was pouring down his face. She really angered him. No matter how successful this attack would be in normal conditions, now Nessa was exhausted and definitely not well. After a short struggle, Nuada freed himself from her grip. With a growl he threw himself her direction pinning her to the bed.

"DO IT!"- she challenged him – "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! DO IT!

Their gazes clashed against each other. Suddenly Nuada straightened and positioned himself upon her legs, preventing her from kicking. He wiped the blood of his face and smiled:

"So I see you like it rough…. Just like I expected…. And no I will not kill you. As for this" – he added wiping the blood – "You'll pay for this. But not now. As you can see you're no fun at all… QUIRK!!!" He summoned the fairy- "Bring more rope.. Our guest apparently cannot behave. We'll have a lot of time to teach her manners.."

"Don't you dare to touch me…" a growl came out Nessa's throat – "If you touch me, I'll kill you…"

Nuada grinned. Now she really amused him. Watching her struggle gave him a sort of initial satisfaction. She almost slipped away from him leaving him ridiculed and humiliated. But now, her Gods were laughing. He promised her a lesson. And Nuada Silverlance always kept up to his word. He looked down on her and said

"Kill me?? That's interesting…" – he relaxed leaned backwards and folded his arms upon chest – "and how will you to that? You're funny, human." He tilted his head back and laughed loud – "I've been threatened with death many times. But never by someone who is not able to move his limbs. Again, I must say, that you are either stupid or dangerous to provoke me this way. – then he leaned towards her again roughly grabbing her hair, and pulling her head back– "But I love the smell of your rage, it might be… addictive. The more you fight me, the more I'm convinced that finding you was worth of my time… Ah.. thank you Quirk." -he turned to his servant as she handed him the rope.

"Now, I see that your will to fight is quite impressing. However I don't want you to hurt yourself again. That's my prize to win. Under different circumstances, I'd just break your legs. But then killing you just wouldn't be … fulfilling…" he grabbed one of her legs and tied it to the bed. Nessa tried to fight him, but she was weak. Chest and arm wounds started to ache again. She decided to let go. He was right, struggling wouldn't help right now. She wished to be left alone, just to think. She watched his proceedings with cold indifference. She relaxed her muscles, closed her eyes awaiting his next action. Her mind drifted away, leaving the anger behind. Now she truly realized the importance of self control. Ignoring it led her here. She was not to make the same mistake again. NEVER.

Nuada noticed the change, as she didn't try to free the second leg off his grasp. Her face was now calm, which disappointed him a bit. He wished to revel in her anger and weakness. And she denied it to him. Now the irritation crawled towards his heart. She didn't fear him, and she should be. Golden eyes studied her thoroughly. Then he reached for his nose and wiped the blood. He studied his palm for a moment. All covered in blood Bleeding apparently stopped. His black lips curved

_So the first blood drawn…_

With a smile he approached her and rested upon the edge of bed. He reached for the strand of her hair, and started to play with it. Nessa didn't react although all her body was overfilled with disgust and defiance.

"I would really like to stay and continue our little game – she heard him speak – "Unfortunately I have to leave for a while, urgent matters calling. I know that you must be truly disappointed.. "his voice became ironic – 'but it's for your own good. You'll have time to heal your wounds and regain your strength. When I come back, we'll return to the point where we stopped. I'm looking forward to it, as there are many things I'd like to show you…"

Suddenly his hand shot forward and clutched her chin. The grasp was firm, not yet painful, but giving a clear impression, that pain may come anytime.

"Now look at me, human!" – he ordered. Nessa slowly opened her eyes and confronted his – "As it would be impolite to abandon such precious guest, I leave you with my servants. They will keep your company. I'm sure you'll like it. ' – the grasp tightened making Nessa's eyes glaze – "I advise you to behave. In case of an escape attempt or any other behavior that would cause trouble to my people, Mr. Wink has my permission to break your legs. Understood?" – now his face was an inch away from hers. Again the grasp tightened making Nessa see black spots

"I didn't hear the answer!!!" Nuada growled

Nessa gently nodded. Her jaw was exploding with pain. She had a feeling that within a moment her bones would shutter to pieces. Nuada abruptly released her jaw letting her head hit a pillow. Then he turned his back on her and called Quirk, to bring him a towel. He wished to wipe the blood off his face.

'I'm glad that we understand each other.." – he started when she interrupted him

"No we don't understand each other.."- Nessa's lips twitched as she continued – "I don't understand how is it possible, that a warrior like you, is afraid of simple rogue like me. What kind of man you are, that you have to tie me up to feel safe? This is amusing you know? Do you fear me your Royal Whateverness? Well honestly speaking, I understand that you are. If it hadn't been for your half – witted servant, you would be dead right now. No matter what you do to me now, it won't change anything. I beat you. You won't change that. YOU WILL NEVER OVERCOME THIS."- she talked to his back in cold emotionless manner.

Nuada took a deep breath. She teased him on purpose. She wanted him to lose it, she already proved that she was not afraid to die. But she forgot one thing. Nuada's will was iron. Once he had planned something, he would not stop until he reached his goal. He turned back and asked:

"Would that be all? I will repeat it for the last time. You will live, or you will die. You will scream with pleasure, or with pain. Now you life is mine. It's only up to me, what happens to you…" he slowly approached the bed and leaned one hand on it's edge. The second one wandered from the hair line, through cheek and neck. Then it suddenly rested between her breasts. Nuada smiled at her reaction. She was afraid, although her eyes remained cold and still. He could feel her body tremble under his touch. That felt good.

"Right now, it's really not me who should weigh words" – as he finished his fingers violently pushed a small fragment of her body, just beneath her breastbone. Nessa's body exploded with sharp, overwhelming pain. Her body stiffened, her eyes opened wide with shock. A strangled scream came out of her tightened throat. Nuada watched her writhe with pain. It definitely helped him release a tension. He removed his fingers the moment he saw a stream of blood coming from her nose. With a sneer he wiped it, and licked it off his finger.

"That gives us a draw for today. And now if you'd excuse me, I really have to go now. But I'll be back soon…Quirk, take care of her!" – he ordered to a fairy, and then he hastily left the bedroom.

Quirk who witnessed whole situation shook her head in disbelief.

_First he wants me to save her, then he tortures her, and still I'm supposed to keep her in good shape. This is crazy.._


	13. Forest Tales

Lucky XIII

I hope you'll like it, so hopefully enjoy.

MS

* * *

Quirk grabbed her sack and climbed on the bed to deal with prisoner's injuries. Woman laid with her eyes closed. Quirk saw wet trails on her cheeks. Nuada's attack must have been fierce. Quirk approached woman's face and reached out her small hand to wipe off the blood.

Woman opened her eyes and did not allow her to do so. Quirk spoke to her gently

"My name is Quirk. I'm a Green Fairy. I will not hurt you. I just want to take care of it.." her eyes focused on blood stream.

"I don't need your help" - the woman answered coldly fixing her eyes on the ceiling – " I want to be left alone" – she turned her head away.

Quirk hesitated. She searched her sack, and pulled a small bottle and a rag. She moistened the rag with red liquid and slowly approached woman's face.

"Please…. allow me. This will ease your pain.. she spoke gently reaching out her hand – "I also have to see your other wounds. I really don't want to call in Wink to help me…..

Nessa turned her head and allowed the fairy to wipe off the blood

"Now take a deep breath" – Quirk asked as she pressed the rag to her nose – " this should lessen the pain"

Nessa eyed the creature thoroughly. She has never seen a fairy before. This one was small about 1,5 feet tall. She had a pair of barely visible wings. She was dressed in close - fitting green outfit. Her skin glowed pale green. As well as her hair, eyebrows, eyes, and lips. Her forehead and temple were covered with emerald tattoo-like forms. Nessa assumed these were some kinds of runes. Fairies were Gods' minor servants. They were protected directly by them. And they obeyed only to whom they chose to. It aroused Nessa's interest; why would a free fairy choose to serve such scumbag?

Quirk felt Nessa's hesitation. She granted her with a friendly smile and said

"Don't be afraid, I'm not trying to drug you. This is a herb mixture. It disinfects the wounds and anaesthetizes. No fear. You can trust me. I really want to help you."

"Why? What do you care? You master wants me dead anyway.." Nessa replied locking Quirks eyes – "How does it feel, to bread a chase game for him?"

"I'm only following Master's orders" spouted Quirk – "And believe me, if he wanted you dead, you would be dead right now. So will you inhale this, or you prefer to suffer.." Quirk's tone became rough

Nessa examined fairy's eyes trying to sense a trap. They seemed honest, and at some point even worried. This way or another, she didn't have much choice. After elf's action, her inside burned with fierce fire. It was very painful. And she needed to turn off the pain, to focus. As Rhys always said _There's always a way out. It's just some of them are obvious and the other demand searching.… _Nessa smiled slightly. She will find a way out of this mess. With this strong belief she took a deep breath.

"That's much better" – Quirk's face lightened – "One more… and one more.. Very good. You should feel it working right now."

Nessa's face relaxed in relief as the pain started to fade. Instead she felt pleasant warmth spreading all over her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Quirk,

"Thank you. The pain stopped…" she gave her a weak smile – "So what now?"

"Now I have to change your bandages.. Will you allow me?" fairy asked

"And do I have a choice?" woman asked ironically. As Quirk shook her head, Nessa smirked – "I do not… well just like I expected… Get on with it…"

Nessa relaxed and watched the fairy as she untied the lacing of the shirt she wore. She realized that the shirt didn't belong to her.

"Whose is it?" – she asked

"What? The shirt?" Quirk's brows went up – "Master's" she added focusing on removing soaked through bandages. "Master gave it to you, as your own clothing has been destroyed during the fight"

"How honorable of him..' Nessa pursed her lips

Quirk however didn't listen. Her brows crooked as she rested her gaze upon the wound. It was bleeding severely again.

"Damn, you're bleeding again. You shouldn't struggle so much, It doesn't help healing! Quirk snapped

"Sorry, it's just the way I am. Just cannot stand still. And guest what? I'm not going to be anybody's toy!!" Nessa snapped back

"Alright, Alright… just calm down, I need to fix this…" Quirk's tone became gentle again

Nessa strangled inner anger. This thing was helping her, only because it was ordered to keep her alive. For his entertainment. She clenched her teeth. She had to get out of this. And this fairy was the only chance she had. And she didn't have much time. Elf said that he was leaving. He didn't say for how long, but it was the only time she had to act. She rested her gaze upon Quirk's tilted head. She was doing sth to her wound. Nessa felt that fairy tried to be very gentle, not as she was dealing with just another prisoner. Nessa's mind raced. Perhaps, she would manage to gain her trust, and then use it to escape. She had to try out every option. It was the matter of life and death.

"So Quirk, tell me something about you. You come from Mielikki The Blue Cloak right? How did you end up, healing me in this gloomy place?"

"Like you really wanted to know…" Quirk stopped bandaging her chest and gave her a doubting look – "I can do it, but for a price… I will answer all your questions IF you answer mine. Mind that I'll know when you lie. A little present from my Forest Mistress" – she replied with a roguish smile

" Worthy opponent, ay?." Nessa slightly smirked – "Ok we have a deal. I'm not going anywhere.."

"Ok finished here" said Quirk – "Now I need to see your arm. I will have to untie it. Don't do anything stupid, ok? Wink already isn't enthusiastic about you. And I won't hesitate to call him if you come up with something. Will you cooperate?"

"Yes I will, promise…" Nessa sighed. She was to exhausted to fight. – "I really wish to stretch my legs. My muscles are all stiff. Do you think I could get up just for a moment?"

"I'm afraid it's impossible for now. But Prince should be back within 5 days. It's his decision as you belong to him now." Quirk freed Nessa's hand and helped her remove a sleeve.

_5 days. I have 5 days. I need to hurry…_ Nessa's mind was again possessed with one thought. Escape.

"Prince didn't put you here for his safety. He did it to protect you against yourself. You're a strange creature you know? Why did you do it? Why did you try to take your life away?" Quirk crooked her head

"Because I didn't want all this to happen" – Nessa's answer was very quiet –" I was weak, I was not able to sacrifice a frie… a human's life . So I offered Gods' mine in exchange. Guess they didn't like it." – the memory of Jon's state made her inside strain – "Ok, now your turn. What brought you here? Why do you willingly serving…him?

"The simplest answer would be, because I want to.." Quirk shrugged

"Aand more complexed would be..?' – Nessa investigated

"He saved my life. I owe him everything." Quirk articulated

"How melodramatic… I should have guessed." – Nessa scoffed – "You see, I know when you lie too. It's not a gift from Gods, rather an ability. Maybe I'm young, but I hate to be taken for fool. I don't care what you are doing here, I just want to know why. Now, the truth? Or we finish here."

Quirk's face remained serious and still. Nessa's scornful smile faded, as the fairy spoke.

"You're right. Green Fairies come from Mielikki. The Forest Lady brought us to life to assist her in managing her reign. Although it was ages ago, she had already foreseen that humans are threat to her domain. Our domain. She gave us power to heal trees and animals. The most powerful among us were even able to heal the ground, to make it fertile again. At first there were many of us, which allowed us to control human's proceedings. Unfortunately Earth wounds became more and more severe, as humans came up with more ruthless ways of exploring its resources. Our population, deprived of home, started to shrink. More and more of us lost their lives in this unequal fight…." Quirk's voice trembled. She sighed and continued – "I watched my tribe slaughtered, and our grove burned to the ground. Just because we tried to prevent some humans from destroying the trees in our forest. I watched their faces as they took our lives away, one by one. I still see them, although the years should have erased them by now…" Quirk's eyes now burned – " I was spared, because one of them knew, that Green Fairies can heal.. They took me and intended to sell me on some slave market. I spent weeks locked in a small cage, in darkness, tied to a saddle. I had to heal wounds given by my family. … Eventually, grief took my healing powers away from me. I needed a forest to recharge my vital energy, but they stuck mainly to towns and stinky taverns. Green Fairies are bound to the forests, without them their magic fades, and then we die. Humans noticed, that I became useless. They were mad that they wouldn't earn on me. But they wouldn't just kill me. They had to make it spectacular…" - now Quirk's face grimaced in pain – " They hanged me on a tree and made me a target. It was a game. They bet on who would kill me first. I prayed for accurate throws. My torment would probably stretch to hours, if it hadn't been for Master Nuada. I believe he was Lady's messenger. He killed them all. They squirmed like pigs, begging for mercy…." Quirk studied her hands in silence.

"So that's how it started.."- she continued after a while – "Master released me. My arm and ribs were broken, and my body was a wound. He asked me if there was anything he could do for me. I asked him to take me back to the forest. I wanted to end my life right where it had begun. He took me there. Once he laid me on the ground I felt, that it was not my time. I gathered all my strength to heal myself. The process was not complete. I was too weak. He offered me shelter, and protection till I'm absolutely cured. It lasted a week; Master Nuada took really good care of me. We enjoyed our company, we spent nights having these long conversations. He was happy to see me recover… One day he just said: _Your wounds are healed Quirk. I really treasure your company, but now you're free to go. The forests are awaiting you. _It was when I decided to stay. And to be honest… I have never regretted this decision. And I don't think I ever will." Quirk nodded as if she wanted to add more power to her statement.

"Now your turn.. I also want to know what you are doing here. Master Nuada wouldn't bring in a human, just like that. There must be something more to it. I'm all ears.. And please don't lie…" Ouirk smirked at Nessa threatening her with a finger.

"To be honest… I don't know it too" Nessa shrugged " I mean, we had a little…. argument in a tavern, but I would never suspect you master would fondle his pride so much to bring me here…"

"What is your name?" Quirk asked leaving Nessa astounded

"Nessa…"- she replied hesitantly – " Why? Does it matter?"

" Well yes it certainly does." Fairy frowned – " I like to know who I am talking to… So Nessa, pride is the only thing the Prince has now. But it's not me who should tell you these things…. So what did you do to him?"

" Nothing big, just taught him manners. He mistreated a girl in a tavern. So I had to straighten him up… With his lance. That's all. I didn't even touch him.. Well maybe stung him a bit, but I'm sure I did him no harm…"

Quirks eyes widened in horror – "You did WHAT? You took his lance? That was very stupid Nessa, extremely stupid.!

"Well, now I guess I know.. Now it's a little bit too late for regrets. So what will happen to me? – Woman asked

" I don't know. I really don't. It is true that master Nuada wanted you badly. You were his obsession for a time. Yes, he wanted to kill you. But now, I really don't know what he's up to. He brought you here and ordered to save you. I have no idea what his intentions are. Perhaps he doesn't know it either. You impressed him, Woman. That's unique. Now you need to rest. I will check on you. Sleep" Ouirk finished tying Nessa's hand to bed.

"Wait.. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to disrespect you." – Nessa spouted quickly

"Disrespect me with what?" – Quirk's brows went up in surprise

"I accused you of lying to me." – Nessa answered- " It just seemed very unbelievable to me, that this elf would save your life. I have extremely different view on him. I'm sorry. I would have killed those scumbags too."

"That's ok. And you don't know many things about my master. Perhaps you'll have a chance to see him as I do. If not, you'll simply die poorer. Have a good rest."

Nessa watched the fairy as she left the room. Her story was touching. It was true, humans were dangerous creatures. Self- indulgent, greedy, ruthless – only such attributes came to her mind. Her work was nothing more than satisfying the needs of darkest side of human nature. There was one more thing that puzzled her. Quirks loyalty towards the elf. She knew that many slaves remained loyal to their masters, no matter how bad they were treated. But Quirk was no slave. She laid for a moment allowing her thoughts to drift. Finally sleep took her away.

****************************************

Nuada watched the sun beams sparkling on the lake's surface. Nature was the greatest artist. He could admire its creations and never get tired of them. Although he preferred nighttime, the view of water-sun serenade pleased him. He laid down lacing his fingers behind his head. The big day has come. He finally knew where the humans had hidden the crown piece. He was supposed to meet Nathaniel, the only one of his kind, that shared his dream of regaining the glory of Unseen Kingdom. Nathaniel was the one that Nuada could trust. They pledged to awake The Golden Army together, and return to the old order; the Elves as a superior race. Nuada smiled at that concept. He will do what he has to, and then he will have a lot of time to convince his father and sister that is was the best way. Sooner or later they would understand. He was brought back by his servant's voice

"Master Nuada?- he heard fairy's voice

"Yes, Quirk, what is it?" – he sat and turned his head to face the fairy

"Your nose…. " Quirk hesitated – "Would you like me to take a look at in before you set out?"

Nuada' hand went up and touched the nose. It was not broken, but it hurt. Nuada's face grimaced in pain. That damn human was really good in injuring him.

"Yes Quirk, I'd very much appreciate anything that would stop the pain…" – he smirked – "But yet, another lesson learned. Never come to close to the prisoner…"

Quirk smiled back and didn't comment. She just approached the elf and hummed a simple enchantment. Within a moment Nuada felt as nothing ever happened.

"Thank you Quirk. I don't know where would I be if it hadn't been for you. You're my treasure." Nuada smiled at his little servant making her beam and blush at the same time.

"If it hadn't been for you Master, I just wouldn't be here"- she whispered

"Quirk, I'm setting out today. I'm leaving Wink to help you with the human. If she causes any trouble to you, just tell Wink. I've instructed him what to do. Be careful. As you can see, she's very cunning and dangerous,. Don't be mislead by her looks. I saw her in action. Just keep her alive till I come back." Nuada stated. Then he added "When she gets better, you can untie her and take her out. I want her to regain full strength. But remember, ALWAYS HAVE WINK BY YOUR SIDE. Understood?" Nuada's voice became commanding

"Yes Master Nuada" – Quirk bowed

" Good. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. Now come, I need to pack some things before I go."

They left the clearing leaving the sun behind. The sunset was breathtaking, just as it knew that it was an introduction to one night that would trigger the avalanche.


	14. Birds of War

The fourteenth arrived. It was written by night, after a horrible week... Well... the worst part about writing is (at least for me), that you might have a story in your head. But you have to wait for your muse to spit it out. The problem is that my muse visits me in most unexpected moments. Therefore, again I hope that what I'm publishing below makes sense.

Enjoy,

MS

* * *

Chapter XIV

Twilight slowly gave in to night. Cloaked figure soundlessly moved along the trees. Golden eyes thoroughly examined the space ahead, definitely searching for something. Eventually they rested upon a dark shape leaning against the tree. Black lips curved and left hand went up to unsheathe she sword. Elf continued sneaking, and he was just about to raise the blade to stranger's throat, when he found it blocked half way. Both men studied each other for a few moments, and then threw themselves into each other's arms. Their laugh spread over the forest.

"Nathaniel… my old friend… I was positive, that this lazy court life, would blunt your vigilance …"- Nuada's eyes glowed as he devoured his companion.

"You wish…. It's you who sneaks like troll…." Nathaniel beamed back at Nuada and sheathed his sword.

Nuada's eyes narrowed in feigned anger as he reprimanded elf – "Maybe I'm in exile, but I'm still your prince… Bear that in mind and show respect…

Nathaniel smirked and slightly bowed – " I apologize Your Royal Highness. However, even a prince, has to prove he is worth the title.." – with those words he flung forward and charged at Nuada eventually striking him to the ground. They both hit the ground laughing all the way, and then they started to wrestle. It didn't took long when Nathaniel found himself incapacitated by Nuada. His friend's elbow, pressed against shoulder joint made him see all constellations in galaxy.

"I like it that you challenge your sovereign. But I think that this discussion is over. What say you my vassal?" Nuada slightly increased the pressure making Nataniel's face cover in sweat.

"Yes, yes I give up Sire. I promise NEVER to question your perfection again!" Nathaniel chuckled

"Good" – Nuada slowly got up and reached out his hand to help him get up – "It seems that you lack a good spar partner"

"Since you've been gone…. Eh nothing to tell, really. I have impression that we linger. The pride of our people is being swept aside…" Nathaniel sighed - "Your father is meeting different human commanders, they are having their balls making us to fraternize with human mob… pitiful…"

"I pity you my friend. I really do, but I need you there to keep finger on the pulse. You are the only one I can trust.." – Nuada answered – " But don't worry, our moment is coming. We will regain the crown and squish the vermin. And everything will go back to how it was."

"Nuada…. what will you do if your father questions your right to the crown?" Nathaniel asked – "You will have to answer the challenge…"

"He would have to find me first. And I'm not going to give him time for that." – Nuada spouted – " But I know what you mean. I will fight him.... if I have to. The overall aim is more important than anything. He will have all the time in the world to accept that."

"And what about your sister… She will never forgive you this…" – Nathaniel inquired

"She will have no choice" – Nuada replied firmly – "I will be her king. She will obey. Sooner or later she will… Speaking of which, how is Nuala doing? Tell me all…" Nuada's eyes glowed at the memory of his sister.

"Nuala… Nuala is doing fine. At least on the outside. She's keeping your father's company, helps him to organize court life… But I'm worried about her. She seems downcast. I think she suspects that I'm seeing you. Very often, in our conversations she speaks, as she wanted me to pass on her words to you. She worries about you. And still she does not accept what did and what you are planning to do. She wants you to come back home, apologize to your father and obey his will. I think that's no news to you." Nathaniel stated

"No, not at all.." – Nuada frowned – " My sister… my sister is too soft. She believes that humans are good at heart, and that they learned their lesson. She's a dreamer, she always was. But I don't blame her. She didn't actually see what humans can do. She spent the war locked in palace. I on the battlefield. That's why our visions and expectations always fail to match…. But one day I will take her on a field trip.. and I will introduce her to Quirk. I'm sure that after being presented some of humans' "achievements" she will change her mind. It doesn't worry me at all."

"I can't wait it to happen, my friend…" Nathaniel sighed tilting his head down

"Ok, so let's quit the talking and move into action. What do you have for me?" Nuada asked

" A whole lot of good news…" – Nathaniel beamed back – " but not here. Come to Narfell. I'm staying in a tavern. A decent one. I have all maps there, so we could plan everything enjoying the bottle of old good Elvenquist. I happen to have one…"

"Alright then, I cannot fight the last argument..' Nuada raised his hands in gesture of surrender – " You know how to play me you old scoundrel…"

"I guess to some point... I do My Royal Highness.." Nathaniel bowed to Nuada

"Well lead the way. I'm at your mercy now. Nowadays I would to anything for the taste of good elven wine.."- Nuada spoke in melodramatic tone

"Perfect. Any advantage gained over you is a good advantage my Prince… But still there are too few of them…" Nathaniel chuckled – "Follow me then…" – he added stretching a hood on his head.

Nuada did the same, and they headed for Narfell.

Narfell was rather small city. Most of its population were humans, but one could spot a halfling or dwarf. They were treated as rarity there. Narfell's citizens were mostly merchants as Waukeen held the patronage over the city. The heart of the city was a huge market with Waukeen statue located in the middle. The buildings that surrounded market, were all taverns. Each of them offered different kind of atmosphere and services. Nathaniel stayed in the one that neighbored with Waukeen's temple. He chose it for few reasons. I was expensive, so not many humans could actually afford it. The level of services provided by tavern's staff almost met elf's high expectations. And the most important, the view of elves was something that personnel was used to, so they didn't drew to much attention. That was fair enough. So after bribing half drunk guard at the city gate, elves turned their steps directly to "Waukeen's Ally"

"Welcome back Sire!" the host rushed their direction double bent – "Everything is ready in accordance with your request. Sea food, fruits and glasses. Is there anything more I could do for you?

"Yes, there actually is." Nathaniel replied – " Prepare a room for my companion. And 2 hot hot baths. We need to refresh. Make it aromatic. There is a reason to celebrate."

"As you wish sire…"- the host bowed – "Please follow me.."

The elves followed the host as he led them upstairs.

"My Prince I suggest we should refresh a bit before coming to business. Let's meet in my room in an hour. There is much to tell and much to plan." Turned to Nuada

"That's a good idea Nathaniel, I hot bath is something I've been really missing. Not that I mind living in a forest… But my royalty demands luxury sometimes.." Nuada smirked

"So my friend, let's say that you have a date with an extremely handsome elf… in an hour my love.." Nathaniel jested

" You wish…"- Nuada chuckled

"Sire, may I walk you to your room. It's at the end of the corridor.." the host questioned

"Lead the way human" – Nuada answered. As they stopped in front of his room's door, he added –" And for the future, NEVER interrupt my conversation again. I like how you decorated this place. But I assume you would be able to run it without your tongue. Interrupt me again and you'll lose it. Understood?" Nuada finished the sentence an inch away from human's terrified face.

"Yes Sire… I apologize for my unforgivable behavior…" – human stuttered

"Now leave me…"- Nuada hissed – "Take a bath, you stink of sweat and I don't want even to think of what more…" – the elf added lowering golden eyes on wet stain spreading over the man's trousers.

Nuada smiled at the sound of human receding first in small quick steps and then running downstairs in panic. He entered the room. It was bathed in dim candlelight. Golden eyes investigated every piece of furniture. A large bed stood in the centre. Nuada approached it to examine the sheets. He tilted his head with satisfaction, when he found that there were made of finest Rahemenian silk. The prince took off his cloak and got rid of his weapons. Then he sat on the bed and freed his feet off boots. The last thing that fell down to the floor was his shirt which landed next to his leather armor. Nuada stretched himself on a bed letting out silent moan. He was tired. He closed his eyes and started to drift away as he was brought back by a timid knock on the door.

He sat on the bed and called - "What is it?!

Silent female voice answered – "I came with hot water for your bath, Sire…"

"Enter"- Nuada commanded

The door opened, and young girl entered the room. She was holding big bucket in her hand's. She looked extremely scared. Her palms were clutched on a handle to the point, that knuckles looked absolutely white. As if there was no blood in them. She have him fleeting, terrified glance, and quickly turned her steps to bathroom chamber. Nuada smirked and soundlessly followed her. He stood in the doorway, with his arms folded and watched her preparing his bath.

First she poured the bucket content into the "shell", then she used a pumping mechanism to add some cold water to it. Simultaneously she checked if the temperature is appropriate. Then she reached for the sack she had hidden in her apron, and she took out the handful of dried herbs. She threw them into the water. After a moment a sweet scent spread over the chamber, making them both inhale it with a smile.

The girl remained still for a few moments, and then she got up intending to leave. She was convinced that Nuada was lying on a bed, waiting for her to get out. Therefore when she noticed him at the door looking at her, she screamed out of surprise and fear, and jumped back.

"I'm sorry Sire…. I didn't expect to see you here. I'm leaving right away…." She rushed his direction with eyes bored into the ground. As she was about to pass him, his hand shot forward, blocking her way out.

"Please" – she whispered – " I don't want any trouble. Let me leave…" – her were still focused on her feet.

Nuada's eyes slid up and down the girl's body. If dressed better, she could be considered a attractive. But it was not the issue. Right now he needed a woman. It didn't matter that it was a human. He kept a fast for so long, that right now nothing really mattered. With his second hand he cupped her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, all her body was shaking. She could be 16 maybe 17. She did not try to defend herself, she didn't even raise her hands. She just stood there watching him with tears pouring down her face. Suddenly Nuada's arousal faded away. He took his hand of the wall released girl's chin and silently said – " Go…"

She didn't react, she just stood there shaking and sobbing silently. That angered him, he raised his voice –" What are you waiting for?! Get out!!! Or I will change my mind…"

His yell seemed to revive her. She glanced at him, and then quickly ran to the door. Nuada shook his head, and entered the bathing chamber. As he was stripping off his pants, he caught his own reflection in the mirror. He examined himself in it. Gods granted him with appearance that would make every woman fall for him easily. And yet, certain circumstances led him to the point, he had to harass human female to ease the tension. For a moment his gaze rested upon freshly healed scars which he received from the Firestorm. That's how he called the female that almost killed him. He slowly immersed in the water, allowing it to caress his tensed muscles. He closed his eyes and smirked at the memory of her threatening him with death. She was so helpless and yet so warlike. Which made breaking her more challenging. When he finishes his business with Nathaniel, he will have an entertaining reward awaiting. With a smile he imagined her pinned to the wall, with legs wrapped around his hips screaming his name, begging him to give her more. He clenched his teeth and strangled the need. How desperate must he be to fantasize about human.

He got up and searched for a towel. He could not find it, although he was positive that he had seen it somewhere. Suddenly the voice from behind made him turn around quickly:

"You're looking for this?" – Nathaniel stood at the door smirking – "You question my vigilance? You were so lost in your thoughts, that I could really take your head with me if I wanted…"

"Ok, so you caught me off guard. Nobody's perfect…" – Nuada snarled – "Now give me the towel will you?

"Where did you get these?" – Nathaniel asked throwing a towel to Nuada

" The scars? Ah, long story. And to embarrassing to share it with my vassal" – Nuada smirked drying himself and walking towards the bedroom

"Guess I'll need to get another bottle of Elvenquist to get it out of you?" – Nathaniel mocked

"No, not even a gallon of it would help." – Nuada replied lacing his shirt

"Since you are ready, come my Prince.. we have a lot of things to talk over" – Nathaniel opened the door for Nuada and followed him.

**************************************

Two elves leaned over the table covered with maps and drawings. They looked like mirror images of each other. Both high, muscular, with cascade of white hair enclosing their focused faces.

"The crown piece is right here" – Nathaniel rested his finger upon a small spot – " Humans moved it to rest by commander that acknowledged the truce with your father. Humans are such stupid creatures. They managed to keep the piece's location secret for so long. And now they put it in most predictable place of all…" elf sneered – "Or to be fair, they are not that stupid. My scout managed to find out, that it was not put in Christof's tomb. It has been hidden in one of surrounding. So my friend, Graveyard District is what we are heading for.."

"Perfect my friend.." – Nuada tilted head – " What with security? I believe it will still be highly protected…

"Yes, but it's nothing that we couldn't manage. The tomb is guarded by a small troop of City Guards. It's members are recruited from province's military formations. They are said to be the best, and they are trained to fight against any kind of opponent. They are good." – Nathaniel wavered his voice and then sneered – "But we are better. The troop consists of 20 soldiers. Four of them guard the entrance, the rest is located inside the tomb. That's all I know. But I think that would be enough. I will bring two more men with me. With four of us we will break through. There's another thing that worries me. …" elf's eyebrows crooked as he looked at his companion

"What is it my friend?" – Nuada smiled at Nathaniel's worried look

"The tomb is said to be larded with traps. Which makes our task a bit more complicated. We would need to recruit someone who knows how to deal with traps. Human traps. And this person would need to be really good. And at this point I'm out of ideas…."

Nuada sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples. Then he leaned back and folded his arms upon chest. He focused his eyes on a small spot marking the Graveyard District on the map. Nathaniel took his glass and approached the window. They remained silent for a few moments.

Nuada drifted away from the room. His mind raced trying to find solution. It would be extremely stupid to storm into the tomb, and get killed by first trap. He's been planning it for too long to spoil it in such thoughtless way. His good mood disappeared. So close. He was so close… All his plans shuttered to pieces just before his eyes. He hoped that victory is only a week away. That he would return to Quirk and Wink in a blaze of glory. And Firestorm awaiting. _Firestorm………_

Suddenly his lips corner's slightly went up. The pieces slowly merged together. Nuada's smile widened. This revenge would be a masterpiece. Nuada slightly nodded as he spoke:

"Nathaniel, I think that I've got someone who _would die _to take up this task. I just need to make her an offer. The one she would not refuse… Tomorrow I'm setting out home. We will met here in a week. And then we head for Ashane. Dreams come true my friend…" – with a smile Nuada raised his glass, and emptied it.

Nathaniel crooked his head. Nuada smiled at his friend confusion. There was no need for explanation. But there was a whole lot of room for celebration. Elvenquist has never tasted so good….


	15. Irresistable Offer

XVI is here. My muse has been generous recently. So read, hopefully enjoy and hopefully review. I'm really curious what you think.

Sylistra again thank you for sticking to this :)

Thanks all,

MS

* * *

The sun was way up in the sky when Nessa woke up. To her surprise she found that her hands and legs were free. At first she thought that it must be a dream. She sat up very slowly and took a look around. She searched for either Quirk or the troll. Apparently she was there alone. Still very warily she moved to the bed's edge and put her feet on the floor, one after another. With an effort she tried to get up. Her face grimaced as the sting of pain that ran across the arm that held her up. She was forced to sit back. She was very frustrated. She planned to escape, and yet such small activity surpassed her. She clenched her teeth and made another attempt to get up. Suddenly she was interrupted by Quirk's voice:

"NO, NO Nessa. You're overexerting yourself! You've been seriously wounded. Recovering needs time.!" Quirk admonished Nessa – "Sit…. Please. First you have to eat something. And then I'll ask Wink to take you out, to take the air. But first you need to eat. No eating, no fresh air. Understood?. Wink bring the food will you?"

Nessa heard the troll emit evidently displeased growl. Then she heard the sound of heavy steps. After a moment he entered the bedroom with really huge tray. Nessa's stomach rumbled at the sight of food. She was starving. Once the troll left the tray on a bed, she grabbed it, as if it was her first meal ever.

"Now that's a relief… "Quirk sighed – "I was convinced that I will have to strain my voice trying to convince you to eat something. You're full of surprises.. Indeed"

"I call it simply self preservation instinct.." Nessa replied swallowing a huge bite of cheese. – "I need to have strength to hold my blade… Speaking of which.. what will you do once I kill your master?"

"I'm not used to worrying in advance. And moreover, you are overconfident. And arrogant. After all, you are here, just where he wanted you to be. Maybe the circumstances he had imagined were slightly different, but still outcome is satisfactory for him. And definitely not for you." Ouirk successfully cooled Nessa down. She finished her meal in silence with eyes bored to the ground.

"Since you've finished eating, we can go for a short walk, if you want to. Wink will be your support. You cannot force yourself too much. Come, the day is beautiful." Quirk encouraged Nessa to get up.

After nutritious breakfast Nessa felt much better. Stronger. It underpinned her spirit. She stood up on her feet ignoring the arm that Wink reluctantly offered to her.

"Don't bother." She snarled – " I don't need your help"

Very slowly she walked towards the bedroom doorway. With every step taken, she felt more confident. Finally she straightened and quite vigorously, she headed for purple curtain. Quirk looked at Wink shrugged and let him sit her on his shoulder. Having that done, Wink followed the woman.

The wave of daylight blinded Nessa and made her take a step back. She spent two days in the cave, and her eyes definitely were overwhelmed with the intensity of stimuli coming from the outer world. As she took one more step backwards, she felt her back hit something hard. She turned her head to see Mr. Wink's stomach. She looked up and captured Quirk's amused face.

"We are just watching your back… Literally" – fairy grinned.

"Well, lead the way my warden. I really need to stretch my legs." – Nessa stepped aside to let Wink pass her through

"No… no…, guests first." – Quirk flatly declined woman's offer – "It would be very careless of us to leave a rogue behind Am I wrong?"

"Disarmed and wounded one? Why would you say so?" – with a sly smile Nessa took a step outside.

Everything was going perfect. She didn't suspect that they would set her free so soon. Now she'll just have to use the opportunity to look around and to find escape route. And then, she'll just have to wait till night for, her best friend to appear. The darkness… There was one more thing left to do; she had to reclaim her blades. That might be the weakest link in her plan, but she hoped that the elf did not take them. A plain thought of losing them made her muscles strain. She swept it aside, and exposed her face to the sun. Then she slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the amount of light. She gave a short glance to the space in front of her. Right hand side was dominated by thick brushwood. Nessa's sharp eyes spotted a small path just by the rock. On the left, rocks formed a little ravine.

"So which way, left or right?" Nessa asked

"Left" – Quirk replied – " I don't think you'll find bushes interesting…'

_So right is my way out. _Nessa smirked turning left. They entered the rock corridor and walked down it for a few moments. Finally the view that revealed before them left Nessa breathless. It was as she entered a different dimension.

"It's amazing" – words just slipped out of her mouth. She took a step forward and slowly looked around the place. It was like taken out of a dream. The lake was located in the middle of a combe surrounded on three sides by steep cliffs. A thin strip of "rocky beach" separated it from green forest flora. Again, on the left, Nessa saw considerable cluster of trees. She headed for it. After a moment of meandering among the trees, she reached a small clearing. She slowly entered it, greedily devouring each inch of open space with her eyes.

"This is Master's actual training space" – a voice coming from behind brought her back – " I was sure you will like it."

"Yes, I definitely do. It is well hidden, very private. I was not aware of its existence, although I've been living all my life here in Amaranth. How did you find it?" Nessa asked

"You've spent too much time in cities. And answering to your question.. We were just passing through. We needed a rest so I prayed to the Forest Lady for a safe shelter for the night. And she led us here. I made these brushwood part. Earlier, there was no way to get here. At least, I don't believe there was." Quirk replied – " You are free to move around here. Wink will stay with you. Do not come up with reckless ideas. There's no way out of here. Not without Master's permission. So enjoy your freedom as long as you can. Before dusk you need to be back in the cave. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." – with this words Quirk flew off Wink's shoulder and left the clearing.

Nessa peeked at the troll. He stood in guarding stance. Nessa smirked. _You just can stand there all eternity. I know you want me to provoke you. Good luck… _She did not plan to escape now. She laid down on a grass lacing her fingers behind head. She watched the clouds as they lazily scudded by. She knew everything she needed to know. Escape plan was ready in her head. Once the darkness arrives, they won't stand a chance to get her. Relaxed and satisfied she fell asleep. She was awaken by a rough tug. Instinctively she jumped up on her feet and stood in defensive stance. It was the troll. After a while she realized that she must have overslept, the day was coming to an end. She slightly relaxed, and said:

"Alright, just calm down. I'm going, see? For Bhaal's rage, you're really tensed for a cave troll.." – she kept her distance as she passed him through heading for the cave.

In the cave Quirk was already waiting with the supper. It consisted mainly of fruits. As they ate, Nessa casted furtive looks at the chamber. Finally she located what she was searching for. Her blades resting upon weapon stand. _How silly of them to keep such things exposed._

"From now on you will sleep on bearskin. I see that you're better now, there's no need to use Master's bed anymore." Quirk stated – "Go lay yourself down, and I need to change your bandages."

Nessa obediently executed Quirks request, and submitted to her actions. Then she was finally left alone. All she had to do now was to wait. And be patient. Freedom was at the reach of her hand.

********************************************

It was close midnight when Nessa soundlessly sneaked off her bedding. She stopped and listened. Finally she heard Quirk's regular breath meaning she was asleep. Now she had to locate troll, as she didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble. Very thoroughly she searched the room with her eyes. Apparently the troll was not in the lair. So far everything was perfect. The second room was lit only by single candle, so without bigger problem Nessa merged with the darkness and moved towards the weapon stand. When she reached it and rested her hands upon the blades, she felt complete again. She grabbed them, and quickly headed for the exit. Then almost automatically the turned right in search of a hidden path. Once she found it, without hesitation she entered brushwood maze. She just could not ignore freedom's call.

After a few moments she found herself in the forest. She took a deep breath and smiled. _That was not very difficult. However very educational. I will never mess with other people's business again._ Making this vow, she buckled her belt, and proceeded deeper into the forest.

She barely took a few steps, when something strange started to happen. First, she felt she couldn't breathe. As if an invisible hand clutched on her throat. She leaned against the nearest tree to fight it. She heard her heartbeat in her ears. The world spun around her. There was something wrong. And it seemed to overtake her. She forced herself to further march. She staggered more with every step. Eventually she fell down on her hands and knees breathing heavily. It felt like all of her wounds had opened. She felt blood dropping of her nose. As she raised her hand to wipe it, she almost lost her balance.

"What the Nine Hells is happening to me?" – she whispered

"I will tell you' – the voice from the darkness made her muscles tense –"It's very impolite to leave ball without goodbye. How could you leave me this way? Did you not like the hospitality I offered? That breaks my heart…"

As soon as Nessa spotted Nuada's black shoes, she prepared herself to flinch. At the same time with great effort she riposted "You were supposed to be gone for 5 days. Time is money in my profession. I really assumed that you'd understand.. Speaking of which, back so soon?"

"Perky as always.." he said approaching her slowly – "Well unfortunately, like it or not, you're coming back with me. If you obey me, I guarantee your immunity. If not, and believe me I'm counting on that, I would have to break your resistance. More or less literally. So what will it be?"

"You forgot the third option, MY WAY. I'm leaving taking your head with me!" Nessa lunged forward to knock Nuada down.

Nuada took a step aside and let her fall to the ground. With a smile he unsheathed his lance and turned to face her.

"Perfect. Thank you for making this more enjoyable." having his lance extended, he put himself in defensive stance.

Nessa rolled sideways and kneeled. Her inside writhed in pain. She reached for her blades, and slowly got up. Even if this was supposed to be her end, she would not surrender. She wiped off the blood her face and spoke:

"What are you waiting for? If you want me, come and claim me…"

"At this very moment, your wish, is my command" Nuada murmured and flung forward.

Nessa dodged his blow and tried to cut him through the kidney area. He made a quick turn somersaulted attacking her from behind. She bent sideways avoiding his blade and at the same time she surfed back trying to reach his abdomen. Again Nuada leaned against his spear and jumped over her blade. Making the jump he kicked her in the chest making her fall back. Nessa fell down hard. She weakened every minute. She was not able to amortize the falls. She got up however, and held up her blades, to show him she was ready. With a sneer, Nuada started another attack. His lance now started a sequence of moves that made Nessa dodge and jump sideways. He knew that she was in pain, and he was about to use it. She tried to hide behind the trees, but his weapons reached her without any problem.

Nessa slowly started to realize that she was losing it. The effort made her vision blurry. Now she actually depended on her ears and intuition. She tried to use the last chance that she got. She lowered her weapons and tried to merge with the shadows. Nuada noticed her suspicious behavior and reacted immediately. With two quick moves he knocked out the blades out of her hands, and then in a huge leap he reached her throat lifted her up and roughly pinned her to the nearest tree.

"I told you that you won't leave until I say so" – he growled ignoring her desperate attempts to break free. – "Have you had enough, or do I have convince you more, that you have? Or just let me decide…" – his grasp tightened making her unconscious within a moment. He released her letting her slide down the trunk.

He watched her for a moment, and thought, that perhaps it will be a little more difficult to recruit her for the mission. But after all it as him who held all the assets. He bent down to get her blades, and then he threw her over his shoulder. He hoped that Quirk will be able to get her on her feet soon.

*********************************************

Nessa woke up, to find herself hung by arms from the ceiling. Her arms and shoulder joints ached, but to her surprise the inner weakness disappeared. She stood on her feet and slowly raised her head to meet Nuada's sneering gaze.

"Finally my princess woke up…."- he leaned backwards on a chair –" You're very troublesome guest. And very ungrateful. But not at all boring. You owe your life to entertainment you have provided me with so far.."

Nessa remained silent and cast him a venomous gaze. Nuada smiled smugly and continued

"You've proven to me that you are skilled warrior, and most reluctantly I admit, that your unbreakable spirit earned my respect. I had different plans concerning you, but I'm convinced it would waste of your potential. In this place, I want to offer you a trade. Think it over before you refuse. I need your services. And I'm offering you your freedom in exchange for a month of your support. I will also pay you for your time. Once the task is completed, you'll be free to go. I won't harass you anymore."

"And if I refuse?" Nessa asked locking her eyes against his

"If you refuse, I'll find wasting your potential entertaining.."- Nuada stood up and slowly approached her. His fingers slid up and down her body making her recede from his touch. He walked up behind her and murmured to her ear making his hand wander up and down her spine "There is a part of me that really wants you to refuse…" he teased her

"I have a counteroffer. I challenge you. Fight me once more. If you win, I pledge my loyalty for the mission. And if I win… I take my freedom…. And your head. What say you?" – Nessa demanded.

Nuada smirked. She really had a nerve to negotiate under these circumstances. She could refuse it, but on the other hand her offer tempted him. He lacked good sparring partner, and good duel was something that he really missed. To Nessa's surprise he answered

"Very well, challenge accepted. In three days we will cross our blades. I accept your conditions." – Nuada freed Nessa's hands – "You are free to move within hideout's borders. Do not breach my confidence. If you do it, that will be your last mistake. This I promise you. And do not try to escape. I asked Quirk to put loyalty enchantment on you. If you leave the lair without my permission, you will die. You experienced it today, and I don't think it was pleasant. As for your blades… not that I don't trust you, but I will return them to you before duel. If you wish to train, you can use these…" Nuada pointed at two wooden sticks – "For now I advise you to take a good rest. You need to regain your strength. I will need it along with your loyalty."

With these words the left the room and headed for bedroom. Nessa rubbed aching arm muscles. It went better that she had expected. She left the lair to watch the moon. Life was strange and never stopped to surprise her. Being given such opportunity from fate, she did not plan to waste it. Some second thoughts also hovered around her mind. Maybe challenging him was reckless, but she had nothing to lose. And everything to gain. Vigorously she entered the common room and rested upon the bearskin. It was a hard day. But the smile didn't leave her face even when she fell asleep.


	16. Into the Fire

Just a litttle bit of action. Inspired by NIN song "Just like you imagined" It has been haunting me for a whole week.

Pretty thanks for the hits. Still hoping for reviews :) I'm really open to all suggestions concerning my work. Even if not pink and fluffy I still appreciate them. Every feedback is a motivation to try harder...

Oh and warning.. I'm a fangirl... So a little bit of my drool over Nuada might occur : Well human nature..

Regards,

MS

* * *

It was merely dawning when Nuada left the lair and headed for the clearing to train. This was his daily routine. For greater part of his life was in war, or has been preparing to it. His body was marked with the scars that his enemies gave him. The wounds on his body healed, skinned over. The mind however was infested with myriad, gaping injuries regularly contaminated by his resentment towards humans. But now for the first time in ages, he was calm. Each piece of his plan was finally in place. Only three more missing. Three pieces of the crown. At this very moment he could almost feel its cold weigh resting in his hands. Never had a dream been so close. Almost physical. Almost touchable.

A slight breeze coming from a lake flipped Nuada's hair back. He felt multitude of tiny water drops cover his chest and abdomen. He closed his eyes and submitted to this feeling. The spear started to circle along with his wrist. Its moves gradually gained speed until it twirled. All of a sudden elf lunged forward and cut the air before him. Then he moved the whirling blade over his head, and slashed the point opposite to his earlier attack. For a split of a second the blade stopped. The prince threw him self left and during his flight, he made the sequence of moves that parted the air in few more places. He reached the air rolled over, jumped to his feet and with his blade he made his personal area unreachable. After this initial part of a training, he made his lance extend, and with a master's precision he made it dance in his arms. A pure _Danse Macabre. _

When he finished, the sun has already greeted the earth, caressing it's surface with warm beams. After the last turn, Nuada straightened and rested the lance between his shoulder blades. Sunlight made sweat drops covering his body glitter. The glow exposed each of his perfectly carved muscles. As he stood there, letting the wind play with his hair, he felt that this was where he belonged. A perfect union of nature and its most dedicated defender. Beloved child. He left the clearing and headed for the lake. When he reached it, he put his lance down, and stripped. Very slowly he entered the water. It had the temperature of mountain lake. Nuada bit his lower lip as he proceeded further. It was always a test for his self discipline. Gradually his body adjusted to given conditions. Nuada slowly spread his arms and plunged into the water. Swimming was his way to tranquilize his body and mind after intense training. After doing a few lengths, he came out of the water. He slowly put on his pants, and then he bent down to get his lance. After having it shrank, he rested it upon his neck, and headed for the cave.

Entering it, he stopped half-step at the view that revealed before his eyes. Woman was sitting shirtless as Quirk was removing the bandages. Unwillingly Nuada's gaze rested on her small breasts. His loins clenched forcing him to take a deep breath. He forced himself to look away.

His body's reaction angered him. He did not desire this human. At least he did not want to. Ignoring the woman, he entered the cave and automatically he headed for the weapon stand. From the corner of his eye, he saw her rapidly raising her arms to cover herself. That amused him, for he would never suspect this impertinent human of being that prudish.

"How are your wounds – he asked focusing on his lance, giving her time to dress

"If you're asking me, if I'll be ready to face you, don't worry. I sure will." – the annoyance in her tone made his mood rise even more. He turned around to look at her. She stood there with hands resting on her hips. Her eyes were tossing lightings his direction. Nuada put himself in the same position and asked"

"Are you sure you want this? I don't think it's necessary…"

"Why? Do you fear me?" Nessa interrupted him half- sentence

Nuada took a deep breath again. She tried every little bit of his self- control. If he only didn't need her… She spear danced in his wrist. With one leap he was on front of her. Two shiny slashes fell down her sides. Nessa felt the sleeves of the shirt she wore, coming down her arms. They left hanging on a piece of material left under her armpits. It was the first time, she thought that this duel was not such a good idea. Nuada's face was just an inch away from hers when he murmured

"Do not prod me, Human. For your own good do not. I could show you why, but I don't want to. Yet you are very efficient in weakening my will." – his lips' corners twitched as he added "The sleeves were too long anyway"

He slowly backed off and headed for bedroom leaving Nessa astounded.

Nessa was brought up by Quirk's voice

"See, I told you. Little you know about him. And you are constantly disrespecting him, my Dear. Weigh your words. I would if I were you."

Nessa casted Quirk furious look, she grabbed two wooden sticks and stormed out

She ran for the middle of the clearing. She was angry to the point that she wanted to cry. Angry, frustrated, caged… Suddenly she became a part of some awkward situation which she formally controlled, but underneath it all, she felt that she was lured straight into a trap. But the trap was set up long ago, and she got too deep into it to be able to withdraw without dishonoring herself. This was the most absurd and humiliating situation she had ever experienced. A deadlock. From now on, she was sure, that each choice she would make, would be the wrong one. At this moment Nessa could see only one aim – to defend her pride. This motivated her to make first swing with a stick. Then and gradually her moves merged into one deadly dance. She turned off her mind and swept all doubts aside. Now all her world were these two sticks complimenting each other's actions.

Nuada watched her train from behind the tree. First he focused on her face, still emotionless. Then he moved to wooden sticks that made up for her weapons. They acted as extensions of her arms, working in perfect harmony with the rest of her body. Fast, precise and deadly efficient. He was convinced that he would defeat her. Now knowing the opponent, being aware of her weaknesses, and most of all having an overall aim, that didn't leave any room for doubt. But there was something more. He looked forward to crossing his blade with her, because he missed challenging adversary And she had what he has been looking for. Skills, temper, and she was a reward herself. And now he was ready to face her with clear mind. No unnecessary emotions involved He smiled smugly and slowly left his hideout. He walked towards her approaching her from behind.

Nessa was doing arcs making the sticks pass each other in the air. She heard someone coming. She smirked. _Now he's spying on me?_ She held until she was convinced that he was right behind her. She made a quick turn and led one stick horizontally. It was blocked by a spear. Nessa didn't even try to act surprised.

"So now what? Are you spying on me? You know what I can do. You've seen me fight. What more do you want?" she attacked him with questions

"I did tell you what I want. I want you. And I will have you in two days. And now? I don't want anything. It's just that… your skills intrigue me. Who taught you this?" Nuada queried

"Oh… so now we befriend? I' d rather not." – Nessa frowned and turned away from him – "You're interrupting my practice. Is it part of your strategy, or you just cannot stand a second without me?"- the sticks started to whirl again in her wrists.

"How deep is your hate?"- he asked making her stop and cast him a surprised gaze from over her shoulder

"Why do you think I hate you?" she replied with a question –"You're very wrong. You'd have to mean anything to me. Since you don't,…." granted him a meaningful look – "You have to deserve my hate, my Royal Highness.

"That's a very good speech. Really touching. Almost heartbreaking. But I know you do. If you didn't you wouldn't be so eager to kill me." Nuada sneered – " Which only spices up our little play. Now continue your training. I want you to give me your best. Only best. Now if you excuse me…" he bowed and and slowly walked towards the trees.

She watched his back as he moved away. If gaze could kill, he would have been stabbed with a dozen of daggers. Nessa's hands clutched on the sticks. She visualized smashing his skull with them. She let the sticks out of her hands and sat on the grass. She covered face with her hands. And then she moved them backwards allowing her fingers to intertwine with her hair. She rested a blank gaze on space front of her. Suddenly her fist fell on the ground.

_I got my__self in, so now I have to get my self out. No matter the price......_

She stood up and continued her training. She was positive of one thing. If she was to be his prize, she would make sure, that winning her would cost him much. As much as she could make him pay. Just as Rhys told her once: _If you ever come to a battle you cannot win, make it worth to remember, for it will probably be your last one._

*******************************

It was dark, cloudy day. A cool breeze coming from the lake saturated the air with unpleasant moist. Nessa's arms covered in goose bumps, as the gust of wind entwined her making her shirt and hair dance. With a little help from Quirk, she managed to mend the sleeves that Nuada had cut off. She adjusted them to her arms length, and then sewed them back. From the scraps of material that left , she plaited a provisional belt which she tied upon her waist. She stood at the cave's entrance watching brushwood wave. What was the most peculiar; it all seemed to be the silence before the storm. She felt something big coming her way. And for the first time in her life she was not sure of the outcome. She felt somewhat uncomfortable and lost. She wished to be back in Amaranth, again to be the Queen of her domain. She got used to being in control. And reluctantly she had to admit to herself that got tricked way to easily. That was splinter that stuck in her pride. Painfully.

"I think that you're acting very reckless. And immature. You are aware, that there's no way you could win this." – Quirk's voice brought her round – "Master made you a decent offer. Why are you so haughty?"

"Quirk, you told me once, that pride is the only thing your Master has now. And it made him hunt me. Meaningless woman from a minor city. Just because of some stupid incident in a tavern. He dedicated much of his time and effort to find me. And why? Just to prove my inferiority to me? To himself? Don't you think that he's acting strange? And his reaction is delicately speaking exaggerated?" – Nessa answered without turning her head – "Yes, I'm reckless. If I wasn't I simply wouldn't be here now. Yes, I'm immature, I'm only twenty…What would you expect of me… life wisdom? At this age?" sly smile crawled up on her face to disappear as she continued – "And yes I'm feisty, cause my pride is all I have. My pride and blades. And I'm not going to give them away easily. Call me stupid. I don't care. That's what I've been taught. No one will EVER accuse me of cowardice. And accepting the offer would mean nothing less."

Quirk nodded in silence. She could not fight her reasoning. To the same extend she could not fight her Master. In this moment, she found that Nuada and Nessa were very much alike. Both stubborn and hopelessly honorable. This could only end one way, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to change it. A strong gust of wind seemed to acknowledge her conviction.

"Are you ready, Human?" – Nuada emerged from behind the curtain – "The weather doesn't favor us, but it wouldn't be a problem, would it? Or you want to withdraw?"

Nessa watched him as he approached. Elf's appearance intimidated her for a moment. He was dressed in the same outfit, that he wore on the day they first fought – black boots, black shirt and purple silk scarf with a tree emblem placed on the abdomen area. He really looked like royalty. For the first time Nessa caught a sight of man in him. And the view didn't seem unpleasant to her. When prince stopped just in front her, she realized his height, she had to lift up her head to meet his gaze. It was still and focused. In his left hand he held the belt with her blades. His own rested upon his back.

"So what's your decision, Woman?" – he inquired

"The blades.. " – she replied firmly reaching out her hand.

"Very well." - black lips curved as Nuada handed her the belt – "Bear in mind, that bruises or other _minor _injuries won't delay our departure. And you're doing everything to make your journey more painful that it needs to be."

"I'll remember. Thank you for your concern. Now maybe we move from conversation to action? I know that royalty has a tendency to talk much, but you needn't to waste your words on me. The mob has a tendency not to listen…" Nessa mocked

"You're right. Talking will not solve anything. Shall we?" with his arm gesture he invited her to step out of the cave.

She held his amused gaze for a moment, and then she left. He followed her. Wink and Quirk joined right after. In absolute silence they reached the clearing. Nuada took his position and awaited for Nessa to do the same. After she buckling her belt and pinning her hair she was ready. She stood at the other end of the clearing. They simultaneously walked towards the middle decreasing the distance between them. Each of them challenged the other with gaze. Finally they stopped about 4 yards from each other. The silence was interrupted by Nuada's voice

"So that's it. In presence of witnesses I promise, that in case of my defeat, you are free, you are allowed to leave and none of my people will take up any action to harm you or stop you. In case of my win, you'll join me in my proceedings without any questions. I will need approximately the month of your time. As for our cooperation, I demand three things, loyalty and respect and commitment. You will be paid for your efforts. Once we complete the mission, you are free to go. That will make us even. Do you accept my conditions?" Nuada asked

"Yes I do." Nessa replied – "but you forgot to mention one significant thing" she sneered at Nuada's puzzled look – "the head, Elfie, the head…I'd like to have a souvenir."

"Prepare yourself"- Nuada murmured – "To get a price you have to win it first.'' he added unsheathing his blades.

"True, after all it's me who's not very fond of talking…" – Nessa smirked raising her blades

Suddenly the sky flashed with lightning, and then the thunder rumbled through the place. It was followed by the sound of two blades clashing. Two figures already came close, giving a start to rare performance of skills and determination. Both of them were focused on opponent's blade. Nuada's actions were dominated by acrobatic attacks. With the help of sommersaults, and jumps he cornered Nessa. From the very beginning she found it hard to deflect his hits. She noticed that something has changed since the last time they fought. Nuada seemed to be constrained and therefore focused and definitely faster. She tried to provoke him with her gaze, but he didn't seem to react.

_This is not good – _she thought avoiding cunning attack aiming for her legs

He was everywhere, back, front, left, right. She was not even given the chance to attack as she had to focus on keeping his blades away from her. Only her warrior intuition allowed her to foresee his next position. After another flash of a lightning she felt a raindrop coming down her neck.

_How epic… storm and rain. And a night to remember…_. She didn't know how his forearm found a loop in her defense. Blow to the ribs knocked her off her feet. Her eyes glazed when she was still in the air. She fell to the ground a few feet's further, fighting for air. The blades fell out of her hands, leaving her defenseless.

Nuada approached her and resting one blade on his neck scoffed:

"Disarming yourself? No, no I don't like it. Don't disappoint me. Pick up your weapons. Or this is it?"

Nessa sat up grimacing in pain. She hoped that the rib was not broken, for her right side pulsed with strong pain. She reached for weapons, got up, took two steps back and spoke:

"Ready when you are…" – she gasped

"Perfect…" black lips grinned

They came close again in fight fervor. Again they blades clanged as their bodies danced trying to gain advantage over each other. The rain was becoming more intense. Nuada watched Nessa raciness with pleasure. Nessa pirouetted and kicked elf below the knee making him kneel. She lunged sideways to cut him through the shoulder. Nuada rolled over and with one accurate kick took Nessa's legs out. Woman lost her balance and fell on her side. Within a second they were back on their feet again. They both were wet and covered in mud. Nessa was tired. Soaked clothing slowed her moves, her rib and shin ached. She had to finish it fast for she knew she could not take much more. With a yell she charged at Nuada.

The lightning brightened the clearing, providing perfect background for the final scene.

Nessa led first blade horizontally and second vertically. They both were deflected. In a pirouette the tried to reach his side. She was almost there, when Nuada unexpectedly somersaulted backwards and before she managed to react she felt a blade pressed to her neck.

"That's enough" he said firmly – "I guess my head stays with me, just like you."

Nessa slowly lowered weapons. The defeat left bitter taste in her mouth. She turned her head to look at him. His face expression made her hands clutch on handgrips.

"I wouldn't"- he warned her increasing the pressure of blade on her neck

"So what now?" she asked slowly sheathing her blades

"Welcome to my fellowship, Firestorm" – Nuada sneered lowering the blade- "Come, there are few rules that I need to present to you. But not in this rain."

"I will join you in a minute. I'd like to be left alone for a while" – Nessa replied

"As you wish.." – Nuada turned away and walked towards the trees. Then he stopped, looked at her and shouted – "Don't judge yourself too hard. You withstood the longest…." Paused and teased her – " And I still find your potential interesting'.

Nessa fixed her gaze on space in front of her. She didn't react to his roistering. After a while she was alone. She stood there allowing the rain to pour down her face. The omnipresent consciousness of defeat strangled her. Raindrops allowed her to hide tears. It was a terrible humiliation. And worse was yet to come. Very slowly she raised her hand to her chest. The second one searched for the belt, clutched on handgrip. Nessa partially unsheathed it and then she stopped interrupted by Quirk's voice

"Why would you think this would be a honorable way out?"

"Quirk, I thought I said, that I wanted to be left alone. Why can't you respect my wish?" Nessa snarled

"I asked you a question. Do your really think that killing yourself will make you look better? It's the highest time someone told you that. You lost a bet. Do I have to remind you, that it was YOU who proposed it? You act childish. If you value your pride so much, you should get up, shake the dust off your shoulders, and face what you had brought upon yourself. You made a vow, and honorable people keep up to their word. End of the lesson."

Nessa clenched her teeth. After a moment of intense inner fight, the blade returned to the sheathe.

_Rhys wouldn't want this. __That would be cowardice. If this is supposed be my lesson, I'm ready to take it._

Very slowly she left the clearing. Mistakes are part of life. And this time it was her turn to bow to destiny.


	17. Victims of Choices

OK, here's a little silence after the storm....and before the storm...

First of all again, thank you for the reviews. This is what motivates me, and my muse to get on with it.

So SesshiraRayu, and Found-in-a Reverie. I really appreciate your feedback.

To the rest of the world... thank you for the hits, I take them as a message "we're not asleep... yet"

And one more favor... I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately (sick leave, a lot of time...) and well. I caught this Mary Sue obsession. To what I'd like to ask of you is.. If my character has a tendency to go mary-sueish DO SLAP ME! I know she's strong, and whatsoever, but I really try to make her real. But since I'm not a REAL writer, I might have lost my distance somwhere (taking into consideration the fact that Nessa is 10 years old now).

Well hopefully enjoy XVII.

MS

* * *

Nuada finished changing his clothes. With one hand he dried his white hair and the other reached for maps and drawings he was about to show to human. Today he intended to introduce Firestorm to his plan. And to watch her struggle. He knew exactly what she felt right now, for he felt the same for a long time. It was her turn for humiliation. He entered the common room holding papers in his hands. To his surprise she wasn't there. Anxiety crawled towards his heart. It took too long. She should be back unless… unless she was up to something stupid. Nuada grabbed his spear and rushed towards the exit. As he was reaching for the curtain, Nessa rolled into the cave, almost ran into him. She moved her eyes from his face to a spear in his hand and asked

"Do you ever part with your spear? It did enough for you today. Perhaps it's time to put it down." –she jested – "if you want anything from me tonight.. forget it." her face winced as her hand went up to her ribs- " I formally say that I had enough."

She limbed towards the table and slowly sat down on a chair. A silent groan came out of her throat

"Bloody hell, that hurts…." She whispered to herself

Nuada eyed her up and down. She looked totally miserable, soaked through, covered in mud. Nuada relaxed, span his spear blade down, and went back to get the maps that he had left on the bed. He returned with maps in one hand and shirt in the other. He tossed it to Nessa saying:

"Put it on. And bear in mind that it's the last piece of clothing that I'm giving you." – he locked her eyes against his and added - " I don't pity you. I just don't want to burden Quirk more."

"Well in this case I won't thank you. Could you at least turn around? Allow me to keep this part of my dignity…."

"No." – black lips stretched in malicious grin

"MASTER NUADA, FOR YOUR HONOR!..." Quirk exclaimed and then quickly covered her mouth as if she tried to stop the words that came out of it.

Wink and Nessa froze watching those two having a soundless argument. After a while Nuada shrugged and groaned in feigned disappointment

"What kind of Master I am, that my servants do not allow me to manage my own property?"

Quirk relaxed, put her hands on the hips and chuckled - "Servant's role is also to remind his sovereign of noblesse oblige rule."

Nessa used the time they took on the conversation to change. After initial examination, to her relief she found, that the rib was not broken, just considerably wasted. Bloody trail already appeared along the rib line. She winced at the pain that was to come.

Nuada returned to her and said – "I see that you're quick. But you need a bath, or at least a wash. Go…" with his hand he invited her to the bedroom – " Quirk will assist you as well as she will defend your virtue. Do not fear, with such guard, you're save." the he finished the sentence half giggling.

Nessa cast Nuada an outraged gaze. Suddenly she felt laughter coming to her throat. Probably the tension became ready to get out. It started with silent giggle. And then it turned to some sort of spasmodic laughter. Her side exploded with pain with every breath she took, but still she could not stop. Quirk was disoriented; she was looking at them in pure disbelief. Finally Nessa managed to calm down enough to say:

"Perhaps it is your virtue demands protection.. Mine is somewhat…… absent…"

Her words caused another burst of laughter. Nuada joined her and now they both choked. It lasted for a few more moments until Quirk ordered:

"Stop it you two!" she sounded offended – "Do you always have to garble good intentions?!" – she flied up and located herself an inch away from Nuada's face – "One day you'll regret making fun of me.." –she poked his shoulder

"And the same refers to you. I don't know what's so funny about this… - "she gesticulated in front of Nessa's nose – "Perhaps I'm old fashioned, but lady, should respect herself. ALWAYS! I will be in the bedroom if you should need help with washing yourself.." She granted them last angry look and graciously left the room. Nuada and Nessa exchanged surprised gazes and wiped the tears off their faces. Nessa followed Quirk shouting;

"Don't be angry Quirk, I'm sorry. Don't be mad…"

Nuada walked her with eyes and listened to her trying to appease affronted fairy. After a while his bedroom filled with women's laughter. That most probably meant that all issues have been explained. Nuada smiled. He missed the sound of honest laughter. He unfolded the maps and patiently waited for his new companion. After a while, Nessa entered the room.

"Alright, I'm dry, clean… a little bit wasted, but I thing I'm ready to hear your fairytale."

"And it will be the best you'll ever hear" he pointed at the chair – "Sit"

Nessa slowly approached the chair. She sat down heavily and winced. She straightened and crossed her legs, folded her arms upon the chest, leaned back and spoke:

"Well, speak then. I'm dying to know what made you find my potential interesting?"

"Your fingers thief, your fingers…" Nuada smirked at her puzzled look – "I want you to help me to get to something…. Valuable to me…speaking of which, how do you feel about tomb raiding?"

"How do I feel? You're royalty here. You should consider it repulsive…. I don't mind it. As long as I'm well paid and entertained.. I don't mind it at all." she slowly leaned forward, rested elbows on the table and pillowed head on left arm. "So do continue, it's getting really interesting"

Nuada smirked and without taking his eyes of Nessa's face rested his pale finger on a small point. "The artifact is located somewhere here. Graveyard District. Ashane. I need you to help me to explore some tombs. I don't know where it was hidden, so it will be necessary to investigate all. Questions?"

"Well yes, even a few….. do you have any plans of district? Tomb itself?" Nessa queried.

"Here "- Nuada tossed another paper piece on the table

"Perfect" – Nessa slowly got up, unfolded the plan and placed it next to Graveyard's map. She studied them for a moment. Nuada watched her in silence. Her face was focused, sort of absent, and her eyes slid from one sheet to another, trying to embrace as many details as possible. After a while she raised her head and asked - " What's with security? Any details?"

Nuada stood up approached her leaned against the table and spoke – "City Guards division, 20 people. 4 are located at the entrance, the rest is inside. But these are not of your concern. Your task is to find and disarm the traps that are surely there. The rest belongs to me and my men."

"You have no idea about thievery, do you.. PRINCE?" she chuckled and immediately winced – "We cannot openly attack City Guards. At least not outside the tomb. I've never been to Ashane, but I heard that Graveyard District is not easy loot. It is generally well guarded, so I think that we might need slightly more detailed plan…"

At first Nuada felt sting of anger as he glanced at her amused face expression. Who was she to tell him how to get rid of opponents standing in his way? But then at the second thought he had to admit that she was right. He didn't know much about roguish business. That's why he needed her and that's why he decided to listen to what she had to say. He waited for her to calm down and said – "Alright then, you got me. I'm ready to listen to your proposal.. just don't forget who's in charge, human."

Nessa nodded, and started to speak. Her fingers traveled up and down the map stopping at some strategic points. She always lifted her head up in order to see Nuada's reaction to her words. Nuada smiled smugly, as she appeared to be quite good strategist. As he watched her, explaining each move to him, he came to this irritating conclusion. He considered her…desirable again, especially now, when her eyes mesmerized him with its fire. His loins clenched painfully as his eyes slid down her body. Although her figure was not very feminine, rather boy like, provisional outfit that covered it exposed all places that Nuada'd rather keep hidden. His mind was now having a fierce struggle with primal instincts. After all he won. She he could demand anything of her. And if she refused, even take her by force. But that would be what humans would do. HUMANS glared in his mind cooling him down. He forced himself to move his eyes back to the maps.

"…And that's why I need to go to Amarath. Perhaps I could get some additional info from my contacts. I think that would make this quest much easier. So?.." she suspended voice and looked at the elf

"It's late, I need a rest. You too. We'll return to this conversation tomorrow." – he replied and turned his steps to the bedroom. Nessa followed him with eyes until she lost his back out of sight. She sat down heavily and rested her head upon her hand. It all seemed too easy. He spared her life just to have her disarm some traps. He could have picked any other rogue. And disembowel her. Why didn't he? Nessa frowned _Either I'm paranoid or he's dragging me into some sort of wicked game. _She laid down on bearskin trying to spare sore rib. The dreams that came to her were not at all comforting. She felt as if she was locked in the cage of his amber eyes, no matter where she ran, she couldn't hide. They'd always find her. And then there was only darkness.

*****************************************

Nuada had his lance shrunk as he ended the training. The good mood didn't leave him. From now on Firestorm was his main entertainment. He knew that obeying him cost her even more that accepting the defeat. Everything was going according to a plan. Nuada vigorously headed for the lake to take a swim. As he emerged from behind the trees, he saw Nessa sitting on the grass and watching at the lake. She didn't have any shirt on, only a strip of material covering her breasts. Apart from scars, her body was black and blue. A huge bruise on her side merged with one upon her back. She must have got it once he hit her against the tree. The gust of wind flipped her hair back and made it dance.

"Awake, so early?" Nuada asked approaching her slowly – "As far as I know, humans value a good night sleep"

"Yes we do." Nessa replied kept her eyes fixed upon the lake – "It's just my rib doesn't seem to share the opinion"

"That's how you wanted it" – Nuada snorted – "I don't feel guilty." He turned away to leave

"Why?" Nessa's question made him stop

"Why "what""he frowned – "Why I do not feel guilty?"

"No." Nessa replied lifting her head to catch his eyes – "Why am I here? What about me made you bring me here and start all this? I don't believe it was the tavern. I just don't"

"Oh we're in reflexive mood? Is it that hard to believe, that not minding your own business might bring you trouble?" – he asked resting his spear on the shoulder – "Yes, you're here ONLY because you didn't remain silent when you should have. As simple as that."

"And was I worth it?" Nessa's brows went up in authentic surprise

"Definitely yes." – evil smile crawled up on elf's face as his eyes rested on her injuries – "It's been ages since I last had such a good time with human. You tend to die too quickly… You Woman lasted the longest. Take it as compliment."

"Why do you hate humans so much?" Nessa inquired

" Oh so now what, we befriend? I'd rather not" – with feigned outrage Nuada took off Nessa's words.

"Alright, I get it…" Nessa smirked at his well aimed irony – "I'm stubborn, I will ask until I receive the answer or you behead me."

"That would mean that you would have to tolerate me for longer than requested month. Would you really want it?" Nuada crooked his head

Nessa slowly got up. Nuada saw that every move was painful to her. She slowly straightened up approached him and with a sly smile said

"Your Royal Highness, according to your promise, after a month I'm free. Who knows? Perhaps I'll find my new mission. Making you love us? – she jested – "But to start healing I must know what causes the illness…" her blue eyes sparkled sending this obnoxious impertinent message.

"What's your name, Human?" he asked fixing his eyes on a point above her head

"Nessa" she replied to his chin

"Well, Nessa.." he said bending down, positioning his mouth next to her ear – "I will tell you a secret… You're not irreplaceable. I don't need your head. But I suggest you to watch it. When it falls off your neck, it'll be too late for second thoughts. Bad temper... I'm SURE you understand"

His voice made Nessa shiver. Suddenly she realized that she really wouldn't want him to fulfill his promise. She slowly backed off and intended to leave. The caught a glimpse of his profile. It was noble, perfect, as it had been carved by some artist. But on the other hand there was this wilderness, which she failed to notice earlier. The feeling that came to her was strange. It was warmth mixed with… desire? She cast the thought aside. She just wouldn't.

She was brought around by his grasp tightening on her wrist.

"Are you listening to me, Human?" his annoyed tone made her blink

"What?!" she snarled struggling to free her wrist

"I just asked if Quirk had seen your injuries.." – his grasp tightened making her freeze

"No. I didn't think it was necessary…" she answered confronting his gaze

"Well I do. Go and tell Quirk to take a look at it. I'm sure she'll figure out something"- Nuada stated

"I still…" –Nessa tried to argue when she was interrupted half- word

"I SAID I DO. I'm really getting tired of your insubordination. I order you to go and have your wounds fixed. Will you go by yourself or should I carry you there?" Nuada's voice become a growl and his grasp made Nessa's fingers limb.

"Alright I will! Now let me go will you? Without my fingers I'm of no value to you.." she shouted trying to free her hand again

"You got that very right"- he released her hand and with a sneer continued – "You are worthless human filth. A temporary entertainment. I only need your body to do something for me. I don't need you to believe in it, you don't have to understand it. Just do what you are told. Nothing more, nothing less. In return you'll regain your pitiful life back. I think that's very generous offer. A month in exchange for life. " he watched her eyes narrowing in anger as she replied

"Just one loop in your plan Your Royal Pitifullness. ASK ME IF I CARE .. That was just my pledge of respect. Adequate to yours" she held his gaze for a moment and added – "I don't have to respect you in order to do my job right. And I won't." She turned on a heal and started to walk away. Then she stopped and spat from over he shoulder "I'm just reminding you that last night makes us even. So don't flatter yourself that much…"

Nuada watched her leave. In his head his thoughts rumbled against each other. He didn't know why he had said that. After all he respected her as a warrior, she had proven her worth to him. He even started enjoy her company and her specific and sarcastic sense of humor. She was the first human who did not fear him. At least formally. Even her insubordination and lack of humility amused him… to some point. A deep plunge cooled his senses. He doesn't have to be kind towards her. After all she's just a tool. And even if he finds her company entertaining, he cannot allow her to get under his skin. His loneliness was coming to and end. Soon enough he wouldn't even consider human's company enjoyable.

When he returned to the lair, she was sitting on a chair with arms folded upon chest. As she noticed him, her eyes tossed invisible daggers his direction. To his amusement he found that her cheeks were slightly red, which meant that she had to be furious. She was turning his small dagger in her fingers. He ignored her gaze and slowly headed for the bedroom.

"I need to go to Amarath whether you like it or not. I need my equipment supplemented. I need new armor and new clothing. I won't go in some girly elf's dress. I NEED TO GO TO AMARATH!" Nessa gradually raised her voice and ended yelling.

"Don't raise your voice. If you want something all you need to do is ASK" – evil smile crawled upon Nuada's face

"I forget it. I won't…" Nessa growled

"Then you'll go in girly dress…" Nuada sneered

"Without tools I won't disarm anything… I NEED to have my tools. Which part you don't understand?!" – Nessa tried to remain calm but her voice trembled

"I assure you I understand perfectly. All you need to do is ask. Your blackmail is not very convincing. If I cannot use you, I'll find someone else. And as for you, we'll return to my primary idea. I like it." Nuada calmly answered

"If I'm so disposable, why do you bother? Why not kill me and find someone else.?!" Nessa tried to calm down

"Oh that's easy…" Nuada approached her sneering – "Why would I destroy my property? That wouldn't be very wise, would it? Well anymore smart remarks? Any?.. A little one?" – the way he mocked at her made Nessa's jaw clench. She was annoyed with herself. This pathetic sissy got on her nerves perfectly. She studied her boots for a moment, and then spoke through tightened throat

"Can we go to Amarath? I really need to get some things." She ended almost whispering

"I didn't hear the word.." Nuada demanded

"…Please.." – she murmured avoiding his sneering gaze

"We'll go there tomorrow" – Nuada grinned – "And next time you'll ask, say it louder. I hardly heard you this time"

That was it. Nessa's mind burst with rage. Before she realized what she was doing the dagger flied elf's direction aiming straight at his heart. Suddenly it lost its speed and fell down at Nuada's feet.

Nessa's eyes widened in surprise. Nuada picked it up and mocked at "Every day you disappoint me more… I believed that you are able to control yourself. That's why women aren't warriors. You're taking it all too personal…"

"I don't think you should be the one who should preach about taking things too personal…" Nessa spouted hastily

Nuada ignored her retort and continued – "To spare you further disappointment.. you cannot hurt me. Loyalty enchantment." – the dagger lazily span in his fingers – " You, unfortunately don't have such powerful allies…" once he finished dagger flied her direction. Nessa dodged it and it plunged into the table.

"Just checking your reflex. …" he turned away and walked into bedroom – "Next time I won't miss." he added from over his shoulder.

Nessa took a deep breath to calm down.

_Get a hold of yourself girl..... You dance as he wants you to. That's not how it's going to be. Not at all..._


	18. Breaking the Silence

Hello All,

Introducing XVIII.... I'm afraid that's the last one being updated that regularly. For all future delays... sorry, new position, new duties, less time, and brain too tired for word flow.

So hopefully enjoy...

MS

* * *

Quirk was sitting on the table and watchig Nessa and Nuada as they prepared for departure. The atmosphere was thick, one could almost see the ice mass filling the room. They passed each other without casting even a single look .

"_If it continues, they will kill each other. Or I will. This is getting unbearable…"_

"Listen you two!" fairy snapped – " I understand you don't love each other. That's fine. For me you don't even have to like each other. But for Mielikki's cloak, don't make us all miserable! It's hard to breathe here!"

Nessa glanced at Quirk and said "I'll wait outside, discuss it with your master…"

"Oh no you won't! This concerns you too. You need do come to some kind of agreement or I swear,…. You really wouldn't like to deal with furious fairy…" Quirk threatened.

Nessa moved her gaze to Nuada's amused face, returned to Quirk, shrugged and left the cave. Nuada peeked at Quirk trying to get rid of smirk that just wouldn't come off. Then using all his will not to snort tried to appease her saying "Don't worry Quirk, it's just few more days. You'll muddle through somehow. There are good times coming our way. This all is just rough prelude. Just hold on a little more." He winked at her and headed for the exit.

Nessa was waiting for him, leaned against the rock. When she saw him, she leaned forward and asked – "Shall we?" Nuada tilted his head and headed directly for the hole in the brushwood. Nessa followed right after.

Amarath was ½ hour way from the hideout. They walked all way in complete silence. When they stopped on the hill located in front of the city gate their faces showed extremely different emotions. Nessa's lightened as she saw home. There were moments, she didn't believe that she would return. Nuada's was stretched in disgust. Everything about human dwellings, the view, the smell, the sound was repulsive. He was revived by Nessa's voice

"I 'm going to need your cloak. Give it to me." – she demanded

"Why would?..- he asked and added – "It'll be too big anyway…"

"I cannot enter my territory exposed like that. Not in ellfie dress…" – she snorted – "And I don't think it would be good for you either. To be seen with me" – casting a meaningful look she reached out her hand.

Nuada rolled his eyes and reluctantly took off the cloak and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and put it on. It in fact was way too big, which made Nuada giggle.

"You look as if you were some kind of priestess or enchantress" he spoke trying to calm down

"Well then we match. You look like elven royalty. You always have to have magic cloaked creature sticked to your back around…" Nessa replied stretching the hood on her head – "Come" – she said and went down the hill.

***********************************

This city was a torture for Nuada. It must have been a market day, for the humans were cooping up everywhere The stench of dirty bodies mixed with not fresh food odor made Nuada's stomach content come up his throat. Every second someone was running into him or elbowing him. His will was stretched to the limit. They meandered through the streets. Finally Nessa turned to a small side lane which, to Nuada's surprise, seemed to be empty. They walked down it for a while, and then Nessa stopped in front of one obscure building.

"Welcome to my kingdom…" she spoke and entered it. Nuada hesitated for a while, and then followed. After a short trip through dark corridors they entered a room, dark, cold and dirty.

"Is it where you live?" – Nuada asked not being able to hide shock and disgust.

"Almost… Catch!" –answered returning his cloak to him. Then she approached a fireplace or rather a hole that used to hold this function. She bent down, pressed something in the wall and they both heard a silent click. She approached the wall slightly pushed it and a secret door opened. She turned to Nuada and spoke "This is where I live"…

"I have to say I'm impressed.. Did you make it by yourself?" elf asked

"I define myself by how well I hide… That's my job. That's why I'm alive and…. Unspoiled… My job is to deceive and to remain unseen. Yes I did it myself. And out of all creatures in this world I'm revealing it to you… Sweet irony.." Nessa spoke half to herself before entering the room.

Nuada took his time to study the room. From his own experience he knew, that dwellings say more about people, that they would like to reveal. The room was not big it was actually divided in two by small curtain. Space behind the curtain was provisional bathroom. Nessa who took a pile of clothes turned her steps directly there. Nuada continued his examination. There was not much to see. Simple furniture, no unique items, works of art, nothing that would tell him anything. He sat down on the bed. He slid his hand over the sheets. With a smile he lifted a cat fur that stuck to his fingers. _A cat…. Who would have thought…_ he smirked to himself. Finally his eyes rested on a small table standing next to window. Right there in a small vase stood now completely dried elder branch. He approached it and spoke loud – "Elder? You don't seem a flower picker to me…"

"And you don't seem a fairy saver to me" – Nessa shouted back from behind the curtain – "Things, and people are not always what they seem.." Nuada tilted his head at her remark and turned to look through the window. People were still cooping up, all this filth, soulless brick formation made Nuada's nose wrinkle.

"What is it that makes you humans love and create towns? All this corruption, filth, stench…" he asked keeping his eyes focused on window view

"I could try to answer that, if you'll be able to answer what makes you love forests so much?" Nessa emerged from behind the curtain all dressed up and ready to leave

Nuada's eyebrows crooked as he was searching for the answer in his mind. Finally he spoke

"Forest is my home. It's where I was born and where I grew up. It's where my people are. It's freedom in its pure form. I think that would be the answer. More or less.."

"Well everything you've just said applies to me as well. But town is my home. I was born here, here I won my life. Here is everything that matters…or mattered to me. This place gave me a chance to be who I am. To be free. If I were born anywhere else, I just wouldn't be me. I'd probably be some decent wife with at least three children on my back…" Nuada tried to remain serious, but picture of this woman as a housewife made him snort, and then giggle

"Yes I also find it funny. So briefly that's why I love it in here…" she smirked at him.

They both looked at each other smiling. Eventually Nuada broke the silence with a question

"We are not befriending.. are we? An hour without a disregarding remark from your part seems suspicious.."

"What's your name….ELF?" – Nessa asked twisting her head to the side

"Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of Balor" he answered slowly leaning her direction

"Well, Nuada, we don't have to befriend. But tools serve you better when you don't toss them around. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked slightly leaning toward him locating her face an inch from his. They remained still for a moment, each one trying to make the other look away. Eventually they simultaneously leaned back. Nuada cleared his throat and spoke: "I see that you are ready. Where to now?"

"Forenar's Pride. I need to supplement my equipment…" Nessa replied heading for the door

Nuada watched woman's back as she led him through the maze of city alleys. He felt strangely relieved. More civilized type of relationship applied to him more. Eventually they stopped in front of huge door of "Forenar's Pride"

*************************************

Old dwarf stood by crossbow stand manipulating by the stringing of one of the bows. He turned around to the sound of a small bell that announced new customers. At the sight of Nessa his eyes first widened in surprise and then glazed. A silent moan came out of Forenar's throat as he almost charged at the woman.

"Nessie, my precious flower… I was sure yer' dead…" he reached her almost knocking her of feet and hugged her

This time Nessa's eyes glazed. Partially out of emotion and partially out of pain. Dwarf's embrace was very strong, she could almost hear her ribs crack.

"Forenar.." – she gasped – "I cannot breathe…"

"Oh sorry, sometimes it's hard to control my strength.." Forenar jumped back wiping the tears. Then his eyes narrowed and he snapped "Oh this filthy worm… I will disembowel him and hang him by his guts… How could he scare me so.. Let him just come here.. I'll show him.."

"What are you talking about, my friend?" Nessa queried smirking at outraged dwarf

" Jon… this no good traitor… He rolled in here, all covered in blood and said that he had lost ye! Then he fainted. All the time he was blubbering about you being gone and having sent ye to death! The next day he just disappeared leaving me with all this…" Forenar's voice broke down

"So Jon is alive…" Nessa spoke faintly

"You bet he is!" Forenar snarled – "But not for long… Just let me put my hands on him…"

"Calm down Forenar.. As you can see I'm alive and well. It all was… a part of my new task. Jon just might have panicked. Don't be too harsh to him. Please…" she sent him one of smiles that made old dwarf's heart melt

"Alright… but only because ye asked me.." Forenar didn't seem convinced

Nuada watched the scene with a dim smile. Many people seemed to care for this woman. Quite odd, taking her profession and temper into consideration. He cleared his throat to remind her that he was waiting. Nessa got the message as she spoke to the dwarf

"Forenar, forgive me, but I'm little pressed for time…" she was interrupted by Forenar reprimanding Nuada

"Ay ye, goldilocks. Don't you hem at my Girl! Now we talk. If yer' in such hurry go and run around the shop. We'll call you when we're done.."

Nuada's eyes narrowed in anger and his hand went down and grabbed the handgrip. Nessa rushed his direction trying to attract his gaze, now fixed upon her friend. Her hand shot forward and covered the his that rested on the blade.

"Please don't… Let me handle this.." she pleaded

"Get out of my way…" Nuada growled glaring at the dwarf above her head

"Nuada… YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS, look at me please!" she hissed trying to hold his hand in place

Nuada blinked and cast Nessa a surprised gaze. "Did you just call me Your Royal Highness? No sarcasm?" he crooked his head

"Yes I did, and I will do it whenever you wish, if you just let it go this time…" Nessa negotiated

"Oh… that's interesting.." – Nuada relaxed his stance and fixed his gaze upon woman's face – "and what else can you offer for not taking this dwarf's head off?"

"Don't push your luck…" Nessa murmured – "I cannot hurt you, BUT he can.."

"Alright then…"- Nuada snarled –" I'll wait outside… But you owe me thief. You owe me."

He reversed rapidly and stormed out of the shop. Nessa sighed in relief. She knew that Forenar was not an easy opponent, but in fact he was no match to Nuada. She slowly walked to dwarf took his head in her hands and spoke -

"Just don't do it again… Do not prod my superiors. They are not good people and…" – she sighed – " Just don't do that, alright?"

"I won't… promise" Forenar mumbled

" Alright, I don't want to outrage him more. I need new armor, new set of keys, and new set of your "surprise" daggers" – she recited

After a moment all lied ready on the counter. Raked all in and tossed a purse to Forenar

"I'm not sure if it's enough." - she said – "Nevertheless I will deliver the rest within a month of time. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course there is Girl!" – Forenar snarled – " Just watch yer back. I don't trust this pointy ear flirt."

" I will Forenar…. I will" – Nessa grinned and rushed for the door. Nuada was waiting for her with his arms folded upon his chest.

"That was touching" - he scoffed

"What?"- Nessa inquired

"Saving this crippled maggot's life."- the moment he finished the sentence, he caught her fist which was coming right against his cheek. Nessa's face was stretched in anger when she growled

" You may insult me… But don't you dare to insult my..." - she hesitated - " friends..." - she added firmly - "Especially the ones you would never even come close to…"

They froze for a moment having a gaze duel. Finally Nuada spoke – "I thought you didn't have friends. It's a bit unprofessional…" he released her hand pushing her away. "You ARE full of surprises…" he added eyeing her up and down. –" So where to now? I see that this place spoils you."

"Just one more place. We could attain more info about Graveyard District there." – she answered turning her back on him – "Follow me"

****************************************

_It's been almost two weeks. Two weeks and no sign of her. I checked every possible option, used every possible contact and nothing. NOTHING!_

Jon sat on the bed and rubbed his temples. Formally, he used all possible channels to track either Nessa or white-haired man down. They both seemed to vanish into thin air. He hid his face in hands and froze. He jumped at the sound of opening door. He grabbed his blade and put himself in defensive stance. The only person who knew where to find him was Nessa, but since she was gone, it must have been someone else. Someone who wasn't supposed to know the secret_. _When he saw the curtain of red hair emerging from behind the door, his throat tightened, and the blade started to shake.

"Nessa?"- he whispered trying to see woman's face through the hair

"And who would you expect. A city council? Of course it's me!" – she flipped her hair back revealing her face to him. Jon rushed at her with his arms wide open, when suddenly he stopped at the view of Nuada following his friend.

"What is he doing here?" Jon asked taking a step back

"I work for him and that's why I came. I need all you have on Ashane, Graveyard District precisely." Nessa stated. She gave him a searching glance, trying to assess his general condition. Apparently he was fine. A bit pale, but fine. She felt relief. She didn't care about the code. She was really happy to see him alive. When it comes to indifference, there was whole room for improvement.

"I hope that you know what you are doing" Jon mumbled assuming that is wasn't the best time to ask where she had been. He was happy to see her alive and that was enough.

"Let's see…" he murmured searching a pile of papers resting on a table. "Ashane…. Ashane.. here it is…" he exclaimed pulling out two big sheets of paper – "Here's the plan of Graveyard District with inserted remarks. All the things that you might find useful are written on the other side of the sheet. That's all I have. Information comes from Marla, half-orc bar tender. In most places I believe it's considerably credible. However I'd recommend checking some points in person."

"Great Jon, you're the best…" Nessa grinned and took the sheet from him – "I have to go… I will be unavailable for approximately a month. So if you happen to see any interesting commissions, keep them for me..

"I'm at your service as always…" Jon bowed to Nessa fixing his gaze on Nuada. He was positive that there was something wrong. He knew what he saw. She almost slaughtered the elf. Then why would she change her mind and work for him. This was not right. But he had no other way than to trust her.

"Till our next meeting then" he nodded to her and watched her leave. He returned to the bed and sat down heavily. The prior anxiety was replaced by new one. Far more disturbing. It was something he would never forgive himself.

***********************************

Gloved hand played with stuffed purse. A pair of eyes hidden behind the mask lazily examined cloaked newcomer. The room was dark, lightened by one small candle standing on the table. The shadows of two figures danced on the wall. Eventually masked man spoke:

"You must be very determined to come here. It's been a while since I had guests. You risk a lot to come into… a death... lover's lair. Give me a reason not to kill you. You would match my collection…"

"First one is in your hand. The content of this purse would be enough to build a small division of your… specimen…" the guest answered

"You insult me… I suggest you think of something better if you don't want to taste my anger…" mask eye holes seemed to burst in flames

"Let me finish then.." the figure snorted – "I assure you that my gratitude is equal to received support. Therefore I offer you these stones. I'm convinced you'll find them interesting." – he put three black stones in front of the host. Now his eyes seemed to lighten as he reached for the gift

"Myrkul's tears? How did you get those?" –the man was not able to hide arousal

"It doesn't matter…" the figure replied - "So… do you still feel offended? I just thought these could help you in your… research.."

"What do you expect from me then?" masked man relaxed now turning the stones in his hand

"Nothing big…I just want you to clear the district of your people on 17/18 Mirtul Night. That's all. I have a business to deal there. I just don't want to be disturbed." – figure explained

"I bet that you're heading for Christof's tomb? Here I can promise that I can order my people. But I hold no power over City Guards." The host replied

"Still that would be enough. Do we have a deal then, Belvites?" figure queried

"Yes we do." Belvites nodded – "Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends.. I'm listening…" figure froze awaiting

"Make it spectacular. I mean dealing with those inflated fools. I have a small… conflict with City Council. I've been planning to send them a message for a long time. I think this one would be the most appropriate. They shouldn't interfere…" – the rest of the sentence he spoke to the darkness But he was convinced that he was heard. With a sneer he leaned back on the chair and admired the stones, now perfectly reflecting the candlelight.


	19. Icy Reception

Hello again,

Presenting the next piece. The creation of totally overloaded and squeezed brain. I hope you'll handle this.

To those who are sticking with me...

Sesshira as always thanks for letting me know you're still with me. That means a lot to me. Really.

Sylistra... you're great reviewer. Thanks to your constructive feedback, I feel that I'm moving on.. forward. I know there's much to learn, but I owe you much. BIG AND HONEST THANK YOU.

And to the rest of the world.. I'm still counting on your feedback. For an author it's important, it helps to improve, become more creative. So if you have remarks please share them with me. I really appreciate all.

Thank you and see you in some time.

MS

* * *

Nessa and Nuada spent the rest of time left to their departure on studying the materials they received from Jon. They were more thorough and exhaustive than information the managed to gather so far. Maps, drawings and comments helped them to come to a plan that was a compromise between two, extremely different view's and strategies. Nessa's was preservative, based upon distractions and dodges. Nuada's plans were far more violent and based on an open confrontation. There were times that Quirk thought that this fragile truce will not last a second. For numerous times they came against each other with delicately speaking hostile intentions. But after hours spent on fighting followed by hours of silence, they slowly came to delicate compromise. Once they actually started to listen to other party's reasoning, the pieces started to come together just before their eyes.

According to Jon's notes, Graveyard District was a vast area of land which could be considered a city itself. There was a separate administration, guard duty, even separate specific night life which took place in "Diggers Hole" one of a kind tavern. There were two ways to get to the district, through the main gate, or use the forest route. Increasing demand for graves, forced the district administration to move the borders and acquire the forest territory. At first Nuada opted for using the forest route. Nessa however questioned his proposal, for she was convinced that the guards would expect possible trespassing there. Therefore this end would be the most secured one. Her fist hit the table as she snapped:

"Listen to me for a moment you stubborn, irreformable fool! Choosing this path will lead us straight into their hands! Can't you see that, dammit?"

"So let them come!" Nuada yelled back leaning on his fists – "I do not fear them"

Nessa took a deep breath and continued – " It's not about fear. I know you don't fear them. Neither do I. But the less they, see the better. For both of us. Therefore I believe that the main gate would be the better option. At least more daring. And they don't expect that…"

"You want me to sneak in like a coward? Not to touch anyone?" – Nuada snarled

"Name it as you like. Let me just remind you that you want to STEAL something. And stealing is about SNEAKING and being invisible. If you cannot understand that… then make me your whore for I will not help you with this and there is no way you can make me… I will not get exposed like that." She turned her back on him and folded arms upon chest.

Nuada glared at her back. He lifted his hand to the forehead and rubbed it. Then he shook his head and spat – "Alright then… let's hear it.."

Nessa turned around slowly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Look… I really want it to work. Not for you.. for me. So it's the highest time you started to listen. Can you do that? Or should I start to undress and jump on your lap?" she twisted her head to the side and sent him a sly smile. Her remark seemed to relax him a bit. He smirked back and spoke- "Quite unexpected proposal from your part, but today I'm forced to refuse. I'm listening, I really am.." he raised his hands in gesture of surrender

"Great." She smiled and continued – " My plan is quite simple. And don't worry there is something for you as well.." – her grin widened at interest that appeared in his eyes. "So, after dark we head for the main gate. You wait until I take out the guards. My way. You follow at my signal. We hide the bodies. I don't believe there be more than 2. Till the next shift we should have about 4 hours to take what you want and disappear. This should be enough time…" she paused and then continued – "Then we have to leave the main route as it might be patrolled. We'll proceed the side alleys straight to the main tomb. Again I take out the two guards outside the tomb. And then there's stage two. It belongs to you and your men. I just mind my own business, and lead you through. Does it sound that bad?" – she asked leaning against the table

Nuada's face was still and focused. He examined her face as if he was trying to see what she hid beneath the skin. Finally he spoke "What makes you try to improve the plan so much? My mistake is your score. If I die you are free.." she interrupted him " But not paid my Royal Highness.." her eyes smirked

"In that case…"- he grinned – "I agree to your plan. I think it's well rounded. Be proud thief, we're doing it your way…"

_And try even more, the ending will be more fulfilling_ – he added in his mind.

****************************************

Although Narfell was not very far from Amaranth, the road was not easy. Narfell was surrounded by hills, much higher than those that surrounded Nessa's city. One who needed to go there had to do considerable amount of climbing to get there. Once they got to the top, they stopped for a moment to catch a breath. They both gazed upon Narfell. Sparkling lights made it resemble a jewel resting in a dark shell of valley.

"So here is where the fellowship unites?" Nessa asked fixing her eyes upon the town

"Yes, precisely…" Nuada answered

"Are your people as fond of humans as you are?" she cast an elf amused gaze

"No…" Nuada glanced back smirking – "They are worse. Now you'll understand how easy I have been on you so far…"

"REALLY" Nessa expressed her surprise quite loud – "So how are you going to make it work?"

"Well" - Nuada paused slightly leaning her direction – "It all depends on you. I can order them to keep you alive… but not necessarily unspoiled. If you just hold your tongue, everything should work just perfect…"

"I'll try.." she murmured, her eyes filled with mischief. As she took a step forward to descend the hill, he grabbed her arm making her stop

"In this place I want to make things clear. If I feel a hint of disrespect in you, in presence of my men, I'll make you regret it to an extend….well I can be very creative so to say.." his lips curved in an evil smile "So far I let you get away with your games, but no more. From now on you behave. Remember thief what you owe me.." his tone made Nessa's muscles tense

"Alright" – murmured slowly freeing her arm off his grasp – "I'll be a good girl"

"I'll be watching you…. Closely"- he whispered bowing down to her ear – "Come"- he added out loud – "We've wasted enough time on cheap talking. I wish to sit down and relax now."

Nessa watched his back as he walked down the hill. The got the impression that he was leading her straight to the lion cave. All she could do now was to believe this Prince had enough authority to protect her. If not…._Everybody has to die someday…_ With a sigh she followed the elf.

**********************************

Three elves were sitting at the table. The bottle of wine was almost empty. One of the elves raised his hand and summoned the waitress.

"One more bottle… or make it two…" he ordered. The girl bowed and went to the bar to get requested items

"Two? Tuatha, I think you're launching out a little. We are setting out tomorrow. Prince Nuada will be angry, seeing your disregarding attitude..

"Mathan… please. What's three bottles of wine for three fine Elves. Even four. Prince will be here any minute with his companion. Is it really that much?" – Tuatha crooked his head at this remark

"Speaking of which, Nuada's a bit late. It's not like him. I'm getting a bit worried. Nathaniel what do you think?"

"I think that Nuada's companion might hold him back for a while… Let him have a good time" – Nathaniel studied his glass with a sly smile

"What do you mean?" both elves exclaimed in surprise

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! You're attracting too much attention.." Nathaniel hissed – "All I know is that this is a female. And that our Prince has been… taking care of her for a time… So let him have his time…"

"Elvin rogue… That's odd but Prince Nuada has always been very resourceful…" Tuatha mused

"Well thank you very much for a compliment…" the silence was broken by Nuada approaching the table – "What makes me so resourceful? – he inquired resting his hand on Tuatha's shoulder

" Nothing… nothing really" the elf mumbled – "We were just wondering what took you so long to get here… Speaking of which, where is our… pretty companion?" three pairs of eyes rested upon cloaked figure standing behind Nuada

"Well… let me introduce you to Nessa… our trap handler.." he stepped aside giving them a better view on her. As Nessa slowly removed the hood off her head, their eyes widened in shock

"A human?!" Nathaniel snorted and took a step back. Mathan and Tuatha froze moving their gazes from Nuada to Nathaniel

"Nessa" – Nuada turned to woman – "Go to your room now. Refresh yourself. In one hour we meet to have a final discussion on our plan." – then he rested a mischievous gaze on his companions " We have a few issues to discuss here."

For the first time Nessa followed his request without hesitation. As she followed the host leading her to her room, she scolded herself mentally. She was sentenced to a company of elves that openly hated her. She was at the mercy of a Prince, who openly admitted that humbling her is enjoyable to him. Woman shut the door and leaned against it. After a moment she sighed and walked towards the bed slowly removing her cloak. She tossed it on the bed and then slowly sat down. She hid her face in her hands allowing her hair to fall loose. Suddenly she felt tired and worn out. Nessa has always been a free spirit. Being forced to do as she was told was humiliating enough. But, unfortunately she was out of options.

_Rhys I hope you're watching this, for this is the most educational lesson you could ever want for me….And I bet you're having a great time.._

*****************************

"Nuada…I know you don't have to explain anything to me…"- Nathaniel hesitated – " but for our friendship's sake… for our mission's sake.. tell me what's the meaning of all this?"

"Relax my friend" – Nuada smirked at his friend's frown – "She's the best, he fame precedes her. We wouldn't stand a chance to get anyone as skilled" Nuada paused to make Nathaniel look at him. "Apart from that.. I'm playing a little game here, and she's my little dancer. A feisty one.." he mused allowing mischievous smile to crawl up on his face.

"Are you carrying on with her, My Prince?" Nathaniel asked in disbelief

"I think you're moving a bit too far" Nuada pouted – "Besides…claiming her is… "- he paused - " If you tried, I'm sure she'd bite off her tongue just to prove, you have no power over her. I have never seen a female fight like that… Impressive…" Nuada mused again

Disbelief didn't leave Nathaniel's eyes as he spoke " You are scaring me my Prince, but you have never failed me. I trust you, therefore I won't question your choice. But I don't trust human. And please, don't ask that of me."

"I'm will not Nathaniel.. I will not" Nuada calmed the elf down– 'It'll be just two days. All I ask of you is to, give me two days."

"What makes you believe that she'll be loyal to you? Does she even know what it is all about?" Nathaniel investigated

"She will be loyal, don't worry. I'm holding her under my thumb. She already dances as I tell her…" his black lips twitched – "And she doesn't know what the purpose of that is. That's the best part. She got in my way, and now I'm teaching her a lesson. Questions?"

"No… I just hope that you really know what you're doing…" Nathaniel tilted his head down and rubbed his forehead. – 'Now I just have to explain it to Tuatha and Mathan. And to be honest, I have no idea how to do this.."

"You'll figure out something…" Nuada grinned – "As far as I remember, you were always very talented liar…'

"Cannot disagree on this one…" Nathaniel spat from over the shoulder as he headed for the door

********************************************

Nessa lifted her head at the loud knock on the door. She was a bit surprised for she didn't think that an hour would pass that quickly. She adjusted the dagger hidden in her sleeve and firmly spoke "Enter!"

As the door opened, her brows rose in slight surprise. She expected to see Nuada, but instead there was the second elf standing in her door. The moment she saw him, she knew his intentions were not friendly. His eyes were filled with disdain and his lips stretched in malicious grin. He slowly closed the door and turned the key.

"I need to have a short talk with you, and I don't want to be disturbed… I hope you don't mind…" he sneered turning his face to her

Nessa's temper was hard to control, before she recalled Nuada's words of keeping her mouth shut she blurted out "I don't.. but perhaps it's you who shouldn't cut off his escape route" As she finished she gave herself a mental slap. Keeping her eyes fixed on the elf she slowly got up.

Nathaniel's reaction to her words was predictable. His face grimaced in anger. He took a step towards her with his fists clenched. A dagger whirled in Nessa's hand and she spoke "If you came to talk… talk. Make one more step, and this birdie lands between your eyes…"

Nathaniel sneered and took another step. A dagger shot out of Nessa's hand and cut him through the cheek. Within a fraction a second another one appeared in her hand, pointed straight at stunned elf. "Don't make me repeat myself!" Nessa growled - "Either you have something to say, or get out!"

Nathaniel wiped the blood off his face and growled back "You'll pay for this bitch! For some reason Nuada trusts you.. but I don't. I'll be watching you closely…." – he walked to the door and unlocked it – "And keep in mind that Nuada won't find you valuable forever. And he won't always be there to watch your back. And when this time comes… you'll regret it." – he murmured from over the shoulder.

She jumped at the sound of slamming door. She hanged her head and took a deep breath. Recently she has become very successful in moving from big mess to worse. She sat down on the bed and slowly spun the dagger in her fingers. Then she smirked. At least from now things could not go much worse.


	20. Within the Wolfpack

Hello,

Motivated by my new reviewers I'm presenting the next piece.

It was actually quite easy to write. I just sat and wrote. I had to switch my brain to less official mode.

So, Reinamarie Seregon, Found-in Reverie, Mommys-Little-Mightmare, and Frigg Song, THANK YOU for sharing your opinions. As you can see it quite works. My muse went berserk.

Now enough of blubbering. Read and let me know what you think.

MS

* * *

Nathaniel stormed into Nuada's room pressing his hand to bleeding cheek.

"This bitch attacked me.! She raised her filthy hand against me! I cannot work with someone like that. Either you do something about her, or I leave. I'm not doing it this way!" he yelled

Nuada's eyes widened in shock as he rushed his friend's direction – "How did it happen?"

"Does it matter?" Nathaniel sounded offended – " What should matter is that your soldier was injured by human.."

" It does matter my friend.." Nuada rested his hand upon elf's shoulder – "I just want to know what happened."

"I went to have a word with her, and her answer were daggers flying my direction. End of story. She's impertinent, unbearable bitch. No matter how good she is, you should dismiss her and find someone, who knows his limits.." Nathaniel snarled studying the blood on his palm

"Go and have it fixed" Nuada spoke – "And I'll have a little chat with my mercenary… We'll meet here in 15 minutes for short briefing." Nuada paused – "I'm sorry my friend. I assure you , this will never happen again. I give you my word." Nuada rapidly turned away and rushed for the door.

******************************

Nessa was braiding her hair when Nuada stormed into her room.

"Where are your manners, Your Royal Highness? Storming into lady's room like that? It doesn't befit.." – she spoke to his mirror image

"Manners? You want manners? Well let me show you…" he came at her making her reverse quickly. She has never seen him that furious. She peeked at the blades which lied on the bed. Not that it would help much, but she would feel more confident having them by her side. With every step of his, she took involuntary step back. Finally she found herself trapped between stone wall and outraged elf approaching her with not at all friendly intentions. Her eyes desperately searched for any escape route, but it was far too late, he stood right in front of her. He rested his hands on the wall, right by her arms, efficiently trapping her. Nessa felt her heartbeat quicken, along with increasing tightness in her throat. She knew that she moved too far this time, and she knew that talking out of that was delicately speaking impossible. She decided however not to show that she was...uncomfortable. Ignoring the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath, and confronted Nuada's infuriated gaze.

"I thought we had a deal…" – Nuada growled – "I thought I made your position clear. And yet you dare to attack one of my people?! Give me a good reason not to break your neck…"

"It was self-defense…" Nessa challenged him with her gaze – "He came against me.. it was an automatic reaction. Not action.. You would have done the same…" she was broke off by his fist slamming against the wall, just right by her head

"SILENCE!" -he snapped – "Don't say a word!" – his voice trembled out of rage – "I've had enough of your roistering…" he clutched her throat, pressing her skull against the wall – "Listen to me human… and listen very carefully. I've come so far, and I'm not going to let you ruin all this. I'm giving you one and last chance…" Nessa felt that decreasing air supply is making her woozy, but the held his gaze. Nuada continued now having his voice transformed to hiss "You go there and beg Nathaniel for forgiveness…"

"No…" she whispered, fighting herself not to faint

"What did you say?!" Nuada twisted his head to the side in disbelief

"I said I won't do it. I did nothing but defending myself…" Nessa gasped – " So do what you have to do.."

Nuada released her allowing her to slide down the wall. She sat down choking and breathing in gasps. Nuada rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head back, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he bent down, and grabbed her arm making her stand up.

"If you like it your way, so be it." he snarled pushing her towards the door. She stumbled, stopped and cast him angered gaze from over the shoulder "Where are we going?" she asked

"I'm going to make a deal of my life…" Nuada murmured approaching her – "And you are my deal. Move!" he ordered

"Where are you taking me?!" Nessa snapped locking his eyes against hers – "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me.."

"I'm afraid Flower, that's your problem. You'll go exactly where I tell you." his face stretched in evil grin while he pushed her through the door

"Just kill me here! What's this masquerade for?!" she yelled at him

"Kill you? Oh no my litte fighter… I wouldn't make it that easy on you…" he murmured grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stairs. She struggled fiercely to free herself from his grasp. Nuada stopped and hissed "Either you go by yourself conscious or I transport you unconscious. For me, it makes no difference… for you… it's better to keep your eyes open."

Nessa's defiance faded as the saw his gaze. She felt that further fight didn't make too much sense. She relaxed her muscles and mumbled "I'll go by myself.."

"Whatever you say…" Nuada released her arm and moved his hand down, allowing his own arm to wrap around Nessa's waist. "Well come Love" – he mocked – "let's go for a walk. The night is so beautiful.. But you're soo stiff. Why is that.? Put your arm around me. It' no sin…"

Nessa followed his request faintly, and they walked towards the stairs. In the eyes of the strangers, they seemed to be lovers entering the night in search of dark pleasures.

********************************************

They walked along dark side alleys till the moment they stopped in front of obscure, abandoned building. Nuada knocked at the door and spoke to Nessa

"If you have any common sense left, I advise you to draw good conclusions out of our small trip"

The door opened and extremely ugly orc revealed to them, eyeing them up and down. "What?!" he grunted ineptly in common speech.

"I came to make business. This is my commodity.." – he pushed Nessa forward, almost sending her to the ground. Orc cast her an examining glance and smiled exposing his rotten fangs. "Not make mess. You mess I kill" orc grunted stepping aside

Nuada entered the building pushing Nessa in front of him. Nessa's mind raced.

_What is this place? What's inside this wicked mind? _ she thought stumbling over her own feet.

Finally they reached a huge chamber. And Nessa understood where she was. It was illegal slave market. Cages covered whole floor leaving a little place for buyers to move between them. None of them was empty. There were men, women, even children. Her eyes widened in horror at the concept of life this pointy eared bastard had planned for her.

"Come" he whispered to her ear – "Let's take a closer look at your future"

His grasp tightened as he pulled her, making the crowd step aside. They stopped in front of cage full of young women. They were probably Nessa's coevals. Nessa turned her head and looked away. She couldn't stand the view of their torn clothing, bruised bodies and most of it all their empty lifeless eyes. Nuada grabbed her hair and made her look their direction

"Look!" he hissed to her ear "Look and tell me, which do you prefer, their company or mine? My patience has come to an end. I've grown tired of straightening you up. Now it's your turn to convince me, why shouldn't I get rid of you here…"

Nessa gritted her teeth. What he demanded of her, she couldn't guarantee. This slashed elf was a plain accident. She didn't mean to do it. She warned him, and it was him who insisted on the confrontation. She acted automatically, she couldn't just turn off her primal instincts. She felt like sheep taken by the wolfpack. The difference was that this sheep knew how to bite. And that was the problem. She was brought around by a hoarse voice:

"Ahhh what a quite do we have here.." she rested her gaze on a big muscular man slowly walking their direction – "Beautiful hair… and eyes.. and lips.." – he reached out his hand to caress the strand of the ruby hair. Nessa attempted to recede, but she came against the wall of Nuada's chest. He took her hands and twisted them behind her back, taking the last line of defense away.

"Yes, she's a beauty, but I have to warn you that she can be troublesome. That's why I came to sell her. But she has been quite an entertainment for a while. I'm sure you'll agree with me…" Nessa heard Nuada's voice coming from above her head.

"Little feisty one, aren't you…" the man purred moving his hand down her neck, sliding down breasts and stopping at her bosom. – "How much for this little falcon?" he queried

"I'll give her away cheap. I'm in a hurry and her body is not flawless. She's scarred. But the pleasure stays the same… 50 gold pieces and she's yours." Nuada answered increasing the pressure on Nessa's shoulder joints to prevent her from strugling.

"That's very cheap, indeed!" man's eyes glowed – "you have a deal" – he nodded

"I'm happy to hear that…" Nuada grinned at increased tremble of Nessa's body – "Just one more thing I'd like to ask of you. This little falcon was sort of precious to me. Could I have a last quarter with her? Just to preserve beautiful memories?" he winked at the man who now devoured Nessa's body with his eyes

"Be my guest, Sire" – the man bowed to Nuada – "to get rid of such beauty must be sad… Have a good time, I'll wait right here, and we'll finalize the transaction"

"Thank you, good man" Nuada answered pulling Nessa towards the exit

When they left the chamber and entered the dark corridor, Nuada released Nessa's hands. Then he pushed her making her back hit the wall. Then he slammed his hands against the wall, trapping her within the cage of his arms. It was dark, but still Nessa could see and feel his fury emanating out of his every pore. She has never been in such trouble. She forced herself to raise her head and look at him.

"What's your choice then? Us or him?" Nuada demanded

"Would you really give me away to this scumbag?" Nessa frowned trying to act surprised. Her remark angered him even more. Not only because she dared to make such remark, but also because she was partially right. He prepared this show to make her realize what he meant by owning her. But he assumed that this place would mitigate her intolerable temper. Taking a deep breath to calm down he asked

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Nuada twisted his head to the side

"Nothing…." Nessa mumbled dropping her gaze to the ground – "Nothing at all…" she understood that this was really not good time for being clever. Normally the slaves didn't scare her. She watched them often enough, to become indifferent to their suffering. Her sanity demanded that. But now, standing on the edge of becoming one of them, paralyzed her. Suddenly, "feisty" part of her receded, leaving her empty and passive.

Resignation in Nessa's eyes made Nuada embarrassed. He was positive that she would not believe his threats as she has done it so far. It was his fault, he tolerated her impertinence with extraordinary patience. But this had to come to an end. He had a soft spot for her and it was something he didn't actually understand. She was amusing in her attempts of proving to him that they were equal. Her presence allowed him to relax and allow his mind to tear away from dark thoughts that inhabited it for most of the time. But this weakness of his mustn't be revealed to his people. That's why he was decided; if she refuses to cooperate on his conditions, he'll have to let her go. Or rather get rid of her. Although somewhere, deep inside, most reluctantly admitted that leaving her with this filthy animal wasn't right. He shook his head as if he wanted to shake this thought out of his head

"You're running out of time…" he urged – "What will it be.?. I've already been generous giving you the possibility to choose. As you can see there are places and people worse than we are."

"Let's leave.." Nessa whispered

"Are you aware of the consequences of your choice?" Nuada leaned forward and cupped her chin making her look at him – "Then tell me." He demanded firmly

"I'll obey" she murmured

"Now why should I believe you? I've heard such vows before…" Nuada questioned

"I don't know…" – Nessa shrugged – " I cannot give you anything more than my word_." And my fear of your alternative plans concerning my person._ She added in her mind

"Will you apologize as I asked you to?" – He queried

"Yes…" her whisper was almost soundless

"Come then" he reached out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders _– I know that you wouldn't understand that. But I was also saving your life._ A glimpse of thought ran through elf's mind. Then added out loud – "And now we need to hurry for we are already late…. And remember what you are bound to do."

Nessa allowed him to lead her. She tilted her head in resignation. The horror he presented her to overwhelmed her. Suddenly she lost all will to fight and resist. She mused on all that had happened so far. Within the glimpse of time her life became someone else's property. Someone ruthless and cruel. Someone capable to sentence her for slow agony. So far she was convinced that death was the worst that could happen to her. Rhys in fact , for numerous times told her about wild world. But this world has never actually touched her. In this moment, she realized how peaceful and predictable her existence was compared to mess she stuck in. Little did she know about life and its twisted ways. Having that in mind, she allowed herself to be taken back to the wolves.

*********************************

Tuatha drummed his fingers on the table, Mathan swung on his chair. Their eyes were fixed upon Nathaniel who paced around the room with his hands set on his back. He wouldn't tell them where the wound on his cheek come from. They could only suspect that it was somehow connected to Nuada and his wicked choice. What was more disturbing.. Nuada and his "guard" were now very much late for the briefing. That was quite unusual, since the prince has always put much attention to punctuality.

Eventually the door opened and a human was forced into the room, followed by Nuada holding her firmly. He pushed her towards Nathaniel and growled "Speak!"

Nessa almost ran into Nathaniel's chest. Once she caught her balance she lifted her head, met his gaze and spoke.

"I apologize for what has happened. I had no right to attack you…"

_I HAD EVERY RIGHT! _ Her thoughts screamed

"I don't expect you to forgive me…

_And actually I don't give the smallest damn…_

…but the mission needs us all to cooperate." Finishing the sentence she peeked at Nuada. Nuada's face was very still. He turned to Nathaniel and asked "Do you accept these apologies, My Friend?"

Nathaniel's gaze was fixed upon Nessa's face. Nuada was right. Even now, even locked with enemy, who could do anything to her, there was no humility in her. There was a feigned one. She stood there in front of him, saying what she was told to say, but the words were denied by every single part of her body. By every single spark in her deep blue eyes. He could sense her disdain boiling just under this pale skin. _Very well – _he thought as his mouth curved into predatory smile – _very soon you'll be sorry. For real._

"Well.. my friend…" he turned to Nuada – "I see you were very efficient in blunting this kittens claws… However… I need to "feel" the release of the tension…" now he turned to Nessa approaching her just like predator sneaks upon his prey. Nessa stood still with her chin high. Nathaniel sneered as he continued – "Well, since your fame precedes you, I would like to try out your fingers…" his grin widened at flames that burst in female's eyes. "I want a massage." Nathaniel finished folding his arms upon chest. He smiled to his thoughts as he saw her fists and jaw clench. Her eyes burned. He has never seen such fire before. With a smug smile he turned to Nuada and asked with feigned surprise – "Am I asking too much?"

Now Nessa's gaze was fixed upon Nuada. He knew that this bastard enjoys this. But still she hoped that there are some lines, he would not cross. Apparently she was wrong as to her horror he answered without a single blink "No not at all my friend…" the unruly sparkles that appeared in his eyes almost made Nessa howl out of frustration. – "you deserve a decent compensation. But now let's go back to the main point. Ashane…"

Nessa heard nothing, except for her heart pounding in her ears. She leaned against the wall watching the elves with thoroughly feigned indifference. Now this was getting personal. The wave of emotions took over her. In this place… this room she made vow, that when this all ends, she will make him pay. Even if it would be the last thing she would do. She felt the sneering gaze of the other elf. With all her will she forced herself not to look back for that was what he wanted. And that was something he could never have. Her pride.


	21. Question of Honor

Hello All,

As you can see my muse is in berserk.... still. Which is quite odd taking into consideration I'm half alive and half awake for most of the time.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Your feedback is as always priceless to me.

One warning: this chapter contains violence and sexual content (or sort of).

The rest you have to find out yourselves.

Thanks,

MS

* * *

Nathaniel slowly got up watching the water swim down his muscled body. He stepped out of the tub and walked to the room drying his hair. Then he wrapped the towel around his hips and headed for the table. He took a small decanter, and poured himself a glass of red wine. Then he approached a dresser and examined his face in the mirror. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Although it was not deep, he was sure that this kitten has left him a souvenir. And he planned to do the same. He smiled at remark that Nuada made right after their meeting, when she was gone.

_Nathaniel, I'm giving her to you hoping that you know the rules. I guaranteed her immunity.. but it's not the most important. What I want you to remember, that you represent Elven Royalty a branch of Silver Tree. No matter what.. do not __disgrace us._

And he didn't mean do disgrace anyone. Except for her. Just to make her always think twice before she decides to attack any of his kind. With a smug smile he allowed his mind to drift away. A knock on the door made his grin widen. Very slowly he approached the door, tasting the moment.

"I was sure that you wouldn't show up. That would be a disappointment…" with his arm he invited Nessa inside

"Let's just get on with it" – she snarled passing him by – "I don't know what twisted ideas you have, but keep in mind, that I'm not a masseur. You risk your health.. Sire" her eyes flashed mischievously

"Oh I just have confidence in your dexterous fingers… Wine?" he pointed at the decanter – "You seem tensed"

"Well I am tensed, and with due respect, it's none of your business… " she hissed – "Will you lay down?"

"Feisty and perky… perfect combination.." the grin he casted her from over the shoulder made her feel uneasy.. – "All right then. There is oil. Ready when you are" – he added sitting down on the bed.

Nessa rolled her eyes and with a sigh grabbed the bottle. She slowly approached the elf casting a awaiting look.

"Aren't you supposed to lay down? As I've told you.. I don't know much about massaging, but I always thought that _subject_ has to lay down." She stated lazily swinging a bottle

"Well, how very smart!" Nathaniel clapped his hands – "But before I turn my back on you, I need to make sure you didn't bring unnecessary metal with you.." he sneered at her taking the bottle out of her hand and putting it on the pillow– "Now let's see what do we have here…" he purred pulling up her sleeves – "Ah. Those nice shiny toys." he slowly pulled out the daggers hidden on a special mechanism attached to her arm. He stood up slowly and approached the dresser. "I'll return them to you once we are finished" he murmured putting them into drawer – "Well how many more you have?" he queried advancing at her slowly

"None" she snarled lifting her chin up, although her inside voice was almost yelling at her to get out

"I have to check though…" the elf was just in front of her, towering above her. It was becoming really difficult to stand her ground, but she hoped that if she wouldn't show fear, he would not dear to lay his finger upon her.

"You are violating my personal space… Sire.. I assure you that I don't have anything left. And as for these…"she pointed the dresser with her head – "I just brought them for protection purposes. I'm sure you'll understand.." her eyes narrowed as she watched predatory grin appear on his face.

"I'm not violating anything…." a strong smack made Nessa's head tilt back – "Yet"

Nessa's eyed widened in shock, as she didn't expect such open assault from his part. She took a step back holding her face. Then she hissed "You really want to get me into a serious mess.."

"No" – the elf snarled – "You already ARE in a great mess. I'm just taking my compensation… This will hurt.." he murmured stretching his fingers – "but if you'll cooperate.. it will hurt less.."

Nessa's heart was pounding, and her mind was racing. Her only chance was to get out of this room. Rhys trained her in hand-to-hand combat, however she could not be a match for taller, stronger and definitely much better trained warrior. She peeked at the door and not wasting anymore time she started to it. Her hand clutched on the knob, and the door started to open when strong had brutally grabbed her hair and with one quick move sent her to the ground. Nessa amortized the fall and lifted her head to see Nathaniel turning the key.

"You cannot leave now… we are about to begin" with a smug he slowly advanced at her

Within a fraction of a second Nessa was back on her feet again. She examined the room in search of any weapon. Unfortunately her luck has abandoned her permanently.

_Well girl… do what you can do best… RUN!_

She jumped on the bed and ran to the other side increasing the distance between her and assailant. On her way she grabbed the bottle with oil. Under some circumstances the glass is the most welcome. Her action seemed to amuse him. He slowly circled the bed, cutting off the way to the door. He played with his fingers, making them crack. His eyes were cold and ruthless.

"So you are going to me difficult, right?" – he twisted his head to the side – "Very well then. I always loved hunting.."

"Stay away from me!" Nessa yelled " I mean it! I'll knock your brains out!"

"Be my guest, little doe" – he prodded her slowly approaching Nessa gritted her teeth. Nuada's anger strangely lost its importance to her. Now being confronted with this Elf she made her choice. She took aim and with all the strength she had the hurled the bottle. It hit elf's head with a thud. Suddenly the sneer was replaced with honest surprise. He staggered, and then fell down to his knees. Nessa didn't wait much longer. She rolled onto the other side of the bed and went up to the door, she turned the key and cast furtive gaze to at the floor. To her horror she saw an empty space instead of elf's body. And this was a mistake. Before she managed to act, she felt his hand grabbing the back of her neck

"Were you looking for me?" – the hand made Nessa's head hit the door frame. Now Nessa staggered back and fell to the ground. She totally lost control of her body. She felt the blood stream coming from the cut on her head. The world whirled around her making her nauseous.

Nathaniel stood above her and purred "I'm so going to enjoy this– He bent down and roughly grabbed her arm making her stand up. Then with one move he sent her on a bed. He approached her and smacked her hard "Don't you dear to faint. This is going to be such precious memory.." he growled. Nessa felt him rolling her on her back. She was slowly coming back. She felt him position on her thighs

_I have to do something… I have to… - _ her thoughts turned to mantra. Her head was terribly heavy, and the world still danced in front of her eyes. She barely saw a dark figure leaning above her. A distant voice spoke

"Without your toys, you're not that tough. Which makes me wonder, which extraordinary skills made Nuada fondle you that much. Let's investigate a bit.." He purred.

Nessa felt his hand caress her forehead and went down her temple, circle around lips and down the chin. It stopped at the collar of her shirt. The consciousness was slowly coming back to Nessa and she froze at the sound of torn material. Nathaniel was pulling now two sides of her upper clothing slowly revealing her chest and stomach to him. With a big effort the raised her hands to cover herself. Nathaniel took them and abruptly pushed them above her head.

"You're spoiling all the fun, speaking of which I see that Nuada has already made his point." He purred sliding his finger over her bruised ribcage – "So how was it?"

"You're sick, pathetic creature." Nessa growled trying to free her hands – Let me go right now. If Nuada finds about this…"

"He'll be happy to know that I enjoyed my compensation." – elf sneered and added – "Why would you think he would care about you? Filthy human? You really need to be straightened." purred sliding his hand down to her bosom.

"GET OFF ME YOU MAGGOT!" Nessa yelled at the top of her lungs. Nathaniel hand shot forward and covered her mouth making her screams muffle.

"Shhhhh…I understand you ache to scream but not now my little one. Just for the final. Besides do you believe someone would come to help you? Very naïve for such a big girl…." With and amused gaze he leaned closer to her face "Well go on. Fight, scream. I like it. I believe Nuada liked it as well." Nessa's body suddenly went limb. Her eyes were full of disgust. As he slowly removed his hand she spat

" Nuada never had me. He's too honorable to force himself upon me… But you know what?– she paused –" now I understand why you have to. You're nothing like him. NOTHING!" – she closed her eyes at the fist coming against her head. When she realized it took too long she dared to open her eyes. She didn't know how to react to what she saw. Nuada was standing by the bed, blocking Nathaniel's arm with his own. She held her breath waiting for the situation to develop.

"What do you think you're doing Nathaniel?!" Nuada's face was mixture of anger, surprise and disappointment After a moment of pregnant silence Nathaniel snapped

"What I do in my private room should be none of your business!"

"You are not my business…" Nuada retorted releasing his arm – "but she is. Get off her right now!" he growled. Nathaniel slowly leaned back and rolled of the bed. Nuada glanced at Nessa trying to find out how far did it go. He reached out his hand and spoke softly

"Come Nessa, I'll take you to your room…"

"You'll never touch me again! EVER! No enchantment will protect you from me!" Nessa yelled jumping out of the bed – "This is your fault. Don't pretend you care. You let this happen. Go to hell you and your people!" – she wrapped herself tightly with scraps of fabric that used to be her shirt. – "Now you earned my hate!". She turned on a heel and started for the door. Nuada rushed after her. At the door he stopped and hissed "I'll deal with you later..

******************************

Nessa stormed to her room swallowing tears. She has never been that scared in her life. Generally fear was not too familiar feeling to her. She always knew how to take care of herself and how to deal with potential dangers. The helplessness that she had just experienced frightened her beyond her comprehension. And she was mad at herself, she didn't manage to take control. She was mad at the emotions in her heart and tears in her eyes. Again little hopeless girl came to the surface. The one that was supposed be dead long ago. She slammed the door and walked up to the dresser to take a look at herself. In torn clothing and with her face swollen she didn't resembled this proud rogue Queen she was known as. She leaned against the dresser and hanged her head. Two teardrops fell on dresser's surface.

At the same time Nuada stood at her door experiencing a fierce inner fight. Enter, or leave her alone?

_In you enter what will you tell her. That you'__re sorry?! That you feel ashamed for your friend?! That's not what you meant?! _ Nuada's fists and jaw clenched - _ And just leave it as it is? She deserves apology. I deserve her hate. I made her go there….. NUTTA__! _ He stood there for a moment. Finally he made his decision. He reached for the knob and slightly pushed the door. As he entered the room he saw her. She was leaning against the dresser, with her shoulders shaking, catching the air in quiet sobs. At this view Nuada's heart became heavy. Suddenly the fact that she was a human, one of the vermin he wanted to annihilate, just didn't matter. He just wanted to fix this. His mind was blank, he didn't know what to say. After a moment he cleared his throat and spoke:

I came to … apologize. This was not my intention for my men….." his speech was broke off by the sound of strong slap. Nuada staggered back because the blow. She would never suspect her of such strength. As he found her eyes, they were burning with fury. She breathed heavily with her fists clenched, arms pressed tightly to her sides.

"I don't care how sorry you are! I don't care about your feelings at all! If you came for absolution.. you won't find it here! Now GET OUT!" - she advanced at him raising balled fist to punch him. This time Nuada was prepared. He caught her wrists and he brought her to a standstill. He waited till she stopped struggling and spoke-

"That was an impressive punch. And I did deserve it. But now I want you to listen to me…. Please…" The last word made Nessa stiffen, for she would never suspect this inflated bastard of knowing it. Nuada sensed her interest and continued – "Our relationship is not… an easy one. We both gave a hard time to each other. But believe me I would never…" –he bent down and found her eyes – "NEVER let anyone to hurt you like that. Not under my command. That's too low even in war conditions. I apologize for that, for I treat it as personal disgrace. From now on I will hold full responsibility for your safety…I just wanted you to know that."

The rage in Nessa's eyes faded to be replaced by surprise. He really seemed honest, and ashamed. Suddenly Nessa felt another wave of tears, crawling up her throat. The wave she could not fight. Nuada saw her eyes filling with tears. It made him feel like worst scumbag. Forgetting his pride he whispered "I'm sorry". Taking her by surprise pulled her towards him, still restraining her hands.

His action startled Nessa. She hit his chest, with attempt to resist. But then, his warmth, his scent overwhelmed her. She did not have strength to fight. Too many enemies around; his pride, hers, tears, fear humiliation, they all came against her attacking her fiercely. Finally a silent weep came out of her throat. She pressed herself to him and buried her face in his chest. Her reaction surprised him, but at the moment he felt strong need to protect her. He released her hands and slowly lifted them to embrace her. With one hand he caressed her hair, the other wandered up and down her back. They stood like that until crying stopped and Nessa lifted her head and spoke – "You know this brings our relationship to a higher level? I left some of my body fluids on your chest, that has to mean something."

Nuada released her and smirked. Her face was in terrible condition, red and swollen but her eyes were back. That was a great relief. He smirked and replied

"Well that's true. You've marked your territory. From now on I'm your personal guard.." he bowed to her making her chuckle silently.

"Do you really consider me honorable? As you said…. There?" – Nuada queried

"I don't know."– Nessa studied her boots – "I really don't. You're hard to figure out. I don't know what to think right now. I think I want to believe you are. I want to believe that you wouldn't want that for me after all. Cause…" – she paused and turned her back on him – "If you had, you would have done it long ago… I guess that makes me believe you.. so far. Speaking of which…" – she span to see his eyes again – " did I hear well? You wouldn't let anyone to hurt me LIKE that?" – she took a step back and continued – "And what do you think, the intentions of this man back in the market were? Did I just blow your cover? Or rather you blew it?" a smug smile appeared on her face as she watched his embarrassed face

"You were just showing off…" she chuckled – "And you got me… you didn't plan to leave me there…"

"Don't push your luck, Human.." he smirked seeing her back again. His eyes went down to her torn clothing. "Go you need to change your clothes. And go to sleep, it's been a tough day. For all of us." As he turned to leave she spat "I never thought I would say this, but I was really glad to see you. Thank you" she whispered avoiding his eyes "And sorry for this…" she muttered pointing now pale red mark on his cheek.

"It's nothing… Good Night." He spoke and left the room shutting door quietly. Nessa approached them quickly and turned the key. She was exhausted. That was her worst day ever. She shook of the shirt, stripped her pants and as she stood the rolled to bed. She was to tired and to shaken to think of proper hygiene. She laid long with her eyes fixed upon the ceiling. Finally she sleep came but it didn't bring rest and peace. She was running, running away from amber eyes and evil laughter. She was not free even in her sleep.

********************************

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Nathaniel hit the ground with a thud after Nuada's punch – "Do you even realize how your stupid behavior endangered the success of our mission?" He snapped –"I won't mention the shame that you brought upon us…"

"I don't recognize you Nuada.." Nathaniel's eyes darted at Nuada as he slowly got up wiping the blood coming from his lip –" You're raising hand against your own kind because of some human…. _Xhan?__"_ he pronounced the last word with thoroughly stressed disdain

"You acted like a worse of human filth… No Nathaniel I don't recognize you. Where is honor in you? If you needed entertainment, there are many places in this city that could ease your pain. But ravishing the member of our group. A SIGNIFICANT MEMBER…. I'm very disappointed. A was sure that living among Fae will make you more civil…". After moment of thick silence he continued. – "If you decide to leave, I will reluctantly accept your resignation. But I will be the most happy to have you by my side, as I always had. But there's a condition… human is absolutely untouchable. Can you accept it?" elf crooked his head awaiting his companion's reaction. After further moment of deep silence he slowly answered.

"I will be by your side as always my prince. I vowed my loyalty to you and I'm keeping my word…." He paused - "I can only hope, that old Nuada will be back soon. For I can't and I won't accept the fact that you value your enemy over you own kind. I won't touch the human again. You have my word"

"Very well my friend…" Nuada nodded slightly – "Today we might part in anger, but I'm sure you'll come to see the overall purpose soon. Good Night.."

"Aren't you going to make me apologise?" Nathaniel's mouth stretched into sneer

"No" – Nuada answered – "I did it for you. For I'm responsible for my people's actions.. And mistakes"

Nathaniel glared at the closing door. He has been humiliated for the second time this night. He rushed for the dresser and grabbed a glass. He downed it and poured himself another. He was a pure rage. This was not over. This will be over when he says so. She glass shuttered to pieces in his hand. Nathaniel looked at the cut on his hand with indifference. Eventually predatory smile crawled upon his lips as his fist balled pushing the glass deeper into the wound.

* * *

**A/N**

_Nutta_- in elfish_ damn_

_Xhan _- in elfish _bitch_


	22. Blades in the Dark

Hello All,

Well what can I say, after the boom there is a bit of silence. But not for long this I promise you.... And you'll find a little slashing here.

To all reviewers and readers big thank you. You are my motivation to spit out what's on my mind.

I hope you'll have fun reading this.

And as always, reviews are the most welcome...

Warm regards,

MS

* * *

Nessa was woken up by a terrible headache. With a silent groan she lifted herself up and leaned on the elbows. The room span for a moment, as the memory of last evening plunged into her head. She raised her hand and delicately touched her face. She winced at the touch. _Well, let's assess the damage.. _ Slowly she rolled out of the bed and approached the dresser. Her mirror image seemed odd, like it didn't belong to her. A huge bruise covered left side of her face. The eyelid was still slightly swollen as well as her lips.

"Well that's just marvelous…" – she whispered to herself grimacing in pain – "See pointy eared girls know how to spank.. Not bad.."- she murmured trying to smile at that remark, however the pain didn't allow her to.

She took her time to wash and dress herself. She was sitting on the bed putting she second boot on when someone knocked on the door. She got up and reached for the dagger. Just in case her "admirer" decided to finalize their rendez vous. There was a part of her that really wanted him to come. She would gladly make sure he would never make such attempt towards any woman again. Terminally. The dagger whirled in her hand as she slowly approached the door.

"What?!" she asked resting her hand upon the key.

"It's me…" Nuada's voice answered- "We're setting out in two hours."

"Well, great… thank you.." she replied – "I'll be ready..

"I need to talk you... Open the door…" Nuada lowered his voice as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"I think I know everything I need to know from you… I need to come to terms with myself. Alone… I'll be ready in two hours…" – she really didn't feel like showing her face to him right now. That was way to humiliating.

"I remind you that I'm in charge here, and when I have a need to see you, your thing is to obey my wish. Open the door." His voice dropped down to a hiss.

_Why this has to be that difficult… _Nessa sighed and turned the key. She knew that he just wouldn't let go. And she was not in the mood for a word spar. She turned her back on the door and walked to the opposite side of the room. She heard that he brought someone with him. She was just about to send him and is pathetic friend to hell when she heard him speak –

"Put it right there and leave." – Nessa relaxed at the sound of a tray being put on a dresser.

"Since you didn't join us for breakfast, I arranged it for you." – closing sound of his voice made Nessa move to the other corner of the room

"Thank you…" she tried to make her voice natural, to hide the rage growing inside of her. _So that's how we play it. I came to apologize, did a little hugging and nothing has ever happened? I was supposed to join your breakfast you no good twisted son of a bitch? _Her eyes burned as she made effort to add calmly – "I didn't feel like _company_… I was hoping you'd understand… But being wrong is becoming my habit recently…" despite her will the last words were soaked with sarcasm.

"I apologized… what more do you want me to do?" he snarled advancing at her

"Do not expect me to forgive…Not now not ever. Yesterday… I was weak, scared.. but no more. You might have believed that one embrace can fix this. It won't." she hissed trying to get away from him again. This time she was to slow. He managed to grab her arm and turned her to look at her face. She tried to hide it in hair, but in one move he brushed away revealing miserable view. As she tried to look down, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"I have no words that could express my disdain for what Nathaniel did.." his eyes took a short trip over her injuries – "I mean it. Some time ago I would NEVER say anything like that. Not to a human… Ever…." She held his haze for a moment and then looked away with a sigh.

"Come sit down." He added softly leading her towards bed. When she sat down, he approached the dresser and took a small bucket filled with ice. "Take this… this will at least should reduce the swelling…"

***********************************

Two hours later they all gathered in inn's hall. All eyes were fixed upon Nessa as she descended the stairs. Her own eyes were however fixed on Nathaniel. Her lips curled as she saw the bruise marking his right temple. Although her own face looked far worse, she felt much better to see that her efforts didn't come unnoticed. Good old bottle did it's job well. She stopped at the handrail awaiting for a Nuada's signal to move out. As Nuada spotted her, he approached her reaching out one hand.

"I believe these are yours" – he spoke. She peeked at his hand and saw two daggers that Nathaniel had taken away from her. She slightly bowed her head-

"Thank you… I didn't expect to see them again…" her lips twitched – "That would be a pity. There are pretty good daggers."

Nuada watched her as she sheathed them in her armor. "It's time to go."- he said turning his head to look at the rest of the fellowship. They all cast hostile looks at Nessa. _This will be more complicated that I expected. – _Nuada thought locking Nathaniel's eyes against his. His friend's eyes burned. Disdain was well hidden, unnoticeable for common eye. But Nuada has known Nathaniel for too long. He was able to read his emotions, no matter how hard he tried to cover them. He walked towards the Elf still holding his gaze. As he passed him he whispered

"Do not DISAPPOINT me again.."

Nathaniel clenched his teeth as he watched Nuada's back. Mathan and Tuatha hurriedly followed the prince sensing the tension between those two. Nathaniel slowly turned his head to look at Nessa. At first she hesitated, but then she slapped herself mentally. There was nothing to be afraid of. She just wouldn't let this happen again. She straightened her back and confidently walked towards the door. As she was passing him, not granting him a single look she heard him hiss-

"This is not over you filth. Not at all…."

She stopped and without turning her head she spoke to the space in front of her –

"I hope it isn't. Moreover I strongly encourage you to try that again. Please do…" she whispered resting her hand on a handgrip. Then she moved on leaving fuming Elf behind.

***************************************

Five cloaked figured gazed upon the gate. The gate was actually a one floor stone portico. First floor was occupied by district's administrator. Ground floor was guards' quarter. A dim light dancing in the window meant that someone was on duty. And that it was not his lucky day.

"I'll take care of it" Nessa whispered – "You proceed at my sign". Without waiting for an answer she soundlessly vanished into the shadows.

"Since when you take the orders from human Nuada?" – Nathaniel's whisper was soaked with sarcasm

"For greater good of our people, I'd obey a dwarf. And it's all part of a plan. But I don't need to explain myself to you. And I do not intend to. We can discuss all issues you might have, when we're done here." Nuada hissed glaring at his friend – "Now if any of you have any other remarks, keep them for yourself. It was my decision to take the human, and I take full responsibility for the outcome. And your part is to obey my orders. Am I making myself clear?" he moved his gaze from one face to another. Mathan and Tuatha nodded and immediately dropped their gazes to the ground. Nathaniel held Nuada's gaze the longest. After a moment of deep silence Nuada repeated – "Do I make myself clear Nathaniel?" Elf's jaw muscles tensed. His beautiful face winced, for a for a fraction of a second revealing pure disdain, fury, and deep defiance. Then he drawled – "Yes my Prince. You could not be more deliberate. I'm at your service as always" – he finished bowing his head.

"Good. For I want you to know that there are choices I was forced to make. And I'm not proud of them. But everything I've done so far, I've done for my people. For our people. For YOU. So don't question those choices."- Nuada finished now fixing his eyes upon quarter's door. It slowly opened and one of Graveyard Guards appeared in it. He stepped outside and stretched. It was late and apparently he must have been napping. Now it was time for routine round. He stretched once again, now with a yawn. Suddenly his left hand slowly descended to stop at his throat. The moment later he fell back, and invisible force seemed to drag him out of elves sight. Nuada's lips crooked._ How easily humans kill each other_._ No second thoughts, no regrets… No loyalty at all… _After a while they saw her giving them a signal to proceed.. As they approached her she fixed her gaze upon Nuada and spoke –

"I need a word with you…. Alone." – she turned away and walked into the darkness

Nuada felt the sting of anger. He didn't like neither the tone nor the manner she addressed him. Especially now in front of his people. Perhaps it was not the best time for bringing it up, but he decided to remind her about few rules.

"Stay out of sight" – he ordered to his companions, and followed Nessa. He found her leaning against the wall, standing over the body of a guard she'd just taken out. Nuada glanced at him as he queried –

"How easy is it for you to kill your own kind? For money?"

At first Nessa's brows rose in surprise. Then her mouth twitched in slight smirk.

"I didn't kill him. I just offered him a nap. Deeper than usual. He'll wake up tomorrow with huge headache. That's all." – she paused and added – "I'm no monster, I do not kill if I do not have to. I don't like blood. It's hard to get rid of it. But it's not what I wanted to talk about…"

"What is it then? I hope it's worth the delay.." – Nuada murmured

"Something isn't right." – Nessa whispered – "Don't you find it strange that only one guard was on his duty? As far as I remember, night shift groups involve at least four soldiers. Here was this one. Look at him. He's 16? 17? They do not put such inexperienced soldiers on night duty. I smell a rat. I think we should go back and do some additional research. This situation is not normal. I VERY much don't like it. I strongly suggest that we withdraw…"

Nuada studied woman thoroughly. He wished to see trough the hood, to see her eyes.

"We cannot withdraw now. I don't have that much time." – he fixed his eyes upon unconscious guard and continued – "Perhaps this district doesn't need that much surveillance. The main tomb has it's own troop. Perhaps they don't see the necessity to double…."

"How much are you determined to get whatever we are stealing today? Is it worth risking your life? Or life of your people?" – Nessa queried now slowly approaching him – "Because from this place I tell you, if you order me to go, I'll go. But if anything goes wrong, I won't endanger myself for you. I will save my own back."

"And I do not demand it of you. If anything goes wrong, you're free to save yourself. But now it's the risk that I have to take. Let's go" – he stated firmly and went back to summon the rest of fellowship.

Nessa shook her head. She could not imagine anything important enough to walk straight into some kind of trap. At least nothing material. Every piece of intuition she had screamed to flee. But deal is a deal. She took the map out of her travel sack and studied it for a moment. When the elves joined she whispered from over her shoulder – "This way… and watch your step. It's far too quiet here…" she added as she entered small side alley. As they reached she second guards' quarter, alarm lights in Nessa's head flashed even brighter. The windows were dark, which could mean that either no one is on duty, or the guards are sleeping. Which was extremely odd, even for graveyard district. She turned back to the elves and whispered. –

"Christof's tomb is very near… And I don't know but if its guards abandoned it too, I'm not taking even one step further. There's something very odd going on here. Perhaps what's hidden there is worth enough to die for. But not for me."

"I would be surprised if humans had ever believed in something to the point of such sacrifice." – Nathaniel's hiss cut the air

"Now would you?" Nessa crooked her head – "You should start getting used to surprises then…"

Nathaniel opened his mouth to retort, but Nuada's hiss stopped him

"Quit it! It's not time nor place for philosophical disputes. Let's move!" he ordered

They moved forward, atmosphere as thick as possible. Finally they reached their destination. Nessa felt unexpected relief when she saw two soldiers guarding the main entrance to the tomb. Their uniforms and armor indicated that they were the members of City Guards. Nessa quietly sighed. Perhaps she was oversensitive and hysterical. Maybe Ashane's community was not as fond of their dead as the other communities she had come across in the past. Her inner voice still urged her to get away. But she muted it and turned to Nuada.

"I'll go and take those out. Just stay close for we have to be quick."

"You're going to take them out or put them to sleep?" Nuada couldn't help the remark

"Does the fact that I do not take pleasure from killing amuse you? And you consider yourself superior and civilized?" her retort wiped the smug look off his face. He almost felt the amused gaze Nathaniel cast him. She didn't wait for his reply. He just saw a dim shape vanishing in the darkness. He strangled the anger that crawled up his heart and taking a deep breath he waved at his people to follow him. This human must have used some kind of magic on him. Any other would have been dead right now.

***********************************

It was the last place he wished to be right now. He was supposed to be in tavern, drinking, singing, and having good time with Elyssa, Jutith or any other girl Ben would have for him. And yet he had to stand here and guard this damn tomb. Accompanied by the dead, and three other fools delegated to this task. Jack and Bill were on the other side of the tomb, guarding the back door. And he stuck with this idiot Aldorn. Alkar shrugged. He joined City Guards because they paid well, and I was quite good carrier for someone who knew how to fight and didn't have noble origins. Aldorn, son of minor nobleman, came here with a mission. Perhaps he counted on social advancement, perhaps he just was born such obnoxious jerk. This way or another, Alkar has never met such formalist in his life. And it made his tonight's shift even more unbearable. He pricked up his ears to hear the laughter coming from the other side of the building. He sighed and hanged his head.

_What am I doing here. Guarding some dead man… from what?! Maggots? Other dead? It should be district's responsibility._

He leaned against his halberd and sneered at Aldorn's sight. He stood straightened, tirelessly scanning the space in front of him.

_Pitiful bastard _ he thought to himself. Suddenly something odd drew his attention. It sounded like a cough mixed with silent groan. It came from the left side of the building. He decided to check it, as he didn't like the silence that seemed to spring over the tomb. As he proceeded the the darkness thickened somehow. Finally his eyes spotted black shape lying on the ground. Alkar heard the footsteps of his companion coming from behind.

"What is it Alkar?" – Aldorn queried

"Nothing. It's just some drunk who apparently has extremely bad taste in picking drinking companions….. HEY YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" – he commanded – "This is not an inn, MOVE!" – he growled attempting to kick the body. He froze as his eyes caught the strand of hair sticking from under the hood. His lips stretched in malicious grin.

"Oy, Aldie I think this night might turn out not bad at all…. We've been blessed with a lady here. As City Guards' representatives we should give her a warm welcome…" – he purred leaning over the body.

"I think we should report this and take her out of here. This is not place for sleeping" – Aldorn replied.

"But of course we'll report it…. Later. But first we could have some fun…" – he murmured squatting down and wrapping the strand around his finger.

"I don't like it Alkar… We should notify someone and take her out of here." – Aldorn insisted

"Don't be such formalist." – Alkar hissed – " If you are not interested, that's fine with me. I'm going to have a good time and I don't need your permission. If your honor doesn't allow you to enjoy given opportunities, that's your problem. Now to spare your eyes the horror, go and tell boys, that I have surprise for them. I'm going to introduce myself to the lady now"- he purred reaching for the woman's hood. His eyes widened as woman's arm shot forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Nessa Moonshade. Not very pleased to meet you." – whisper merged with _shink _ noise. Second after, thin blade sunk in Alkar's exposed neck. The last thing he remembered were Nessa's curled lips.

Aldorn was about to continue his negotiations with Alkar, when he saw unexpected movement. That rang the alarm in his head. He opened his mouth to call for help, when he saw a silver flash, and no sound came out his throat. He reached for his neck to find his hand showered with his own blood. He dropped to his knees, and then fell back to see white haired man holding a spear in his right hand. Then everything went black.

Nessa got up, stepped over Alkair's now dead body and approached Nuada

"It's time to go inside. We need to hurry" – she whispered

"What with other two guards?" Nuada queried

"Already taken care of." – Nessa frowned at the question – "Need any details?"

"I'm just making sure everything is done well" – Nuada smirked at woman's irritation

"Well this time I have something original to say." Nessa's lips curled – "Do not provoke m, when your life depends on me. Check - mate my Prince. Check - mate this time…." – she whispered passing him. When all gathered together she whispered

"Remember to stick to the walls. If there are any surprises awaiting, they will be most likely located near the center." She paused and looked at Nuada – "I might be wrong though…" she smirked and continued – "This way or another you'll have to trust me on this one and do as I say." – now her gaze rested on Nathaniel's face – "If you don't, it's your own responsibility. Just stick to the walls, and let me do my job…"


	23. Long Live the King!

Oooof,

The next one is coming right at you. This one is significant to me, and probably that's why it is up that fast. I just sat and wrote.

Why is it important? Cause I'm very curious of your reaction (yes it's review soliciting). Your feedback on this is VERY important for me to know, if you like where it is going. So please "yes" and "no" is also a message for me. (although justification might be slightly helpful. I do not insist though...)

As always THANK YOU for all reviews that I received so far. If I failed to give a personal reply to any of you, I apologise. Each and every feedback is priceless to me. It's that I really lack time recently.

As for this chapter it is quite bloody. So beware.

Thank you in advance for reading, an well.. enjoy.

MS

* * *

Nessa didn't like tombs. She preferred open spaces. Tombs were claustrophobic, stuffy. She didn't like the idea of being kept in such closet. Her eyes scanned walls and stairs searching for any sign of trap. She slowly descended the stairs and stopped by the last one. She smirked to herself _If the rest of surprises are as well hidden, this will be quite entertaining. _She squat and searched her sack for Forenar's set. She took out a small metal stick and after and a small knife. After about 15 seconds the trap was merely a memory. She gave elves a sign to proceed. The corridor turned slightly left and after a moment a big room revealed itself before their eyes.

Nessa held her breath for she had never seen anything like that before. The floor was made of finest black marble. Torches, which were the only source of light in there, were stuck in golden stands. But it was not the most impressive thing there. The walls of the room were meticulously carved, reliefs portrayed the history of relationships between elves and humans. Every part of history had it's own guardian. On left hand side there were statues of humans' kings, on right side elven. First part of carvings was probably related to times, when humans had realized their power and started their attempts to rule the Earth. There were trees consumed by the fire and white haired people being banished out of their households. In the very corner however, there were three white haired figures, two men and a woman. One of the men was wearing a golden crown. This part merged with another which seemed to portray the most turbulent times. Bright glow of numerous golden silhouettes merged with crimson red of blood, now definitely being drained out of humans. It was really disturbing, and Nessa took a small step back. She almost ran to Nuada, whose eyes were fixed on white haired woman dressed in blue. Woman seemed to cover her face, as if she try to lookaway. His face winced as if this view pained him. He didn't seem to notice her questioning look. And eventually she didn't intended to ask, for she knew there would be no answer. Now she torn her eyes away from the pictures, and studied the wall. There were supposed to be 20 guardians. 4 out, which meant that there were 16 more around here. And some of them must me in this room, for there were not many more places to go. After a while she was proved right. Her eyes spotted the shape of hidden door.

_Archers… _ she thought to herself – _very clever indeed. If someone doesn't get killed with an arrow, he will be pushed straight onto traps which are surely located in the middle. Which brings us back to Nessa's nasty surprises…._ – she smirked to herself and turned to her companions.

"Gentlemen…" – she started, enjoying annoyed looks they cast her – " we seem to be dealing with archers here. So plan is, we divide in two teams. I go and open the door on right hand side, two of you go in and clean up. Clear so far?" she queried tilting her head. "Second door will be more complicated, and therefore we need to be fast. They will surely notice our action so I will have to "blur their vision". This means blurring your vision too. And this means sticking to my back to find the second door. After I open the second door, you take out remaining archers. I will try to work on remaining traps at the time. Any questions? Ideas?" she queried moving her gaze from one face to another and stopping at Nuada.

"You seem to be very self confident _human_…" Nathaniel hissed – "What if your plan doesn't work, what if you won't be able to open the door on time?" he queried with a sneer

"It depends on which answer you want to hear. If mine, which I strongly doubt, I'd suggest retreat. If you want your commander's answer….. then ask your commander. I do not feel accountable for your life. _Although I wish I would…_she added in her mind narrowing her eyes. Nathaniel seemed to sense her thoughts for his jaw muscles danced again underneath perfectly pale skin.

"Matham, you're coming with me. Nathaniel and Tuatha, you go first." Nuada commanded

"You go precisely at my sign. If something goes wrong I will let you know. What you intend to do with the knowledge… not my business. " she whispered and soundlessly proceeded towards the first door.

Nuada watched her until she merged with the shadows. She was really good, she managed to deceive an elf's eye. He turned to look at his people. They were tensed, nervous. After all they were rewriting their history. A new glorious chapter. No more of humans' reign, no more pain and destruction. They would heal the Earths wounds, they would erase disgraceful "human" era. They would return to how it once was…Then he fixed his gaze at the point, where he thought, Nessa would be. She made him feel guilty. He wanted to hate her, despise her as he would any other human. Yet she made it quite hard on him. There was something about her that made him want to know her better, to know her past, her thoughts, her feelings. Most of humans were like open books for him. She was a book written in a language he just merely knew. He felt as he touched only the surface, and deep underneath there was something he wanted to reach, but at the same time something he could not comprehend. She was "inhuman" to an extend that made Nuada unable to harm her. Or maybe not that eager. He was brought back by silent click. Then he saw Nathaniel and Tuatha starting for the door that appeared in the wall.

After that everything went very fast. Nessa took something out of her sack and threw it near opposite wall. White smoke which appeared right after decreased visibility to inches. Nuada felt Nessa's hand grabbing his forearm

"This way!" she shouted trying to outcry the sounds of fight that broke out behind their back. He followed her suddenly realizing that she could lead him straight to a trap. But it was a bit late for second thoughts. He saw merely a shape now bending down. He wondered, how she was going to open the door that "blindfolded". To his honest surprise, they opened the moment after. He drew his blades, and entered archers' hideout. At the very beginning he had to block the sword, that was almost fell on his head. Those men were worthy opponents. They already managed to regroup putting elves in not very favorable position. Four of them stood in the back with their bowstrings stretched. Remaining three made up for first line of defense. Their stances and formation meant, that the perfectly knew what to do, in case of such attack. Nuada's mind raced. This was not what he had expected. Swordplay in rain of arrows did not intimidated him. The only thing that bothered him. was the distance between him and archers. Humans usually were not very good aimers. But now, they'd have to be blind to miss them. It was the risk he had to take up. If it was to be his last night, he was ready. With a growl he pushed back the soldier that attacked him, and he stepped forward allowing Matham to enter the room. Without hesitation Matham attacked nearest man. Nuada's lips curved. With loyalty of his people he could not fail. And he would not. He focused his gaze on now two men trying to flank him. He tilted his head and with a sneer attacked. With three precise moves he deflected blows of one opponent and with last final move he slit his throat. Now second soldier had his full attention. He was about to attack when he felt the sting of of pain in his left arm, and then he heard Matham's scream. Those maggots were shooting at them. He saw an arrow sticking out of Mathan's arm. Ignoring his previous aim, with a growl he charged at the row of archers. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw unexpected movement. It was HER, charging at soldiers too. Nuada's mind filled with confusion

_What is she doing? She was supposed to wait outside. Is she… HELPING _ _us_? _I gave her no orders. Why is she doing this?..._

They both reached the destination at the same time. They both attacked knocking the bows out off side guards' hands. Nessa twirled and hit man's face with sword's handgrip. Still using his surprise she took out his legs, and finished his life with one accurate stroke of her blade. Simultaneously, Nuada sent his opponent to the ground, then he twirled the blade in his hand while kneeling down. One firm stab ended man's life. They casted furtive look at each other and prepared for the final attack. Nuada searched for Matham with his eyes. He cast a worried look at the arrow. Mathan, must have sensed his prince's concern. He smirked, saluted him with a sword, and then focused his gaze on his last opponent. Again Nuada felt he was lucky to have such soldiers around. Loyal to whatever end. Then he peeked at Nessa. Her left cheek was marked with blood smear, unruly hair strands encircled her face, her eyes sparkled. She stood by him in offensive, stance brows frowned, ready to kill her own kind for him. If she knew what they were after, she would surely stand against him. Nuada's eyes become cold again. Even if she was loyal, she did it for wrong reasons. That should not confuse him. He moved his gaze back to his aim. It was just another obstacle he had to get rid off. And time was growing short. He started the attack, Nessa and Mathan joined right after. One last battle cry came out Elves' throats.

_Ten' Bethmoora!!!_

***********************************

Nessa squatted by one last trap. Nathaniel and Tuatha were taking care of Matham's wound. Nuada approached Nessa

"Why did you do that? – he asked

"Did what?" she replied without taking her eyes of the mechanism she was working on

"Why did you fight those soldiers? That was not part of your job. Why did you help me?" he inquired

"You looked as if you needed extra hand." She replied – 'Don't worry Your Royal Cashness, I won't charge you extra for this"

"Woman, either you start to show respect or…." He hissed

"Or what?!" – she stood up and faced him – "Or you'll kill me? Rape me? Sell me?" – she hissed back – "You already took away the most valuable thing I had. My freedom. I helped you, cause it was a free choice I could make. Because I wanted to. Happy? Please stop this obedience nonsense. I follow your orders, and try to behave in front of your people. That's it. I BOW TO NO ONE. " – she growled to his chin with fists balled, arms pressed to her sides.

"You will bow to me." – he retorted leaning slightly towards her – "Sooner than you think, my little Firestorm" he finished piercing her with his eyes

Nessa held his gaze for a moment, then she bent down to get her sack. When she straightened she met his now amused gaze

"I didn't expect I will prove my point that quickly" – he taunted

"That was not a bow that was…" she was broke of with his finger resting upon her lips

"End of discussion.. we don't have time for this. Or correct me if I'm wrong…" he tilted his hand to the side eying her up and down with this obnoxious manner of his. Nessa was fuming, but she remained silent.

"And you're quite adorable when you're angry…. For a human naturally" – he mocked turning around waving at his people to approach.

When they all gathered he spoke

"Finally we managed to get here. This night is very special for us, it's new better beginning. I will do it back it Bethmoora, nevertheless, thank you for your loyalty, commitment, blood and sweat sacrificed for this matter. When I stand here, looking at the symbol of our disgrace, our fading, I'm proud to have you by my side. _Gurth goth rim Tel'Quessir!!!!_

After saying those words he entered the corridor leading to the main tomb. Nessa waited for all elves to proceed. Then she cast the last look on wall reliefs. Either her eyes were playing tricks on her or the man from the carving was Nuada. Unpleasant chill ran down her spine. The sound of fight brought her back to reality. They must have found 2 remaining soldiers. Nessa entered the corridor very slowly. She didn't intend to interfere this time. Not after his comments. When she reached them two men were already lying in the puddle of their own blood. Suddenly Nessa felt uncomfortable being locked with those creatures. They were cruel, ruthless…. Actually they were what she always wanted to be. Emotionless killing machines. And yet they made her uneasy. She slowly approached the door, they didn't seem to be secured. She pushed them and a view she saw just blew her away. The room was quite similar to previous one. Floor was black marble, torches stuck in golden stands. White sarcophagus was located in the center. Behind it, there were two statues. The writing on the wall just behind them said

_**Balor One Arm ########################## Christof The Righteous **_

_**CREATORS AND DEFENDERS OF NEVERENDING TRUCE**_

_**LET THE PEACE NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE**_

_**Tenna' ento lye omenta**_

In their raised hands they held golden crown. It's glitter was almost blinding. Nessa turned her head and asked:"Is it what we came for?"

"Yes it is" – he answered enchanted by the image of his dreams – "Go and check if it is not secured. Don't bring it to me. I want to do it." – he commanded without taking his eyes of the crown. As Nessa moved forward, Nathaniel slowly approached his prince.

"Your Royal Highness?... Nuada?" – he asked awaiting his friend to look at him

"Yes my friend.. what is it?"- Nuada queried

"We've been dreaming of this for so long. I always wanted for this to be our moment. JUST ME AND YOU. At the threshold of new order…. Can we… Can you dismiss the others, so we could share this moment? Please?" Nathaniel asked moving his gaze on Nessa who was examining the artefact.

"Of course my friend. You were always by my side, always when I needed you. I want to share this joy with you too. Moreover I cannot think of any other person who would deserve it more than you do."

"You're embarrassing me Sire…." Nathaniel bowed – "I've let you down recently. I do not deserve your kind words."

Nuada just waved his hand at his speech. – "Tuatha, Matham, Nessa – leave us. Wait outside now!' – he commanded firmly – "We will join you within a moment" – he added seeing surprised looks of his companions. Without any hesitation they rushed out of the room. Nathaniel sneered at Nessa as she passed him by. She focused her eyes on the door and followed the elves as commanded.

Nuada waited until he heard the sound of door locked.

"So my friend… " – he started – "this is it…. Will you join me?" he asked beaming at Nathaniel

"No my Prince. It is your privilege." – he replied – "I'll be most happy to watch you realize our dream…"

Nuada slowly approached the figures. He felt joy, completion, his heart was pounding. Last time he felt this way was when Balor, his father, took him to training room for the first time. He felt exactly the same pride. He lifted his hand to take the crown. He already had it in his grasp, when his ears caught the sound of fight going behind the door.

"Nathaniel! They found us!"- he exclaimed – "We need to get out of here before there'll be more of them!"

"There won't be more of them My Lord" – Nathaniel answered

"How do you know?" Nuada hissed manipulating by the crown which seemed to stuck

"Because I've taken care of it personally" Nathaniel replied.

There was something about Nathaniel's voice that Nuada didn't like. Before he managed to react to previous sentence, he felt tremendous blow at the back of his head. His eyes widened in surprise as his legs bend under him. Then he fell to the floor. Before he blacked out he heard distant voice saying

"The only place you're going my Prince is Bethmoora's Tower"

****************************************

Nessa was leaning against the wall waiting for Nuada to come out. She watched the elves from under her hood. They seemed unnaturally tensed. They were done here, just take the trinket and flee. Something was not right. Subconsciously her hand traveled under the cloak and clutched the handgrip. Ant it was the most appropriate thing to do. Without any warning, any reason they both charged at her. Her mind burned with anger

_So that's how he wanted it. Do your job and die. And you stupid girl thought that he would let you go. STUPID STUPID STUPID NAÏVE WENCH! How could you let this happen?! _She scolded herself mentally deflecting elves' blows. Her eyes focused on Matham; he was wounded, therefore he was much easier aim. She had to stay focused to stay alive. She dropped to her side, and while rolling she cut surprised elf through the thigh. Then the immediately jumped on her feet and started for the exit. As she suspected no one followed her. Tuatha left to take care of his friend. Nessa ran out of the tomb and quickly hid herself behind one of gravestones. Something about all this irked her. This way or another, she wished to see the bastard again. Sooner or later she would find a sorcerer who would undo this damn enchantment. And then he would get to know what being a prey tastes like. After a few minutes the door opened. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise and horror. Nathaniel carried lifeless Nuada, and Tuatha carried Mathan. Nessa pricked her eyes to hear what they were saying. Luckily for her they used common speech. _Nasty habit _ she thought to herself.

"We just need to keep him here until I get someone to replace Matham" – Nathaniel whispered – "We need more people to escort Nuada for Balor's council."

"I want that human bitch!" Tuatha hissed – "She slain Matham!... Like a pig. I want her. And I want her to die slowly…."

"I want her too, but since she escaped, we need to stay focused on our mission. Remember what you were promised Tuatha. When I'll be the king of Bethmoora, you'll be my Commander. You need to prove your loyalty to me. Focus!"

Nessa didn't here anything after that. But that was enough for her. He trusted them, thanked them, and those scumbags betrayed him. Backstabbed him. She took a step their direction and hesitated

_What do you think you're doing Girl? This is not of your business. If you kept your nose out of other people's business you wouldn't be here right now…_

Struggle within was fierce. She cast one last look at figures vanishing into the darkness. She clenched her teeth and began to run.

_You're soooo going to regret it…._

_

* * *

__Ten' Bethmoora!!! - For Bethmoora!_

_Gurth goth rim Tel'Quessir!!!! - _Death to the foes of the Elves

_**Tenna' ento lye omenta - **_Until next we meet


	24. Pledge of Allegiance

Next piece is here.

Thanks so much for reviews :) I'm really happy that you liked whatever was born in my wicked mind :D

This one is again a bit bloody so you've been warned.

Counting on feedback as always and have fun with this piece!

MS

* * *

Nuada woke up to feel sharp pain at the back of his head. His vision was blurry, he had to blink several times to clear it. He was lying on damp floor. He found thick rope wrapped around his torso. He struggled to break free. Suddenly cruel laughter made him freeze, as his memory came back to him. He rolled over to find himself lying at the feet of an Elf he used to call friend.

"It's no use my Prince" – Nathaniel mocked – "I tied you personally, and you know I'm second to none in this field…"He paused sneering at the elf lying at his feet. After a moment of hostile silence he continued – "I suppose you'd like to know the meaning of this. And although I don't need to explain anything to you, I'm very eager to do so…. Well my.. Prince.. I'm just rewriting my future… As the king of Bethmoora."

"King of what?" – Nuada unexpectedly chuckled – "As far as I know Bethmoora already has a king. Who would happen to be my father…." The laugh became more hysterical. Nathaniel calmly waited for Nuada to calm down.

"Alright my friend… that was… odd joke. I actually still not get it, but why don't you untie me and explain it to me?" – as he was trying to sit up, he was abruptly pinned to the ground with black boot.

"But it was not a joke I've been planning this for so long, I've sunk so low to get here, sacrificed so much. No MY PRINCE, IT IS NOT A JOKE… It is a dream of Nuada Silverlance at my feet coming true. And it was worth it, every second of disgrace was worth it…." – he closed his eyes for a moment and continued – "I'm convinced that you're _dying _to know, how I am going to accomplish what I've planned.. And I'll be more than happy to share it with you. You'll rot in closet and watch every single stage of it coming true… That would be like perfect ending…"

Nuada watched Nathaniel with mixture of surprise and disdain. He didn't recognize this man, he used to call friend. With face stretched in evil grin and eyes filled with hatred he was more like the worst enemy. Wave of shattered thoughts ran through Elf's head. How could he be so blind. How could he not notice a traitor by his side for so long? How could he trust him so much? Nuada's heart was an open wound now. He dedicated his life to destroy human's , those treacherous, self-indulgent, hollow and heartless creatures. And now one of his own kind, one of a superior race stabbed him in the back, without single blink. Everything he believed in, every sacrifice made, now turned to dust.

Nuada was brought round by a sound of a chair being pulled. It was Nathaniel, he sat astride and leaned over lying Prince.

"So how does it feel Nuada?" he scolded – 'How does it feel to be betrayed and humiliated by your own kind?"

"What are you talking about?!" Nuada frowned – "I regret to say this, but you're insane my Friend. I don't know what got into you. I don't know why you're doing this, but this is madness… pure madness…"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALWAYS IN SHADOW!" – outraged elf jumped to his feet and with one kick sent the chair against the wall - "You have no idea…

"Nathaniel…" – Nuada started and was broke off by brutal kick in the ribs

"SILENCE!" Nathaniel panted – "Now I speak and you listen for I have a lot to say to you… Before I'll hand you to your father… as traitor of Bethmoora and its King…" he sneered at choking prisoner. He took a step back and started to circle lying elf. "I must say, that I perfectly know how you must feel right now, my Prince. I felt the same when you humiliated me in presence of this human whore. Betrayed by YOU, a champion who was supposed to lead us to war against human vermin. This just assured me that you cannot be our king. You would sell us to humans just like your father did. I just cannot let this happen, can I?" – he mocked

"Your plan will never work…" Nuada hissed – "Even if you get me out of your way, there's no way to fulfill your sick fantasies…."

"Oh but there is Sire…" – Nathaniel purred narrowing his eyes – "Precisely one…. Oh I see you're beginning to understand…"

"Don't you dare…"- Nuada growled struggling – "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TRY TO PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER!! – he roared

"And what if she wants me to do so?" – Nathaniel watched struggling elf with amused face expression – "I was not wasting my time in Bethmoora my Prince. Your sister was lonely after you abandoned her. It was me who comforted her, it was me who eased her pain. I think that I've become someone… of importance to her. And now, when I'll bring her lost brother home and help to prevent him form doing those "evil things" what do you think my Friend…..will I deserve her gratidude and win her heart?" he paused fixing his gaze on the ceiling. – "I think I will… And you'll be watching our happiness for the rest of your days, from behind castle tower bars."

Nathaniel's words stabbed Nuada like daggers. Suddenly he realized that for the first time in his life he lost control over his own fate. Disarmed and tied up, betrayed and alone he just could not fight back. What pained him the most however, was the fact that he was not able to protect Nuala from consequences of his own actions. Nuada didn't know, if Nathaniel loved his sister or not. In this moment it didn't really matter. He was ready to make her a plain tool to achieve his twisted goals. Nuala was not stupid. Even if she got tricked now, she would see the truth sooner or later. And he knew that she would do anything to help him out. And this would put her in deadly danger. His mind raced to find a way to reverse all this.

"Nathaniel…you were my friend for whole my life. We've had the same goals, the same allies and the same enemies." – he spoke quietly – "What did I do to become you enemy. I think I deserve the answer. Why did you betray everything we've gone so far, what we believed in? When did it all become a lie… Or was it always a lie?" he queried locking Nathaniel's eyes against his

"It wasn't a lie…" – Nathaniel's gaze for a moment became softer – "It was not a lie until you treated me like a friend. Your friendship meant everything to me. Everything…" last words were merely a whisper "But then you reminded me where I belonged. I was not supposed to be your friend. Just a servant. "Follow the rules…" "Obey my will" these were the words which came my direction. I did everything to satisfy you, I spied, cheated lied and killed for you. And you treated me like your pet." – elf snarled to the space in front of him – "Well I've grown tired of being your pet…. I've grown tired of being in the shadow. The fate has given me a chance and I do not intend to waste it."

"I pity you then…" – Nuada started and continued seeing Nathaniels puzzled look – "I pity you for not seeing how I loved you, how I respected you and how precious you were to my heart. It breaks my heart to see how corrupted you've become. Do you really believe that power which you desire so much is a blessing?! Look where it got me!" Nuada snapped – "Look what I have become! I'm cursed! I have to betray my family to save my kind. Is it really what you want? Is it your dream?"

"Quit it Nuada." – Nathaniel snarled – "You are not the one to tell me about sacrifice…" – he paused and then continued – "For the sake of old friendship I'll give you something that should lessen the bitterness. I did not betray everything. I intend to awake the Golden Army. The difference is that I will be the Commander. You'll live to see our enemies annihilated. I think it's a generous offer… taking your situation into consideration…"Nathaniel's laughter resounded through the room

"Nuala will never give the crown piece away. She's meant to guard it and she will never give it to you." Nuada growled through the clenched teeth

"But I will be HER KING. She will obey… don't you think?" Nathaniel scolded – "And if she doesn't I will get rid of her… and you. There are many maidens who dream of marrying the king. And I appreciate beauty…"

"I'LL KILL YOU MAGGOT, YOU FILTH!" within fraction of a second Nuada was on his feet and charged at the other elf. The action initially surprised Nathaniel for he didn't expect Nuada to get to his feet so quickly. But with his arms tied even Nuada Silverlance didn't make up for a challenging opponent. Without much effort Nathaniel took Nuada's legs out and knocked him down to the ground.

"I'm afraid that I need to put you to sleep my Prince. It's not safe to keep you awake.." after saying this word he pressed a small point at Nuada's neck. Before Nuada blacked out he managed to rasp –

"I will kill you…. Consider it a promise…. I will….. kill… you."

Nathaniel sneered at unconscious Elf and whispered

"Not this time my Prince. Not this time…."

He left the closet and turned the key. Then he turned to Tuatha who was humming over Matham's dead body.

"Watch him. And be careful, don't let him deceive you with any of his tricks. I need to think. I'll be back in short time."

Tuatha nodded and then watched Nathaniel leave the building.

*****************************************

_What the hell am I doing…It's the most stupid and reckless thing I believe I have ever done…-_ Nessa thought to herself focusing her gaze on the door of graveyard's administrator quarters – _I don't even know if he's alive, I cannot just dart in there with a battle song on my lips…I really should leave this all behind… _Suddenly the door opened and she saw Nathaniel. Subconsciously her hand went to the daggers, and stopped at her chest. _No I cannot do it. It's too risky. He's too fast…_Her mind raced as she watched him vanishing into darkness.

"Now' s your chance Girl…" she whispered to herself. She stopped in front of the door and unsheathed her blades – "If you die here…. well that'll probably be the dumbest death ever…" – he reached for the knob and pressed it.

The door slowly gave in. First thing she saw was Matham's body lying on the floor. Then she saw infuriated gaze of the Elf that was sitting next to it. His face stretched in anger

"You….." – he hissed through the clenched teeth. He slowly got up unsheathing his sword." I didn't expect to see you again. But cannot say that I'm not happy to see you. On the contrary, I'm very pleased with your presence." – very slowly they started to circle each other as the Elf continued – "You'll pay for what you did to Matham, bitch. You'll feel that you're dying. That I promise you…"

"If you didn't betray your sovereign, your friend would be alive right now. I'm not responsible for your bad sense of loyalty..." she retorted.

That was too much for Tuatha. With a growl he charged at Nessa. She blocked his blow, is't strength however forced her to take a step back.

"I will break your body bit by bit." – Tuatha hissed cornering her again – "But first I'll leave you for Nathaniel to let him finish what he had started. This night will be special. Perhaps we'll let you live just to that you could remember it" - he lunged forward. This time Nessa didn't try to block the hit she just dodged it and rolled to position her behind elf's back.

"You coward…. " – He hissed twirling around and starting sequence of incredibly fast attacks – "Fight back!"

At first Nessa tried to avoid his blows but eventually she had to use her blades to deflect them. Outraged elf was incredibly strong, she had to put all her strength in order to keep her blades. With a growl she managed to make some quite successful attacks wounding her opponent, but he didn't seem to notice. She gathered all her strength for a attack, that was supposed to finish the fight. She put herself in an appropriate stance and using all her speed, she attempted to cut the elf through his exposed abdomen. To her horror he deflected the attack. All she felt was him grabbing her wrist and using her own speed against her, he sent her to the ground. Nessa screamed as she felt terrible pain in her shoulder joint. He must have dislocated it. Her right arm became useless, she let her blade out of it and used it as a mirror. She saw Tuatha approach her from behind. With her left arm she pulled one dagger out of her armor and waited for her opponent to approach. It didn't take long when she felt him grabbing her hair and yanking her up. Both of her blades clanged as they fell to the floor. Her right arm was hanging inertly. She clenched her teeth as he started to pull her towards dead elf's body. She tightened her grasp on a dagger and waited for better (and probably only) opportunity to attack.

"Look what you've done" – Tuatha hissed almost lifting her off the ground. Tearing pain in her scalp made her face cover in sweat. The elf continued – "I want you to take good look at him. I want you to see his face, to know what you're dying for….This one mistake will cost you dear…." – he purred sending her to the ground. She fell on her injured arm. Scream that tore out of her throat made Tuatha's lips curl. That was just prelude…

Nessa watched his feet, as he approached to yank her up again. This was her chance. She clenched her teeth and reversing quickly send the dagger his direction. Pain in injured arm made her close her eyes. She didn't know if she succeeded. After a moment she turned over to see Tuatha on his knees. Her dagger plunged into elf's throat. He was now fighting for air with his eyes bulged and fixed upon Nessa. His neck and chest were covered in blood. Eventually he fell to his side. Nessa waited until rattling stopped and slowly got up. She actually could not believe how lucky she was. The chances for hit were close to zero, and yet somehow she succedded. Her body was still shaking from the adrenaline that rushed through her veins. Very carefully she circled Tuatha's body assuring herself that he was dead. Then the went to reclaim her blades. The pain in her arm now became dull, she was sure however that false move could make her at least nauseous. Sheathing her second blade, she walked to the door. Very slowly she opened it to see tied up elf lying on the floor. Her heart fastened when she saw blood at the back of his head. She hoped that she was not to late. With two leaps she was by him. She turned him on his back and gently patted his cheek. It was warm. Unexpected wave of happiness made Nessa's face lighten.

"Your Royal Highness…. Nuada… wake up… Please wake up…" she whispered not entirely understanding why she wanted him to be alright. A silent groan came out of elf's throat, his eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes and frowned

"You…. What are you doing here? Where's Nathaniel?!" he queried trying to get up

"There's no time for this…We need to flee quick" she answered helping him to sit up. With her healthy hand she reached for the dagger and started to cut the ropes

"What's with your arm? Why did you come after me? Answer me HUMAN!" –with one last struggle he got rid of his bonds and grabbed Nessa's arm

"I'll be more than happy to provide you with all answers, but not here and not now. Someone might catch us here, and it's not what we need right now.. " – she hissed freeing her arm They both froze at the sound of voice coming from behind

"Well…I didn't expect for Gods to be more generous that they have been so far. And yet my little doe, you willingly come back to me. That's too good to be true, really…" Nathaniel's voice was soaked through with sarcasm – "I believe we've been rudely interrupted the last time. Here's our chance to finish what we've started…." – he purred narrowing his eyes

"You will not touch her… " – Nessa heard Nuada's voice coming from over her head – "You will not touch neither her nor any other woman you corruptible maggot…"

"Oh, don't be so strict my Prince." Nathaniel jested – "I'll let you watch. Now hand her over to me.." – he reached out his hand

"I thought I made myself clear…You will not lay your filthy hands on her" Nuada's growl made Nessa's body shiver. He sounded like an outraged wolf which is preparing to rip opponent's throat.

"And how are you going to stop me?" -Nathaniel's face now stretched in a sneer – "Without your lance I don't think you'll last long" The sneer disappeared from his face as he watched Nessa's move. She turned to Nuada and whispered

"I'd be more than delighted to claim this maggot's head. But I feel it's not my fight.. Take my blades and do what needs to be done…. Finish him…"

Nuada's face remained still, but his mind could not comprehend the situation. Was this woman willingly offering him her blades? The most valuable possession? Then he saw her eyes, determined, encouraging…and somewhat warm. He didn't waste anymore time. With one quick move he unsheathed the blades and and took a step forward. Nathaniel's face was pure definition of surprise and disbelief. This was the scenario he did not expect. Seeing Nuada's gaze, he took involuntary step back. Nuada slowly and calmly advanced on his opponent.

"I promised you something, remember?" – he said - "You should have known that I always keep my promises." subsequently he started his assault on Nathaniel.

Nessa stood at the door and watched the post beautiful performance she had seen in her all life. She has never seen such fight before. Both elves used acrobatic attacks, recoils, enormously strong and fast blows. There were moments when she hardly could see the blades. With a powerful arc Nathaniel attacked aiming for Nuada's head, Nuada locked his blade with the help of his two and kicked Nathaniel in lower abdomen. Elf rolled back, and almost at once avoided Nuada's air attack that was supposed to pierce him to the ground. With a hiss he sprinted along the wall and tried to accack Nuada from behind. Forseeing his opponent's intention Nuada fell on his side and with a kick he knocked Nataniel off his feet. Surprised with Nuada's action, Nathaniel fell to the ground with a loud thud. With a growl he attemped to stand up when to his horror he felt Nuada's blade pressed to his neck. He moved his gaze from the blade to Nuada.

"In my worst nightmares, I would have never thought that we could come to this. You were my friend. MY BROTHER! How could you let this happen Nathaniel. HOW?!" the blade in Nuada's hand started to shake slightly

"I have nothing to say to you." Nathaniel answered coldly – "Just do what you have to do. I knew that you would sell us to humans. Luckily I won't live to see this…"

With a roar Nuada threw one blade aside. Clanging sound echoed through the room. He turned around and walked away. Nathaniel's treachery pained him to an unbearable extend. But what hurt him even more were his cold eyes, disdain, and hatred that seemed to emanate from his every pore. He hanged his head and clenched his hand on a handgrip. He was about to turn around and end Nathaniel's life when Nessa's scream stopped him half step

"LOOK OUT!" – he heard and then he felt sharp pain in his arm. He lowered his gaze to see a dagger sticking out of his bicep. Then he moved his gaze to Nathaniel. They looked at each other for a moment and then Nathaniel fell to his side. Still not understanding what has just happened he approached Nessa who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry.. I had to… I'm sorry" she murmured half to herself. He casted one more look at Nathaniel and he understood everything, when he saw a dagger between his shoulder blades. He tore the Nathaniel's knife off his arm and threw it aside.

"Thank you for saving my life…. Again…Human.." he muttered her direction. "I don't know why you did that, but I'm going to squeeze it out of you… I need to know…"

"Right now we need to get out of here." she hissed picking out her blade

"And we will." he stated reaching for his spear and sword lying in the corner of the room. Then he reached for the crown. With his dexterous fingers he detached desired piece and threw the rest of the artifact aside. He turned to look an Nessa and piercing her with his golden eyes he stated – "This conversation is not over. Not at all…"

They left the building in a hurry, leaving a part of Nuada's soul among bloodstained corpses of his former companions and slaughtered ideas of friendship and loyalty.


	25. Whatever Doesn't Kill You

Hello,

Serving next piece

I want to thank you for all of your positive feedback. It really REALLY makes me happy to see that you like what I do. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART :)

Enough blubbering and to the point.

As always, let me know what you think.

Thanks in advance

MS

* * *

Two cloaked figures ran. They ran until the lights of Ashane were merely a bright spots on a sea of dark.

"I need to have a breathe out, or my lungs will burst in flames.." Nessa gasped sitting heavily on the ground.

"Alright stay here and I will search a place for halt." Nuada said and added – "I'm not going to be far away. If something happens, jus call for help"

"I can take care of myself, ELF" – she frowned at his patronizing remark – "I'm not a damsel in distress, fear not. I won't be a burden"

"Why are you doing this Woman? I'm trying to take care of you as I would do, with every warrior who was injured because of me. I owe you protection. Does it offend you that much?" Nuada snarled resting his hands on hips

"No, it does not. Well maybe annoys a little, for you know perfectly, that I don't need your protection." Nessa replied locking his eyes against hers "I will tell you however what offends me… if you want to know…" she tilted her head to the side awaiting his reaction.

"DO enlighten me then.." Nuada mocked now giving her his all attention

"Alright …" she started – "First of all… my name is not HUMAN and it is not WOMAN. It is Nessa, so I'd appreciate if you started using it. And secondly…" she paused for a moment – " I don't know what your problem with humans might be, but I'm tired of you treating me like some half –witted goblin life form. And I'm asking you to quit it. I don't need your sword. If you really want to pay your debt to me, treat me as someone who saved you life. I'm asking you to show a basic respect, for I believe I earned it tonight. Am I asking too much?"

"If respect is what you want… you'll get it" Nuada replied slowly approaching her – "but only after you answer one simple question. Why did you save my life?" – seeing her open her mouth to answer he added - " No… you don't have to answer right away. We'll return to this conversation later. The night is young. Just don't get killed while I'm away.." he mocked and turned away.

She couldn't help smirk crawling up her face. He was so obnoxious.. so ungrateful and yet she didn't regret saving that pretty head of his. Although it cost her few new bruises and dislocated shoulder, which now started to ache real bad. She was torn away for her musings by the touch of the hand on her shoulder.

"Come, I've found quite nice place for a night" – he said –"You… We need to rest." – he reached out his hand to help her up. At first she wanted to ignore his arm and get up by herself. But then she thought, that if she wanted his respect, she needed to change her attitude as well. For him it was plain nobleman's courtesy. She grabbed his hand and after standing up she smiled and said – "Thank you"

"My pleasure" - he replied but his stunned face made Nessa snort

"I bet you thought I'd reject your help" – she chuckled – "Well as you can see, I can appreciate these little things."

"That's a nice change…" he smirked back, and suddenly kneeled down

"What's wrong?!" Nessa queried seeing his face covered in sweat – "Gods you're bleeding.! – she exclaimed feeling his sleeve soaked through – "Lead the way!" – she commanded – "We need to try to fix this.. Put your arm around my neck!"- sensing his hesitation she snapped – "For Abyss Legions DO IT!"

Very reluctantly he leaned against her and led her into the darkness. After five minutes of march they reached a small grove. She sat him on the ground and searched her sack for special herbal ointment she always had by her side.

"We need some light. It's so dark I cannot see a thing." – she murmured to herself

"_Suoress tanya Tel Quessir anta kala" – _she turned around to see Nuada's hand covered in flames. It was not regular flame, it was a fountain of colors, like dancing lights. Nuada caught her hypnotized look and smirked

"I almost forgot that humans are still impressed by this little trick.. No offence intended." He added quickly when he saw her eyes narrowing – " It just for me it's natural. Each fey has magic running through him. As you probably suspect, I usually do not spend nights in human's company. Therefore your reaction is kind of… new to me. This is not a real fire, it gives light and warmth, but it is not dangerous to living creatures." – with a light blow he sent it to the ground. Nessa forced herself to look away and returned to searching her sack.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed pulling out a little bottle – "Now I'll try to keep you alive, but I'm no fairy. Moreover I'm positive Quirk would faint, if she saw my healing skills…" he paused seeing his amused gaze.

"Don't worry, I've been handled with less dexterous hands." he smiled at her embarrassed look

"We need to get rid of this sleeve, could you?" she asked pointing his arm with her head. Nuada grabbed the material and with one tug he torn it off. She kneeled by his side and reached for his arm to examine the wound. It didn't seem deep, but bleeding was quite intense.

"I could use some water here…." – she murmured to herself – "Do you know any water tricks?" she queried

"Now for the first time you are overrating me…" Nuada replied enjoying the warm glow his fire gave to her face.

"Well My Prince… Then there's a hard way ahead…" she winced as she reached for her sack again. After a moment the took out another flask. She pulled out cork with her teeth and poured the liquid over elf's arm. Nuada clenched his teeth at burning pain that spread all over his arm. He watched her putting the bottle away and taking torn material. With few firm moved she wrapped it around his bicep. When she tried to tighten the knot a groan came out of her throat.

"You need to help me here. I cannot do it alone…" she hissed offering him one end of provisional bandage. He took it together they managed to stem the bleeding. She she was reaching for the ointment when he stopped her by gently grabbing her forearm.

"This can wait. " he stated – 'Now we need to take care of your arm. It doesn't look good. First I will have to set it, and then we will see." he studied her face thoroughly – 'I'm afraid this will hurt." he said standing up

"I know it will…" Nessa joined him – "Don't fondle with me." She asked giving him her hand – "Just be quick…. AAAAAARRRRRRGHH!!!" she screamed when without any warning he tugged her hand. She felt her joint return to it's place, but the pain was enormous

"I didn't mean to" – Nuada replied releasing her hand – "I'm not a healer either, but this will have to do. Once we return, Quirk will handle this properly."

"I do not doubt that…" Nessa sighed bending down to get her things

Nuada sat down and leaned his back against the tree.

"So why did you do that." – he spoke to her back – "Why did you follow them?"

She straightened, took a deep breath and spoke to the space in front of her

"You won't take "I don't know " for an answer will you?" –she finished looking at him from over her shoulder

"No I will not accept such answer. Or I will, but that would mean, that you are in fact half witted life form. Risking your life and not knowing why, is not very wise… wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, you got me… Although answering this question won't be easy… and you may not be satisfied with what you'll hear." she gave him a warning look while sliding down a tree trunk. After a moment of deep silence she started choosing her words thoroughly.

"The moment I saw you in that tavern…. You were totally indifferent to me. You were just another scum who I had to take out." – she paused as she saw him frown at the memory of their first contact.

"Then.." she continued – "After our first duel, you started to intrigue me. You've given a great lesson to overconfident and pompous brat who believed she was invincible…" – she sent him a sly smile – " Then during our second clash…. You earned my respect as a warrior. Your skills are stunning. I know I'm lucky to be alive…." – she paused and dropped her gaze to the ground embarrassed by the look he cast her. She studied her hands for a moment when she heard him speak:

"I'm sill waiting for your answer. For I don't believe that my skills made you risk your life… Although, thank you for your kind words. .." he murmured feeling flattered

"Well the answer is yes and no. When I saw you with your people, when I watched your eyes while you spoke to them, even when you tossed me around because of them… I truly felt that I'm part of something important. This….loyalty came to me uninvited. It just felt good to be by your side…" she broke off blushing at sincerity of her statement. Then avoiding his eyes she quickly spat out:

"When I saw them betray you, it was something I had to do. I promised you my loyalty, and I kept my promise…That's what I've been taught. To be a man of word…"- she hesitated for a while and added looking him straight in the eye " And I just didn't want you to end this way. You just didn't deserve it…. Your spirit didn't deserve it." She looked away escaping his gaze

Nuada was shocked with her confession. Despite all that he had already done to her, she _cared _for him. She cared enough to risk her life in order to save his. That was something Nuada's heart and mind could not handle. Although she was forced to join him, she turned out to be the most sincere and loyal companion among the ones, that he had chosen. He knew that at the moment he owed her everything. But at the same time he felt embarrassed by the fact, that he was saved by human. One of those he hated so much. If he was supposed to succeed, to awake the Golden Army, he could not have any feelings towards her race. Towards her. His inner fight must have been written al over his face, for she brought him round saying;

"It's ok your Royal Highness. You don't need to thank me. You owe me nothing. It was my choice and that's mainly it…." She shrugged staring at the fire – "There's one thing I'd like you to do for me. One question. Truth for a truth…. Why are you so disgusted with me?"

"I'm not disgusted with you.." Nuada slurred

"Liar…" the broke him off with a disappointed sigh – "It is written on your face, I can feel it when you look at me, when you speak to me, when you touch me….I don't want you to deny it, if it is how you feel, let it stay this way. I just want to know why."

"STOP IT!" Nuada jumped to his feet – "stop confusing me, stop playing with my feelings.. I'm bound to hate your kind. It is my fate… and my choice. So just quit it.. I hate humans, because of what they had done. And you… you're making it all difficult, blurry. I CAN'T STAND IT!" she watched him toss like a lion locked in the cage.

"I want you to hate me, I want you to attack me… I don't want you to do whatever you're doing now!" – he roared unsheathing his spear aiming its end at her.

"I want you to regret that you've saved my live. I want to hear you say it!!" he lowered spears blade closer so that it stopped just an inch from her face

"Even If I say this" – Nessa started calmly locking his eyes against his – "you'll know it's just a lie. I saved your life, because my honor didn't allow me to leave you behind. Because I vowed my loyalty to you. Because this filthy human HAS a honor, whether you like it or not. Moreover I can assure you that there are more of us. And this is something you have to handle. It is so much easier to say that we are all corrupted. But tonight's story brought slightly different message, didn't it?" the sound of strong slap echoed among the trees. Nessa calmly turned her head and wiped off the blood that appeared in her mouth corner

"I hope that helped, because you will definitely not like me in a moment" –without any warning her leg shot forward and reached his groin. With a grunt Nuada bent down. She jumped to her feet and started a sequence of punches

"If you have problem with yourself.."

PUNCH!

"I'm a good listener…"

PUNCH!

"But if you ever, EVER raise your hand against me again…

PUNCH! KICK!

"I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

She ended gasping over half kneeling Prince. She knew that her punches didn't impress him much. Her left hand was much weaker than disabled right. But they surely brought him back to senses. He raised his head licked the blood off his lips and burst in laughter. He laughed long , making Nessa feel more and more uncomfortable.

"So now I'm supposed to confide in my worst enemy" – he tilted this had to the side and chuckled again

"No, you are not supposed to. You might. But the choice is your to make" she rested her Hands on her hips. Her knuckles were red and hurt. "And you should know by now, that I'm not your enemy. No matter how much you wish me to be, I'm not."

"Alright then… "he advanced at her – "I'll give you confession… Tonight I found that most of things I believed in was not true. I' ve lost my friend, I lost my confidence, I lost my purpose. Moreover you're confusing my mind making it all harder to comprehend. I feel lost, I feel angry, I feel sad, I feel that everything I've done so far was useless. I feel that I was living a lie…" – he hanged his head and froze

"And all I feel is your anger.." Nessa whispered softly – "Life sometimes puts us in situations that make it hard to remain sane. Grief, pain ,rage, I know it all. Lack of purpose?" – she snorted –"That's my reality. Because of great loss, I don't have it. I used to, but when I wake up at night, when I'm alone I get the impression, that it all might have been a dream. I just live and take what life brings. Sad but true." she paused and turned her back on him.

"You have a fire, that I envy you. I don't know what your overall purpose is, but it makes you powerful… beautiful. It gives your eyes glitter that I yearn to find myself. Treachery, corruption… such things exist everywhere. But you cannot let them defeat you. NEVER…

She reversed again to look at him

"My father used to say _Whatever doesn't kill you, is going to leave you a scar._ Keep those scars to remind you, how important whatever you are doing is and how much blood it cost you. Scars are good things…" – she whispered half to herself – "They do not allow us to forget." – She turned her head and blurted out – "And for Gods, don't you ever pity yourself. It just doesn't suit you…Good night." she ended making herself comfortable on the ground

Nuada opened his mouth to retort, but after a moment he quit. Very reluctantly he had to admit, that this human was right. Despite her young age, she seemed to know what she was talking about. He sat on the ground and focused his eyes on her back. Gods were definitely playing with him letting him to run against this particular woman. She seemed to break his defenses as if they never existed. With a heavy sigh he leaned his head against tree trunk. He closed his eyes hoping that dreams will allow him to forget. He plunged into the dark sea of nightmares in which Nathaniel backstabbed him all over again. This was not the night for rest, just a theatre of painful thoughts and memories.

* * *

"_Suoress tanya Tel Quessir anta kala" - Blessed fire of the Elf folk, give us light.  
_


	26. NonEntity

Hello All,

New piece is up. It's entirely inspired by NIN song Non-Entity. I believe that's how Nuada would feel.

As always thank you for reviews Guys. They motivate me to write on (apart form Nuada of course... *drools*)

This is again sort of plot twist so please let me know if i'm not screwing up here.

Thanks

MS

* * *

The way back to the lair went by in silence. None of them spoke a word. But both of them cast furtive looks at each other. Last evening was some kind of breakthrough. Going back to how it was, was simply impossible. Nessa's mind and heart were flooded with an ocean of conflicted thoughts. On the one hand, she regretted being honest with Nuada, on the other, however, she felt lighter, relieved. She was tired of him treating her like inferior, thoughtless and spineless being. She knew perfectly that her confession shocked and pained him. She managed to undermine his confidence, which she couldn't deny, was pleasant. Not that she loved her race, on contrary, she hated most of humans she had ever come across. Even women and children could be cruel and ruthless. Sometimes maybe more than men ever could. But still there was her, there was Jon, there was Rhys, there must be plenty of good people out there. She hated categorizing, assuming without deeper insight. Yes, it made life easier, but definitely not better. If she learned to categorize well, she wouldn't have to hide in abandoned buildings, she would just slash her way up to the very top of society. She might have become very powerful, but she chose to differ. Perhaps this was not the life Rhys would want for her, but the older she got, the more confident she was, that he would not entirely disapprove of her choice. As for the elf… she was confused too, he fascinated and repulsed her at the same time. She was impressed by his skills, his inner fire, his authority and incredible commitment to his objectives. His discipline and self control reminded her of Rhys. His body…. well very reluctantly she had to admit that she wondered what kind of lover would he be. Fierce and rough…. or gentle and caring? Swordsplay and sex had very much in common. Challenge, close contact, breaking defenses…. although her intimate experience was not very rich, every single time she perceived it as a kind of a duel, she had to win. And she did every time. She couldn't help wondering how would it go this time, with opponent not willing to give in that easily. She slightly blushed at her thoughts. What was she thinking? This elf would never touch her the way she would enjoy. And she didn't want it. This was a repulsive part. He was self-centered, arrogant, obnoxious and ungrateful fool. She fantasized of smashing his skull for dozen of times at least. The wished to wipe this sneer off his face, to have him at her feet defeated and broken, to make him pay for all he put her through…. But still she couldn't stop wondering how would he touch her… She took a deep breath fighting the heat wave rushing through her body. She hoped that this month she promised him will pass soon, for these thoughts seemed to appear way to often recently.

Nuada's head was not calm place either. He stubbornly came back to his final duel with Nathaniel. He recalled his face and his words over and over again. Then the words of human stating that not all of them are corrupted kept hammering in his head. Even if they were not, it didn't change a thing. His people were suffering because of that cursed race. It's war, there are always innocent victims. He could not stop just because this particular one saved his life. He recalled her face while she was taking care of his arm. He didn't ask for anything, and she took care of him as if he was one of her kind. As if he had never threatened , humiliated, and endangered her. The memory of her touch made pleasant shiver run up and down his spine. He didn't remember anyone touching him like this. Except for his sister Nuala, who always ran first to fix his wounds. He smirked to himself. So different and so alike at the same time.. Nuala and this human… Nessa. Nuala, feminine, ethereal, gentle.. Nessa, fierce, warlike definitely feisty. But they both knew how to play him, how to blunt his anger, how to make him smile. He recalled yesterday's evening. After she served him a few punches, at first he was ready to tear her to shreds. But when he looked at her, gasping, with blood trace in her mouth corner, ruffled hair, when he looked into her eyes which bore no sign of fear, he felt something, he found difficult to accept. Desire. He had to fight himself not to approach her and claim her in this grove. He wished to feel her skin, touch her scars and ask how she got them. He wanted to make her surrender to him in purest form. He wanted to know that he had power over her. And he was very ashamed of those thoughts. Especially now when his former allies betrayed him he had to revise his plans. And she didn't allow him to focus. Each scrap of thought seemed to drift towards the sea of her eyes. Eyes that caught him from the very beginning. He exhaled with a hiss, and quickened his pace. He wished to be in the lair now. He needed to find peace, and her proximity made it impossible.

*******************************************

"MASTER NUADA you're back! Finally!" Quirks voice resounded through the walls of the lair. Sincere joy on fairy's face made Nuada's face lighten. At least someone was happy to see him alive.

"What's with your arm? Where is Nessa? Where is the rest of companions?" Quirk showered him with questions

"I'm here" – Nessa answered emerging from behind the curtain

"And this is the only companion I brought home." Nuada finished fixing his eyes on woman

"What… happened" Quirk queried flying up so that she was at more or less their eye level – "Did they fall?" she added moving her gaze from Nessa to Nuada. Nessa escaped her gaze and spoke – "I think you should take a look at his arm. It needs better treatment that I was able to provide." – she tried to pass Quirk, but she didn't allow her to.

"You have dried blood in your mouth's corner, bruised face and your arm needs a closer look too. You will not hide it from me. Tell me what happened!" – Quirks voice now was filled with irritation

"That's enough QUIRK!" – fairy twirled at her master's voice – "We are tired, we need to rest. Take care of …_Nessa.." _first. I need to see Wink. And don't molest her…." he threatened her with a finger and headed for the exit.

"Auuuurgh!!!" Quirk growled reversing to Nessa – "I hate when he does that!"

"What? Treating you like half witted life form?" – Nessa mocked – "I got used to this. You should too."

"Let me see this arm…" she demanded dryly

"Do not punish me for his bad temper Quirk. This one thing I won't handle…" Nessa warned fairy in low voice

"You're right"- Quirk sighed after a moment of silence – "What happened? Who did this to you?" she investigated examining the joint with her hands – "Was there an ambush? Did you get into fight?"

"Don't get me wrong Quirk…. You know that nothing would make me more happy than disobeying your Master's wish. But not this time… This is something you need to hear from him. Trust me. I understand why he doesn't want intermediaries for this." Nessa's tone was gentle and soft which made Quirk worried even more. She knew however that further investigation would make no sense. All she could do was to wait until Nuada would talk to her. She returned to Nessa's arm.

"I see in has already been set. That's good. All we need is jus a small tap right here…"she whispered some sort of enchantment while touching the joint. Nessa felt her bones move. Silent "click' sound meant that everything returned to how it was. At least physically.

"Well here you go" – Quirk send Nessa weak smile and added – "as for bruises and the rest, there's actually nothing else that I can do. If you are in big pain, I can try lessen it, but that's all..'

"No Quirk, thank you. That will be enough… When will I regain full strength in my arm?" she queried

"If you will use it wisely, it will take no longer than a month" – Quirk replied - "Come, I'll help you to clean yourself. Then I'll prepare your bed. Master Nuada is right you need to rest. You look like a ghost."

"Thank you Quirk. Your honesty is…..exceptional" – she smirked at the fairy. Quirk however didn't smile back. Her thoughts were hovering around her Master, and his eyes filled with grief.

*****************************************

"Wink my friend….. my ONLY friend…. I failed, I failed at almost every frontline. " – Nuada leaned against the tree and studied his spear's blade. Wink remained silent, waiting for his Prince to continue.

"I've invited a traitor to my home… and heart. I endangered my sister. I….owe a life to a human…what more could go wrong?!" – with a roar he hurled the spear sending it against tree located at the opposite end of the clearing.

"You have the crown piece My Lord. Wasn't it what you were searching for? What you were fighting for?" Wink queried

"Yes my Friend… I do have the piece…. And yet this victory seems so bitter. " Prince mused

"You see… I've been pursuing this dream for so long, I sacrificed my life, my father's love… my sister's respect…. Everything that ever mattered to me…. And now this metal is so cold….And this human…." Nuada rubbed his face and turned to face Wink – "I think I've been alone for too long. I think it's eventually driving me insane… Once everything was bright, clear, defined…. Now I think I'm loosing my sight. I… I'm lost Wink. And this state of mind is driving me crazy even more… It's like disease that's making me weak, useless. I need time to think… to clear my mind. Yes….I need time to think…"

"First you need to have this wound fixed" – Quirk's voice broke the silence – "And do not expect me to do it here. We need to go back to the cave, to the light…"

"To this human…" – Nuada slurred

"If her presence bothers you, why don't you let her go.?" Quirk asked gently tugging his arm, pulling him towards the lair – "I think her task here is done. Release her."

"I think that could be rash decision… She still might come of use" – Nuada frowned following fairy. Somewhere at the bottom of his heart he knew that it wasn't the only reason. He found it….hard to let her go. He didn't understand why, but there was something, something hidden deep underneath his beliefs and feelings that made a thought of her departure…. Unpleasant.

"Well then I don't see other way than accepting, that she's here. You brought her here yourself, and only you can make her go away." Quirk shrugged – "I sense some kind of new tension between you two. Strangely this human became loyal to you, and didn't say a word about what had happened back there. She insisted that you should be the one to tell me. I think I deserve to know." Quirk stopped folding her arms upon her chest

"Yes Quirk you definitely do, but…. it's very hard for me to say… to face the truth again." Nuada hesitated avoiding her gaze. Then he straightened and added – "But the sooner I do it the faster I forget… Nathaniel betrayed me. He wanted the crown and Bethmoora for himself. He planned to….. he backstabbed me. Forgive me Quirk, this is to painful for me…" he turned his head away

"I'm so sorry…." Quirk whispered watching her master's face filled with pain – "Did….. did you kill him?"

"No…. I didn't… " Nuada replied with a sigh – "She did. She saved my life. If she didn't sent dagger his way, I'd be dead. She saved my life twice. She came back for me. Willingly. She could have escaped, but she didn't. She risked her life to save mine. And it makes it all too difficult. This one night made everything I believed in a lie. That's why I cannot be near her. She's the symbol and cause of my confusion…. HUMAN'S CANNOT BE LOYAL…. I cannot owe them anything…. But I know that I owe her everything and…..it's a little too much for one night."

"That's true" – Quirk agreed – "that's why we need to have you fixed and you need to rest. When mind is clouded with difficult thoughts, only time can make things better. And this is what you need, time and rest…." Her heart shuttered to pieces when she looked at this proud warrior now lost and torn apart. _I hope that time will be able to fix this…_ she added in her thoughts

***************************************************

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. Although time was a valuable commodity these days, Nuada seemed withdrawn… absent. As if his mission suddenly stopped to be urgent. He avoided Nessa like fire. What disturbed her most was the fact, that it was not the hostility she got used to during their short relationship. It was more like fear. He avoided her company as if she was infected with some disease, he didn't look at her didn't touch her, hardly spoke to her. For numerous times she tried to drag him into conversation, even a fight, but he simply ignored her attempts. This actually hurt her. She didn't expect him to be grateful, she just didn't want to be ignored, and that was how she felt. She even asked him do dismiss her since there was nothing more to do. He refused pointing out that the promised month was not over yet. So her frustration kept growing. She spent her days talking to Quirk, training and watching him train. There was something wrong going with this Elf. For the amount of evil he recently experienced he was calm. Far too calm. Quirk seemed to share her concerns. Even Wink looked worried though he refused to share his thoughts with the fairy.

Nuada definitely was not well. He hardly ate, hardly slept, trained to the point he was not able to stand. His mind and heart were filled with pain and shame. He couldn't find peace even it this one place he called home. His frustration grew even stronger for his plan for regaining all crown pieces shuttered to pieces along with Nathaniel's betrayal. He was positive that during his exile Nathaniel prepared ground for further action. Apparently all his proceedings were dedicated to greater good… HIS GREATER GOOD. Even a glimpse of thought that he planned to use Nuala to achieve those twisted goals of his…If something happened to Nuala that would definitely took the rest of his sanity away. All this situation made him realize the weight of responsibility he carried upon his shoulders. And overwhelming loneliness. He remembered well his father's words

_To be a king my son means to be alone. Always and till the rest of your days…__if this is your fate, you will not escape it._

He remembered his father's eyes, tired and filled with sadness. It was right after Balor decided to withdraw Golden Army. It was when Nataniel, Nuada and few of Elven royalty refused to accept king's decision. He stood there alone against the flood of rage, accusations and fierce argumentation. He stood his ground until the last of his adversaries, his own son went silent. Alone and outnumbered, but led by duty to protect his people. Although Nuada perceived his people's good in extremely different way that his father did, he strongly believed that his father morale was by no means weaker than his own. He knew, that for Balor this disgraceful truce was a way to save his lieges… to justify their existence in the world of men. WORLD OF MEN. This world was not meant to belong to men. The Elves were true children of the Earth. And now they were supposed to subside? Why in the name of Gods should they do that? Where did his father take this idea from.? If his fate is to be alone, then he shall be alone. And he will finish what he had started. ALONE.

Nuada's feet soundlessly touched the ground after final somersault. After landing he staggered a little. Two bottles of wine apparently started to affect his balance. He tossed his lance aside assuming that training is over. He spent last three hours on the clearing twirling, lunging, cutting and killing. This time all opponents had Nathaniel's face. But right now he had enough. His chest and abdomen were wet as well as his hair. Very slowly he approached the tree reaching for the third bottle. If previous two didn't manage to blunt the pain this one surely would. And tomorrow he would return to realizing his plan. Determined more than ever. Tomorrow…. He sat heavily on the ground fixing his eyes upon the lake. He took a gulp of wine and smiled. Tomorrow everything will be clear… and tonight? All he had to do is to escape the maze of his thoughts.

****************************************

Nessa sat at the table slowly spinning the dagger in her fingers. Tonight was the last night she was supposed to stay here. The funniest thing about all situation was, that month ago, she would just stand up and leave… without looking back. Tonight something was holding her back, telling her to stay. The was torn away from her musings with Quirk's voice

"You are going to leave us, aren't you?" fairy queried sitting on the table

"The month has passed, I did my job and paid my dues. There's no reason for me to stay…" Nessa replied fixing her eyes upon Quirk. Fairy was definitely experiencing fierce inner fight. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed them as if she couldn't find the words. Finally she blurted out

"I think he needs you… I think you have the power to bring him back…"

"I don't think I understand…. Are we speaking of the same Elf? The same that treats me as if I don't exist?" Nessa mocked – "I feel sorry for you Quirk, and I feel sorry for him. I believe he went through a lot. I can see it and feel it. But if there is someone who could help him… that definitely wouldn't be me. Moreover I'm convinced that my presence bothers him. When I leave, he'll be back. You'll see." Nessa finished getting up – "Now I'll go and end this misery. He'll release me, and…. we all will be able to return to our lifes."

"You have no idea what kind of power you have over him" Ouirk snarled blocking her way –You are alive…. He respects you…All this month his absence… he hates humans. He cannot accept that he came to… care for one. YOU. If you have any honor left, you will not leave him like this. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE…"

"Get out or my way Quirk" – Nessa growled – "Honor you say?! I saved his life, risked my own, and all I got in return was his deep disdain.... So don't you tell me about honor... I'm not a monk and neither a priest. My job isn't to save lost souls, or giving soul consolation. I'm sorry. That's what I am… hollow soulless creature who doesn't care about anything. That's how your master sees me and that's how it will stay. Now, MOVE!" – she snapped making Quirk jump slightly

"I thought you were different" – Fairy slurred as Nessa was passing her by – "Master was right about you all, you are heartless creatures! You are…" her voice broke as Nessa stopped and spoke from over her shoulder – "I am everything that your Master says. Because it is easier to believe so. And I'm not going to be a loop in his _perfect _judgment… I will come back for my things after I corroborate your Master's theory concerning humans. That should make him feel better…" –she left the have leaving furious fairy behind

She found him sitting on the grass, shirtless. His lance was lying a few yards away from him. He was looking at the lake and seemed to be very lost in his thoughts. Half empty bottle in his hand made Nessa's brows furrow.

_So he i__s pitying himself… _she thought folding her arms upon her chest

"Which one is it, first, second?" she mocked standing one foot away from him

"That's none of your business.." he snarled looking quite surprised to see her – "What are you doing here? I didn't require your company…" he took a solid gulp from the bottle

"Well I came to tell you that the time of your requirements, demands, and orders has come to an end. A month has passed. Release me." Nessa stated calmly

Nuada felt a sting of anger. He was so lost in his pain that he forgot about their deal. His mind felt relief, but his heart refused to let her go. Not that fast… not right now…

"If you release me, you may stop self pitying yourself… I won't be here to remind you how wrong you were about certain…. Issues…" she couldn't help saying it

"Go…." Nuada's voice was merely a whisper – "I release you. Quirk will know. She will undo the enchantment. Just leave me"

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness…" Nessa exclaimed making exaggerated bow – "Just one more thing I'd like to ask you. Give me that bottle. I don't want to remember you as drunk, pitiful boy. You've had enough." – as she was reaching for the bottle he pushed her hand away

"Do not provoke me human…. I'm not in the mood for your games" Nuada growled casting her a murderous look

"And there goes this _human _again…"- Nessa made her voice sound disappointed – "Oh well, as always it takes hard way…" with one fast move she kicked the bottle out of his hand making the rest of the wine spill on the grass. Afterwards everything went fast. Within the fraction of second Nuada was on his feet. In his right hand he had a small dagger that the had pulled out of his bootleg. With his left hand he grabbed Nessa's neck and with all the rage he had inside of him he pushed her until he pinned her against the nearest tree trunk. The force of the hit made Nessa's lungs clench. Then she felt cold blade pressed to her neck. The looked up to meet Nuada's outraged gaze…

"Tell me _human…" _– he panted – " what kind of magic are you using on me…" – his breath smelled of wine. He was slightly drunk, but still his reflex was unbelievable. Nessa didn't actually expect such outcome. She underestimated him.. again. Now the only thought that slid through her mind was if she would get out of this alive. For this time she went way to far. But if you take first step, you need to be ready do make another one.

"It's not me not wanting to die…." – she started looking him straight in the eye – "It's you who doesn't want to kill me…You own my life, you should know the answer…"

"You're right…." Nuada's lips curled in devilish grin – "I do own you. And I think it's the highest time I …." he paused looking into her eyes. They seemed to be ocean now, and he was standing on the shore. The waves were hypnotizing him, calling his name, encouraging him to plunge. He looked back at the shore he was standing on. It was made of his beliefs, judgments and feelings that used to make him feel safe. But not anymore. He closed his eyes spread his arms and jumped.

"I think it's the highest time that I claimed what's still rightfully mine…" he finished tossing the dagger away. The moment after he slammed his face into hers, kissing her with brute force. If it was to be a mistake, he had a lifetime for regrets.


	27. Control the Storm

Hello,

It's been a while. Serving you with the next piece.

It's been difficult to write, and to be honest with you all... I'm not sure if I like it myself... I mean this piece was absolutely spontaneous. I really didn't plan all this to happen. So overall plot is still changing it's course..

Honesly... I know that I'm not good at "one-on-one" descriptions. heh...

Well hopefully enjoy

MS

* * *

The night was quiet. The moon caressed lake's surface making it sparkle. A howling of wolves resounded through the forest. The air was humid… the storm clouds were slowly gathering over the combe. But still the moon was the only witness of action that happened by one of the trees.

This wasn't what Nessa expected. Nuada's kiss was fierce, passionate, possessive, as if he tried to suck life out of her. She felt her legs giving in. She has never experienced anything like this before, her all body now seemed to be filled with some sort of electricity. At first she struggled a little trying to push him away, but he didn't intend to let her go.

_Gods what am I doing…I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't let him do this, I shouldn't enjoy this _

…………..

_BUT YOU DO ENJOY THIS! Stop lying to yourself, you were thinking of this, somewhere deep inside you wanted this. __You sill want this…_

………………………_.._

_NO I am NOT!__ It's just I cannot break free…_

………………………_.._

_You're not even trying…_

Nessa felt her knees tremble even more. It was now or never. If she doesn't free herself now, she'll lose this battle. She balled her fist and with all strength she hoped she had, she punched his abdomen. It seemed to work, he let her go and slightly staggered back. The expected to see his face stretched in anger. To her surprise, it was filled with amusement

"What in the Nine Hells you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed moving away from the tree. In case he tried that again, she would have a room to act.

"_Owning you._ For that's how you see my part. An owner…" he replied advancing on her slowly

"I see your part?" – Nessa snorted withdrawing slightly – "It's you who wanted me to see you this way. I'm nobody's property. And I'm asking you to stop… doing this."

"Why?" – Nuada cocked his head still decreasing the distance between them – "Do you fear me?.... Or you fear that you might like what I have to offer…"

"I'm not scared of you, and you have nothing that I need…" Nessa frowned still moving backwards. That bastard cornered her like predator sneaks upon his prey. She was locked between lake and rocks at one side and Nuada at the other.

"If you are not scared… then why are you running from me…" – he mocked continuing his walk towards her. He knew that she wasn't in fact afraid of him. She knew he wouldn't harm her as well as he did. She was afraid of what he could do to her mind. And he wanted to do it. He didn't want to be the only one confused in here. Her desire was obvious; he could feel her trembling when he kissed her. And it was not fear either. Her body wished to give in, it was her mind that held her back. She was strong willed indeed. And this made him want her even more. Finally she had no way to run. She stopped and watched him approach. Moonlight exposed his features making him truly beautiful. His pale skin and hair were reflecting the light, making him ethereal, almost divine. As he came closer Nessa felt her throat clench. Her heart fastened with every step of his. She could not deny it anymore, she wanted him It was pure physical and animal instinct. Not possible to hide…. Therefore she had to get out of here, get out of his reach.. otherwise.. she'd simply drown in those golden orbs. And this was something she couldn't allow.

_Just calm __down, Girl. You can control your instincts. If he invites you to play... join,…and make rules as YOU go…_

She took a deep breath, relaxed and folded her arms upon her chest. He stopped merely a foot away from her. She ignored the wave of heat that rushed through her body and met his eyes which seemed to study her thoroughly.

"Well you got me… I have nowhere to run…. In fact" she gave her voice a seductive tone – "I don't think I want to…" her lips curled in a sly smile.

"You don't?" – Nuada queried slightly leaning towards her

"I don't" – she replied doing her best to hold his gaze – "And you know what…. I think that you should be scared of me…" – she reached out her hand and trailed her finger over his chest and abdomen. He grabbed her wrist and abruptly pinned it to the rock that she leaned her back against.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed locating his face an inch from hers

"What do you mean?!" – she asked innocently – "I'm responding to your…. ministrations. I thought it's the game for two… Now you are not disgusted with kissing a human anymore?" with her second hand she attempted to caress his cheek. He pushed it away too. "What's the matter Prince.. You wish to touch me but at the same time you are afraid of my touch?" – she challenged him with her gaze –" I think you should just let me go before you do something, you will regret later. I'm not worth your bed and we both know it…So just let me leave." – she negotiated scanning his face for any reaction. She was almost sure that he would spit out an insulting remark and let her go. Her eyes widened when the grasp on her wrists tightened and he lowered his head and purred to her ear

"I would let you go…if you really wanted it. But you don't. Your eyes are giving you away.. Firestorm. And you're trembling. I do sense fear. You fear your feelings, you deny what's obvious…. But, I'm a man of principals…" he lowered his head even more so that his lips slightly touch her ear – "If you ask me now to let you go… I will. All you need to do is…..ask."

Nessa was half conscious. He was doing something evil to her. If it hadn't been for the rock wall, she'd probably drop down to her knees. She felt drunk, half awake and totally incapable of reasonable thinking. His breath on her neck and his lips on her ear made all rest of her body to yearn for his touch. How could this be that he disarmed her so quickly? She felt totally defenseless. She tired to speak, but she just couldn't make a sound.

Nuada's lips curled as he felt her muscles going limp. He knew how she felt right now and he enjoyed her inner fight. He inhaled the smell of her hair. The scent reminded him of freshly mown grass, it was intoxicating. He heard her breathing become harder. He withdrew to see her face and queried:

"What's your decision then…Nessa?"

She freed her arms from his grasp and reached for his face. She studied it for a moment and whispered:

"We're both going to regret it….but I have no strength to control this storm anymore" she drew his face closer and kissed him. Her kiss was not passionate, rather cautious, as if she was still hoping he would let her leave. But he wouldn't. It has been decided. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back again slamming her into the stone wall. She could not resist such force any longer although her mind yelled at her to stop. But when she felt his hands start to wander down her body, she felt she just didn't care about being reasonable and reserved anymore. She has already broken every single rule she might have believed in. This one wouldn't make much difference. She flung her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Nuada sensed the change in her which made him desire her even more. With one firm move he ripped her tunic revealing her breasts and abdomen to his view. He trailed his pale finger over a thick scar that went across her breast.

"How old are you?" he queried leaning back to catch her eyes

"Almost 21" she smirked at his puzzled expression

"How did you become so scarred? So early.." he investigated further

"The same way you did…" she replied fixing her eyes upon the scar on his face – "When you play with sharp objects you simply cut yourself from time to time…Guess low cut dresses are no good for me… but I think I can live with that…"

Nuada looked down on her face, enlightened by the moon. Once again he studied her features. Looks could be so deceiving. She had a face of a young girl and body of experienced warrior, marked with grim souvenirs received in many 'battles". She had also some sort of wisdom and sensitivity that was very uncommon for humans her age. He sensed that they were both wretched, both damaged by their worlds. This uniqueness probably was her weapon that she used against him that proficiently. He felt like a moth attracted to the fire. He knew that it would kill him. Kill Nuada he used to be. But tonight he didn't care.

With a growl he lifted her up and forced her legs around his hips. He felt her tremble under his touch. He suckled on her neck, inhaling her scent. He planted gentle kisses down her neck, collarbone and moved his lips towards her breasts.

"Are…. Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Nessa gasped hardly controlling her voice

"No." – he replied - "And you?" he queried sending her one of his roguish smiles

"No…" –she moaned when he licked her earlobe – "Not at all… But whatever you are doing…its evil." She purred trying to catch her breath

"I know…I always claimed to be honorable….But I never claimed to be good." he chuckled to her chest –" In fact little you know about my evil nature. And it's just an introduction to what I intend to show you…" He buried his face in her chest now giving full attention to her breasts. A silent moan escaped Nessa's lips. Now she was sure she lost this battle. His touch, his actions just made her lose herself in the sea of pleasure. She didn't recall anything close to desire she was feeling right now. It felt as if someone gave air to smoldering wood. Now nothing could put out a fire that was burning inside of her. She whimpered and tilted her head back while his tongue curled lazily across her throat up to earlobe. He smirked to himself sensing a small amount of defiance in her body. She was the challenge he was waiting for so long. He wasn't used to being defied. On the contrary, he didn't have much trouble with claiming any elven of human female. Women fell for him easily, he had position, appearance and skills that made women fight for his attention. But not this one. At least not entirely.

Nessa was consumed by inner fire. His hands roaming over her body sent electric impulses up and down her spine. She had to admit that he was very skilled in handling woman's body. Nobody has ever touched her like this before. His hands were dominant and possessive on the one hand, and delicate and caring on the other. There was one thing he didn't manage to hide from her. He longed for woman's warmth. She could feel it when his hand roamed so feverishly all over her, when his mouth tried to devour every inch of her neck and chest. This was her advantage over him. Her last string of self control made her muscles tense, and she decided to try to break free once more.

Nuada sensed the change immediately. With a manly growl he mashed his hips into hers, bringing his black lips down to her ear

"Do not try to defy me, Firestorm…." he purred making another wave of heat run through Nessa's body – "Your self control is impressive. But we both know what you want. Your body says it all." His hand traveled down her side to thumb hardened nipple "Now allow me to prove my point" he whispered withdrawing enough for her to stand on her feet. Then within a flash he grabbed her forearm and with one quick move he flung her onto grass. He didn't give her time to react, in an instant he was on her, again locking her lips against his in a possessive kiss. Without breaking a kiss he shoved off her trousers. His followed right after. Now his hands caressed her belly and inner thighs making her tremble uncontrollably. She hated herself for her thoughts, she hated herself for not being able to stop him. There was only one line of defense, and this was the proper time to use it.

"My turn…" she murmured pressing her hand against his chest, giving him signal to lay down

"You do not intend to engage me into a foot race, do you Firestorm.?" his lips corner twitched as he slightly leaned towards her face

"Noooo" – she denied making him lay down on his back – "I just want to….return your….kindness towards me.." she murmured now climbing on a top of him.

Now he could admire her features with storm clouds as a background. A lightning flashed adding some primal wilderness to her image. For a moment she reminded him of dryads which he loved to watch when he was younger. These were beautiful and deadly dangerous creatures. Coming to their domain uninvited usually ended bad. It didn't matter to them if you were a fey or a human. Their land…. their home was sacred. Every intruder had to pay the highest price for disturbing their peace. But still keeping away from them was even more difficult. Their magic, their beauty was worth every risk. Life without risk was tasteless, and he promised himself to die alive. He opened his eyes to capture her gaze. It was filled with hesitation and guilt.

"I'm… I'm sorry" –she muttered half to herself – "I cannot do this. I'm scared…." – she started escaping his eyes – "It's just too much. You're asking too much of me" – she blurted out and rolled off him. She reached for her trousers with her eyes fixed on his face. Another lightning flashed now followed by the sound of a thunder. He grabbed her wrist as she was trying to get up.

"I'm not the one to be played' – he growled tightening his grasp – "If this is one of your games, you've chosen extremely bad timing…" he finished pulling her towards him

"This is not a game" – she exclaimed struggling to free her wrist – "This is life. If…. If.. if we continued…. I don't want to know what would happen" – she snarled finally freeing her wrist

"I know you want me" – he hissed reaching for his trousers – "no denying it doesn't make you any better."

"I'm not denying it." – she whispered – "I do want you. I want you too much. That's why…. I had to stop. I had to stop before we kill each other. Because we would. You know this as well as I do. We cannot allow this weakness. And i'm....asking you to let me leave" – she turned her back on him-

Nuada's fists clenched as he watched her walk away quickly, almost running. She may have won this one battle, but not the war. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. Anger is the worst counselor. He stood in now pouring rain, allowing the water to cool his senses.

_So you dare to defy me my little Firestorm…. So be it…__Challenge accepted. _


	28. Home

Hello,

After a while I hope you're still with me.

Serving next piece.

Thanks in advance for feedback and enjoy...

MS

PS Frigg Song.... TA DAAAM!.... Those puppy eyes.... *sighs* :D

* * *

Nessa rolled into the cave almost giving Quirk a heart attack She headed straight for he sack. Quirk watched her pull out the last piece of clean clothing from the sack.

"Undo the enchantment Quirk" – she ordered changing quickly – "I said goodbye to the Elf. He's allowing me to leave"

Quirk studied woman in bewilderment. She wasn't lying. But something must have happened out there. Ruffled hair and dirty torn clothing made little fairy worried. She was positive that her master wouldn't do anything she wouldn't approve. At least Nuada she knew and loved. But recently she didn't feel like she knew him anymore. He has changed, became withdrawn and absent. And angry again. She was scared to ask, but she needed to know what had happened.

"What happened out there Nessa?... Why are you in such hurry?" – she paused and finally blurted out "Did…..did master do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't" – Nessa snarled – 'Hurry up will you?? I don't have all night!" – she glanced at the entrance hoping to leave before he returns

From Nessa's eyes quirk knew that she would not speak to her. Fairy sighed and closed her eyes

_Amin faine lle! Tyela nenma!  
_

"This is it… You're free to go" – Quirk said turning her back on Nessa

"Thank you Quirk…" – Nessa reached out her hand to touch fairy's shoulder. Quirk shook it off and walked away beyond her reach. Nessa decided to continue. "I regret we had to end like that….. perhaps under different circumstances… maybe we would understand each other better…. But not today, not here…. I'm sorry. I do not blame you for hating me right now. But Nuada has someone who would take care of him…. I don't…. so I need to do it myself. And my instinct tells me that I need to leave." – she dropped her gaze to the ground – "Elf is lucky to have you by his side… He'll be alright. You'll see…. Farewell.." she spat out and disappeared behind the curtain.

As she ran maneuvering among the trees her heart didn't seem lighter at all. She expected to feel joy, relief… none of those feelings seemed to be coming her way. Instead she felt defeated and humiliated, forced to disgraceful retreat. It was not how she imagined to end. Lights of Amarath tore her away from her musings. The view of home made Nessa's focused face lighten up slightly. This was where she belonged, this was the source of her inner strength, her domain. Taking one deep breath she swept amber eyes off her mind. Amarath made it so much easier…. With every step she took, all what she was running from, became nothing but a distant and harmless memory….

**************************************************

"WHERE IS SHE?!" – Nuada roared tossing like a wild animal locked in the cage – "Why did you release her?!

"I didn't release her" – Quirk snapped pressing her arms to her sides – "You did Nuada! She told me that you released her, and I didn't sense a lie! Do not blame me for your decisions! If you didn't want her to leave, you should have stopped her yourself!"

"You're right…" Nuada buried his face in his palm – "I'm sorry Quirk. You're right, I shouldn't blame you for my mistakes. I just didn't expect her to leave like this…"

"She's a rogue Prince"- fairy exclaimed – "Whad did you expect… Royal etiquette? I'd be surprised if she waited for you to dismiss her. She wass not a servant. She was your mercenary…" Quirk paused and then spoke out loud locking his amber eyes against her emerald ones – "Besides… you must have done something to her.. She was in extreme hurry, she wanted to disappear quickly. As if she was afraid of you."

"Did she now?" – evil smile crawled up Nuada's face. He reached for his tunic and his belt.

"What are you going to do, Nuada?" Quirk asked sensing she wouldn't like the answer

"I'm going to find her. We still have some unfinished business" – he replied putting on his cloak

"I don't think it's a good idea." Quirk's brows furrowed – "I think you should let her leave. I think that's what she wants too." seeing elf's face stretch in anger she quickly added – 'She was by your side fo all time you requested. She saved your life, although she didn't have to. She paid her debt to you. You OWE her peace."

"I do not owe anything to any human. And human's wishes are not binding for me." Nuada's glare made Quirk's little body freeze. She hated him when he acted like that. He scared her, it was like everything she want to believe he was, was a plain lie. Ignoring the lump that started to form in her throat she dared to continue

"But it is not about any human. It's about her. You have feelings for her…"

Within fraction of second he was at the table. The sound of his fist smashing against table's surface made Quirk's heart skip a beat. The old Nuada was back, now glaring at her seriously… dangerously. Any other creature would flee just to get out off his reach. But not her. His behavior only assured her that she was right. He was a warrior, a killing machine. He handled his emotions perfectly. Only loops in his guard were his sister, Wink and herself. Otherwise not a single glimpse of emotion could be seen on his face.

"Have you been reading my thoughts Quirk?" – he hissed through clenched teeth bringing his face closer to hers

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" – Quirk protested – "You know very well that I would never use my gift against you"

"If you didn't.. how come you know what I think, and how I feel about this woman?" he slurred piercing fairy with his amber eyes

"I don't have to go into your mind to know this, Prince." Quirk replied calmly – "She means something. That's all I see and know. If she didn't you'd just let her go. Or killed her. Either way, you wouldn't be obsessed. And you're apparently incapable of letting her go."

"Am I that easy to be figured out" – Nuada laughed tilting his head back. After a moment he fixed serious gaze on fairy.

"You're right Quirk. I cannot let her go. I need her.." he paused and then continued in a raised voice- "but not for me! Not for my lust or any other personal need you can think of!. She's the key Quirk! The way to free our people! She will help me to regain remaining crown pieces… Now look at me Quirk…" he ordered in a low voice – "Look at me!" repeated making fairy jump – "I hope we'll never return to this conversation again… You insult me by even thinking that this human… No matter what it looks like on the outside…. The human is only a tool. A tool that has been carelessly lost. I…. We cannot afford such loss." – elf slowly stretched a hood on his head and turned away to leave.

"How are you going to find her?" – Quirk blurted out – "City is her domain. It will hide her from your sight."

"There is one place"… black lips curled – "The one she calls home. That's where I'll find her" – he murmured half to himself. The moment after he was gone.

"Home…." – Quirk sighed glancing at the curtain – "Somewhere you belong. A warm place….Home…" she whispered embracing knees. This cave seemed to be the coldest place she'd ever been to.

***********************************************

Nessa didn't know how she got here. Legs must have subconsciously brought her to this small side alley. She smirked to herself. This night was kind of a breakthrough. Another battle of principals lost. But know she was positive of one thing. She didn't want to be alone right now. No matter how it complicated things. She needed a friend…. Yes a friend. The forbidden word in her dictionary, one that was supposed to be erased and forgotten. She sighed. But she could not name him otherwise. He was the one that literally made her stay live after Rhys' death. He fed her, gave her shelter, absorbed the lake of sorrow which filled her soul. What was most important however, he cared for her no matter how much she tried to deter him. Her unbreakable guardian angel…

She scanned the alley once more to make sure she was not followed. She entered the building and almost automatically approached broken stairs. She grabbed the handrail and started to climb up. After a while she was standing on the second floor. The building was suspiciously quiet. Nessa sneaked along the wall until she saw Jon's door. She approached it to find that they were open. Her heart fastened as her imagination started to serve her most disturbing images. She unsheathed her blades and with an elbow she tapped the door to open them little more. Silent click made her dodge sideways. Her ears caught the sound of dart plunging into the wooden surface. The blade which she had to block came right after.

"I thought I made myself clear!" – Jon's voice made her relax but just for a while. She had to focus on deflecting his attacks, which she had to admit improved since they last sparred.

"I'm not interested in working for you!... Not now not ever!" – he spat out between she sound of two blades clashing against each other

"But I thought, that you were already working for me… Do you wish to renegotiate the terms of contract?" –she asked making the rain of blows stop

"Ness…. Is that you?" – the figure lowered his weapon and approached her slowly.

"I thought that after all these years, you should be able to recognize my voice. And my defensive techniques…" – Nessa mocked. If she could see Jon's face, she would definitely see relief and sincere joy. Hurriedly he sheathed his blade and spread his arms

"C'mere you brat! Let me see it's really you.."

Nessa smirked and slowly sheathed her blades too.

"I'm not convinced if such welcome should be followed by hugs… Aren't you going to ask me in? It's damn unpleasant out there…" – she queried sauntering his direction

"Of course I am…Forgive me my manners.." he chuckled – "Come, I hope I have some wine left." He reached out his arm. Before she managed to act, she came in quite rough contact with his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you.." he rested his chin on her head – "I was sure I've sent you …"

"Well surely it was not my dream place , but it was very….educational.. Now let me go will you?" – she slightly pushed him away – "Or I'll think that you're becoming soft…"

"When it comes to you Ness… I'm afraid it's just the way it has to be. Now come" – he murmured – "let me look at you" – he walked through the door tearing the dart out of the door. Nessa followed him becoming more and more concerned with Jon's behavior. Who was he trying to ambush? Why did his moves become so nervous.? \when she entered the room, even complete darkness could not hide the mess. Jon started to search one pile of things in search of candles. Nessa leaned against the wall and tried to comprehend the chaos in front of her. It seemed as if a hurricane went thought the place. Maps, clothes, Jon's personal belongings lied scattered on the floor.

"Jon.." she started – "What happened here? Are you in trouble? Whose back was this dart for? What's going on?" – she showered him with questions. After a while Jon finally found candles. He placed them on the table and rested his palms on the wooden surface.

"Ness" – he started hesitantly – "Hard times are coming our way.. There's someone who wants me… us to join new organization… Assassins' guild…. Alton La Fey. Does this name say anything to you?" he spoke to a space in front of him.

"Yes it does…" Nessa snorted pouting her lips – "Dishonorable scum, vermin who doesn't act unless there's something for him in it. Hired only by bastards like him. Our paths crossed only once. I don't think he thinks of me well. What about him? He's nobody important. A guild? I don't think so… he wouldn't persuade a mule to work for him.."

"Well somehow he did… And he's not the same person.. He's grown stronger, gained powerful allies. He's been here. His offer was very clear. To be with him or against him… People are scared…Some of my informers just vanished in thin air after his visit. Now his interest is focused on you. He didn't forget you. His people have been stalking me for some time to join them and to drag you with me…. This little surprise…" he raised the dart - "was supposed to put more emphasis to my refusal…. But I'm glad it didn't work.."

"Turn around Jon…" Nessa asked – "You've been hiding your face from me for too long. Look at me please…"

"There's nothing to see.. just my ol' face…" – he giggled nervously – "Now I had some wine around here…"

Her arm shot forward and grabbed his forearm.

"Stop it will you?" – she said softly – "Take off the hood" she slowly reached for the hood and removed it from his head to reveal miserable view. Jon's face was covered in bruises. One eye and lips were swollen. Blood marks assured her that this must have happened not that long ago.

"Did he do this?" she asked quietly gently cupping his face. She felt her eyes glaze. She closed her eyes to make tears recede. After Rhys' death she promised herself that no one will see her cry again. She opened them to look at her friend again. He seemed to be surprised with her actions. He gently took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. She didn't do anything to stop him. Old Nessa would, but now, in this very moment she realized how lucky she was to have him by her side all these years, and how easily she could lose him. One person she loved was already taken away from her. If it hadn't been for Jon, all of her good side would have been consumed by the fire of her hatred and grief. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she saw gratitude and peace.

"You need to get out of here…." Nessa started –" They will be back. You can stay at my place…" she offered – "Until we find a new place for you to hide"

Jon's eyes danced with mirth. He tried to smile, but his face just stretched in grimace of pain.

"It's…. new to see you that openly worried about me…."- he mocked seeing little storm starting to appear in her eyes – "Don't worry Ness. I have already found new lair. A just need to move my things there…" – his eyes became serious when he added – "We won't be able to run from La Fey forever. Sooner or later we'll need to confront him" – he winced at the memory of his last visit

"And we will. I'm not going to submit to him. I'd rather die…" Nessa replied in a low growl instinctively clutching the handgrips of her blades. After a moment her face relaxed

"So I've picked wrong time….well then the wine must wait till our next meeting…" – she murmured turning her steps to the door.

"No… it can wait. You need to tell me all about this white haired man. I was scared to death. I thought I will never see you again! Stay….please… The night is long. "

"So you consider me that easy loot? Well good to know…." – she giggled at Jon's embarrassed look – "As you can see I'm alive and… - she paused for a moment.- 'unspoiled. I'm not that easy to kill… ya know?" she rested her hands on hips with feign annoyance – "As for tonight… your safety is the most important. Take what's necessary and leave this place. Tomorrow we'll meet on our usual place. We need to prepare for war…." she said half to herself – "but don't worry, there is nothing out there we could not candle. No La Fey will tell me where I belong!" – she ended clenching her fists. Then she turned to look at Jon sending him one of her sly smiles "I think we could start by spreading a word about his mother…. And her soft spot for men…." – her grin widened when she added – "And then I'd be more than happy to personally express my view on his grandmother and grandgrand mother. Make the story convincing Jon. Good night"

"Have I ever told you I love your smile?" – Jon's statement made Nessa freeze at the door – "You should smile more. You're too young to be that serious." he winked at her and added – "Till tomorrow then."

Nessa couldn't help the smile plastered on her face as she maneuvered through narrow alleys. All figures seemed to instinctively move out of her way, as if they knew the Oueen was back. And she felt she finally learned to appreciate what she had. She was afraid to admit it, but felt good. It was….peace. Finally she got a hold of what she has been searching for. Peace.

*********************************

He liked to be a hunter. The harder conditions the better. And his current prey was worth returning to this human cesspool again. Heavy rain was his ally. It drove most of the vermin into their dwellings and made the stink less bothersome. Despite of what Quirk claimed, Nuada didn't have much trouble with finding certain alley. Once he entered abandoned building he took of soaked through cloak and tossed it aside. Wet trail could reveal his presence to her. And he knew that she wouldn't come to him willingly. Amber eyes rested upon the corridor entrance. He closed his eyes and in his mind he recreated the way to her lair. Silently he reached for his spear. He learned that she was not the one to be underestimated. The room seemed quiet however. He squatted and scanned the floor thoroughly. There was no sign of wet trails. Black lips curled. She didn't return yet which made his task so much easier. All he had to do is to wait for her to come to him. He almost laughed out loud at the irony of the fate. Nuada Silverlance, arch enemy of all humans, now pursuing one himself. But he was sure, that she was his key to success. And for the Crown, for the sake of his people, he was ready to do much more. Luckily, her attitude for him made the task a bit easier. He stood at the window and watched the moon reflect in his spear's blade. The last stage of the hunting was to wait for the prey to approach. Then he'd wait. Years spent in exile taught him the significance of patience.

**********************************

"Damn….I need to search for the quarters with fireplace…." Nessa cursed under breath entering the building. She was dreaming about a bath, dry clothes and bed. This has been a tiring month and tiring mission. But she didn't regret it at all. It made her realize how imperfect she was and how much work was still ahead her. Luckily she was still alive to make good use of those conclusions. She took is as luck of a draw. Her right hand went up to rest upon her new scar, the one brought to her by her own blade.

"Scars are good things…" she whispered to herself – "they do not allow you to forget…" – the sensation of black lips caressing her collarbone made her shiver. She shook her head and pushed the memory away. The memory of her own weakness angered her. Mental fatigue made her mind an easy loot. Therefore she needed a sleep. She needed her mind clear. Especially now, when another enemy was standing at her doorstep. She entered the room immersed in her musings. She turned her steps straight to the fireplace. Luckily for her, her assasin's instincts were impossible to be turned off completely. As she was bending down to find hidden lever, her ears caught the sound of movement coming from the left corner of the room. Her muscles tensed preparing to attack. Her right hand wandered under the cloak to rest upon the handgrip of the blade. She scoffed herself mentally. How could she enter the building without taking up the usual security measures? All she could hope was that this carelessness will not cost her too dear. Within one moment the twirled around unsheathing her blade with one swift move. As she had expected it was blocked with another one. To her deep disappointment, her opponent had incredible reflex. But it was her fault, that she allowed him to corner her that easily. It would be unwise to hope that fate would be generous in this situation. Wasting no more time she reached for the second blade, when low laughter made her froze half- way.

"I didn't expect you to be caught off guard that easily… Nessa" – the figure approached and stopped and allowed the moonlight to reveal his identity. Although Nessa didn't need it to know who her unexpected guest was.

"Why did you come here" she hissed through clenched teeth still pointing the end of her blade at him. Her second hand clutched on the other handgrip, making her intentions more than obvious. "My job for you is done…. Why are you stalking me.." her voice now became low growl

"You left so quickly, you didn't allow me to give you another offer" – he carelessly rested his spear upon his neck. Nessa's mind flashed with anger, but she managed to get a hold of herself.

"I'm not interested." – she snorted – "I'm not going to work for you…Not now not ever. Good night…" – with her head she showed him the door

"So Quirk was right…." – Nuada mocked piercing her with his eyes – "You ARE afraid of me…. that's why you ran away…"

"I remind you your Royal Highness that you're no longer protected from me…" Nessa returned the sneer – 'If you are wise, you'll leave now…" she warned increasing her grip on blade

"No" – he replied putting himself in slightly more defensive stance. He took the spear off his neck and carelessly started to study it's blade – "I will not leave until you listen to what I have to say…and then…. "he turned amused gaze on her –"We'll se what happens next."

As he expected, her attack started with small arc aiming at his abdomen. After quick deflect his spear met another blade now pointed at his chest. He blocked this one too and pushed her away.

"I don't understand you, you saved my life and now you're trying to take it away? I see no logic in this. I'd suggest you lower your weapon and listen to my proposal. Just listen…" he was broke off by her charge. He jumped aside whispering the spell for his spear to lengthen. Nessa twirled again leading her right blade horizontally almost reaching his arm. He dodged locating himself behind her. Nessa's lips curled. She twirled her weapons blades down and squatted. Using her intuition she allowed her legs to shot back, and using them like scissors she took Nuada's legs out. She jumped up to stand up when she felt blunt end of his lance coming in rough contact with the back of her knees. Her legs bent, and she lost her balance. The would fall on her face if her primal instinct hadn't kicked in. She shifted her body weight, to the right and rolled forward. Immediately she stood up and raised her weapons. He was standing in front of her with his lance resting between his shoulder blades and his head crooked.

"Are you done yet?" -he mocked- "Then please stop this nonsense" – he added seriously – "I didn't come here to fight. I have a decent offer. You will listen to it either way. The sooner you do, the better."

"You dare to come to my house and tell me what I should or shouldn't do?!" Nessa's snapped breathing heavily -"Alright then, speak! If this is the only way I can get rid of you I'll listen…" she sheathed her blades and folded her arms upon her chest. "Just be brief.... I do not intend waste any more time on your demands and orders..."

_**Amin faine lle! Tyela nenma! **- __I release you magic untrap._


	29. Unwanted Reunions

Next piece served.

Once again thanks for reviews and support. I know I've already said this a dozen times, but it really means much to me.

Thank you all.

And now enjoy.

MS

* * *

The air in the room was thick, almost visible. Woman lifted her chin in order to meet Elf's amused eyes. If gaze could kill, the river of blood would have been spilled this night. Unfortunately she was aware, that this elf sneering at her was not an easy opponent. What was even worse, he was extremely stubborn adversary. That left her only one way to handle his presence. Her inner voice howled out of frustration. But she was aware if she refused to listen, eventually he would have made her to. And this humiliation she wouldn't bare. She clenched her teeth along with her fists and slurred:

"I'm all ears….What are you waiting for….SPEAK"

Nuada had to use all his will not to snort at her rebellious look. He made his lance return to a spear's size and placed it on his back.

"I'm glad to hear you still let you reason take a lead in your proceedings" – he started

His words only fanned the flame of her anger, but using every ounce of self control, she sent him one of her most charming smiles.

"Why…. Thank you for the compliment. I must disagree on this one however. If I were wise….well…. I'm not. So I just keep my thoughts to myself." She shrugged

"To prove my good intentions I promise, if don't find my offer interesting, I will leave you in peace. It will be the last time you'll ever see me…" – Nuada placed his right hand on his heart and slightly bowed

"Don't make a promise you do not intend to keep…" Nessa snorted – Now please Elf to the point"

Not that long ago saying , such words would cost speaker life. Tonight Nuada knew she was right. He broke the promise given to her.. Even his sense of honor started to fade. He had to hurry. This exile was pulling him under like a swamp. It was harder and harder to be the Elf which left Bethmoora 1,5 centuries ago. The notions of honor, legacy, pride became more and more distant. The line between good and evil and right or wrong began to blur. He wasn't sure if he remembered what they used to mean. Decay of those values in his soul was equal to fading of his kingdom… his people. He believed that only he could stop both. By regaining the crown piece. He approached the window to look at the moon. He saw her withdraw slightly moving herself beyond his reach. She didn't trust him, and he could not blame her. It put him however in very unfavorable position. He knew she wasn't stupid, he knew that she wouldn't fall for any story. He needed to make her WANT to join this quest. And it was like a walk on slippery rocks. Very risky indeed. He knew she was watching him. He could not hesitate anymore, he couldn't reveal his true intentions to her. He closed his eyes and allowed the words to flow freely

"As you suspect, the golden piece which we took from Ashane is a part of something bigger… More significant……"

"A crown maybe?" –she interfered making him freeze. How did she know that? How much did she know?

"Yes…." He started cautiously studying her face thoroughly. If he had to improvise, he definitely would, but he needed to know how far he could go. "There are three pieces that merge into a Golden Crown, extremely powerful artifact." – he paused to see her reaction to his words. Her face was blank, completely emotionless. She still treated his story as a way to get rid of him. Her eyes however were focused, which still gave him hope to gain her interest. If he played it wisely…

"I need this crown to free my people of disease that's killing them." he spoke without single blink

"A disease…." Nessa couldn't help sneer crawling up on her face – "Crown should help you heal disease? What are you taking me for? " she twitched her head to the side – "Crowns do not heal diseases. Healers do. You will not drag me in another mess…Elf…"

"I haven't finished ,and I'd very much appreciate if you allowed me to…" his gaze wiped the sneeer off Nessa's face. There was some kind of determination in his eyes that made Nessa feel very uncomfortable. Theoretically he could not force her to anything…practically he was completely unpredictable. That assured Nessa that provoking him right now was not the wisest thing to do. She cleared her throat and spoke in apologizing tone:

"I'm sorry…. Please continue…"

"I want you to know that it's very important for me. If it wasn't I wouldn't choose you for this task. I need to do my best not to let my people down. You are the best, that's why I need to have you with me. I cannot force you to join me." – he locked her eyes with his sauntering slowly her direction – 'I don't want to force you, because it wouldn't bring any good. I want your consent…. And I'm able to do much to get it…" he stopped about foot away from her. Nessa fought her legs not to back off. She felt very insecure with him being so close. Especially after recent events. She lifted her head to look at him. His scent was intoxicating somewhat dark and primal, forest and rain. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists trying to regain her reason.

"You're trying to do it again…." – she started in a low voice – "You're trying to use my body against me. But it's not how it's going to be Elf. If you are able to sacrifice much for this purpose, that's great. Because it will cost you much….. If I decide to go with you. And right now I'm not very eager to. This way or another… -" she started putting her hands on his chest – "my fist condition is…" she slightly pushed him away – "that you always respect my personal space. ALWAYS. If I see you're playing your games again.... If I catch you on messing with my mind … Well you would not like to see me then. Now do continue…."

Nuada raised his arms in gesture of surrender and took a step back. His eyes however danced with mirth, and mischievous smile made Nessa's inside burn.

"Would that be enough?" he asked silently enjoying her inner struggle. Day after day he will break the wall of her resistance. And final and total victory will be his. Playing cat and mouse had it's advantages. It was the highest time to recognize them. But now he had more important task. Make her believe him.

"Some time ago, my father made a truce…. Shameful truce…." He started slowly lowering his arms – "And it's killing my people now…"

"The truce is killing your people?" – Nessa shook her head in disbelief – "Either your way of telling me the story is extremely bizarre, or you're playing with me….Either way I really do not like it Elf….."

"Not the truce"- Nuada blurted out impatiently – "The truce allows the plague that decimates my people and destroys my land to grow and spread. The truce annihilates fragile balance which is necessary for Fey to survive. I need help to put a stop to this. Your help. " he ended silently

"And how is this crown supposed to end the disease?" Nessa asked becoming more convinced that was not honest with her – "What does it do? Calls special magic? Counter spell?"

"A sort of…" – Nuada replied hesitantly – "It is hard to explain how it works…. In brief words…. It awakens ancient magic which, summons long forgotten forces to fight against this curse"

"Curse, plague, magical diseases…." – Nessa listed previously heard notions – "I don't think so Elf…" she shook her head – "I'm not falling for this again. I cannot work for you… Now leave or…"

"Have you ever heard of Bethmoora?" – he asked throwing her off the track

"The heart of the Unseen Kingdom? Of course I did…" – she replied – "My father told me about this place. Only few humans have ever seen it. It is well hidden from our sight…."

"You know much"- Nuada nodded – "And I'm offering you priceless experience. I will take you to Bethmoora as my…. Partner. You will see palace, Fountains of Light and anything you might wish to see. You'll be treated like royalty, my personal guest. In exchange for your help. A will give you anything I can. Just help me."

Nessa glanced at this proud warrior now asking her to help him. This was flattering, she could not deny. After the amount of humiliation she received from his part , this was even kind of sweet revenge.

Bethmoora…. That was in fact priceless experience. The Elf was right, without his invitation she could never dream of seeing the domain of the elf folk. Adventurer's soul began to whisper within her, insisting to think in all over again. For sure this was a lifetime opportunity. On the other hand however she didn't trust the Elf. Not one bit. And this tension that was growing between them made working for him dangerous. Too dangerous. She has never allowed her self to come so close to her client. That could bring only unnecessary complications. This one rule has proved to be extremely useful…. Not to get into trouble. Especially not for him.

"No…. I cannot do this" – she sighed turning her back on him – You'll need to find someone else. I'm sure I'm not the only one who can do the job well. Now please….leave me…" she started to walk towards the fireplace

"I'm not able to beg…. This one thing I cannot do." – he faltered – "I know I mistreated you and you have no reason…" – he paused –"I cannot fail my people. Not again…. They are already fading….I cannot allow this happen….." – he took a step forward – "Please help me save them….. Please…" last words made Nessa's hand freeze on a lever. The hanged her head and tightened her grasp on mechanism. She was…moved with his voice. She would never suspect him of ….. being so humble. It seemed as if he really got to a point of no return. And he was desperate enough to ASK…. really ask her to help him.

Nuada watched her back in anticipation. To his utter disappointment she switched the lever and pushed hidden door. So he failed. He missed his best chance to awake the Golden Army. Uncontrollable anger started to build up in him. His right arm wandered up to reach for his spear. If she was not with him, then she was against him. All strings which were her only protection against his hatred broke within a fraction of second. He was about to dash her direction when he heard her speak.

"What are you waiting for? Come in. " – her voice inviting him to enter her lair left him disoriented. His brows knitted as he slowly lowered his arm. Very slowly he approached the hidden door expecting some kind of trick from her part. She was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not saying I will do it. But I'm really tired today and I need sleep to clear my mind. We'll talk about this tomorrow." she spoke closing the door behind him

"Now listen…. Nuada… I'm inviting you to my home for a second time. I'm not cruel to make you spend night roving in this rain. Do not make me regret this…" – she cast him a warning look and walked towards the curtain of what she humorously named "bathing chamber". Still not being sure what to think, sliently he sat down on the chair and fixed his disoriented gaze on the curtain. She emerged from behind of it the moment after. She was dressed in white loose tunic, which most probably made out for her night attire. Trying his best to hide his confusion he asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep" – she shrugged as if it was the most common thing to do at the moment – "As I told you…. I've had a tough….month. I need a rest to come to terms with my senses. And as I've told you, you can stay here." – she approached the trunk and started to search it – "Unfortunately the standard I can offer is this…" she threw him worn out straw mattress and thin blanket –"I'll give you my final decision tomorrow. Good night" She slid under the sheets "Oh one more thing….. please allow me to sleep. Appreciate my hospitality and… just respect my personal space."

Nuada glanced at the items she jus gave him and shook his head. She seemed more bizarre to him than ever. First she attacked him and then she offered him shelter. Quietly he sat himself upon a windowsill and focused his eyes upon the clouded sky. It was still pouring. A little moonlight was bleeding through straight on his face. He listened to her breathing. She was asleep. He could slit her throat within a fraction of second, she wouldn't even make a sound. Why did she take so much risk? Nuada's lips curled into a slight smirk. She trusted him because she believed him. She believed that he found her irreplaceable. His little performance of his undermined her confidence. Which allowed him to assume that her refusal was not final. There still was hope for Nuada Silverlance and his plans. So still his fate allowed him to stay on path he chose to follow.

*****************************************

Black figure laid on the floor curled. Silent whimpers were coming out of man's throat. Another cloaked figure squatted by trembling creature and asked

"Are you in pain….my friend?? Well to not blame me… I warned you about being smart. It was you who didn't listen…"

"I am not your friend…" laying man growled through clenched teeth

"Jon, Jon, Jon" – dagger twirled between slim fingers and violently plunged in Jon's shoulder, just by the shoulder joint. Terrible scream tore out man's throat. – "You will never learn will you?" – the look of man's bright blue eyes was almost worried. He started to grinding the blade into the wound. Jon's scream became muffled when glowed hand covered his mouth. Alton La Fey brought his beautiful, almost feminine face closer to Jon's.

"Now Jon, you know I'm not a patient man…." He started slowly turning the blade – "Yet I've given you much time to bring her to me. I warned you about the consequences of disobeying me. And still you defy me?" – out of nowhere another dagger appeared in Alton's hand and with one firm move it pierced Jon's second shoulder. Jon howled not being able to take the pain. "Now Jon…" man started as if he was speaking to a child – "You know I like you, and I find your connections very…. Useful. I'm still willing to forgive your little insubordination. I'll pay the healer to reline those fractures" with his head he pointed at Jon's legs – "You might limb a bit, but you must understand, I could not allow such insult to go unanswered. All you have do is to bring Nessa Moonshade to me. It's not as if I wanted to kill her…. I want her to work for me, to join my guild. I really do not understand your obstinacy…" he hesitated – "Or maybe I do… You are afraid that she could fall for me…."

He was cut off by giggle that gradually developed into a hysterical laughter. Alton jumped to his feet and kicked Jon in stomach with brute force that took his breath away. Jon chocked for a moment and then cackled even louder.

"Fall for you?" – he had to catch air in gasps – "Nessa would fall for you? To her, you're a worm not even worth to be squashed under her heel"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Alton roared stomping on Jon's leg. That only stopped cackle for awhile

" You'll never get her."- Jon growled – "Over my dead body"

Alton face suddenly went calm again. He tore the daggers off Jon's body and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " If this is the condition that needs to be fulfilled, then I'll start right away… You'll die knowing that this all was in vain. Dead or alive, you'll bring her to me." he hissed through the clenched teeth. Then he abruptly let him go making him hit the floor.

"Finish this" – he ordered to his men waiting outside Jon's room

He left the building whistling. He regretted he had to leave that early. He loved to take lives away, to watch the last life symtpoms fade, to see defeat and hopelessness in his victims' eyes. This pitiful bastard had hours before him to think about how he failed his precious partner. And then she'll come straight to him to avenge her little pet. Alton LaVey will be ready. He'll be ready to swallow her rage and bury her pride. It's time she became a pet.

Without slowing down he kicked away old beggar. At the sound of the old man's groan his grin widened even more.


	30. Shuttered Sanity

Hello All,

It took me some time blood sweat and tears to give birth to this. Meaning, it WAS difficult.

I hope you will enjoy it.

And to all my readers and ESPECIALLY reviewers BIG thank you.

Now back to the point...

* * *

It was almost noon when Nessa woke up. She hasn't slept that well for a long time now. And she was still alive, which put Elf in slightly better light. She rubbed her face having her mind return to yesterday's talk.

"What am I to do with you Elf?" – she spoke out loud – "I don't trust you. Not one bit…. That would be totally reckless, if I let you take a lead. No not reckless…. Stupid…. So tell me what can I do for you to leave me in peace?" Lack of answer made her angry. His persistence really started to annoy her, she felt as if he just has a laugh at her cost.

"Just don't tell me there's no such thing!" –she murmured. At further silence the twirled around and blurted out angrily – "Don't be ridiculous, for Mask's fingers!" To her surprise, there was no sign of Elf in the room. She jumped off the bed and looked around nervously. He was here yesterday! This was not a dream…. She was sure she had him here yesterday… The peeked behind the curtain, to find nothing. She hanged her head and rubbed her forehead. Was she going crazy? Her gaze rested upon bedding she offered him yesterday. She sighed with relief. At least her mind was still in proper shape.

She walked to the window and opened it. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Amarath now fully awaken. He just must have accepted her refusal, which was the best thing that could happen to her now. For she was afraid she might not have been able to make the right choice. Bethmoora tempted her… oh yes, desire to see what was created not for human's eyes was overwhelming. But then her inner voice warning her against the Elf, against his twisted ways, evil plans and amber eyes which seemed to weaken her reason every time she felt his gaze. It was something unusual, dangerous, and therefore attractive. And what Nessa had learned was that lust is the worst of weaknesses. It makes you blind, in deprives you of common sense and leaves you naked and defenseless. No matter how well trained, skilled or even armed you are, lust always leaves you kneeling and exposed, just like a prey. Throughout short time she accompanied Elf she learned that she was no match for him in combat. No matter how fast and precise she was, he was always a step ahead. Realizing this was already painful. If she lowered her mental guard…. That would be her final failure.

"Well apparently Ms Moonshade, You're back in business" she murmured to herself while stretching. She threw off her tunic and started to dress up. She deserved a hot bath and good dinner. And here was one place that could give provide her with both. "Under Hanged Halfing.. Nobody really remembered where the name came from. But despite this one detail inn was known for great cuisine and relatively clean rooms with private bathing chambers. Herbal, aromatic bath was what Nessa's fatigued body and mind needed the most. Smiling to herself she opened the door and froze.

Pair of those amber eyes, smirking amber eyes were piercing her through. Black lips curled in a smile that unwittingly made her heart beat slightly faster. His grin widened at her puzzled expression. His right hand made one quick move.

_What in the Nine Hells….Is he attacking me?!_

Simultaneously she put herself in defensive stance and with one swift move she unsheathed her blade and parrying the item that was going her direction. She turned angered gaze to him opening her mouth to scold him. He was faster though.

"It's good to see your reflexes in quite good shape…Firestorm…" sly smile didn't leave his lips –"I'm afraid however that you've just lost your breakfast…." He mocked moving his gaze to an apple now cut in two.

"Breakfast? " Nessa snorted realizing that yesterday's night was not a bad dream – "You call this one apple a breakfast?" she sheathed her blade angrily – "Here's the message coming for you Your Royal Generousness…." –she slightly approached him – "If you want my services…. You have to do more than that. For Mask's Hood! Do you elves eat….like normally?! Or you just live on fruits and spring scent?! I'm starving and I need a bath" – she spat out turning her steps to the door.

Suddenly his arm shot forward blocking her way out.

"You were supposed to give me an answer today. I allowed you to sleep and now my patience has really grown thin." – he spoke in low voice

"I know what I said.." Nessa snarled – 'You do not ALLOW me to forget. But the day is not over yet. And I have a meeting to attend, someone to consult… So if you excuse ME…" she put her hand on his forearm to bring it down. He ignored her attempts and spoke:

"I know you're testing me human… You're hoping that I'll just let go…. I assure you I will not. And I assure that among all my virtues I value patience the most. If I believe something is worth waiting for." –he leaned towards her lowering his voice even more – "DO NOT push your luck with me, for when I'm angered, I tend to forget myself. But this one thing about me…. is more or less familiar to you." by the last words disturbing kind of amusement crawled up upon his face. "I'm sure you're quite aware that killing can be brought down to a fine art… - he raised his second hand and entwined the strand of her hair around his index finger – "You've made it clear that you are not afraid of death… But aren't you afraid of dying?" – he crooked his head locking her eyes against his. Nessa felt like she was in the middle of the ice covered lake. Each step could end with death. She confronted his gaze and clicked her tongue:

"Now you are disappointing me… You made very reasonable remark yesterday…. You cannot force me to anything…. If you kill me, still you'll be left with nothing… And I really don't like this attitude of yours… not at all. For someone who is desperate to have me, you're far overconfident…."- she narrowed her eyes and removed her hair of his finger. "Now I'm really hungry… And when I'm hungry, I'm not very cooperative.. I WILL give you what you seek today, but instead of threats, I expect silence. I need to make decision alone… IN PEACE. Are you able to do this?" – she twisted her head in anticipation. After a minute of confronting his basilisk gaze she asked mirthfully – "Shall we?" she pointed door with her head. Out of a sudden prince laughed out loud.

"I knew you were worth it." – he snickered – "From the moment you've opened those sassy mouth of yours I knew you were worth every minute of my time. Well it seems you've just earned yourself a shadow…" he spoke patting her cheek with one hand and removing his other arm off the doorframe.

"Fine with me" – Nessa shrugged – "At least once in my lifetime I will have a personal bodyguard while taking a bath.." she left the room not giving him a single look. Prince shook his head and smirked to himself. He really started to have a good time with this human. It was neither good and nor appropriate and definitely not something the heir of Bethmoora throne should feel. But still enjoyable. Not wasting anymore time he followed her.

*********************************************

_What have I done…. Why I cannot just… just enjoy my peace in silence. Why in the name of all Gods did I have to run into him…_

Nessa watched flower petals twirl in the water. She was sitting now in a tub, entwined in calming aromatic scent of Rashemen herbs. She was watching water leaking through her fingers. Warm fluid was a blessing for her tensed muscles… but for her mind… there was nothing that could help her. If there was a way to convince this stubborn elf to let go, if there only was a way she would give anything, pay any price to regain peace. And just after that she would sit and write down all the rules Rhys had ever taught her. And then she would have it burned into her skin. Every single one of them… just so that she remembered. And learned. Now she was more than positive that questioning Rhys' rules couldn't end well.

"Damn you…" her hand plunged into water - "Damn you, damn and blast you, you vain oath breaker.." she stood up and continued "Damn you to hell, you knavish, over-ripe goldilocks!" she raised her gaze to see Nuada leaning against doorframe now eyeing her head to toes with sly smile .

"My… woman such language….. I advise you to behave, for in Bethmoora we try to sustain slightly higher level of communication….You curse like a dwarf…" – he mocked her with feigned outrage. Her first reaction was to cover herself. But that would amuse him even more. Trying to keep the rest of her dignity she straightened and sent him murderous look.

"I do not feel obliged to watch my language in presence of someone who doea not respect my privacy. And stalks me even if my bathing chamber. And in fact I'm glad that you heard what I just said. I mean it. Every single word." she slurred reaching for a towel – "Miscreant" she cursed under her breath while passing him by. Before she realized what hit her she ended with her cheek pressed against the doorframe with one hand twisted behind her back. His second hand was clutched on the nape of her neck.

"What the hell…" she tried to struggle but the more she fought the bigger the pain in her shoulder joint became

"Now be silent and listen…." he growled in her ear – "There are certain rules you do not seem to be aware of. Which makes me wonder how did you manage to survive without following them. The most important, one which you stubbornly ignore is _Do not provoke those who can hurt you. _Well obviously I'm the one who can hurt you…" he hissed increasing the pressure on her joint – "Now… are you aware of the rule and consequences of breaking it?" Nessa's back arched backwards as the pain started to become unbearable. She mustered all her strength and tried to hit him with the other hand. He blocked her blow with his thigh and smashed her harder into the frame.

"Not wise human….. Very dumb indeed…." he panted "I will ask you for the last time…. Are the rules clear?"

"Yesss" – she hissed through the clenched teeth

"Then I will hold you to your word" –he murmured to her ear – "For I believe you are not honorless oath breaker, are you?" he mocked releasing her arm.

Nessa cast him a furious look from over her shoulder. Her insides howled. Not mentioning her almost mortally wounded pride. She dressed quickly without casting a single look his direction . Eventually having her belt buckled she turned to him

"It's time. My partner is should be waiting for me downstairs. If I told you that I wanted to speak to him alone, you wouldn't listen, right?"

"Wrong…." – he replied approaching the door – "I'll wait in the tavern, take all the time you need. And make the RIGHT decision." he cast her meaningful look before leaving the room.

Nessa fixed her gaze upon the door. She really hoped that Jon would help her to get out of this trouble, as he always did. That was the only escape route she had. Her mind raced desperately in search of an ultimate reason not to go with the elf. And it was blank. She could not think of anything that would set her free. What made it even worse was that Jon was being late. She started to pace around the room. Half an hour seemed to be eternity. And still no knock on the door, no sign of him. It was really unlike him to be unpunctual. Lest something really serious stopped him. Suddenly Nessa felt the wave of completely inexplicable anxiety crawling towards her heart. A the same time she felt as if someone's ice cold hand clutched on her throat. Something was not right. Even terribly wrong. She dashed out of the room and ran downstairs.

_Calm down…. You're drawing too much attention to yourself - _ her inner voice scolded her urging her to calm down. She slowed down steadily approaching the door. She turned around to search for the elf. She scanned the chamber, there was no sign of him. She didn't have time to waste. She needed to find Jon to see he was fine. She twirled around to bounce off his chest.

" Is something wrong?" – he asked calmly – "The meeting didn't turned out the way it was supposed to?"

"It didn't take place at all…. I don't have time to explain. I need to go. Follow me …" she whispered and almost ran through the door. Meandering among the crowd stretched minutes to hours. Finally they reached the building that used to be Jon's lair. Nessa didn't look back to see if Nuada was with her. She seemed to forget about his presence. With one leap she was on handrail and started to climb. She jumped to her feet and dashed forward unsheathing her blades. She reached Jon's door within a fraction of second. She almost broke them open with powerful kick. What she saw in there almost made her legs give in… Her hands clutched on the handgrips to the point the knuckles went absolutely white.. Stumbling against her own feet she entered the room

"No…..Not you Jon……" – she rasped – "Not you my friend….. NO…NO.."

Her vision went blurry. She hardly heard Nuada's light footsteps who stormed into the room alarmed by her scream. Nuada's eyes widened when he saw Nessa's grim discovery. Woman's friend had been hanged. What was the most cruel, whoever did it, made sure that the man's agony lasted for hours. They let his toes to touch the ground which actually turned hanging into slow strangulation. The load of animosity he jus saw made him pity this woman. He decided to leave and let her mourn her friend in peace. As he was turning to leave rattling made him stop half step.

It made Nessa snap out of the shock. She dropped her blades to the ground and with one swift move she tore the dagger out of her armor. She turned her head to Nuada and ordered

"He's alive! Help me! We need to cut him off!! Hurry!!!"

Nuada reached the man in one leap and once she cut the rope he supported him and gently laid him on the floor. Nessa dropped down to her knees and cupped his face

"You're alive…. Gods! You're alive!" – she laughed hysterically wiping the tears – "Everything will be alright…" –she whispered – "I will take care of you… I will never leave you…. And when you'll get better we'll find whoever did it to you and crush them all to the ground. Even if we'll have to burn down this whole damn city!"

Rattling stopped for a moment. Jon's mouth moved slightly. Nessa leaned over him and spoke gently

"You mustn't speak now… You need rest… We'll take you out of here…" – her voice started to shake again as she started to become aware of what he was trying to say.

"Please……kill…..me……Please…" – he rattled causing a blood stream flow from the corner of his mouth – "Please…the pain … End this…please…" – he grasped her hand which was still holding a dagger.

"No…. I can't" – she shook her head – "It's nothing. You've been worse" – she yelled crying hysterically – "You cannot leave me! I need you! You have to live!"

"Help me…. please…" – Jon started to faint, his breath turned to gurgle

Nessa pressed her forehead to his chest. It was the "place" she always felt safe. She heard blood gathering in his lungs, choking him slowly. She bend back and wiped off her tears. Then she planted gentle kiss on his forehead. She looked at the dagger and at Jon's face mutilated and stretched in pain. With one deadly accurate move the blade slid between man's ribs and reached his heart. Rattling stopped the moment after. He went limp in her arms. Nessa embraced her friend's body and buried her face in his chest. And she wept. She was now alone. She has lost her home. Again.

Nuada watched this scene stunned. He was impressed by what he just saw. It happened to be the greatest sacrifice he had ever witnessed. To noble for these hollow creatures. He even felt little sting of jelousy. These humans were strongly connected. Once he believed he had a soulmate too. But it was until Nathaniel, his closest friend betrayed him in order to take his place in Kingdom of Bethmoora. He looked at woman's honest air in the room seemed to be saturated with Nessa's infinite sadness. He raised his hand to his chest and rested it on his heart. His brows knitted at this unfamiliar sensation. Was he…. Pitying the human? Was it sincere compassion that was taking over his heart.? He glanced again at Nessa's back. Sobs became less frequent and she seemed to calm down slowly.

"I….I feel very sorry for your loss." – he started hesitantly – "I hope your friend will find peace by the side of his Gods…" – he was broke of by her silent hardly audible request.

"I need your help…" she whispered while standing up – "I cannot leave him here, and could not stand a thought that he was buried without a name in some common grave." – she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were red and swollen, but at the same time they were cold, filled with dangerous determination – "Please help me bury him. Somewhere in the forest, where he'll be far away from this city that betrayed him. I do not have a strength to carry him there. Please help me and then I promise I'll do anything you will ask of me."

Nuada fixed his gaze upon Nessa's face. Without a word he approached Jon's body.

"Find something to wrap him with…." he squatted by the corpse – "We do not need more attention than we have already been given."

********************************

_Ashes to ashes… and dust to dust…. _ Nessa looked at mold of earth which now was a grave of last person she cared for in this world. She dismissed the gravedigger buying his silence with stuffed purse. She chose well hidden grove for his eternal sleep. He would have loved it in there. As for her, she'd probably join him soon. Now there was nothing holding her here. Not even self preservation instinct. It all died, she died the moment her dagger pierced Jon's heart…alongside with hers. There was just one more thing to settle. She turned around and approached Nuada who stood further, in order to respect her privacy.

"I…." –she started but he cut her off raising his arm

"You might think various things about me…..I'm not heartless though." – he spoke studying her face thoroughly. "This time I really release you. I do not demand anything of you. But my offer is still valid. You can come with me….if you want to. Perhaps it will help you overcome your grief…"

"Thank you…" – she paused – "Thank you but I cannot leave here. Not yet. There is a score I need to settle here. Farewell and good luck in your proceedings…. As crazy as it sounds…. I'm glad that I met you. Thank you for a great lesson…." – she turned around to leave.

"What are you going to do now?" – he spoke to her back as she was walking away

"I've already told you…. There is a debt which needs to be paid…. Farewell"

Nuada wached her small frame moving away from him. Suddenly his eyes spotted scrap of parchment lost probably by her. He approached it and unfolded it. His his brows frowned while reading short note:

_Ms. Moonshade_

_I hope you've received my message. Forgive me this form The whole setting however was your partner's idea. He was dying to pass it on personally. My courtesy obliged me to grant him that wish._

_I'm convinced that you're very eager to see me at the moment. And I'm also looking forward to see you._

_Yours Abject Servant and Dedicated Friend…_

_Alton La Fey_

Nuada's eyes narrowed. He started the direction she just vanished. He outtook her and blocked her way.

"What's this?" – he raised mussy parchment – "Are you aware that you cannot win this? You need plan, you cannot just storm in there. They will kill you.. Creatures who act like that won't show you mercy…"

"I don't want their mercy" – she replied coldly bypassing him – "I want their…. HIS blood . And I WILL get it. Even if it will be the last thing I do. Farewell"

Nuada watched her back in bewilderment. Grief must have taken her reason away. She was going straight into the lion's cage. He could not allow it. She didn't deserve to die like that. Now it was his turn to pay his debt. He waited a while for he didn't want to be discovered. Then he set out. Nessa in her now burning rage did not notice another shadow following her in this darkest of nights.


	31. Raging Blood

Hello All,

Back with some action! :D

Thank you all for your feedback. I apologize for not answering to all reviews. I hardly had time to finish this chapter (and I really wanted to because mu Muse is diva.. when she comes it has to be NOW!). I really appreciate that you find time to read this and share your thoughts with me.

Thank you and hopefully have a good time with this one!

MS

* * *

The chamber was bathed in dim candle light. Two shadows danced on the wall. And under the canopy two bodies joined in love dance. Woman was straddling the man, drowning him in the sea of pleasure with the moves of her hips. She was beautiful with cascade of long blonde hair falling down her back. Man's hand traveled from her full raspberry lips, through her neck and collarbone to rest on her full breasts. Slim thumb circled the nipple making silent moan escape woman's lips. His lips corner twitched. Thief's fingers made him a virtuoso of woman's body. Every touch made her shiver. Truly wonderful toy she was. He watched her long lashes cast a shadow onto her cheeks. She bit her lower lip feeling complexion coming her way. But it was not her who was to decide when it all ends. Without any warning the spun her around slamming her back into the mattress.

"Ah!.." she exclaimed half surprised half angered – "That was not necessary.." – she started to protest when his arm shot forward and his index finger landed on her lips

"No talking" – his hand traveled a little lower to slightly clutch on her throat – "You are beautiful Judith, and I do find your company entertaining. Do not forget your place however." – he brought his face closer to hers so that their noses almost touched – "I say what is necessary and what is not. On your knees…..NOW!" – he barked making her want to merge with the mattress – "I said NOW!" – he growled yanking her up. Trembling she did what he ordered her. Nobody refuses Alton La Fey. Unless they do not value their life.

"That's my girl…." – he patted her bottom while positioning himself behind her. The moment after she ended with her cheek pressed against the pillow. He knew she hated this. She found it degrading. And now he did it on purpose. To punish her for this little manifestation of discontent. She winced when he rammed into her with force that almost broke her neck. He ravished her without mercy, with rough animalistic thrusts. When he finished she felt his weight on her back. He grazed her ear and whispered

"This happens when you forget your place." – he lifted himself up and rolled of the bed

"Get out, I won't require your…. Services tonight…" – he spoke approaching little dresser. He reached for small decanter and poured himself a glass of wine. He studied himself in the mirror. We was medium tall, rather slim man. His dark unruly hair entwined his face giving him innocent boyish look. At first sight his figure was not very muscular. But from his moves, one could tell he was experienced fighter. Dexterity and perfect balance made it impossible to deny. He reached for his trousers and then he sat on the bed to put on his boots. He had to be ready, after all he was awaiting most precious guest. He gritted his teeth at the memory of meeting Nessa Moonshade. She left him beaten up and bleeding in front of City Guard post.. He hardly managed to escape. And the bitter taste of defeat and humiliation was still there in his mouth. But his time has come. The death of this little rat, Jon will certainly bring her to him. She will answer vengeance call. And he will have a new toy to amuse him. Judith was pretty and sensual, but she was drained, she had no soul and no spirit. He needed somebody to challenge him, someone wild who needed to be tamed. He needed her. His mouth corners twitched at visions of his own punishment designed specially for Ms Moonshade. Judith kneeled on the bed and travelled her slim finger down his back, watching his muscles flex under the skin

"Do you really wish me to leave?" – she purred to his ear – "the night is young and we have merely started the fun…"

"I said I do not require your company." Alton slurred now angered that she tore him away from his musings – "Leave…" he spoke sternly

"But…." she started to protest when powerful blow threw her back almost sending her to the ground. Before she even realized what had happened she was yanked up by the hair and pulled towards the door. Alton opened them and with one swift move he threw naked and terrified woman out of the chamber. He he came back to grab her dress and tossed it to her.

"When I say I want you to leave, I always mean it" – he hissed and closed the door leaving shaken and sobbing woman outside.

He returned to dressing up. He knew she was coming. Everything around him assured him that she accepted the challenge. And he had some final preparations to complete. Last meeting taught him that this woman is deadly dangerous. And he planned to house her in most appropriate manner. La Fey's manner. Smiling devilishly he left the room. There were orders which needed to given and traps which needed to be set. The game was coming.

**********************************

Return was far more difficult than she had expected. She stood in the door fighting her legs to move. The rope was still lying there, curled on the floor. The floor was covered in bloodstains, Jon's blood. Nessa fought the tears that gathered in her eyes. It was no time for mourning, it was time to make this bastard pay for every second of pain Jon received from his filthy hands. She needed to stay focused and composed, at least until her mission is done. What the future might bring… she didn't know and didn't care. Now there was jus one purpose. Blood for blood. Unwittingly she smirked to her thoughts. How many times did she whine about lack of purpose. How often self preservation was the only mean that held her here… among the living. She had to grow up too soon. And Rhys made one significant mistake in turning her into killing machine. He loved her too much and he was not able to hide it from her. Which ultimately made her believe that caring for someone cannot be evil.

She entered the room and headed straight to papers and maps shuttered on the floor. Jon must have the plan of La Fey's house. He had plans of each and every building in this city. She always wanted to ask him how he got them…. Her throat clenched for a moment. She kneeled by the pile and started to search it scrap by scrap. Eventually her face lightened up.

"Guess you're less professional than you think…slime" she murmured to herself unfolding big sheet. She focused to memorize as many details as possible. Jon was really master in gathering information. The plan involved everything, detailed description of rooms including furniture, possible places for hidden doors, even approximate number and location of guards. Nessa's eyes were now focused on 2 chambers – La Fey's bedroom and so called "audience" chamber. It was where it would end. She could kill him quick, he would not even make a sound. But I was not what she had planned. If any plan could have been taken into consideration. She knew one thing. The pain that Jon had experienced was nothing compared to what she would deliver him. Not even near. Unwittingly her hands clutched on paper almost tearing it.

Suddenly a small sack caught her eye. She folded the plan and shoved it under her armor. It still might come in useful later. She reached for purse and delicately emptied it. It contained 15 rubies and piece of paper. She she didn't need to investigate more. She knew perfectly what it was. Again she tried to fight sorrow wave that invaded her heart. But this time she lost. She sat on the floor and allowed the tears to flow freely… silently. This little sack contained Jon's dreams, his future, his hope for better peaceful tomorrow. She remembered perfectly the moment Jon shared his secret dream with her.

###

It was a terrible dark rainy night. They were preparing strategy for Nessa's next commission. It was difficult since there were high city authorities involved. They sat on the floor in the middle of the sae of papers sipping wine. They both were truly exhausted.

"And then I could… are you listening to me Jon?" – Nessa scoffed at his absent look.

"Ness… have you ever wondered what will you do when this all is over?" he blurted out of the blue – "Cause you won't……." he paused embarrassed

"Kill forever?" – she finished –"Probably not…. At least until some better than me crosses my path… I'm assassin Jon. I do not have future different than this.." she twirled small dagger in her fingers – "Only time frame is… how long I will manage to keep my enemies' blades away from me…" she paused - "A year…. Month…. An hour?.... I cannot afford plans. It just not…. Damn…." –she cursed – "Are you drunk to ask such questions?"

"I do have a plan…." – Jon murmured as if he didn't hear what she had just said. He took out a small sack. "See…" he grinned at her dumbfounded expression – "This is my dream, my plan…"

"Rubies and a scrap of paper…" Nessa snorted – "You're drunk fellow…'

"This is map showing the way to Calimport…." – he whispered in excited tone – "I've always dreamed of going there…. And this little ones are for my handgrip. Forenar told me that his cousin runs a forge there. And he specializes in swords. A always wanted to have a decent blade. And I will get one. In Calimport. And then…. Perhaps I buy myself a noble birth certificate and I will start a new peaceful life far away from all this…" he was cut off by burst of hysterical laughter

"Jon….really… please stop…. I won't handle this anymore…" Nessa cackled wiping the tears that appeared in her eyes' corners – "A nobleman… peaceful life….. children maybe?" she choked not being able to stop

"Why not?!" – Jon snapped making the laughter die in her throat – " I didn't want this" he snarled – "Perhaps I WANT peace…. Perhaps I DREAM of normal boring life, perhaps I wish to stop looking over my shoulder all the time! What is so funny about that!"

"I will tell you if you want to know so bad!" Nessa jumped up on her feet now angered by his tone "You are rogue, child of the street, your fate is to be alone…. Peace is not meant for you! That's the truth and the sonner you accept it the better for you!"

"It's your truth!" Jon retorted now towering over her – "Or not even yours! Rhys'!. You repeat what he had told you without deeper insight. What did you see to know that he was right! I say he was wrong but you are to blinded to see that! He fed you with twisted visions! So that you became as wretched as he was!" - the sound of unsheathed weapon resounded through the room. Nessa's blade was now pressed to Jon's neck

"Don't you EVER dare to speak of Rhys like that….. Apologize!" she ordered increasing the pressure

"No" – Jon replied calmly- "Rhys trained you well, but it's you who failed to learn the most important lesson….People are different, they have different characters, professions, dreams and experiences… you cannot create human. You are what YOU create, not what others would like or would want you to be. So yes, I'm street child, but it won't be forever because I WANT to change it." – After a moment of intense gaze duel he pushed away her blade – "Now leave…. And come back when you understand what I've just said… And why I said it…" – he turned his back on her and remained silent.

That was the day Nessa truly learn to appreciate Jon's wisdom and experience. Although he was not as lucky as herself, he was in fact raised by the street, he was not bitter. He loved life and he truly believed that life was what one made of it.

"Fine' – Nessa snorted pouting her lips – "If you're going there, I'm going too. You'll not get rid of me that easily…. And what do I care…. I might as well die in Calimport…."

"You'll go….IF I take you…." Jon teased her seeing her scowl – "I don't need grim companion who sees death everywhere…." With a hiss he let the air out after not very strong but precise punch she delivered him

"Know your limits Jon…." – she grinned at him rubbing her knuckles – "Just keep your eyes on them, will you?" Then they both burst out laughing.

###

She was back in dark cold room. She clenched her fist to the point the rubies almost cut her skin. She put them back in the purse and shoved them behind the armor. His dream will live. She would go to Calimport and have this blade done. When this night is over…

Slowly she got up. Her eyes rested upon the rope. Nessa's lips curled in malicious grin.

"This might come in useful….later."

The left the room without turning back. There was no turning back right now.

*************************************************************

Nuada waited hidden in shadows. When she left the building he knew that this woman is not going to get killed. She was going to bring death to those who got in her way. He didn't see her face, but her all body sent message that made every life form move out of her way. Her moves were graceful but at the same time he was looking at predator on a wild hunt. The scent of inner beast was strong to the point he could risk closing his eyes and relying on his smell alone.

Finally she stopped in front of inconspicuous building. Two beggars approached her. Nuada's eyes spotted suspicious items hidden under their rags. They must have been guards. But then he hardly noticed when blades appeared in woman's hands. Two, almost careless moves cleared her way. Moment later she disappeared inside the building.

Nuada's pale fingers clenched on tenement's wall. He was about to follow the human and throw himself in the middle of a game that didn't concern him. He was about to risk his own life for her. If he was not crazy before, this was the night that made his descend to madness a fact. He exhaled with a hiss and started for the door. If she hadn't made the same decision not that long ago, he wouldn't be a free elf now. He owed her everything. His honor just wouldn't allow him to stand by and do nothing. He cast a furtive look to now dead guards. She slashed their throats without even turning her head. Now he realized how he underestimated her real anger. And whoever started this fire… would end consumed by it without even knowing where it came from. This one thing he was sure of.

He entered she building to find more corpses covering the floor. He assumed she left was the direction she went . He was sure that wherever she was heading for, she didn't need his assistance. He decided to turn right and secure their retreat. His lips corners twitched when he saw his first victim. His spear would taste much of vermin's blood this night… Last thing that thief saw was silver flash aiming for his neck. Before he reached the ground he was dead.

*******************************************

Alton La Fey stormed into bedroom slamming the door behind him. Apparently he made a mistake in his judgment. It was far after midnight and she didn't appear yet. Perhaps she was more composed that the though, or this filth didn't mean that much to her. Before he realized his mistake he felt a tip of the blade stinging his lower back

"For a King of Underground, you have poor security. And vigilance … Which makes me wonder how did you manage to stay alive for so long…. But it's not why I'm here. You invited me… so here I am…"

La Fey bit his lower lip and hanged his head. On the one hand he was relieved that eventually she came. She had her where he wanted. But it was not how he had planned. She took him by surprise. Despite him having his guards doubled. This small overlooking could cost him dear. He needed to rely on his ability of reading people's minds and playing their emotions. Very slowly he raised his both hands and started to clap

"Indeed. Ms Moonshade you've impressed me. I hope those fools that were supposed to guard me are dead. If not I will kill them myself… Such amateurism….. But it's not what I wanted to say…" his arms froze in gesture of surrender – "I'm under your spell since the day we met. And I've never doubted that you would come. Not after SUCH invitation…" – he smiled as he felt her blade slightly shake – "To be absolutely honest with you… I truly regret that your partner… well to bring you here I had to make sacrifices… and so did he…" – he paused when the blade pierced through his shirt and started to dig into his skin. He felt a stream of blood running down his back. He strangled the need to flinch. Not yet.

"Why the anger…" – he purred – "I'm sure we can talk calmly…' he was cut of by Nessa's cackle

"Anger? Oh no La Fey I'm not angry…." –she moved the blade up increasing the cut on his back – "In fact… I'm smiling… And that alone should make you feel…. Less comfortable…. Now lets go for a small walk. This room is to small for our…. Conversation…. MOVE!" she ordered

La Fey slowly opened the door and took a step outside. Very quickly he realized that his guards could not be more useless at the moment. But they were cockroaches, easily replaceable. Now he just had to stay alive long enough to trigger the trap. She couldn't have killed all of his security.

"Right" – she spoke in low calm voice.

"Why won't you finish it right here?!" he hissed following her order – "You have me. What are you witing for?!" – they stopped at the door to the audience chamber

"Inside….NOW!" – she growled ignoring his question. As he opened the door, with one powerful kick he almost sent him to the ground. The chamber was dark, the moon was the only source of light available to their eyes. La Fey twirled around to look at this woman he pursued for so long. She was standing there looking at him with indifference that truly made him feel incomfortable. Her blades started to revolve slowly. Almost hypnotizing him. La Fey forced himself to lookaway and cast a furtive look at the ceiling. His eyes caught a dark figure.

"This is where it ends La Fey. This is where you die. This is where you pay…" – freezing tone of her voice made him shiver involuntarily. But in was only a fraction of second. After a while old La fey was back. He folded arms on his arms and snickered.

"Ah…. Miss Moonshade…. Did you really think that you could come to my domain and kill me that easily? To be honest I'm a bit disappointed. I expected better performance…. BUT I really am pleased with your presence. We have long nights before us. There are many things I'd like to discuss with you…" – he eyed her up and down.

Nessa cocked her head to the side and prepared to attack

"I always knew you were a coward… If you wish to die with unsheathed weapon, that makes no difference to me." – she growled

"Ah ah ah…. Ness you don't get it do you?" – he mocked her – "Right now 12 crossbows are aiming at you… If you move….well that surely will earn extra pain for you."

Nessa's lips stretched in devilish grin

"You forget two things…. I'll rip your throat before I feel a sting….. and second… There is no greater power than rage of someone who has lost everything. You dared to take away what was mine. Now I will kill you. Even if I'll have to crawl to get you I will do it…. You know I will…'" finishing the sentence she dashed his direction. Subconsciously she awaited the pain. Seconds stretched to minutes and the rain of bolts didn't come. Something else however started to fall…. The rain of bodies. La Fey's face froze in horror when he saw corpses of his best warriors hit the ground one by one.


	32. The Die is Cast

Hello All,

I know it's been a while and for leaving you hanging I apologise. First I didn't have time to write and then I just got stuck.

I hope you'll have fun with this one.

Thanks for sticking with me.

Enjoy...

* * *

Alton La Fey was very rarely surprised. And hardly ever shocked. But right now his mind raced. This night didn't turn out the way he had planned. He tried to divide his attention between Nessa Moonshade charging at him with her blades raised and rain of bodies hitting the floor.

These were his best warriors. He chose them out of dozens of new recruits who attempted to join his organization. When he "adopted" them, they were still children. He was their teacher. Through merciless trainings he wanted to make them the core of his guild, elite army, with the help of which, he planned to take over Amarath. They didn't fear pain or death. The only thing they feared was his anger or discontent. Each disobedience was punished ruthlessly. But it was the only way to make them unconditionally loyal. In very special way they were precious to him, they were his pride. Extremely skilled and proficient killing machines. Therefore seeing them broken and defeated would hurt him. If he could feel like other humans. He felt loss but not pain or grief.

La Fey had foreseen that Nessa Moonshade would seek revenge. This was this one weakness that in his eyes would lead her straight to his trap. To her fall. She would not come just settle the score. She would come to make him pay extra. Which made killing this pitiful comrade of hers even more enjoyable. She acted more predictable that he'd ever expect. One piece didn't fit however. She was supposed to be alone. She always acted alone, she didn't trust anyone.. except for now late Jon. There was no other explanation for what was just happening. She must have brought some backup. And he was dying to know who it might be. Who would be good enough for Nessa Moonshade….

There was no time for such musings. He took a stance and prepared to repulse her attack. He could not help however the wave of excitement, satisfaction and lust flooding his heart. Her hair, her eyes, her moves, she WAS fire in it's pure form. Wild, dangerous and therefore incredibly fascinating. Through all these years which Alton La Fey spent on his way to the top of underground society, his life seemed to have lost something significant. Uniqueness and thrill that only true challenges could bring. Everyday his reputation provided him with more devoted servants. The smell of fear, at first sweet and stimulating, with time became obnoxious, strangling stench. Everyday turned out to be exactly the same. All this vermin crawling at his feet in hollow admiration. Blood has lost it's taste, killing has lost it's "charm". There was nothing he could not have; everything was at he reach of his hand. He could not stand it anymore. He tried to fight this state of mind with wines, beautiful women, luxurious life. But in the end, it all just led to a greater frustration. He was assassin, predator, a warrior. In order to feel, he needed challenges. And this outraged woman charging at him at full speed was what he needed. He truly believed that she would help him emerge from this emotional atrophy… His lips corners twitched. He haven't felt this good for ages. The adrenalin wave that was rushing through his veins made him ecstatic. And it was only beginning. With one swift move he unsheathed his blade. It immediately blocked one aiming at his throat. La Vey's lips stretched in wide grin now. The die is cast…

* * *

Nuada observed two figures from the above. He squatted by the last body of La Vey's guards. His face was still stretched in surprise. He didn't even notice where the spear that ended his life came from. Nuada wiped his blade in boy's shirt. He was merely a boy. This made his disgust for human rise even more. How could they use children? How could they deprive them of childhood so ruthlessly? Children and youth were the biggest value in the Elven world. They were community's future, and therefore they were cherished and loved unconditionally. Every offence against a child was punished severely. He wished his father could have been here and see Amarath. He wished he could show him how humans desecrate all values their people believe in. He wished he could ask him what really makes him stand up for this vermin. Guilt? Pity? Empty eyes of this boy didn't make him proud warrior. But somewhere deep inside Nuada believed, that killing him ended life, which nobody valued. That was just another reason for him proving that humans do not deserve to live. If they do not cherish their own future why should anyone care about their currents?

Clinging sound brought him around. He shook his head and returned to watching the scene that was happening below. He watched Nessa's dance with pleasure. He was warrior himself, perfectly aware of the amount of blood, sweat and tears that needed to be sacrificed in order to gain such smoothness in handling a blade. Her whole body worked in perfect harmony while giving and deflecting blows. At the same time there was something evanescent and light in her style. Her moves were quick, but at the same time gracious. She didn't fight opponent. She invited him to a lethal embrace of her twirling blades. This view brought back one blurry memory. Sword Dancers. This was now long forgotten class of elven female warriors. As a child Nuada watched them train. They impersonated unison of extremely powerful warrior and beauty and volatility of a dancer. Most of them fell during the war with humans. Then, when Fey world started to shrink dramatically, his father decided that no more of them will be trained. Females were too precious to endanger them. Since then Elven women were taught how to handle blade, but none of them was allowed to sacrifice their life to a sword. Now having his eyes fixed upon this human he could help his mouth corners twitch. Nuada Silverlance seeing Sword Dancer in human… He jumped off the platform and landed lightly on room's floor. All that he needed to do was to wait.

* * *

Nessa gasped when her blade was stopped by La Fey's. His black eyes searched for hers. The ocean of anger which he saw, sent electric impulse down La Fey's spine. How he wished to win this…

Nessa felt that the rage filling her whole was weakening her discipline. Anger is a flaw that needs to be eliminated. Otherwise it always leads warrior to fall. This was mantra that was running through her mind. She needed to erase painful memories, to wipe out the grief. She needed to become Rhys' heir…. Very slowly she started to move her blade downwards as if she was trying to sharpen it. Her left arm shot sideways aiming for La Fey's abdomen. La Fey jumped back deflecting both attempts. With a growl Nessa lunged forward with cunning combination of high and low attack. La Fey was no amateur. He spent years on perfecting his combat skills. He deflected the blows again. The force of his block made Nessa take a step back. He didn't give her much time for reaction, within the fraction of second her crossed blades stopped this sword falling on her head. He took a step forward forcing her to recede.

"I'm so glad you came…" he mocked making her take another step back –"Get used to this place for this is going to be your hell."

Nessa just let out a hiss, twirled around and lead her blade horizontally aiming at his neck. He dodged but it did not deter her. She started sequence of fast attacks leading her blades high and low. Now he was forced to give away his ground. Her intention was to back him against the wall, to cut off all escape routes. La Fey's mind was not entirely focused on the fight. He managed to build a wall that her fierce attacks did not manage to crush so far. His thoughts revolved around two things. Winning the duel without killing Moonshade was one of them. And second, more intense was to know intentions and allegiance of the stranger who was watching their fight with cold indifference. As long as La Fey didn't know elf's role in this, he could not entirely focus on his first aim.

One unguarded moment cost him huge cut along the rib line as Nessa's sword finally found a loop in his guard. He grunted and jumped back. Blood appeared on his white shirt the moment after. He looked up to see Nessa's face stretched in malicious grin. She started to circle him, revolving the blades slowly.

"This.. La Fey .." –she spoke in a low voice – "was just an introduction to a night of pleasure. I'm afraid… however…." – she paused narrowing her eyes – "that we might slightly disagree on perception of it….."

"We agree on one thing for sure…"- Alton La Fey smiled back wolfishly – "This night belongs to us…. And if we are to enjoy each other's company, I think It would be extremely impolite not to introduce all parties…" he cast a glace at Nuada – " I know you, and you know me, but I would like to know who your white haired friend is…who was honored with your priceless trust…"

Nessa stopped half step. Being so focused on her aim, she didn't give much attention to her unexpected ally. "White – haired friend" made her heart skip a bit. Very slowly she turned her head to see Nuada leaning against the wall with arms folded upon the chest. He tilted his head and sent her a dim smile. She smiled back. Perhaps she was not fair in all her judgments. First of all she owed him life. As her reason has now returned to her, she realized how reckless she was. If it hadn't been for her silent shadow, she would have fallen in the rain of bolts. She could not win this battle. Not alone. She did not understand elf's motivation but right here and right now, she really didn't care. She came here to settle the score, to win and smash the bastard's skull against the floor. His help was very welcome, and lack of interference very appreciated. Now she could entirely focus on her objective, being sure that somebody is watching her back.

Alton La Fey sensed silent agreement that bound those two. But the reason why the elf did not attack him yet was very unclear. And without sorting that out, he could not feel save. Perhaps she had asked him to finish the job if she would not be able to do it herself? He needed to know. With clenched teeth he confronted another assault. Now his mind was blank. With eyes focused on twirling blades and burning need in his soul he accepted her invitation to dance. His attacks were fast and well aimed. For several times the tip of his blade stopped hair trigger from Nessa's chin, ribcage or thigh artery. And she was not given the slightest opportunity for counterattack. Finally she caught him lose his pace. With a growl she charged at him. La Fey seemed to have lost his impetus. He stood still waiting for her to come.

"I didn't expect you to get tired that quickly" – Nessa mocked almost reaching him

"And I didn't expect…" he started taking a step sideways – "that you'll fall for an old trick that easily…"

Nessa's eyes widened in surprise when she felt his fist coming in rough contact with her ribs. As she was fighting for breath, La Fey's handgrip fell on her temple. She managed to make a few steps more before her lights went out. La Fey smiled at the sound her falling body made. He glanced back to assure himself that he wouldn't be disturbed and turned his head to look at Nuada. He did not change his position, as if nothing happened.

"My name is Alton La Fey, and I'm the host of this… haunt… Welcome to my home… Stranger…" – he bowed to Nuada – "May I ask you what business brings you here?"

Nuada remained silent. He acted as if he was there alone. Such manifestation of disrespect angered La Fey. He turned his sword blade down and spoke louder, doing his best to hide anxiety in his voice.

"As a host I have right to know what is it that you seek in my home….Reveal your intentions, or we fight…." – man violently raised his blade and aimed it at Nuada.

Nuada crooked his head and granted outraged man with quizzical look. Without changing his position he answered

"What if she is my business here? What if you are playing with my property?" – he pushed himself away from the wall. The spear appeared in his pale hands out of nowhere. He sauntered LaFey's direction with his head crooked to the side – 'What if it makes me mad to see my property handled this way?"

The look of dark amber eyes made La Fey take a involuntary step back. The aura that surrounded the elf was extremely powerful. La Fey knew that he awaken the force he was not able to confront. All senses told him to flee. Suddenly Nuada stopped and cast assassin a look which predator gives a prey before final attack. La Fey knew he had to act quickly in order to save his head

"If I mistreated your property, please accept my apologies…." –he blurted out – "She assaulted me and I was just defending myself…." La Fey was sure this lie won't help him much, but at the same time he was positive that in current situation all he could do was to lie. Seeing that for some reason elf did not attack him he decided to continue:

"If she is your business here, she's yours to take… However I can offer fair price for her head. I assure that you won't regret throwing her weight off your shoulders…"

"Is that so?" – Nuada laughed out loud – "And what can you offer me in return for this pretty head of hers? I must admit that she was endless source of …..excitement…. And she's kind of precious to me…. And now you need to add your head to receipt. For now you have to give me a good reason not to kill you and then regain my property…."- his voice was calm, emotionless and therefore hidden threat made LaFey's face cover in sweat

"Name it….. I'll give you anything you want…. Gold….. women….. just name it." – La Fey declared eagerly.

Nuada cast La Fey amused look. How pathetic little rat he was. When he recalled Jon's death, ruthless way this blubbering scum took his life away, he could not help deep overwhelming disdain he felt for this man. He had earned every single thing that was waiting for him this night. Black lips grinned at La Fey and took a step back

"My price is……More entertainment….Try to last the longest you can…."

"What do you mean, Sire…." – La Fey seemed to be completely thrown off the track – "What is it …." He was cut off by the voice coming from behind

"What he means is…. It is very unwise to leave a rogue behind your back… even unconscious one.." – before he managed to twirl around, her blade ran across his back. Burning pain took over his mind for a moment. He turned around to see her with her blades raised, ready to attack. Left side of her head was covered in blood, which made her image even more disturbing. She resembled the outcome of necromants' twisted experiments. For the first time in ages he felt afraid. And he didn't like the feeling.

"So I advise you to last the longest, for when he is dissatisfied with your performance, you'll loose your head for sure." - smiling devilishly she continued

La Fey simmered. Months of preparations, plans and fantasies. It could not end this way. If only he could be left alone with her. If only… He clutched his sword and started for the one of the walls. Both Nuada and Nessa watched him in bewilderment. La Fey did not slow down even a bit. Nessa was about to lower her blades when something unexpected happened to the wall. Without any hesitation Nessa dashed forward. She scolded herself mentally. How could she not take it into consideration? It was certain that this rat would flee. And she forgot that guild's building was a fortress of hidden doors and passages. La Fey was disappearing behind one of those right now. And she managed to slip through in very last moment.

Nuada found the whole scene quite interesting. He decided to withdraw to allow Nessa finish what she had started. She did the same when he was forced to stand against his own kind. A traitor. He understood the significance of administering the justice with one's own hands. It was necessary for her to accept her fate and overcome grief. Although being silent witness was not what he was used to, he accepted the price. When man started to run, he even felt relieved. Nessa didn't look too good. Blood falling from cut eyebrow ridge was blurring her vision. The blow she received to the head affected her balance. Average person would not even notice the difference, warrior's eyes were able to spot such subtle difference. When he saw her pursue her prey, great anxiety appeared in his heart. He didn't follow her down here to let her get killed. That would be terrible waste of his time and her potential. Unfortunately his raction came little too late. Stone doors closed before he managed to reach them. He slammed his fist against the wall. Te door must have been secured with some kind of mechanism preventing unauthorized intrusion. He searched for any clues any hidden buttons or levers, but apparently there weren't any. He kicked the wall, not being able to control growing frustration

_Firestorm!!!!_

* * *

Nuala jumped off the bed. It's been almost a century she hasn't sensed her brother's thoughts. He managed to shield his heart from hers. Only evidence she had for him being alive was her own heart beating in her chest. From time to time she noticed a new scar on her skin which meant that her brother did not follow the path of peace. She sensed powerful magical aura surrounding him. He must have met powerful ally. But this knowledge was based on dim assumptions. She tried to reach out to him continuously, but her calls were left without any answer. Only silence.

Recently however she had slight impression that Nuada's mental guard was weakening. She sensed that her brother was feeling extremely strong emotions. Most visible among them were grief and fury. Nuala felt that her brother has been hurt… by someone close. She rested her eyes on a small sheet of paper.

_Venegance_

_Traitor…_

_My people…_

_Friendship…_

_Sister.._

_Father…_

_Human…_

_Firestorm_

Each time she felt something, she tried to write it down. She treated it as a kind of letters. This way she could assume what was happening with her beloved Nuada. She approached the window and looked at Fey's realm now asleep. The placed her pale hand on her heart and spoke to the darkness

_Manke lle amin Toron? __Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au…Nae saian luume.._

_

* * *

__Manke lle amin Toron? - __Where are you my Brother?_  


_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au…- _My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

_Nae saian luume.. - _It's been too long_..  
_


	33. Twisted Paths of Fate

Hello All,

Firstly, I apologise you All for delay. I will humbly accept each and every complaint. My excuse is poor.. job, but yeah... not good enough...

Thanks in advance for patience.

I hope you'll enjoy this one, blooooooodyyyyy.

Thanks,

MS

* * *

Nessa ran. Before she managed to think, heavy stone door locked, leaving her in complete darkness. Now it was the time for a final duel, ultimate end of the battle. Although her heart urged her to run and finish this all as soon as possible, her assassin instincts ordered her to stop and think. These corridors must be larded with traps. And each wound that she would receive made LaFey gain advantage over her. She stopped and allowed her eyes to adjust to complete darkness. In the distance, at the end of the corridor she saw dim light. She smirked. Even the night didn't favor her self appointed "beloved" child. Which was a great thing, for even partial ability of seeing in darkness would not help her much in this place. Suddenly screeching laughter made her almost cover her ears.

"Welcome to my playground, my dear Princess of Blades. You've kept me waiting, but at the same time you gave me a lot of precious time to prepare for you…. Last time you left me bleeding…. now it's time for payback. And believe me… for every single cut you gave me…. you'll receive two. So I invite you….. come and find your shiny prize…It's just a corridor away…"

Nessa gritted her teeth and strangled the need of lunging the direction the voice came from. She came this far, so the could not let plain anger to win over her common sense. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was a hunter, but not thoughtless one. She would not catch this bait. She reached for her sack and pulled out a little bottle. Poison neutralizing elixir. Just in case… She took a little gulp, and almost threw up. It was Forenar's little specialty. He would never tell her where he got it from or what it was made of. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that now… even the basilisk venom would not kill her… immediately. The burning sensation in her veins assured her that no poison, except La Fey' words can truly affect her. She unsheathed her blades and very slowly she started to move forward. Her eyes scanned the space around her in search of any traps. After a few truly long minutes she reached the end. On right hand side her eyes spotted slight contour of the door. She took a step forward, when an awful laughter made her stop again.

"My… my… cautious as always…. But I'm afraid that at this rate, you'll never catch me… and I'm getting a little impatient. I hate rushing things but…. Run for me my dear Princess… for me… or for your life…. The choice is still yours to make….. for now…" The moment after Nessa's ears caught a silent click. Small dart flew merely an inch from her face and plunged into the wall. Another one stabbed her bicep. Wasting no more time Nessa started to the door. She heard the rain of darts following her, some of them falling to he floor, some hardly missing herself. The door started to open. She knew she was running straight to a new trap. But whatever was waiting for her behind them, still bought her priceless time. She was not surprised when she saw her adversary waiting for her, with his hands on his hips. What worried her more was that despite of the potion she drank, her left arm was becoming numb, which remonded her of the dart. Without taking her eyes of LaFey, she tore it off.

"Too easy LaFey…" – she growled slowly moving forward – "You shouldn't have allowed me to get to you that easy…"

"I did want you to find me…. I just thought that we need a bot more privacy to discuss our differences" - With a snarl LaFey slowly unsheathed his blade.

"And so now we have us alone my beautiful enchantress." – La Fey started to move slowly, like hunting tiger – "To my utter disappointment you took your time…." – he paused – "But then I think that my disappointment would be even deeper if you didn't come at all. This would mean that you are not as good as I expected….. But you are and for this I salute you." – the last sentence was spoken in theatrical manner. Nessa did not react. She stayed focused on his blade, and at the same time, she scanned the room for any more surprises. Getting here weakened her, her left arm was half numb. She was luky to have an antidote, but poison seemed to be very strong. La Fey planned it well. He knew she was prepared for surprises. This was his aim, to make her vulnerable. For he desired to make her kneel., and to face defeat consciously. La Fey smirked to himself.

"Searching for surprises?" – he purred narrowing his eyes –" Unfortunately I have no more left. I assumed that what I left in corridors would be enough….To warm you up….for me…. for…." He sighed resting his hand on his chest – " I cannot imagine greater nightmare than cold… lifeless woman….. And that's why my dear rogue….I'm after you…." He finished pointing blade at her. "I love your spirit… your attidute….. I love everything you are. And I wish to make it all mine. ….. "

Nessa watched La Fey's face with growing disgust. His eyes glowed with disturbing light. He was not sane. He definitely was not sane. She felt unpleasant shiver down her spine when she heard him murmur half to himself –" And taming you…." – he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. This was Nessa's chance. She raised her blades and attacked. He blocked her without opening her eyes. When he did… she understood. They were venomous green. He must have taken the mix of elixirs. Her back came in rough contact with the wall as he pushed her away. Now she was desperately fighting for air which escaped from her lungs.

"You didn't think I would host you unprepared…." he laughed coldly as he started his assault. She barely managed to dodge his blow, the end of his blade plunged into the wall, merely inches away from her numb arm.

"I know you will surely consider this little….. support unfair…" – he mocked between the rain of blows – " But take it as a token of respect…" the tip of the blade came dangerously close to Nessa's neck, making the strand of her hair fall down. – "I'm not sure if I would be able to "convince" you to give in using old fashioned means…And since it is the only chance I have….. I do not intend to waste it on thinking whether my victory more or less honorable." – suddenly he stopped half step and crooked his head to the side –"And I have a feeling that you are not surprised." With enormous speed he started to her initializing another sequence of blows theoretically impossible to block.

Nessa was getting more and more tired. Fighting the poison took great part of her strength away. Her left arm was animated by only the power of her will, for the muscles didn't seem to respond to stimuli. She was bruised and exhausted, somewhere deep within, she felt she took too much on her shoulders. That the weight of this revenge was something she couldn't bare. Surrounded by the sound of clinging blades, relying on her intuition she was slowly becoming aware of the fact, that she sprang LaFey's trap gloriously. She did everything he wanted, and now all she could feel was dull pain that his blade was giving her. Her guard has finally become useless. One blade fell out of her hand, second performed weak repulses. She felt her shirt slowly soak through with blood. How she wished to have strength to finish this disgraceful act…. Finally she fell to her knees. She tried to stand up, using her blade as support, but LaFey's leg shot forward and kicked the blade out of her reach. She fell heavily to the side.

_So this is how it ends…This is the defeat Rhys warned me about._

"Oh reflexive mood… are we?" – La Fey's cackle seemed to rip the last ounces of her pride apart. She opened her mouth to speak, when one kick sent her 4 feet away. She could almost hear her ribs' moan. She turned to the side, trying to put herself in better position to dodge, or throw a dagger. In an instant he was on her with a dagger pressed to her neck. His knees blocked her arms causing almost unbearable pain. She winced as he reached for daggers hidden in her armor

"Oh no little one. I know you're cunning and I know you're efficient with these …" – he spoke to her cheek, his lips almost touching her skin – "We need to get rid of those, they would only spoil the fun…" he murmured throwing all of her daggers aside. – "Now…where were we…." – he leaned backwards – "Ah…. Yes….Before I will invite you to my private quarters, I need to be sure that where are no more surprises. I do not wish to be disturbed…" – he murmured half to himself reaching for her forearm. "Those hidden blades of yours earned your reputation and therefore…." – he increased the pressure of his knee on muscles – 'They need to come off as well." The moment after one mechanism was thrown aside. Nessa gritted her teeth. Her arm was exploding with pain, but her mind was racing. She refused to give in. She slowly tensed the muscles of other, armed forearm.

_This is your one and only chance. Focus…._

"You're not speaking to me, are you?" – La Fey mocked locking his gaze upon her bruised face – "Does it hurt that much… to be…In this position?" – he cackled - "Oh don't worry, you will have a lot of time to get used to it. And imagine wonderful nights filled with conversations. Oh… for you will speak to me.. I'm genuine confession collector…" He was broke off by silent groan

"You wish to speak already? …" he groaned – "Sh..sh… We will have a time for this later…". he was about to stand up when a silent plead made him freeze

"Please…don't hurt me anymore…." – Nessa's lips hardly moved weak voice turned to silent whisper

"Did you just say "please"?" La Fey's lips curled into a snarl – "Is Nessa Moonshade begging me for mercy?"- he brought his face closer to hers – "Oh I'm going to hurt you….. badly. For trying to evade your fate…but go on….squirm…. I might always change my mind…" – before he knew what hit him, Nessa's head shot forward and struck the base of his nose. He lost his balance freeing Nessa's arm wearing hidden blade.

"That will earn you few extra hours of pain…." La Fey grunted. The moment after he screamed as Nessa's blade stabbed this thigh.- "ARRGGGH you BITCH!!!!" he rolled off her clutching his wound

As quick as she was able she rolled the opposite direction. The world span around her. Her body was a wound. Never has she been that close to being killed. Even breathing was painful. Very slowly she bend her leg to get up. Breathing heavily she turned her head to locate La Fey. He crawled aside, clutching his thigh. She looked around to find her weapons. She had to be quick, for second assault would surely end up bad for her. Her legs however refused to follow her orders. The sound of torn material told her that she was running out of time. Once La Fey fixes the wound, she's doomed. She decided to crawl, anything was better than giving in without a fight. Once she started, a sack slipped out of her armor. Jon's dreams closed in rubies. She opened it and took one out. The light was dancing in it, the light of Jon's soul. She could not let it fade. A new strength came to her. She focused her eyes on the blade and started to crawl again pressing the stone to her chest. Suddenly she felt La Fey's fingers closing around her ankle.

"Smart….. But not smart enough…." – before she managed to react she was dragged down with a brute force. Her right hand desperately searched for something to grab on, to any sort of weapon she could use against this animal. But there was nothing. She felt as if she was sinking in the ocean of her worst nightmares. She lost her only chance. From now on she found herself on a downward spiral.

La Fey bent down and grabbed fistful of Nessa's hair. He yanked her up to his eye level. Nessa winced as she was now standing on the tips of her toes.

"At first I thought that long foreplay is not necessary…. But you've convinced me that you deserve one….Now what would it be….? – he mused – "Maybe a little story about the art of hanging people….. For you know…. Not that long ago I did it to a terrible coward. True squealer….. What was his name…. Jim? Nooooo… Jon…" – his lips stretched in evil green – "I believe you might have known him. For I believe I owe your visit to him…. Do you want to know how he died? That would be a pleasure for me to share all details with you…. But not now…. Not here. I arranged everything, and I'm convinced that you will not like it… and that's the best part…." – his cold laughter resounded through the room. – "If you had better instinct while choosing your partner, you wouldn't end up here. This one thing I can tell you right now. When dying, people reveal their true selves. Only by taking their lives away, you get a chance to see who they are. Your partner was a dishonorable squirming excuse for a man. Nothing more…."

This was too much for Nessa to take. She knew Jon well enough to know he died laughing into La Fey's face. Hearing this bastard throw insults at Jon, it was something she could not handle. Pure adrenalin that was now running through her veins, must have neutralized numbness in her arm. She was still holding the ruby in her clenched fist. With primal scream that tore out of her lungs she hit LaFey's temple, cutting his skin with sharp edge of the stone down to jaw line. When stunned man stumbled backwards, she tore his sword out of the sheath, and without any hesitation the cut him through abdomen and chest.

FaLey raised his head to look at her. His face expressed boundless astonishment. He blinked and took a step forward

"How….how did you do it…" he gasped – "I had everything prepared…. everything ready… checked down to the smallest detail…" – he kneeled down – "How did you do it?...." Nessa lowered the blade and slurred

"By taking away the last thing I cared for…. you killed my fear, my instinct, everything that should have made your little trap work. It didn't work, because I came to kill you. No plans, no preparations. Just clear glowing objective ahead."

La Fey fell to his side. Still clutching bleeding chest he cackled.

"You're right. I deserved it. But now it all is meaningless. You were my aim, my prize, the main reason for all my recent actions." – he gasped catching the air – "If I can't have you, then I have nothing to live for…" La Fey's eyelids fluttered, his head fell to the side.

Nessa watched him for a moment. She threw his blade aside. Then she looked at the stone, she was still clutching in her hand. It was covered in La Fey's blood. She pressed it to her heard and whispered to herself

"I hope my friend, this will allow you to rest peace"

She looked around in search of her weapons. Once the was bending down to pick up the last item, she staggered. It was when she realized how wounded she truly was. She sat on the ground and searched her sack. She took out a little bottle and took a big gulp. She felt pleasant warmth spreading all over her sore muscles. She intended to take another one when her eyes rested on La Fey. She corked a bottle and slowly got up. Holding a dagger she approached the body and squatted by it. She placed her fingers on man's neck, trying to sense pulse. Her lips curled when she felt weak vibration.

"Well aren't you a persistent bastard?" – she murmured – " Very well… for I'm very eager to know your TRUE self" – she took out rope which she took from Jon's apartment." Now we will see who you really are.." – she purred tying him up.

* * *

He could not breathe. Great amount of some unidentified liquid was flowing down his throat, choking him. He tried to move, however something was blocking his moves. He forced his swollen eyelids to go up. Then he fixed his gaze upon his bigger failure, Nessa Moonshade sneering at him. He struggled to break free. He tried to curse, however nothing but gurgling came out of his mouth.

"Oh I bet you are looking for this…" – Nessa approached him holding bloody offal in her fingers – " I've heard enough of filth coming out of your mouth. So I decided that it needs to be tamed." – she dropped the scrap down. LaFey's eyes widened in horror when he realized that it was his tongue. He wanted to yell, but no sound came out. All he could do was to watch Nessa approach him with shiny dagger in her hand.

"I guess you are wondering where we are….. Well… not that it would help you much…but I love the irony of it….. We are in YOUR dungeons MASTER La Fey." – she grabbed his hair and traveled the dagger along his jaw line carving a small red line into his skin – "So silent…." – she whispered – "I bet Alton La Fey is not a squealer. He wouldn't squirm especially in a presence of a woman, would he now?" – the blade travelled up straight towards his eye. LaFey's body went stiff as silent whimper finally managed to escape his lips. Nessa's blade stopped right below lower eyelid..

"Oh…. Yet he would…." - she sighed - "So disappointing…. Well since I know you are little, scared half wit…. ." – she twirled a dagger in her fingers and placed it in his hand – " Nevertheless I will give you a chance to right yourself" – she receded – "I'm giving you a choice… see that rope over there? If you cut it, my daggers will kill you quick.. Can't promise that painlessly… You can also wait…. Perhaps someone will find you here…. But without your tongue and face… I think it might be a bit difficult to prove your identity. I guess the deal is fair." – she started to walk to the door. LaFey struggled fiercely, making furious, screeching noises. Nessa stopped by the door and spoke over her shoulder

"You should have never entered my world LaFey. You should have done everything not to cross me again. Unfortunately, you won't live long enough to realize this lesson…. Farewell."

La Fey struggled a bit longer until he had no strength left. He hanged limp and defeated. He took a deep breath and cut the rope. With closed eyes he waited for the end. But the end didn't come. Instead he felt his ties going loose. He his the ground with a thud. Then he realized the nature of Moonshade's revenge. She wanted him to live as mutilated outcast. Without a chance of regaining what he had. His breath became ragged, his fingers clenched on dagger's handgrip. She won. This thought was the only company LaFey's left when blade pierced his heart.

* * *

Nuada paced around the room. Seconds stretched to minutes, minutes to hours. Her prolonging absence was really getting to him. He would never suspect her of doing anything that stupid. So reckless, emotional… This emotional aspect caught his attention. When he first met her, he would not think that she would throw herself into the fire for anyone. And now… now she's probably dead. Or subdued. This way or another he loathed this insecurity. He wished to act. This was his domain, not standing aside and waiting. He twirled around at the sound of stone door opening. The lance was already in his hands, ready to attack. He couldn't help the smirk when he spotted a strand of ruby hair emerging from behind the door. He relaxed his muscles and started to walk her direction. She looked terrible. One side of her head was covered in half dried blood, her face was swollen, it was obvious that moving is painful to her. But her eyes… he knew she accomplished her goal. It was victor's look. She seemed surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" – she queried – "You were not waiting for me, were you?"

"No I wasn't" – Nuada stopped in front of her placing his spear on his back – "I was…. curious how it would end… and I was right. Did you?...' he started

"Thank you" – she tried to smile, but the effect was rather poor – "You saved my life. I will never forget that"

"You look terrible" – Nuada blurted out feeling trying to cover the relief – "I will escort you home, you need to get it all fixed.. Come…" – he reached out his arm to provide her with support. Again she tried to smile. She took a step forward. The second later she was lying on the floor. Within a fraction of second Nuada was on his knees, with his arm under her head.

"Human!…. Nessa! Firestorm!.. Wake up.. It's not your time. You should live to taste your victory. You must live…"- he whispered patting her cheeks.

He felt warmth on an arm supporting her back. When he pulled in from under her, his arm was covered with blood. He rolled her over to find that her armor has been cut. She was bleeding severely. He scooped her in his arms and stood up. There was no time to take her to Quirk. She would not make it. He needed to find a heeler here in Amarath, and a place to stay. Not wasting any more time he rushed out of the room Time was his biggest enemy right now.


	34. Hostile Lands

Hello Everyone,

At first, please accept my apologies, I know I have kept you waiting for an enormous amount of time. I just got stuck, my creativity plummeted far below zero.

Here is the next piece. I hope that since I managed to give birth to this one, next ones will not be that delayed...

In this place I want to thank everyone who left their feedback, favourited or just took time to read my blubbering.

Special thanks goes to Reinamarie Seregon. THANK YOU VERY MUCH GIRL! You are the most precious motivation for me!

Enjoy guys and hope to get some feedback from you (even if it's supposed to be nagging)

* * *

The moon cast lurid glow on Amarath. Dark city, with empty lifeless alleys, resembled dead body from which all blood has been drained. Heavy rain did not give in one bit. But the shadow that sneaked in search for any hiding did not seem to notice morbid scenery. His arms were soaked with blood. Blood of a woman he was carrying. Finally the figure stopped in front of the abandoned building and gently laid limp body on the floor. Woman's skin was pale as if no blood was left in her veins. Her lips were almost white. Nuada cursed under his breath. His mind raced. After all it was just another human, he should have left her, allow her to die, but somehow he could not. His gaze rested on her sack. Very slowly he removed it off her shoulder and started to search through it. She must have taken some healing potions with her. There was a dozen of different bottles. Nuada opened them one after another trying to determine the content. But it was useless; he would not risk using any of them. Rage started to crawl towards his heart. It could not end like this. Not when he was so close to having her as an ally. Not when he had a debt to pay. He kicked the sack away with a roar. The sound of breaking glass resounded through the empty building. This seemed to bring him around. In this unfavorable situation it was not very wise to draw any attention. He squatted by woman's body grazing his knuckles. He was perfectly aware that every minute of his delay brought her one step closer to death. If only Quirk was here, if only he could contact her somehow…. His fist hit the floor inches from his foot. He did not know the city. He did not know anyone who would help him… He did not have a clue where he could find a healer in this cesspool…. He rested his gaze upon a cut on Nessa's chest. What kind of a weapon could have destroyed dwarven work that easily?

Second after Nuada was back on his feet. There was one place he could go, one person that could save Nessa's life. Crippled dwarf… Forenar. Wasting no more time he stretched his hood upon his head. With his other hand he grabbed Nessa's sack. He knew she wouldn't leave it behind. He squatted by woman again and as delicately as he could the lifted her up. Silent whimper escaped her mouth. He tightened his grip as if it was supposed to keep her alive a little longer. He turned around and examined the room once more. After making sure that nothing was left behind he vanished into the darkness.

###

"By Clangeddin's hairy arse!"- the walls hardly were able to contain raging dwarf - "I have no idea where this stinky town will be, when I leave.! 50 plate armors for next week? That ol' no good beard-shaving mayor must be loopy if he thinks I'll do it! Where in the Nine Hells am I supposed to find materials for it? When I see Moraddin's forges frozen… that's when I'll do it. Not until then…."

Old dwarf tossed away the scrap of paper and moved away from the counter panting angrily. This city has disappointed him in every possible aspect. Slowly he approached window and studied his reflection. How long it's been since this city swallowed him? He slowly lifted his gauntleted arm and studied it thoroughly. He was once a warrior. One of the greatest among his clan. In warfare he gained respect and there he found his purpose. He loved to listen to the steel song, especially when it took away lives of his enemies. That made him unique among other warriors. They didn't seem to hear… to pay attention. There was only one person that noticed and appreciated Forenar's gift – Kilijak old blacksmith. Since Forenar was little beardless brat, Kilijak would invite him into his forge to get to know different kinds of metal, to feel them and to listen. One would never suspect, that this ability would save his life one day…

Hardhammer clan resided high in the mountains. They were quite isolated from the other settlements. Their common routine however, was to patrol mountain slopes in order to hunt orcs, humans or sometimes even elves who trespassed the boarders of clan's domain. As days passed by, more and more intruders seemed to show up. It was the group of Zhentarim mercenaries, who changed Forenar's life. Routine patrol turned out to be the last one Forenar participated. Their troop was ambushed. They were outnumbered. After receiving serous wound Forenar could only watch his companions being slaughtered. When the blade was about to slit his throat he heard the voice ordering soldiers to spare him. It said that dwarfs are strong, and therefore they make for good slaves. So they took him. Months of beatings, starvation and neverending humiliation started. Finally, after nights spent on planning, Forenar took his chance and escaped his torturers. His only chance was to reach the mountains, unfortunately Zhentarim's tracking magic was faster. He wished they had killed him. But their wicked minds would let him off that easily. They forced his right hand into the fire and watched him writhe in pain. All Forenar could remember was their cold laughter. Then he fainted. He was brought back by gentle female voice telling him that he was safe. It was Gilliani, Morradin priestess who found him as she was searching some herbs in the forest. She took him to Amarath's infirmary and took care of his injuries. She healed his body, however she was not able to heal his grief after losing his hand. As a dwarf, a warrior, he felt useless, disposable. If it had't been for Gilani, he would probably rot, leading hollow meaningless life. We would never forget the day when she came to him and said:

_Listen to me you ol' nose leakin, ballet-dancing pestie. You may cry al' ye' want, bring shame on you, me and all our people… but not here. I sense magic in you, I can feel your gift. Your destiny is to build, not to fade. Mend your life just like you mend broken weapon. Create instead of dwelling on things which are long gone! Start with your arm. Then you will know if you can defeat your demons…_

Forenar watched the fire dancing upon carved mithril. Yes he has fixed his arm and straightened up his life. But has he healed? With a sigh he lowered his arm. Suddenly, loud knock on the door tore him away from his musings.

"By Bright Cloak's beard, what do you want at this hour?" –he barked – "We're closed!" Then he froze at the sound of the voice that came from behind the door

"I need your help Dwarf… Your companion needs a healer. Quick!"

After a moment of hesitation Forenar turned the key murmuring to himself

"I'm going soft… I need do do some business with duegars to regain my attidude…" The moment after the door opened with force that almost swept him off his feet.

Nuada stormed into the room heading straight for the counter where he gently laid his burden.

"What is this?" the dwarf exclaimed rushing elf's direction - "Now you really pissed me off Goldielocks! There is nothing I value more than peace after hard day. So I suggest that you take that tree lovin' ass of yours out of my home or…"

"A healer" – elf interjected as if he did not notice Forenar's rage – "She needs a healer and I need you to get him for her…"

Forenar's heart skipped a bit when he saw elf's face expression. Within a second he was by the counter tearing the hood off stranger's head. When he revealed Nessa's white face his heart sank. He staggered a bit and then rested his gaze upon elf.

"YOU"- he slurred through clenched teeth taking a step forward- "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIRL!" he bellowed starting a charge. When he was about to reach this cursed son of gnome he suddenly disappeared out of dwarf's view. Next thing he felt was cold steal pressed against his neck. Forenar felt steel like no one else. He didn't need to hear owner's words to know that it would enjoy ripping is throat open. Very slowly he straightened himself. He would not die kneeling. The words spoken by the elf took him by surprise.

"I do not have time for explanation. Your friend needs a healer, and I need you to get him for her. You are wasting HER time trying to harm me." – Forenar felt that the blade was taken off his throat. Very slowly he turned around to see Nuada placing it slowly on his back. "It was not me who did it to her… I want… need her to live. I don't know this city as well as I don't know where to search for healer." – Forenar pierced Nuada's eyes with his own. If this beardless creature was lying, it must have been excellent liar. – "Please help me save her"

Forenar's fist clenched and relaxed along with his jaw muscles.

"I'm very reluctant to leave you alone with her, ELF" – he spoke in very low voice – "For centuries our kinds did not enjoy each other's company…. And it is not going to change right now. I have no choice but to believe that your words are true. And by trusting you, I'm breaking the essential rule of my clan's code. For we do not trust words. Especially when it's an elf's word." – very slowly he approached Nuada still piercing him with his pale green eyes – "I'm will get her a healer, my Girl will be alright… and when that day comes… you better pray Elf, you better pray for when I find that you had anything to do with her current condition, then I swear, no elven, human of dwarven right, weapon or magic will be able to protect you from me…." – with this words he headed for the door, and vanished the moment after.

Nuada watched dwarf's back with clenched fists. It took almost whole of his self control to hear to Forenars insults without reaction. But this was degrading part of being dependent. And his future depended on dwarf's connections in this city. He turned around to look at Nessa. Now she resembled a lake nymph, with her pale skin and crown of ruby hair. He would consider her beautiful if it hadn't been for fact that such state just did not fit her. Her domain was movement vitality, and not morbidly calm slumber. Very slowly he approached her. With his right hand he removed strand that covered her forehead. Her skin was cool. Suddenly Nuada cold sensation stirring within him.

"It cannot end this way!" spoke to the empty room – "It WILL not end this way!" – he repeated louder – "You will live human, even if I will have to go to Abyss to get you back!"

With swift moves he unstrapped Nessa's armor. After that, using a small dagger he cut her shirt. Very gently he turned her over and took off the scraps of fabric. At the sight of the wound his brows knitted. It ran through all back, starting at right kidney area, ending at the top of left shoulder blade. Bleeding was severe. He tore the rest of her shirt and used the scraps to tame the blood loss.

"Stay with me human"- he whispered running his pale fingers alongside the wound – "_Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor…_ Where is that _Feuyaer._?_"_- he growled through clenched teeth.

He twirled around at the sound of door forced open. In fact they almost fell off the hinges. Little shape was charging at the counter at such speed, that he barely had time to dodge, before it probably would knock him off his feet. When he caught his balance, his spear ready to attack, suddenly he stopped half- step stopped by the sound of creature's voice.

"I knew that sooner or later we will come to this…" – voice spoke with hard dwarven accent – "How many times did I tell you, you ol' Son of a Gnome that this girl will get hurt eventually?

Nuada's confusion ended the moment he saw Forenar standing at the door, looking like a beaten dog.

"How many times did I tell you, not to sell to her all that "art" of yours?" – the voice continued while the small hands disappeared in small sack in search of small bottles

"Gilliani, _leshtal….."_ old dwarf murmured peeking at the elf

"_Jeigh dty ghob_! You should know better you ol'.." – the voice hissed – "How did this happen? Who did this?" – small hands removed the cloak. Nuada suddenly felt the urge to sheath his weapon before this little fiend focuses his rage on him. It was a dwarf female. And what he learned about dwarfs was, that if men could be obnoxious, they still were not a bit close to their women. To his utter disappointment he was too slow. Just when he was about to remove his hand of his back and relax, he heard her speak.

"And who are you, ELF?' – he could almost feel the venom from her gaze spreading all over his body – "Are you responsible for this? For if you are….." she was about to go off with her all power, when Forenar's raised voice resounded through the room…

"On the rocks, Woman? Don't you have anything more important do here than your nagging? For Moraddin's hammer, why don't you be silent and save my Girl? As far as I know, nagging does not heal!"

Gilliani's lips moved, most probably tossing the worst silent curses, but in fact, all her attention was now dedicated to Nessa's wound. Very delicately she removed provisional compress. Her brows knitted at the view of Nessa' s injuiries. She cursed under her breath.

"This is not good… Forenar I need hot water…. " – she hesitated for a moment – " Elf… I will need your pretty fingers to help me here…" – she turned her head to look at Nuada – "This wound needs to be cleaned immediately…. The more of us will work on this the better…Our time is short…"

A glimpse of irritation ran through Nuada's face. He was not used to getting orders, especially from a dwarf. A silent battle went between those two. But eventually Nuada recalled what his mission was. He needed human alive, and at this time it would be the dumbest way to lose resource he had been searching for for so long. Very slowly he approached Gilliani and asked:

"What do I do?"

Gilliani's features seemed to soften as she spoke"

"Take these bandages and cut them to small pieces… I will prepare a mixture which will remove the poison and clean the wound. Then we will work together…. Just watch my hands and do what I do."

After the moment Forenar came carrying bowl of hot water. Gilliani took several bottles and added a few drops of each's content into it. Then she hummed an enchantment causing mixture to stir and boil. Then very carefully she damped a piece of bandage and very thoroughly the started to clean the cut.

"Start doing the same, from the other end" – she instructed – "Eventually we shall meet in the middle For All God's and Godesses, let's hope this will be enough… for now"

They worked together for about an hour. All the time Gilliani hummed, calling dwarven pantheon's grace. The wound seemed to be the only hot place on Nessa's body. The rest was deadly pale, covered in cold sweat.

When they finished, helped Gilliani to wrap Nessa's torso with bandage. Touching her limp, lifeless body seemed so unnatural to him, that he had to fight the urge of shaking it, ordering it to live. Eventually when the wound was fixed Gilliani spoke

"I did everything in my power to save her. The wound is nasty, and in fact it is all up to her if she lives…I gave her my magic as a weapon to fight…. It is her battle to win…. Now she needs a clean bed, and rest.."

Forenar was about to open his mouth when he heard Nuada's deep voice:

"I will take care of her." – he paused and search for Gilliani's eyes – "I will keep her safe, I just need you to tell me where I can stay. A place with clean bed and peace… so that she can recover"

"Oh no you will not Goldielocks!" – Forenar protested – "I will not leave my Girl at your mercy! I saw how you look at her, and I know you're up to no good! When you came, the troubles started! When Morradin's forges freeze, that's when I'll let you take her!"

"I do not think that is your's to decide" – Nuada's cold eyes pierced the dwarf – "Whether you like or not.. DWARF, I brought her here, and I shall take her with me, even if that means stepping over your dead body…."

"You…." – Forenar's eyes narrowed, when he took a step forward

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" – Gilliani stepped between them her eyes tossing lightnings – "You are acting like spoiled brats fighting for toy! This girl is not a toy! At least not for me!" –she turned to look at Forenar – "Forenar, be honest with yourself, you would not be able to take care of a plant! And Nessa will require far more attention that a plant! As for you Elf… for some wicked reason I know she's precious to you. Therefore, as a healer, I trust, you will do your best for her to get well. There is a tavern, not far away from here. You will take her there, and you will look after her, until she wants you to. But know that I will be watching you… And you really wouldn't want to have me as your enemy…." – threat in her gaze was almost physical. Nuada held her gaze and spoke:

"I have a debt with this human…. She saved my life once, and now I feel obliged to do the same for her. That's the only justification of interest that I have, and that must be enough. I wish her to live to the same extend that you do… Now show me the way to the tavern. Laying on the counter surely will not improve her condition.. wouldn't you agree?"

Forenar opened his mouth to protest however Gilliani did not give him any chance

"I agree Elf… at this moment her life is the most important thing to care for. Call me crazy, but I trust you. Besides with this shiny thing on your back… what other choice we have? Come, I'll show you the way… And you Forenar… "- she spoke to panting dwarf – "don't give me that look. You know I'm always doing what's the best for my patients. And THAT haven't changed this time.."

###

So quiet, so peaceful, so defenseless and therefore so wrong. Nuada laid Nessa on the bed and bent to check if she's breathing. Her breath was merely a whisper to his elven ears. Gilliani used her connections so that they entered the tavern unnoticed. The only person that knew about his burden was owner. Nuada's ears caught scraps of conversation. Gilliani instructed old man to have an eye on newcomers. Nuada's lips corners twitched. Like this old man could do anything to stop him from doing what he wanted… Like any of them could… Letting him leave was not a token of trust. What choice did they have? And here at least they have illusion of control. Let it be this way. As long as they do not get into his way, they can keep their miserable lives. He was torn away from his musings by Gilliani's voice:

"Everything is arranged. Grimbold will provide you with anything you might need, you will be safe here. I will come here everyday to check on her. As for you, your task is to keep the wound clean. Here.." – she have him a sack stuffed with bandages and bottles – "you need to disinfect wound twice a day and change her bandages. We'll see what all those fairy tales about Elven healing abilities are worth…"

At the door she turned around looked him in the eyes and spoke:

"I believe that I'm leaving her with friend…. No dear Elf not out of fear…. I just know you want her alive. So do I. If I didn't want to entrust her life in your hands, I'd simply let her die."

Nuada watched the door as they closed. This all situation made him lower his guard. This little witch must have scanned him, and he allowed that. Growing frustration told him that he allowed many more unacceptable things to happen. Very slowly he approached the bed, where the reason of his weakness laid. Was she really worth all those mistakes? Or was she just an unnecessary distraction that should have been eliminated long ago? Elf sat on the bed and studied her unmoving features thoroughly. He could end it right now. But for the first time since he decided to leave Bethmoora he just did not know.

He reached for his spear. He studied his own reflection in it's blade, as if it could give him answers. His gaze returned to unconscious woman. Two battles were to be fought this night. Two fates decided.

* * *

_Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor - I know your strength in battle_

_Feuyaer- miscreant_

_leshtal - please_

_Jeigh dty ghob - Shut up!_


	35. Portrait of a Warrior

Hello Everyone,

A small piece, I know, but again it took me a lot of time to bring it to you.

Thank you for your kind words, they motivate me to go on. (not as fast as I would wish however they are great reward )

I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Regards,

MS

PS: I don't know why, but for some reason, when I save the document, paragraphs are dissappearing. I will try to work it out and republish.

* * *

She was standing in at the entrance to a small alley. She was fourteen. She stood there tensed, clutching her hand on short sword that she had received from Rhys. This was her initiation night . It has been decided that she was old and trained enough to kill. She wanted to protest, but she knew that it was useless. Deep down inside she knew, that this was coming. But she did not feel ready. Moreover she was afraid, that she never will. And this meant end of her world. She knew that only proving herself useful will allow her to survive. To stay with him. To make him proud. And she knew that she could not go back.

Her body was trembling. She felt panic crawling towards her throat. She has never killed a man before. What if she will not make it? What if it is too much for her? What will she say to Rhys? What will she do? Suddenly her vision went blurry. Very unwanted tears started to fall down her cheeks. What if all that Rhys has sacrificed for her, all his great involvement to make her self sufficient, all the effort was made in vain? What if she was waste of his time?

NO! with one swift move she wiped her cheeks. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. She was offending her teacher by questioning his judgment. If he thinks she's ready, that that's a fact. And she'll do anything to make him proud. First step she took was hesitant, but then there was only determination, in her posture, in her eyes and in her heart.

What happened afterwards was just distant memory for her. She acted methodically, mechanically. As if her body had been programmed. First she slit man's throat, woman died right after. She didn't even make a sound. All that Nessa could remember were her eyes filled with a mixture of surprise and accusation. Blood stains spread quickly over the white sheets. She stood there hypnotized, not able to move an inch. Her heart beat frantically, her hands started to shake. She felt her stomach content coming up her throat. But she could not fall apart now. Very slowly she approached the man and reached for his right hand. She took off small mechanism that Rhys had given to her. With the help of device, she cut off men's ring finger. This was a proof which she was supposed to provide. She didn't feel proud. Only relieved. But this would come. If Rhys says so, it will.

* * *

It was a stormy and rainy night. His boots were sinking into sodden brande. This made remaining silent slightly more difficult. If he wanted to approach human keep, he wouldn't need to care. All those lazy rats ever cared for was not to get wet or cold. But he was in Bethmoora, domain of the elf folk. Remaining unnoticed here demanded extraordinary effort. Finally he reached his destination. A small cabin. She would always come here to be alone, to think, to seek for comfort. He knew how much he hurt her with his choice. She was so noble, so pure.. and so naive. She truly believed that humans can change, that they can look at the world with her eyes. What did she know…

Within a fraction of a second he was inside. He frowned at the poor security. Entering princess' quarters without any restrictions? This would not have happened if he was in charge… Very slowly he entered the main room. She was standing by fireplace, lost in thoughts. She did not notice when he stopped a foot away from her. He looked down on her inhaling her scent. It was the moment he realized how much he had missed her. Every single thing about her, her smile, her laughter, even her chastening look. How did they come to this? How could they end at the opposite sides of a barricade? Grief took over his heart.

„_Onoone*"- _He whispered making her twirl around. She looked at him with eyes filled with fear. Her mouth opened to scream, yet she didn't make a sound. She just stood there trying to catch her breath. So fragile… so beautiful. Just like he remembered her. He smiled at her lifting his arms up in gesture of surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you… I came… just to see you… There's no reason to be afraid…"

He watched her face expression change. Tears appeared out of nowhere. Very slowly she approached him, studying his face as if she was afraid this was not real. The moment after

she clang to him as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. She wept against his chest

" _Toron…_I thought that I have lost you forever…. I…"

Her tears were burning him, almost hurting him physically. He has never seen his sister so broken, helpless. She was always strong and reserved. He didn't want her to suffer. He

wanted her to understand, to see….

After a moment she calm down. After taking a deep breath she spoke.

"Forgive my weakness Brother… Since you've been gone, my mind kept producing terrifying pictures of you and your proceedings. I was afraid that you lost yourself completely on a path you have chosen. I could not hear of feel you. This was too much to bear… Since you are here… is it too much to think that you've decided to come back to us?" – she asked searching for his eyes – " Our Father… - she paused – Our Father is not well since you left. He's blaming himself for your choice. He's ready to forgive you everything. Just stop the madness.."

"Nuala…" – Nuada started avoiding sister's gaze – "I came to see you, because I love you and miss you." –he paused and confronted sister's gaze – "If you know me, and I know you do… you know that I never turn back if I believe in something. I hurts me so bad to see You and Father are so blinded by humans talk. I'd say even more, I'm angered, that the wisest Elves I know fall, for their lies that easily. I cannot believe that you entrust our people's fate in hands of those…. Creatures. They have shown for many times that they do not have honor, and they do not treat us as equals.. EQUALS! As if our heritage was equal to theirs. They have no respect for our nature and beliefs. They do not respect our home….." – he paused and approached Nuala. He lifted her chin to make her look at him "Now Nuala wise as you are, tell me…. How in the name of All Gods am I supposed to go back?"

After a moment of Nuala's cold voice broke the silence

"How?" –she slurred moving away from him – " How you ask me? Allow me to ask you one question then… How come this human by your side is still alive? How come that of all creatures it was you who saved her life? Do you know the answer BROTHER?" Nuada's mouth opened, but he could not find an appropriate answer. Seeing his confusion, Nuala continued her assault

"You don't know, or are you afraid of the truth? She's a human, filthy soulless, lowest of creatures. What about her makes Nuada Silverlance , Defender of the Fey weak? Why aren't you able to kill her? Why do you CARE?"

"I DO NOT CARE!" – Nuada's roar made Nuala take step back – "She's just a tool I' m using at the moment. Ant she's different from… them. She sees and understands more…" "Oh does she?" – Nuala mocked – " And what keeps you from believing that there are more like her? That there are more of them that see and understand? If you could just try to know about them, just to listen…"

"NO MY SISTER!" – Nuada snapped – "No… I'm sorry, the choice has been made. I will not turn back. It…. It cannot be undone….. I… I'm sorry. It has never been my intention to make you suffer. But in time you'll come to understand… You'll see that all I did, I did for you… And Father… For all Bethmoora. I am a warrior Nuala, I was born one. I have no choice but to fight for my loved ones."

Nuala's eyes filled with tears again. They stood there sharing the most painful moment. Meant to be one, torn apart with every word they spoke. Eventually Nuala's eyes darkened. "Warrior has no choice but to fight for his loved ones…" – she spoke quietly – "Then Wiseman has no choice but to protect ones he loves. You gave me no choice Nuada…. _Amin hiraetha, amin Toron…*_GUARDS!"

Nuada's eyes widened in shock as he watched his sister's unmoving features. He heard the soldiers at the door. He was outnumbered by far. He knew they would not kill him, just take him captive. He would spend the rest of his life in the closet, forced to watch as his Father destroys their kingdom. Before the first blow came , all he had managed to say was "_Mankoi_?*"…

* * *

He woke up covered in sweat with his spear unsheathed, ready for attack. It took some time before he realized where he was. It's been a long time since he lost control over his dreams. He put down his spear and took off the sweaty shirt. He approached a dresser wondering if Nuala could sense his weakness. He washed his face and leaned against furniture's cold surface. His whole body ached from tension. Why would Gods haunt him with such dreams? His choice could not be wrong, this path was the only one he could take…. He focused his gaze at the small shape laying on the bed. Was this human a test he needed to pass to prove he was right? Was he able to end it? This woman was doing something evil to his mind. He was ready to annihilate every obstacle that stood in his way. Man, woman, child… But why did he feel so weak? Why did he care?

* * *

She was standing in the middle of her training room. She was surrounded by weapon stands and training mannequins. All of them wore one face. Face of a man she knew. It's view brought such hatred, that she must have known him. She just could not recall his name. His venomous eyes were taunting her, lips stretched in malicious grin invited her to attack. She tried to strike a blow, but her body just would not listen to her mind. Her arms seemed far too heavy.

_Come to me my Dancer….. Come and embrace me with your Fire…. Come and burn me with your passion. Strike me with your wraith, annihilate me with your revenge. For all you've lost, for all I have taken from you….. Come… I invite your light to break the shadows I dwell in…. Come to me…._

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Taunting whispers that surrounded her seemed to grow stronger every minute, feeding her anger, weakening her self- control. She tensed her muscles and attacked. Cry that came out her throat could have crashed every wall. She cut, stabbed, attacked and dodged. And cried. She cried until her throat would bleed. All the hatred, hurt, pain, all the poison that was running her insides was released with this cry. When she came to her senses, her surroundings were piles of splinters. She took a deep breath. The pain in the chest paralyzed her. She fell to her knees fighting for air. The pain was overwhelming. She fell to the side feeling her lungs clench. She felt some liquid, most probably blood flowing down her chest. Everything was getting blurry. Then she heard distant voice singing in strange language.

_Anírach únad  
Egor gurth hen  
Han cenin vi chen lín  
Egor ú-erin le devi  
Tellin men achae  
Brennin men anann  
Rago! __Ú-erich leithio,  
Ú-erich o nin gwanno.*_

Strange warmth spread all over her body. Her lungs relaxed enough for her to take a deep breath. It was still painful, but not paralyzing. Suddenly she felt her body being lifted up. Her eyelids fluttered. When she opened her eyes, all she managed to see was, distant shape of a person bathed in light. No not light. Hair. White hair. Strong arms were pressing her against strangers chest, and she heard comforting hum. She blinked for several times to clear her vision. Eventually she was able to recognize the person. She coughed and faintly pressed her palm against his chest. His body tensed as he slowly leaned her back to examine her face. His amber eyes were filled with concern and were eyes you could not forget. Very delicately he laid her back on a bed. Then he went back to examining her features very thoroughly.

"You've been dreaming, bad dreams I assume." – he spoke slowly piercing her through with his amber eyes – "Your tossing must have opened your wound" – he paused waiting forany reaction – "I need to fix it. Will you allow me?"

She nodded her head without saying a word. She watched him in silence as he washed her and changed her bandages. When he finished he laid her back he heard silent whisper:

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I feel obliged to" – he answered leaning against dresser – "You don't remember how all of this happened, don't you?"

"All I recall are blurry visions, but judging on my condition, it was rough…" – she coughed making him frown.

"Do not strain yourself Human…"- he ordered – "I assume that you do not recognize me as well?"

"Oh I could not forget the Prince who insist on calling me Human. I thought we had this one cleared out." – she laughed and coughed – " Yeah I remember you Goldielocks… I still wonder however how did you end up nursing me?"

"Just paying a debt… You saved my life, I'm saving yours. There's nothing more to it."- he replied smirking. It comforted him to see her old attitude back.

They studied each other in silence for a moment.

"I… I wanted to thank you" – she broke silence –" thank you for keeping me alive…." – she hesitated for a moment – "This song you sang….that brought me back…. What is it about?"

Nuada frowned and slowly approached the window. His mind was racing over the answer. He could not admit that he used ancient elven magic to save her. After a moment he spoke

"This is an old song. My guardian used to sing it to me when I was ill. It seems to work…" he turned to look at her – "you were dreaming…. I have never heard any creature screaming like this before. My guardian used to say that bad dreams need to be spoken of, to be released." – he approached the bed and sat on the edge – "so tell me all about the nightmares of a warrior"

* * *

_Onoone - sister_

_Toron… - brother_

_Amin hiraetha, amin Toron - I'm sorry my Brother_

_Mankoi - why_

You want nothing more  
Than this death.  
I see it in your eye.  
But I cannot let you  
We have come too far  
We have held on too long.  
Reach! You cannot let go,  
You cannot leave me.

Words by Philippa Boyens, translated into Sindarin by David Salo,


End file.
